Total Drama Chaos!
by Knifez R Us
Summary: It's Season 5! All 38 contestants are coming back to the island. There will be Virtual Reality Challenges, Old Challenges, New Challenges And lots of fun! Relationships, Enemies, Alliances, Heros and Villians! Who will win the biggest season ever of Total Drama? Find out right here!
1. Chapter 1: The first Nineteen!

Total Drama Chaos!

Chris MacLean stood on the Dock of Shame, flashing his white, shiny grin. "Greetings to our viewers of Total Drama!" He smiled, "Welcome to our fifth season of Total Drama! TOTAL. DRAMA. CHAOS. This season, all of our previous contestants from seasons 1-4 will be coming to the island, now free of radiation. There will be challenges from previous seasons, new challenges, and ever some VR challenges based off movies! New antagonists will be revealed, relationships will crumble and form, but one thing will stay as perfect as always, me! Hahaha. Anyways, find out who will win, who will lose, and who will vomit their intestines out on Total Drama Chaos!

(Theme Song)

"Welcome viewers! It's time to meet our first nineteen contestants! First up, we have Brick!"

Brick walked out of his boat and on to the dock, saluting Chris. "Private Brick McArthur, reporting for duty sir! Ready to compete in another season, sir!" He walked over to the side and stood on a rickety old chair with a sign on it that had his name.

"Heh heh, I like being saluted" Chris giggled to himself. "But anyways here's out next contestant, B!" B walked out of his boat and nodded at Chris. "Welcome B! How have you been?" B shrugged and made an "Okay" gesture with his hand. Chris sniggered "Cool, hoping to not get cheated out of a million bucks again?" B shot a rather dark look at Chris and walked over to find his seat with his name on it.

"Touchy, but anyways, here's Harold! Harold, as geeky as ever, walked onto the dock and stood next to Chris. "Are those the new contestants from last season?" Harold asked.

"Yep!" Chris replied "Meet Brick and B! But we'll do major introductions once everyone's here, so go sit!" "Geeze, touchy…" Harold muttered as he walked over to his chair.

"Well viewers, give a hand to ANOTHER nerd, our favorite video game obsessee, Sam!" Sam walked out playing his video game (BIG shocker) and walked over next to Chris. "Hey Sam! You know I'm going to have to take this right?" Chris said as he yanked the game out of Sam's hand. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sam said, dropping to his knees and throwing his hands up in the air. He then got into the fetal position and started to cry.

"Awww it's okay Sam, I'm here!" Said a girly voice, Chris looked over to see Dakota, no longer a monster but with shorter blonde hair, just past her shoulders. "Dakota!" Sam cried, rushing towards his girlfriend, giving her a tight hug.

"Dakota!" Chris pouted, stomping his foot, "You weren't introduced! Why did you come out?" "Well sorry Chris, I heard my Sammy crying and I just had to make sure he was okay!" she exclaimed. "Aw thanks Dakota! You're the best!" Sam gushed.

"Okay! Enough! Get over there, you've already had way to much screen time!" Chris pouted immaturely. Sam and Dakota walked over to their chairs and sat down. "Lets introduce our Cody stalker, Sierra!"

Sierra rushed out of the boat and started freaking out. "OMG HI GUYS! IS CODY HERE YET?! OH WOW YOU GUYS MUST BE THE NEW CONTESTANTS! HI HOW ARE YOU?" Sierra practically screamed. "OH MY GOD THIS IS SO FANTA" "Ok that's enough, calm down and go sit!" Chris snapped. Sierra stalked over to her chair and shot a dirty look at Chris.

"Ok our next contestant is a blond bimbo! Lindsay!" Lindsay, bubbly and blond as ever walked out onto the dock "Hi Cripp! How are you? Is Tyler here yet? I miss him." Lindsay said. "It's Chr- oh I don't even care anymore. Just go sit over there." Chris grumbled. Lindsay walked over and sat on Heather's chair.

"Get out of my chair you stupid bimbo!" A mean and arrogant voice was heard from the arriving boat. Heather walked out onto the dock, her hair back to normal and the same snarky expression on her face. "Oooh sorry Haraoura, which one is my seat?" Heather rolled here eyes and pointed to the seat with Lindsay's name on it. "Ooh gotcha; thanks Helga!" Lindsay said as she sat down. "Anyways here's Heather, go sit over there," he said pointing to Heather's seat. "Gee thanks for the warm welcome," Heather said sarcastically as she walked over to her seat and sat down, eyeing the new contestants, "Ah, look at the fresh meat, can't wait to cook you noobs up!" She said viciously.

"Haha, always loved her." Chris said, chuckling. "Anyways, looks like our favorite lovable chicken, DJ!" DJ walked out holding Bunny. "Yo Chris, how's it hangin' man?" "Good DJ, just try not to cheat this time, ok?" DJ frowned, "Chris, that was three seasons ago! Get over it man!" He walked over to his seat and sat down, still frowning.

"Haha I love when I upset these guys!" Chris said with a sadistic laugh. "Anyways, give it up for out favorite sarcastic know-it-all, Noah! "Ah Chris, sadistic as ever I see," Noah said as he walked over to the dock. "Well well, looks like everybody's back for another season of pain and humiliation, great time to spend my summer."

"Oh shut it, you stupid egghead" Heather scoffed as she glared at Noah, "Your sarcastic attitude is **not** going to get you far in this game." Noah just smirked, "Yes honey, cause you're the BEST person to give me advice on how to get along with people."

"Haha, as much as I love to see cat fights," Chris interrupted, smirking. "We're still on a time limit, so Noah, go over to your seat." Noah just rolled his eyes, "Fine by me, Sherlock." "Grr, that guy irks me sometimes," grumbled Chris. "But never mind, cause here's Katie and Sadie" Chris, with earplugs in, was looking eagerly for signs of ear trauma from the campers, but he didn't see any pain on the campers faces OR blood from their ears. He cautiously unplugged one of the earbuds and looked at the twins.

"Did they become mute over the past four years?" Heather asked. "Naw, we just decided to be more serious, Sadie and I are here to win this time!" Katie said happily. "Well, that was a big shocker, but maybe you might have to watch out for those guys." Chris said, thinking happily how much money two power players would bring in for the show.

"Ok guys, here's our favorite creepy obsessed musician, Trent!" Trent walked out with a big scowl on his face, walked past Chris without even looking at him, and sat down on his seat. "God dude, what's got you down?" Chris asked Trent. "Shut it, MacLean!" Trent snapped. "I don't even want to be here." "Well contracts are fun, aren't they," Chris snickered. Trent just ignored Chris and looked at the next boat arriving.

Beth emerged and waved at the camera, "Hi guys! Everyone's back for another season! WOOHOO!" "Hey Beth! How's my favorite farm girl? Took a leaf out of Owens book with that woo, I see." Chris said, greeting one of the more likeable contestants on the show.

"DID SOMEONE SAY OWEN!? THAT'S ME!" Came a voice from inside the next boat. The big lovable fatso came rushing out of the boat and picked up Chris in a bear hug. "WOO hey guys how's it goin? Is every body back? Oooh are these the news guys? Hey guys! Oh hey Noah!" Owen put down Chris and picked up Noah. "How's my little buddy!?"

Noah slowly turned blue, "I'm sorta choking, chubby buddy," Noah squeaked. "Ohh ha-ha, sorry about that dude." Owen laughed, putting Noah down. "Well Owen, as much as I love not being picked favorite over some lazy brainiac, just go sit." Chris said, frowning childishly as Owen and Beth walked over to their seats and sat down.

"But who cares when we have our one and only drama-dishing delinquent, Duncan!" Duncan stalked out of the boat and pushed Chris off the dock. "Shove it MacLean, I don't even want to hear it, I'm just waiting for Gwen to get here."

Trent's eye twitched a little at that statement. Duncan noticed this. "Ha, you jealous Elvis?" Duncan snickered. "But really, did you really think you had a chance after you went psycho dur-" He was interrupted by Trent punching Duncan in the face. "Don't even try picking on me Duncan. I'm so over it."

"Jeez man, don't get your panties in a bunch." Duncan muttered, holding his jaw.

"Ha-ha-ha, drama already, **love** it!" Chris snickered. "Ooh and another person high on the drama list! Here comes everyone's favorite sister, LeShawna!" LeShawna walked off the boat, noticed Heather, and said "Well if it ain't the spoiled little daddy's girl," "Oh shuit loud mouth ghetto girl," Heather scoffed but not before giving LeShawna a subtle wink, because little did the other campers know; that during Season 4 they had made up and become friendly-ish, and planned on working together in secret during the current season.

LeShawna walked over and highfived DJ and Duncan, and upon seeing Harold, gave him a hug. All the while she was looking at the new contestants. "Don't ya'll be thinkin' that Ol' LeShawna'll be going easy on you because you're newbies, got it?" She said to them with a rather threatening tone in her voice.

Sam, B and the other newbie's nodded. While Brick said "Wouldn't want you to, Ma'am!" "Good!" LeShawna smiled, then we should get along just fine! "Not if I have anything to say about it," came an obnoxious voice from inside the newly arrived boat. Scott, somehow out of his robot suit thingy but still heavily bruised and scarred, walked/limped out onto the dock. He had a malicious and furious expression on his face.

"You dweebs!" He yelled pointing at the new contestants, "You dweebs almost cost me my life, then you laughed at me! I'll make sure I make this season HELL for you, but especially that little red-headed freak. Where is she anyways?"

Some contestants looked shocked by his little freak out; like DJ and Beth. Others, however; like Noah and Duncan, looked somewhat amused. There was silence until LeShawna spoke up. "Listen white boy, that 'tude of yours is gonna get you nowhere in this game, so I suggest you calm the fuck down and get over yourself." Scott just rolled his eyes and replied; "Whatever, I don't take advice from fat people. ESPECIALLY if their not even white." Several gasps were heard throughout the crowd, and Heather chuckled. "That's one less contestant I have to worry about" to herself.

"Oh no no no no no you did NOT. I repeat NOT. Just say that!" LeShawna yelled at him. She pounced on him and started beating him up until a rough force yanked the two apart. Everyone else was too busy watching the drama to notice the next contestant had arrived. Eva, who looked less angry then usual, (much to the other campers surprise) pulled them both up and they dusted themselves off, LeShawna still growling at Scott.

"Look guys, keep it civil until the challenge's begin ok? Eva grunted. Scott, seeing how mad Eva could get on season 1, nervously gulped and nodded. LeShawna just rolled her eyes and said "Fine, whatever. But your **DEAD **ginger, you hear me?" "Ok!" Chris interrupted, "That's out first nineteen contestants. The next nineteen will be re-introduced next episode, but until next time, I'm your amazingly handsome host, Chris MacLean, and this has been the first episode of Total Drama Chaos!

(A/N): I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm sorry if there was an OOC'ness, if there was, please let me know for whom J! So, Chapter 2 will be up either later today or tomorrow, until then guys, Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2: The last Nineteen!

(A:/:N) Hey guys! First off I'd like to thank my reviewers! I love you guys! Here are my replies

Eclipse Archangel: Thank you! Yes I know, I was so pissed! When I uploaded I looked an knew right away it wasn't right. It won't be that way in further chapters, I deeply apologize. I'll see what I can do ;D

Malzi21: As with the response above, I know it will be changed in future chapters. Again I apologize. Thank you ! It's exciting for me as this is my first story. Don't worry I think I'll keep Gwuncan.

Again I apologize for the lack of paragraphs in the previous chapter.

So, I'm not perfectly happy with this chapter, I don't like the introductions, I find it dry :/… Well, hope you guys enjoy! Ciao!

Total Drama Chaos

Chris MacLean stood on the Dock of Shame with the first nineteen campers sitting in their chairs.

"Hello guys! Welcome back to Total Drama Chaos! Right now we are meeting the rest of the contestants, and speak of the devil, here's our next contestant, Blainley!"

Blainley stepped off her boat and gave a sugar coated evil smile. "Hello everyone, how are you today?" The older campers, knowing Blainley's true intentions, just scowled at her. The newer contestants however, just smiled and said "fine, you?" or "Not bad" or, in Scott's case, "Shove it, you old fatty." Blainley just shrugged and walked over to her chair.

"Well," Chris said, sounding disappointed, "that was less drama filled then I'd hoped. Oh well, maybe the party dude can bring up everyone's spirits, cause here's Geoff!"

"Woohoo dudes! How's it hangin guys? Is Bridgey-Bear here?" Geoff asked, leaping onto the dock and doing a little dance. "Who's ready to party?" Geoff asked, high-fiving Owen, Duncan, and Trent. "Ok Geoff, just get in your seat dude. And calm down." Geoff strode over to his seat and sat down.

"Ok after the party monster we have our failure of a jock, Tyler!" "TYLER!" Lindsay squealed as Tyler walked onto the dock.

She ran at him and tackled him to the ground and started kissing him. "Well it looks like we're not gonna get much out of him, just go sit over there dude." Chris said, as he watched the two making out with a disgusted look on his face.

"This is getting boooooring, these people are boring, did we get all the exciting people in the first episode!?" Chris whined.

"Hey, I resent that!" came a slightly sarcastic voice as Gwen walked out of the dock and stood next to Chris. "GWEN!" squealed Duncan as he ran towards her, but was stopped by Chris, who said, "Dude seriously? What are you Lindsay?"

Duncan turned red in embarrassment whilst Gwen chuckled, "Aww stuff it MacLean, I think it's adorable." Duncan blushed some more and said "Sorry, I just missed you babe." "I missed you too Duncan." Laughed Gwen. "So these are the new contestants!" She said, eyeing the newbies. "Cool, so-" She stopped at the sight of Trent, who was looking down and not acknowledging Gwen's presence. She cautiously approached him, "Hey Trent?" She said cautiously, not knowing how he was going to respond.

He looked up, saw Gwen and put on a forced smile, "Oh, hi Gwen, how ya been?" He asked casually. "Um good… you?" She asked, still cautious. "I've been ok, bu-" he was interrupted by Chris's handy dandy megaphone.

"Ok as much as I love the palpable awkwardness, still on a time limit!" He said through the megaphone. He put it away and chuckled. "God I love this thing. Ok Gwen! Go sit on your seat while we introduce our next contestant, Mike!

Mike walked out onto the dock, with what looked like a metal strap that went under his shirt and came around his chest. "Hey guys!" chuckled Mike nervously, eyeing the veteran contestants, "How's it going?" He got a lot of weird looks at his torso area, and he noticed this. "Oh, this? This makes it harder for my shirt to get ripped off, therefore Vito won't appear. I know last season I mostly got them under control, but Vito still sometimes slips out. And I don't want to take ANY chances with Zoey around!"

"Speak of the devil," a voice said. "Here I am!" Zoey walked out of her boat and gave Mike a hug. "Hey Mike!" Mike blushed a little bit, "H-hey Zoey," he stammered. "Hee hee Mike, don't be nervous!" Zoey giggled. "I've missed you!" She said, giving him a smooch on the cheek.

They walked to their seats and sat down. "Ok, after that disgusting lovey-dovey fest, it's time to introduce our next contestant, Light-" "SHA-LIGHTNING!" was heard from the inside of the boat as Lightning rushed out of his boat. He ran up the dock and did a front-flip onto his seat. "Hmm… yes, hello Mr. Interrupter Lightning not comes in first all the time! How are you?" Lightning snorted. "Pfft that one was time fool! One time! I ain't losin this time! Sha-LIGHTNING!" He then crossed his arms and refused to say a word.

"Well that was interesting, but speaking of interesting in a deformed beast kind of way, we have Ezekiel! Now back to normal and not monsterish anymore." "Hey guys!" Ezekiel said, "Befoor this season starts, eh, I just wanted to say I'm noot a sexist anymore." There was some silence, when Gwen spoke up, "Um, ok then…" "Ok, good." Ezekiel replied, then went to sit in his chair.

"AHH GOOD OL' ZEKE TRYING TO RIGHT THE WRONGS!" Came a loud and crazy voice from the top of the next boat. Izzy jumped from the top of the boat onto her seat, and sent the seat spinning around, all the while laughing crazily.

"Hey Noah!" She said after slowing down. "How ya been? Got a girlfriend? Do you like purple? Your unicorn still hasn't delivered me my diesel fuel! Noah turned a little red and looked at the ground. "Okay, no I don't. Yeah it's okay." To the last question he had no comment. "Of course you don't have a girlfriend cause you love CODY!" Izzy yelled. "He mus-" "I DO NOT LIKE CODY! I AM NOT GAY!" Izzy giggled a little bit, "Okay Noah, don'tyou're your man-boobies in a twist!" Noah just raised his eyebrow and said nothing.

"Okay, well there's Izzy everyone!" Chris exclaimed, used to Izzy nutsy-ness "Well here's last season's winner, Cameron! Cameron walked out onto the dock, and it looked like he had gained a little more muscle. "Hi everybody! It's great to be back! How is

everybody?" Chris groaned, "Dude, you're waaaay to normal, just go sit over there!"

Cameron raised an eyebrow and walked over to his seat, and sat. "Next we have everyone's favorite not so evil hunk, Justin! Justin walked out. Gorgeous as ever, and he winked at the ladies, but to no avail. He walked over to Chris and said, "What the hell is wrong with me, am I hideous!?" "You're not half bad, but you look like Beth compared with Megan Fox when it comes to me, ha-ha." Justin frowned, "Whatever lets you sleep at night, man." And walked over to his seat.

"Ha-ha, touchy, but anyways, now we have are super evil hunk, Alejandro!" Alejandro walked out, out of his robot suit but still scarred and his hair was a little shorter then normal. He received glares from Noah, Tyler, and LeShawna. "Well, if it isn't Ale-Drago" Noah said with a pointed glare. "Ah amigos! You're not still mad about season three are you? I hope you know it was nothing personal, purely strategic, if you will!

"Using your looks to charm girls then betray them is strategic?!" Leshawna shouted at him, drawing back her sleeves and began walking menacingly towards him; but was restrained by Chef. Alejandro walked down the dock towards his seat, but not before winking at Heather, who blushed and turned away.

"Heehee!" snickered Chris "Always love good drama, but sadly, this contestant hasn't had the chance for drama, cause she was framed then voted off. It's Dawn! Dawn walked out and stood next to Chris. "Greeting Earthling!" She said cheerily. "Back for another chance at the million!" She walked over to Scott and kicked him in the balls. Noah chuckled at Dawn. "Ah yes, the good ol' fashion payback to the balls," He said. Dawn smiled. "It seemed only fair after he framed me and caused my elimination. That will **not **be happening again."

"Woo girl looks like she can party!" Geoff cheered. Dawn walked over to her seat and sat.

"Here's out next contestant, Bridgette!" Chris announced. "WOOOHOO BRIDGEY-BEAR!" Geoff cheered as Bridgette walked out onto the dock. But instead of making out with each other they just shared a quick smooch and walked over to their seat. Everyone was looking at them, quite surprised. Bridgette chuckled, "What? We decided that this season we want to win!" Everyone nodded.

"Haha what a shocker…" Chris said sarcastically, "So they're not sucking face. WOW.

But here's our next contestant, oh Sieerraaaaa, It's Cody! "CODY!" Sierra screeched! She launched herself out of her hair and onto the newly arrived geek. "Oh, hey Sierra. Oh HI GWEN!" He said happily. Gwen just rolled her eyes and said. "Hey Cody."

Cody walked to his chair with Sierra still clinging onto him, sniffing his ear. He shoved her off and walked to his seat. Sierra, unfazed by this, just sat back down in her chair. Chris looked a little weirded out. "Um, what the hell just happened there?" He asked sounding disturbed.

"Just, never mind… OH MAH GOD. SHAT THIS BITCH UP!" Came an angry voice from the next boat. Anne Maria and Staci came out of the boat, Staci, per usually, was blabbering stuff about her ancestors. Anne Maria looked like she was ready to rip someone's heart out. "MacLean!" she roared. "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!? WHY DID I HAVE TO SHARE A BOAT WHEN NO ONE ELSE DID?!"

Chris held up his hands in mock surrender. "Sorry Anne Maria, budget cuts." He said, trying to hold back a smirk.

Meanwhile, Justin looked infatuated. He had never seen someone with so much beauty. Coupled with her fiery temper, he nearly swooned!

Anne Maria narrowed her eyes over the crowd and put here eyes on Justin. She nearly swooned as well! She walked over to him and said "'Ey Handsum! How you doin?" Justin smiled, "Good beautiful, and you?" Anne Maria blushed and said, "Not bad," and walked over to her seat.

All that time Staci was talking to Chris about her great-great-great-great-great-great-great-greatgreat-great -grand uncle invented reality show hosts. Chris, who surprisingly didn't have his hands over his ears, just put his hand over her mouth and said "Quiet. Sit." Staci shut up and walked over to her seat and sat down. Chris unplugged his ears and put his earplugs in his pocket. "Haha- I love these things." He took them back out, and looked ready to put them in his ears. "I'm especially gonna need em, cause our next contestant is Courtney!"

Duncan groaned while Gwen looked nervous. "WHERE IS THAT ****IN BOYFRIEND STEALER?! ILL TEAR YOUR HEAD OFF GWEN! I SWEAR TO YOU!" she roared, rushing out of her boat towards Gwen. She tried leaping onto Gwen, but was stopped by Duncan, who shoved her harshly to the ground. He looked at her with disdain. "Get over yourself Courtney." He said scornfully.

Courtney looked close to tears as she sat down, but Bridgette put a comforting hand on her shoulder and said "Hey, don't worry, it'll be ok." Courtney sniffled, "Thanks Bridge."

Chris unplugged his earplugs, again. "Well that was fun. But it's time to introduce our last contestant. Jo!" A rather mean laugh was heard from the last boat. Jo emerged, a sneer on her face. "It's fitting I'm the last one. Because I'm gonna be the last one on this island!"

Chris smirked. "Jo! Good to see you back!" Jo laughed. "It's good to be back. MacLean," and walked over to her seat. Chris flashed his shiny smile to the camera. "Well we have met all thirty-eight contestants. Now it's time to pick the teams…. PSYCHE! HAHAHAHA! Just kidding!" He said, wiping a tear of laughter away. "I mean, how would we get even teams with thirty-eight contestants?"

"Um, you get two teams of nineteen?" Noah interrupted. "Oh Noah, why don't you just shut up before I elminate you, cause I'm awesome like that, Ha-ha. No, we will be doing our first VR challenge. PLUS, it will be a double elimination! It will be based off of a movie, an-" "Excuse me," Scott interrupted "What movie will it be?"

"That, is one of the things you have to figure out, the other thing is, survive!" Most of the campers looked weirded out and scared, before Beth spoke up, "Chris can't kill us guys, it must be the virtual reality! If we die in there, we must just wake up here!"

"Correct-u-mundo Beth! Nice job! Beth is correct, if you die, you will just wake up." "Wait-wait-wait MacLean" Duncan interrupted, "How would we die, is there a killer hunting us?" "Chris chuckled, "Not really, but you'll see after a couple people croak." He laughed sinisterly. "Anyways, to the VR machine room!" The campers walked to the VR room, which had been built next to the mess hall, and got into the machine, very nervously.

Chris put in a simulation disk, you couldn't see the title, but you saw some letters, they were "Fnl Dstnon" "Alrighty viewers, next time we will start the first challenge, and I can assure you a very SHOCKING first elimination. Find out next time on "TOTAL. DRAMA. CHAOS!"

(A:/N) **Hey Guys! Hope you enjoyed. So, My reviewers, did I do well with the paragraphs? PLEASE let me know if I need to add more or less. Also sorry if Anne Maria seemed a little OOC, it's hard writing her because I don't know how portray her Jersey accent, so you, the readers, let me know. Do you want her to have normal spelling when she speaks? Or do you want me to try and spell it in Jersey? (Emphasis on try XD) Also, please let me know what fanon pairings you want. I will NOT being doing Dawn/Scott/B because I HATE those pairings Sorry to you Bawn and Dott fans D:! I was also thinking about Anne Maria and Justin, and MAYBE MAYBE Jo and Brick. Fans will decide on that one **** But anyways, let me know :D, you guys are what makes writing this fun! Also leave suggestions! SOOO what could the movie be? Any ideas? Leave a comment :D The character deaths wont be very gory, I promise. Anyways** **review, and enjoy! Ciao! **


	3. Chapter 3: Day 1, VR Horror!

Total Drama Chaos Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sadly, I DO NOT own Total Drama/Island/Action/World Tour/ROTI.

(A/N): Hello guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews! This chapter we will have the first challenge, then assign teams, and have a double elimination! So I hope you enjoy :D But here are the replies to my reviews

Coderrafan4: Aw thank you so much! Your review made my day :D! You can bet that I will continue!

GUEST: Yes, Mike is indeed in this!

GUEST: Ahh yes. Scott, the TD Ginger Douche!

Gummygirl: We'll see, I might switch ! I might do a poll.

(A/N): OK guys enjoy the chapter! Ciao!

Chris stood in the VR Room next to the campers who were sitting in the chairs, who were still looking nervous. He flashed his smile. "Greetings viewers! Last time we introduced the remaining campers and announced the first challenge (flash back to Chris laughing about not announcing the teams yet.) But anyways, now out contestants are ready to go to their first challenge, and most likely, virtual deaths! Who will die? Who will survive? And who will be doubly-eliminated on this thrilling episode of Total, Drama, Chaos!

Chris stood with his fingers on the START button for the VR controls. "Ok campers, here we go an-" "Hold up a sec!" Lightning interrupted. "Will it hurt if we die in here?" he asked. The other campers nervously nodded in agreement.

"Haha I wish!" Said Chris with a sadistic laugh. "But sadly, no, you'll feel numbness for about 15 seconds, then wake up here. Now, on to your final destination!" The campers looked immensely relieved. Duncan started to speak, "MacLean, how do we win this thi-" But was stopped when Chris pressed the start button and blasted them into virtual reality. "ng" Duncan finished.

He looked around, as did the others. They were on the roof of a giant skyscraper in New York. Nearby there was some construction on one of the lower floors of the skyscraper they were on.

Harold gasped loudly, and everyone looked at him. He seemed panicked. Lindsay screamed, "OHMYGOSH BETH! LOOK AT THAT MALL ITS HUUGE!" Harold blanched as everyone jumped. "Guys!" He yelled, "We have to get off this building, NOW!" Everyone stared at him.

"Why should we listen to you, dweeb?" Duncan sneered at him. "Because the buildings gonna collapse!" Cody and Sam blanched as well while Gwen said, "You don't mean, it's?" "Yes!" Harold panicked "But we have to go now!" Harold, Cody, and Sam made a break for the door.

The others didn't know what was going on, but they followed them anyways. Half way down the building, the campers heard a terrifying noise. A saw that had been left on by the construction workers collapsed half the foundation, and the building started leaning to the left.

But they were all able to escape the building, unharmed. Duncan, his face pale, stammered, "D-dweebazoid, how'd you kn-know that was gonna h-happen?"

Harold looked scared, as did Sam and Cody. "Guys, the challenge is Final Destination based!" Harold wheezed. At this statement, some of the campers paled, while the others looked confused.

"Final Destination?" Dakota asked. "What's that?" "It's this movie where this kid gets on a plane," Noah explained. "And he has a vision that the plane is gonna explode! He freaks out and gets himself and some other kids kicked off the plane. Then the plane explodes! Then this force thing that is supposedly "Death" starts hunting them down. Not like a killer, but like natural accidents!"

Owen started to look panicked, "So that's what's gonna happen to us?" Cody nodded, "Unless we can stop it." "So is there anyway we can STOP this thing?" Staci asked. "No, I don't think so, unless we save enough people to break the chain" he replied.

Katie and Sadie clutched each other in fear. "Is there any particular sha-order to the deaths?" Lightning inquired. "Yes." Was all Harold said. Sam look intrigued, "Harold," he asked, "Do you remember the order?" Harold took a deep breath. "No, I don't."

Sam turned pale. "Then who's first?"

Just then, a desk flew out of the window of the crashed building, and landed right on top of Lindsay. Everyone screamed and turned away. When they turned back around, they expected to see a nasty mess, but all they saw was blonde powder. "Well," Noah remarked sarcastically, "I think we solved the mystery of who's first."

Just then, they heard a voice from the sky, and the people walking in the streets didn't seem to notice. "Hello campers!" an annoying familiar voice said. "Looks like you figured it out, nice!" In the background a bubbly voice was heard. "Hey Charles, do you know where the bathroom is?" "Lindsay!" Tyler cheered. "You're ok!" "Yes, yes she is." Chris announced. "Now, when you are eliminated from this challenge, you can guess who is the next eliminated. If you guess correctly, you win invincibility. Lindsay has guess that Blark will be next. I assume she means Brick."

Brick looked nervous, but Jo slapped his shoulder. "Don't worry Brickhead, it'll be ok." Brick nodded.

"So anyways," Chris continued, "does everyone understand?" A chorus of "yea's" or "I guess so's" rang out from the cast. The other people on the street looked at them bizarrely. "Ok, good! Now enjoy New York! Until, you know, until you DIE!" Chris then laughed maniacally and then it went silent.

The campers looked around. "Ok" Harold started to say, when people went running off in different directions. "WAIT!" he cried. "GOSH! STAY HERE SO WE CAN TRY AND FIGURE OUT WHO'S NEXT!" at this, a few people skidded to a halt. However, some people kept running, one of them being Cody, who was running across the street to a candy store. With out warning, a herd of motorcyclists came whizzing around the corner. One of them crashed into Cody, and it exploded. "CODY!" Sierra cried, "Nooo!"

Just then a piece of shrapnel from the explosion whipped out going straight into Heather's throat. She dissolved into a pile of black dust. While there was a pile of brown dust where Cody was killed.

"Attention all campers." Came a voice over the loud speaker. "Cody and Heather have been killed. Cody bets on Sierra being next, while Heather bets on 'Weird Goth Girl', which I assume is Gwen." There was silence.

"Ok guys, let's-" Harold began, but once again, everyone ran off, excited to explore New York. Only Sierra, who was still sobbing, Dawn, Justin, Anne Maria, Noah, Sam, LeShawna, Trent, Tyler, and Dakota stayed behind. "What IDIOTS!" Harold shouted.

Just then, he saw a truck about 100 yards away and it didn't have a driver. Harold blanched and yelled to get off the road. Everyone ran to the side of the street except for Sierra, who was still crying about Cody. "Sierra, come on!" Dakota screamed. "Get out of the road!" Sierra just stayed there and continued crying. The truck was 35 yards away. 20 yards. 10 yards. BAM! Sierra dissolved into a pile of purple dust.

Seconds after they heard what sounded like Duncan screaming from a couple blocks away. "Attention campers. Sierra and Gwen have been eliminated. Sierra was run over by a truck while falling down a loose manhole killed Gwen. Sierra bets on "Racist douche-bag" being next, which I assume is Scott, and Gwen votes Courtney. That is all!"

In the background they heard Sierra screaming about how she was so glad Cody wasn't dead. Most of the campers rolled their eyes. "Guys!" Harold exclaimed, "We need to find the others! I think the person who's next is Owen!"

They all ran out through New York, looking for their fellow competitors, all the while keeping an eye out on Sam. They found Sadie, who was with Katie and Beth; and B, who was with Cameron and Izzy. "Where's Owen?" Sam asked. Izzy "Oh him!" Izzy exclaimed. "He's over at the big hotdog joint on 34th street!"

They all ran over to the hotdog joint. There was Owen, pigging out on hotdogs. Little did they know, that underneath the hotdog vendor, the gas tank that powers the oven ruptured, sending out a leak. The hotdog vender owner didn't realize this, and went to light a cigarette. The moment the cigarette lighter clicked, the hotdog vendor exploded, taking out Owen and knocking the rest of the campers, who were about 75 yards away, right on their butts.

Except for Courtney and Izzy. They heard a strangled scream and turned to see a quick glimpse of Courtney and Izzy. The explosion had blown Izzy right into the road, into the oncoming traffic, while Courtney got shoved into a glass shop window, and a large shard of glass went straight into her eye. The only things left behind them were piles of Orangy-red and Brown dust.

"Hello again campers! Owen, Courtney, and Izzy have been eliminated! A hot dog vendor blew up Owen and Courtney was impaled by glass in her eye!" Sadistic laughter was heard. "Oh, and also Izzy and were creamed by traffic! Owen guesses that Alejandro is gonna be next, while Courtney says it's Duncan." Suddenly a loud and crazy voice was heard. "Oh oh oh! I guess…" Izzy began. There was a moment of silence, then "SADIE!" she cackled viciously and then the intercom turned off.

The campers were all eerily silent as they looked at each other. Harold breathed deeply. "Ok guys, I think if we save enough people that we break the chain, the challenge is over and whoever is still alive wins. But that's just a guess." Everyone nodded.

"Look," Noah interrupted. "Guys, you can go explore the city, but it's gonna be your deaths. It's your choice. I know where I'm going." Scott rolled his eyes. "Okay you Indian bookworm, where are you going?" Noah, with his eyebrows raised, pointed up to a building across the street. The building had a huge sign on it that said "Wawanakwa hotel! 30 rooms!"

"Dudes," Tyler said. "I think that's where we're supposed to go." Noah rolled his eyes, annoyed. "No shit."

Jo scowled. "Wait a minute Egghead, what if we don't want to go?" "Then you die." Duncan interrupted. "Look, I'm gonna admit that I don't really like Dorkahontas or Sergeant Sarcastic. But I will also admit that they haven't been wrong once in this challenge, so I'm gonna go with them."

He stepped over to where Harold and Noah were standing. "Hey Anne Maria, what do you say beautiful?" Justin asked. Anne Maria smiled. "Baby let's explore da city life!" Justin nodded and they walked off. Duncan scoffed.

"Don't tell me I'm gonna have to spend the evening with these two clowns alone?" "Nah you won't man!" Tyler said as he ran towards them, but tripped, not noticing he had wobbled a spike in the ground holding a piano up in the air, 3 stories above. The spike slowly started to rise out of the ground, the piano sinking lower by the inch, unnoticed by everyone.

Meanwhile Dakota, Sam, Trent, LeShawna, Dawn, Blainley, Scott, Beth, Eva, B, Jo, Katie and Sadie had decided to stay at the hotel. The rest had drifted off, promising to be back before nighttime.

"Ohmygosh Sadie! This was soo totally the right choice to stay here!" Katie exclaimed happily. "Omygosh totally Katie! We might even win!" They started walking towards the hotel. Just as they crossed under the piano, the spike came completely out of the ground. The piano whizzed to the ground, crushing Katie and Sadie underneath.

"Attention all campers!" Chris said over the mega-phone. "Sadie has been eliminated, and milliseconds after was Katie. Looks like Izzy wins immunity!" Maniacal laughter was heard in the background. Chris continued, "Our immunity winners so far are Cody and Izzy. And both Katie and Sadie guess Justin. That is all"

The intercom shut off. The contestants that decided to go straight to Wawanakwa Hotel walked across the street to the hotel, and entered. Strangely enough, the sign outside now said that only 28 rooms were available. The lobby of the hotel was very nice, and behind the desk was a plaque with 28 keys on it. Each key had the name of the room owner on it. They all went into their respective rooms to check them out.

They were all extremely surprised! The rooms were beautiful, each had it's own kitchen, full bath, and relaxing spot, complete with HD-TV and good computers. "Wow!" Blainley said, sounding surprised, "Looks like Chris isn't being a cheap-ass for once!" Eva growled, "Shut up Mildred." Blainley was going to protest, but seeing Eva's murderous expression, thought better of it.

Just then, the intercom crackled to life, and Chris's voice rang out through the city. "Attention camper, another camper has been eliminated!" The campers waited in silence and anticipation. "Justin was killed by a rabid raccoon, and guesses that Alejandro will be next."

"Gosh!" Harold called out to Chris. "That isn't even a good death!" Chris laughed. "So? It shows that anything can kill you!" with that the intercom crackled into silence.

The campers at Wawanakwa Hotel decided to meet in Harold's room, when Beth ran into the room. "Guys!" She exclaimed, "Justin's room is gone!" The other campers stared at Beth like she was crazy. "Um, how exactly is that physically possible?" Cameron asked. B raised an eyebrow in agreement. "It's true!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms. "I bet if we go downstairs his key will be gone!" They went downstairs and, sure enough, Justin's key was missing and the sign outside now said that there were only 27 rooms available.

They went back upstairs when they heard talking downstairs. "Hello? Is anyone there?" the voice called. The 16 of them ran down to see Anne Maria, who looked pale and sad, Alejandro and Lightning downstairs. "What happened?" Dawn asked.

Alejandro looked a little disturbed. "Well, I was just browsing downtown when I heard screaming. I got there just in time to see the raccoon, uh, eliminate Justin. Lightning was already there." "Sha-Lightning!" Lightning exclaimed, "Lucky I was, or the raccoon would of got Anne Maria too!"

Just outside the hotel, they heard a big screech and a loud female scream. "Attention campers! THREE people have just been eliminated!" All over the city, the campers' eyes widened and thier faces paled. Most of them began making their way back to the hotel, worried that they'd be next. "Cameron, Mike, and Brick were run over by a truck. Cameron guesses Lightning, Mike guesses Anne Maria, and Brick guesses Scott."

Just then, Zoey came running into the hotel, crying her eyes out. "M-m-m-miiiike!" She sobbed. She sat down on a chair and laid down her head, still crying. "Oh sweetie it's ok!" Dakota said comfortingly. "Sh-sh-sh its ok." Everyone seemed to forget that it was virtual reality.

Just then, Ezekiel, Staci, and DJ ran into the hotel. "What's goin on, eh?" Ezekiel asked, but no one was really paying attention, it seemed that the fact that it was virtual reality seemed to have been wiped from all their minds. And it was chaos! Everyone was running around screaming, most people running back out into the streets.

Meanwhile, the closest stoplight to the hotel short-circuited and set the rope it was attached to aflame. Blainley, as she was running across the crosswalk in a mad frenzy, didn't realize and was creamed by the spotlight falling.

Meanwhile, back in the control room of the VR, Chris and Chef were laughing sadistically. "I love you man!" Chris laughed. "Best idea **ever** to wipe the VR knowledge from them and not tell them when people were eliminated!" Chef chuckled, "Serves those little brats right! Ungrateful bastards they are!"

Meanwhile, back in the VR world, almost everyone had calmed down, but Trent, Geoff, Bridgette, Beth, Tyler, Ezekiel, DJ and Staci had run out into the city in fright. "Ok guys, remember that premonition I had about the building?" Harold asked. They nodded. "Ok, well before we found Blainley's remains, I saw a blurry image of a person with long blonde hair, and I got a feeling of annoyance looking at them. I think it was a clue to who's next."

"So do you have a vision of who's next?" Piped up Eva. "No, I hav-" he gasped. "Black hair." They looked at each other in fright. Noah noticed something. "Guys, you know the plaque with our names on it?" They all nodded. "Well, all the people who have died are not on it." "Well, that's helpful, but for now, who has black hair?" Noah, Eva LeShawna, B, and Lightning stepped into the middle of the room. "Also there's DJ" LeShawna said. "And Trent!" added Harold.

Sam, who was looking at the plaque at the time, paled. "Um, guys?" he said nervously. "Trent's name isn't on the list anymore." They all gasped.

"No! Not Trent!" Noah said sarcastically and over-dramatically. Dawn frowned and slapped the back of his head. "Not funny!" She said, annoyed. Noah just smirked. "Guys, come on!" He said. "You think this is real? Where's Chris? Why hasn't he come for us if his precious contestant's are dying? Wouldn't it affect his beloved ratings?"

Zoey, still looking sad, said "But when Mike, Cameron and Brick died, it looked pretty real!" She said. "So did Blainley," Harold added.

Noah rolled his eyes and walked towards the stairs leading up to his room. "Whatever, you guys waste your time being depressed, while I wait for this challenge to end." He walked up the stairs.

"Okay, now that he's gone." Harold said. "We can assemble a search party to find Ezekiel, Beth, Tyler, Bridgette, Geoff, Staci, and the others. First, we mus-" "Excuse me," Sam said, looking extremely worried. "Ezekiel, Bridgette and Geoff aren't on the list!" Harold blanched. "Fuck." He said.

"You guys do what you want," Duncan said, "But I am staying here. Noah had a good point in saying that Chris would have come for us if we were in true danger, besides, no ones died in the hotel. It must be the safest place." Anne Maria nodded, her eyes still puffy. "I need to stay hea to get mah beauty sleep, and try and get over J-justin."

"Fine. Stay then," Harold said through gritted teeth. "Anyone else staying?" Dawn and Eva raised their hands. "Fine, your choice, but keep the plaque near you, we're moving out."

The rest of them went out to look for their missing contestants. Eva shrugged and disappeared to her room. Anne Maria yawned and said "All right all, I'm cawlin it a night, this gurl is tiyahd"

That left Dawn and Duncan in the lobby. "I'm going to go visit bookworm," Duncan said, "Discuss what we should do next, you coming?" Dawn nodded, "Sure," Duncan grabbed the plaque and they headed to Noah's room.

Meanwhile, the people who where in the search party had divided up into groups. Harold and Leshawna were one group, Sam, Dakota, B, Alejandro and Zoey were another. Jo, Lightning and Scott were the third group.

They split up, each taking a different direction and calling out for their lost friends. The city was eerily silent, and had a more sinister feel to it. All the people seemed to have disappeared.

While Group One was walking (Harold, LeShawna) they heard some whimpering from in an alleyway. They peered in and saw DJ and Beth kneeling over an unmoving body. Upon closer inspection you could make out the red tracksuit of Tyler, but that was about it, the body was so badly mutilated.

LeShawna ran off and threw up while Harold's face was a rather nasty shade of green. "What happened?" he asked. DJ was just whimpering. "We don't know, we heard a scream, and some shadowy thing came running out of this alleyway. When we looked in we found Tyler, or, what was left him at least." Beth answered sadly.

**(GROUP 3 (Jo, Scott, Lightning.)**

The trio was walking along when they heard a loud piercing scream. They ran to the source in time to see Staci, who was battered and bruised, get ripped to shred in the middle of an outdoor basketball court. Shadowy beasts turned and saw the three of them. They were hard to look directly at, and they had 6 inch claws and 4 inch teeth. They walked on two legs but ran on four. Scott and Lightning turned and ran for it, but Jo was frozen in fear. One of the beasts leapt on her and tore her open.

Scott and Lightning turned left into an alleyway. They looked behind them and saw the beast plus two more were chasing them. A split in the alley appeared; and Scott turned left and Lightning turned right.

Scott ran into a building, hearing the door and part of the wall burst open as the beasts tore their way into the building. He ran down a hallway and into a office space. And it was a dead end. He turned around and saw the beasts approaching him. Scott gulped and smiled nervously. The beasts effectively ended the racists bastard's life.

**(BACK AT THE HOTEL)**  
Duncan knocked on Noah's door. "Come in…" came Noah's voice from the other room. Duncan and Dawn entered the room. Noah, who was lying on his bed reading, raised an eyebrow and said sarcastically, "Ah, hello, to what do I owe this **extremely pleasant visit**? Come to yell at me about my insensitivity?"

Dawn rolled her eyes while Duncan scoffed and told Noah how the others went to search for them, but they thought that what he said could be true, so they stayed. Noah perked up when he heard the last part, he seemed happy that someone believed him. "Did anyone else stay? Or just you two **LOVLEY** individuals?" Dawn snorted and rolled her eyes and said, "Anne Maria and Eva, but I think Anne Maria just wanted to sleep." Noah nodded. "Can I see the plaque?" He inquired.

Duncan tossed it at him. Noah caught it and surveyed it. "Hmmm, wow, uh Tyler, Staci and Jo aren't on here anymore…" He said placidly. "What?" Duncan said, grabbing the plaque from him and looking at it frantically. "How? They were on there just a minute ago." he exclaimed, frightened. Noah also looked a little scared but Dawn kept her cool. "Guys, let's go talk to Eva,"

Duncan scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yea, cause Iron Woman will know what to do." Suddenly they heard a scream from outside the hotel. Then the front door open and slammed. They all ran down stairs (including Eva, but excluding Anne Maria), to see Lightning, bruised and bloody, panting and wide-eyed with fright. "What happened?" Eva asked, showing some rare concern. Lightning looked petrified. "Sha-Beast…" he gasped. "T-they… got Staci, then…*gasp* Jo… Scott and I *pant* ran… we got seperated… haven't seen him… sha-sence…" The others looked at him like he was insane. "I hate to break it to you Sha-Lightning," Noah said, "but I thought this was Final Destination-ish, not some other beast horror."

Now the others looked at Noah like he was crazy. "Final Destination?" Eva inquired, "What makes you think it's like that?" Duncan realized something. "Wait a minute, maybe the eggheads right! I mean think about it, Dweeb-face saves us from some building collapsing, then we start dying, the plaque, Harold having visions of who's next." Dawn nodded, and then noticed something. "Lightning, look at your fingers!" Lightning looked down, his middle and ring finger were bent at odd angles, clearly broken.

He looked as surprised as the others did. "Sha-Wow! Lightning didn't even realize! Must be Sha-Lightning's adrenaline rush!" "You didn't feel it at all?" Dawn inquired. "Sha-No!" "Something's not right…" Noah muttered.

Suddenly they heard a howl right outside their door and jumped. One of the beasts was outside sniffing the door. Suddenly, its' eyes glowed, and Eva, Duncan and Noah flew across the room, Eva and Noah lost consciousness while Duncan looked dizzy.

Meanwhile Lightning's body seized up, and he started walking with slow robotic motions towards the door, outside to the beast. "SHA-NO!" He cried, "GET LIGHTNING OUTTA HERE!" Dawn tried to help but found that she couldn't move. She could only watch in horror as Lightning walked out of the building; straight into the beast. She closed her eyes as she heard Lightning scream, and when she opened them again, all traces of him were gone; so was the beast.

She tried to move and found herself back to normal. She ran over to her hurt friends and found Duncan okay, Noah seemed to be fine but he was still knocked out. Eva, on the other hand, was not so lucky. She had hit her head hard on the metal receptionist's desk, and a large cut was on the back of her head. It seemed she had slipped into a coma.

With Duncan's help, they moved her to her room, and laid her down on the bed. When they got back downstairs, they found that Noah had regained consciousness, and that the rest of the campers had returned, or at least, what was left of them. LeShawna, Zoey, Sam, B and Dakota were missing, as was Jo and Scott. On the bright side, Beth had been found, and they were all comforting Harold, who was sobbing. "What happened?" Duncan asked. "Well," Harold started to explain.

_**(FLASHBACK IN THE ALLEYWAY WITH HAROLD, LESHAWNA, DJ AND BETH)**_

"Well," Harold said sadly, "There's nothing we can do for him, let's get back to the hotel." As they were walking back, they heard an inhuman howl from behind them. They turned around to see one of the beasts charging at them on all fours.

They all ran for it, but LeShawna, never being one of the more fit people, was caught by the beast. The rest didn't even realize until they heard her scream. Harold, Beth and DJ ran for their lives back towards the hotel. As they rounded a corner, DJ tripped and smashed his head on the curb. Harold and Beth ran until they made it back to the hotel.

_**(END FLASHBACK)**_

"And that's what happened." he concluded sadly. By that time, Anne Maria had come back down and heard what had happened. She turned to the others and asked them what happened. Alejandro, who was the only one left in the group, told them what happened.

_**(FLASH BACK TO ALEJANDRO, ZOEY, B, SAM, AND DAKOTA)**_

"I miss Mike," Zoey sighed sadly. Dakota put and arm around her shoulder, "Don't worry sweetie, it'll be okay." She said comfortingly. B gave Zoey a thumbs up and a smile. The four were looking for Bridgette and Geoff.

They were walking down a street when they saw some movement under a tree. It was Bridgette and Geoff. Geoff seemed to be comforting Bridgette, who looked utterly distraught.

The four ran up to them, "What happened?" Sam asked. Geoff looked up, sad. "Hey dudes, well, we were with Trent, but as we were walking to the movies, the big neon sign thingy above the theater fell on top of him as he was walking under it."

"It was so terrible!" Bridgette said, sobbing. "I'm sorry," Sam said gently, "But we need to get back to the hotel." Just then, the tree that they were leaning on cracked, and a large branch fell, crushing a still sobbing Bridgette. "BRIDGETTE!" Geoff screamed, "NO BRIDGE-" he was cut off by a shadow beast, who had dropped the branch on Bridgette, leaping onto him. Effectively, he tore Geoff's throat, then leaped onto Zoey and ended her (virtual, but the contestant's didn't know that) life.

Alejandro, B, Sam and Dakota ran for it, but the beast was able to leap on to Dakota, "SAM!" She screeched before being silenced, permanently. Sam was crying as he ran. They took a left and ran into an abandoned shopping mall. Unfortunately for Sam, the tears were blinding him and he kept going straight as the others went left. He tripped, crashing into the ground, hard. The beast was upon him in seconds.

B and Alejandro were running for their lives, but the beast was getting closer. As they were running through a sunglasses store, Alejandro, in a last desperate attempt, shoved a rack of sunglasses into B, who fell to the ground in the clutches of the beast. With the beasts distracted, Alejandro was able to get back to the hotel.

_**(END FLASHBACK)**_

"Wow." Was all Anne Maria could say. "Who wudda taught dat most of us wuld be dead when we woke up this morning…" "Yes, almost all of our friends are dead." Dawn stated solemnly.

It was true, Only Harold, Noah, Dawn, Beth, Alejandro, Anne Maria and a comatose Eva were still alive. "I think it's bullshit." Duncan interrupted, "Ironic that Alejandro is the only one left, I bet he fed the others to those beast things." "I DID NOT!" Alejandro yelled. He looked ready to leap on Duncan.

Suddenly they smelt something: smoke. "Let's get outta here!" Beth shrieked as she ran out the building. Dawn and Alejandro ran out with her "No!" Harold yelled. "We have to save Eva!" He ran upstairs with Duncan, Noah and Anne Maria. They ran into Eva's room. The stove had malfunctioned and had set her room on fire.

Duncan and Harold ran into the bedroom to get Eva while Anne Maria filled a bucket with water and Noah ran to look for a fire extinguisher. Anne Maria had just started dousing the flames when Noah came back with a fire extinguisher and they both put the fire out. Anne Maria smiled, "Thanks for da help, shawty." Noah rolled his eyes, "Gee, no problem."

Meanwhile Duncan and Harold, with the help of Anne Maria (Noah had claimed that he would be more of a nuisance then a help.) had managed to get Eva down to the lobby, but the rest of the campers still alive were missing. They peered outside, they saw a totaled car, but after quickly scanning the rest of the area they found no bodies.

Just then Eva woke up. She looked triumphant. "Guys," she started to stay, "This isn't real, its." Then she collapsed to the ground. The remaining four looked at each other nervously, when Noah dropped down. Duncan, Harold and Anne Maria ran out of the lobby. "Guys," Harold panted, "what the hell was that?" Just then Duncan dropped, then Anne Maria, then Harold.

_**(BACK IN THE V.R. R00M)**_

With a gasp, Harold woke up and saw he was in the V.R. room in Camp Wawanakwa. All his memories were back, and he looked pissed. He walked up to Chris, who looked a little worse for wear. His hair was mussed up and he had several bruises.

Chris put his hand up. "Don't even dude, I got the jist from Eva. You remaining five won immunity, along with Izzy and Cody." Harold seemed to be ok with this because he shut his mouth and walked over to the other contestants, those who had experienced the terror still looked a little cross. "Ok guys!" Chris exclaimed, "Elimination this evening, two people going home! For now, go do whatever!"

**(Confessional Cam: Harold): **

**I was really pissed that Chris put us through that. That was really traumatizing! What an idiot, but at least we got immunity.**

**(END CONFESSIONAL)**

_**AT WAWANAKWA BEACH**_

Camp Wawanakwa had been greatly improved. The food had gotten slightly better and the island was much more clean.

Currently most of the campers were playing volleyball. The team captains were Alejandro and Duncan. Duncan hit the ball to Gwen, who hit it to LeShawna, who whiffed it up in the air as Cody slammed it to the other side. However, Eva was able to get it back in the air to Scott, who whiffed it back to the other side, and it landed on the ground. "19 points for team Alejandro, 20 for Duncan!" Cameron announced. He was playing referee.

Team Duncan got the ball, and Duncan spiked it up in the air as Mike, who was currently Svetlana (under control) jumped in the air, did 3 flips, hit the ball with his/her fist, and sent it spinning to the other side. However, Dawn was able to get to it and knock it back to Noah. Noah, surprisingly, had agreed to play after Duncan threatened to dump him in the lake. Noah was able to knock it over to Courtney, who SLAMMED the ball back over to Gwen, who had to dive to avoid being creamed. "20-20!" Cameron announced. "Final point!" Tension was in the air as Team Alejandro got the ball. "Attention campers, please report to the Bonfire Ceremony, NAO!" came Chris's voice over the megaphone. The campers all groaned disappointedly. "Wow dude, totally not cool." Trent said. The others nodded. Everyone strolled to the campfire ceremony.

Chris stood there with a humongous wheel. The wheel had all the campers faces on it. "Heyo campers!" Chris said, looking like he was trying to keep a straight face. B pointed to the wheel and raised his eyebrows. Bridgette nodded, "Chris, what's that?" "Oh this?" Chris asked, gesturing to the wheel, "Well, every VR challenge we do, it will ALWAYS be a double elimination!" The campers looked shocked. "That's not the best part either! Each VR challenge, the wheel will decide who goes home. That's right, you heard me!" The campers now looked extremely nervous, it now meant that the campers who were nice and liked could be sent home! "Now sit guys, and let the wheel decide."

The campers all looked nervous as Chef came out dressed like the dude from Wheel of Fortune, and span the wheel. The wheel landed on… Dakota. She looked shocked and sad. "Noooo!" Sam cried! "Why Dakota!?" He sobbed. Chris laughed. "Guys, chill, it's last two who get picked, Dakota's safe!" Sam looked overjoyed. "Oh, uh, well, that's good." Dakota's image faded and all the squares of the remaining campers became a teeny bit larger.

Cody looked impressed, "Wow, it's digital? Cool!" "Yea, Chris spent money, wow!"

Courtney said sarcastically, earning a few chuckles from the other campers. Chef span the wheel, and it landed on Gwen. She smiled, "Cool!" Gwen's face disappeared and the other's became larger.

Courtney, Harold, Sam and Zoey were chosen next. DJ, Sadie, Beth, Izzy, Jo and Trent also were picked. Chef spun the wheel, and it landed on Ezekiel. "WOO!" The prairie boy cheered. "Not gooing home first this season, eh?" Chef span the wheel again and again as Anne Maria, Noah, Scott, Alejandro, Duncan, Sierra and Heather were chosen. Brick, Geoff and Lindsay also were safe. Then Bridgette, Cody and Mike were called. Then Owen. Then LeShawna and Katie. That left eight people left. B, Eva, Tyler, Justin, Dawn, Cameron, Blainley and Staci. Noah and Dawn shared a worried glance, they seemed to have become friends during the VR challenge. "Ooo I sooo hope Tyler makes it!" Lindsay whispered. B and Cameron were called. Then Dawn. Then Tyler and Justin.

That left Eva, Staci, and Blainley. Blainley looked over at Eva to see a triumphant smile on her face. "Wait a minute," Blainley said, starting to sweat. "Doesn't Eva have immunity?" Chris cackled. "Yes, yes she does, so it looks like it's time to say bye bye to Staci and Blainley! "NOOO!" Blainley screamed. "I WILL NOT GO FIRST!" Chef restrained Blainley and chucked her into the Boat of Losers. Staci, looking sad that she was out so early yet again, grabbed her things and shuffled onboard. "Well," Chris chuckled, "Now that those two clowns are gone, it's time to assign teams before bed! Here are the teams, on the Screaming Bass we have"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa." Noah interrupted. "Did you seriously just say Screaming Bass? Let me guess, other team is Killer Gophers?" Chris nodded. "Original." Heather scoffed. "Ok zip it now! As I was saying, the first Screaming Bass is: (A:N/ Please note that the teams were totally picked randomly !)… Beth! Please walk over to the red square! Beth went and stood on the red circle. "Ok, first member for Gophers is Izzy!" Izzy cartwheeled over to the Green square. "And for Bass we have DJ! And for Gophers we have Anne Maria!" They walked over to their respective circles. "Next for Bass we have nerdypoo Harold, and for Gophers we have fattypoo Owen!"

"Gosh!" Harold said, "I resent that!" Chris cackled. "Whatever, just go stand on you squares; joining Harold, DJ and Beth will be Lindsay and Mike! While Heather and B will join Nutjob, Snooki, and Fatty." Dakota, Alejandro, Sadie, Scott and Katie were assigned Screaming Bass, and Noah, Lightning, Zoey, Ezekiel, LeShawna and Sierra were Killer Gophers. Then Justin was picked for Bass while Dawn went to the Gophers. "Alrighty, now Trent and Courtney on Bass, and Duncan and Gwen go on Gophers. (A:N/ Wow, totally random! I was hoping for Duncan and Courtney and Gwen and Trent to all be on the same team or separate them Duncan/Courtney one team Gwen/Trent the other. But noooo!)

Duncan and Gwen seemed very happy about this and went join the Gophers. "Alright now we'll have Geoff, Sam and Jo on Bass, and Tyler, Eva and Bridgette on Gophers!. "Cameron goes to Gophers and Brick and Cody go to Bass!"

"Wait!" Mike called, "I wanna be with Zoey!" Cameron went up to her, "I'll switch places with you," he said enthusiastically. "Can we Chris?" Chris thought about it, then decided to agree. "Alright, I'll allow it, just this once."

Sierra went up to Chris and grabbed him by shirt collar, and she looked PISSED. "Listen, CHRIS." She snarled. "You WILL let me switch teams. Or you WILL regret it." Chris looked terrified and he almost peed his pants! "Okay! Okay!" he squeaked. "You can switch, you can switch!" She smiled, "Good!" She walked over to the Bass team and shoved Lindsay into the Gophers circle. "OK then…" Chris said. "It looks like for the Screaming Bass we have: Beth, DJ, Harold, Sierra, Cameron, Dakota, Scott, Katie, Sadie, Justin, Courtney, Trent, Sam, Geoff, Jo, Brick and Cody!

And for the Gophers there's: Mike, Izzy, Anne Maria, Owen, Heather, B, LeShawna, Lindsay, Ezekiel, Noah, Dawn, Gwen, Eva, Duncan, Bridgette, Tyler, Zoey and Lightning. The Killer Gophers are on the left side and the Screaming Bass will get the right side." The campers went to there cabins and got ready for bed.

(Boys Cabin, Screaming Bass)

"Ill get top?" Cody asked. "Sure," said Harold, "Ill grab top too." "Me too." Cameron added. "If you don't mind, I'll grab a top bunk too amigos." Alejandro interjected. Scott took the last top bunk after playing rock paper scissors with Trent. That left Justin, Trent, Sam, Brick and Geoff with bottom bunks. "Good night dudes!" Geoff said. "Aren't you mad that your girlfriend isn't on the same team as you?" Justin asked. "Nah bro, it's cool!" he replied. "As long as I get to see her, it's all good!" "Alright man, whatever." Justin said, turning off his light and turning over. "I'm gunnna get some sleep. Talk to you guys tomorrow." Everyone murmured a goodnight and they all went to sleep.

(Girls Cabin, Screaming Bass)

"Ok guys," Beth said. "Before the fighting gets started, there are 3 top bunks and 4 bottom bunks. So-" "LISTEN HERE." Jo interjected. "Farm girl, Monster Girl, Miss CIT will get top bunks. Me, Wonder Twins and Cody fanatic get bottom. "She looked at them threatingly. "Any objections?" Most of the girls just nodded, but Courtney had other ideas. "Who says YOU make the rules, Jo?" She asked. "I do. Now sit your ass down before you get hurt." Jo said, cracking her knuckles. Courtney looked like she wanted to argue, but thought better of it. Jo seemed to be thinking about something. Finally, she said, "Ok, sorry. Sierra, would you like top?" Sierra nodded. "Ok, you two switch then." There wasn't much conversation as the girls settled in. Eventually Dakota reached out and turned out the light.

(Boys Cabin, Killer Gophers)

"Sha-Lightning'll take the bottom!" Lightning said, throwing his pack down on one of the bottom beds. "Is it okay if I take the top?" Ezekiel asked meekly. Lightning shrugged. "Sure!"

"Ill get bottom!" Owen yelled excitedly. Tyler took the top and B took a bottom. Mike grabbed the one above B. "Dweeb I'm taking bottom." Duncan told Noah. "Whatever." Noah said rolling his eyes and hopping onto the top bed. He was unpacking his stuff when he got the feeling he was being watched. He turned around to see everyone staring at him. "What?" he asked, feeling uneasy.

"Did you just hop?" Duncan inquired. "When do you do anything but walk or occasionally run?" Noah smirked. "I've decided it's worth it to get my ass in gear and get my head in the game. I could use the dough." Owen slapped him on the back. "Whooo hoo buddy! Way to go!" Noah rolled his eyes but was smiling.

"Alright guys lets get some sleep, hopefully we can kick some ass tomorrow." Tyler said. They turned off the lights, spirits high. But little did they know, over at their girls cabin, it wasn't QUITE so peaceful.

(Girls Cabin, Killer Gophers)

"NO! I WANT IT!" Anne Maria hollered. "Keep yo pipes down, girl!" LeShawna fired back. "You can have the bottom bunk, right Eva?" Eva looked like she wanted to rip Anne Maria's face off, but soon the anger slipped from her face and she just looked tired. "Whatever." She said, and hopped onto the last top bunk.

Lindsay, Dawn , Bridgette, Eva and Gwen took the top bunks while LeShawna, Heather, Zoey, Izzy and Anne Maria were bottom. "I can't believe I have to sleep under Weird Goth Girl." Gwen just rolled her eyes.

There was some more arguing and bickering between Anne Maria, LeShawna, Heather and Gwen. Until one of the girls snapped. "WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!?" Dawn yelled. "I'M TRYING TO MEDITATE! JUST BE QUIET AND GO. TO. BED. FOR THE LOVE OF THE NATURE GODDESS." She then turned off the light and rolled over, hiding her face, which was bright red, from view. The rest of the girls were quiet, and turned off their lights. All was quiet, for now.

(A/N): Here it is! I hope you guys enjoyed! Review! Did you like? Did you not? What did you think of the eliminations? Staci played no role in this fic, and Blainley was just sorta filler :/. Sorry if you guys are bummed. Let me know what you think, I will be taking ideas and also let me know couples you want :D. So, next time, theres an original challenge from Season 1, one that will make the campers verry sleepy. Questions. Will Scott stop being Scott before he gets murdered? What will Noah and Dawn's new friendship bring; possibly an alliance? Why is Eva acting so strange? Will Trent and Duncan conflict escalate? Will the questions ever stop!? I Dunno, but its 2:30 in the morning and I have school tomorrow! Goodie! Anyways guys, hope you enjoyed! Review if ya feel like it. Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4: Bonus Chapter 1

(A/N): Hey guys! I have a bonus chapter today. It the Final Destination movies, there is always a premonition, then they "wake up" and get people out/off the danger. So I thought I would add this. I apologize if the deaths are a little off from the actual challenge :/. So I hope you enjoy! The next challenge will be up either tomorrow or early Thursday . So I hope you enjoy guys just a small 2k word bonus chapter. Oh and also I created a poll! It lets you select your top 5 favorite TD characters! I really hope you guys do this cause I really would like to see your favs ! Now Enjoy the chapter. Ciao!

_**(HAROLDS P.O.V)**_

Gosh, where did Chris send us? This is weird. I wonder what movie this is. I've got a few guesses but- Lindsay screamed and I jumped, as did nearly everybody. "OHMYGOSH BETH! LOOK AT THAT MALL IT'S HUUGE!" "Gosh," I muttered, irritated at her. We really should be trying to figure out what's going on, when I hear a huge crash from below us.

We all look down and see that the construction workers left a saw running, and witch sawed away half the foundation of the building, It started to teeter, leaning slowly towards the right, "GET BACK!" LeShawna yelled to everybody. That's my luscious lady, always taking charge. Oh my god! Lindsay no! "LINDSAY!" I yelled lunging to try and save her, but to no avail. She had been leaning over the side of the skyscraper, totally oblivious to what was going on, when the building lurched and she was hurled over the side.

"LINDSAY!" Tyler cried, looking close to tears. I had to reassure him. "Dude, don't worry, this is virtual reality!" I assure him. "OK CAN EVERYBODY STOP TALKING AND START MOVING! THE ****ING BUILDING IS COLLAPSING!" Noah screams. Good idea. We all run as the tilting building unleashed power cords that were jumping around and sparking with high-voltage electricity.

We all ran for the door to go down into the building, but not before Cody tripped and got tangled in the power cords. He got fried, but no one really noticed as we were all running for our lives. Most of us made it to the door going down, but Heather was the last one in, and just as she was about to enter the door, the antenna on top of the building came loose and flew off, bisecting Heather.

We ran down to the stairs when the roof above us collapsed, crushing Sierra, then Gwen. "NOO" Duncan yelled, running over to the piles of rock where Gwen's body lay. LeShawna ran over to him. "Look sugar, this is fake! She's back at the camp now, but we need to move!" Duncan nodded and we all ran across the floor. By now the building had titled severely and stuff had started to slide to the end of the building, crashing through the windows as they hurtled down to the earth, nearly a hundred stories below.

I watched as Owen warned everybody, saying, "Guys, don't get hit by the stuff sliding, you'll get knocked out the build-" he was cut off as some of the roof collapsed on him. His bloodied fingers still poking out of the rubble. I held back some vomit and reminded myself it wasn't real. We all ran across the floor, but Courtney had to stay back to avoid a sliding chair, as she ran to catch up, a desk slammed into her side, sending her smashing out the window and down towards the Earth, screaming all the way. By then we had all almost made it to the door, but Izzy, Katie, Sadie, and Noah went to the elevator. "Gosh guys, you really think the elevator's going to work?" Noah seemed to heed my advice and ran over to me where I was holding the door open and rushed downstairs with the others. Izzy, however, laughed maniacally and yelled that she was gonna get to work, what a psycho! Katie and Sadie just clutched each other, they seemed to be frozen in fear.

Izzy got the doors open and jumped in, grabbing Katie and Sadie with her. She didn't realize however, that there was no platform. Izzy smashed into the ground, far, far below, whilst Katie and Sadie managed to get a handle on the elevator opening. Then the elevator started to close again. "NOOOO!" They wailed as first Sadie, then Katie, plummeted to their virtual deaths. "Gosh, idiots." I muttered. Didn't they see that we had to just get out!?

I ran downstairs only to find the way partially blocked off, with Anne Maria screaming "JUSTIN!" I looked to see a handsome foot poking out of a pile of rocks, and I sighed. Don't these idiots see that we have to get out of here? "GUYS!" I roared, losing my temper. "We have to move now! There's a back door down that hallway, lets move!" As I said that, the hallways power shorted out, and electricity started sparking all over the place. Gosh, of all the bad luck, but we have to go anyways. "Let's go guys! We have to, it's that or get crushed."

Mike shook his head, "Nuh-uh, sorry, but I'm not goi-" He was interrupted by a most of the roof caving in and crushing him, Cameron, and Brick. After that, everybody ran down the hallway, I went first, followed by Dawn, Duncan, and Noah. Then Trent tried to run, but got zapped by one of the jumpers cables, and his body was thrown into Beth's who got slightly zapped by the electricity still running through his corpse.

However, Sam helped up his fellow nerd and they both made it across. Then Anne Maria and DJ ran across and made it. Ezekiel ran but tripped over Trents' corpse and got zapped. Now there were two obstacles blocking the way. And since Ezekiel died sorta standing up, it was even worse. I'm glad I went when I did it. Eva summed up the situation, grabbed Beth, and leaped clear over the bodies, landing next to us. "Thanks Eva!" Beth said gratefully. That's odd, does Eva have a nice side? B also made it across, but not before Bridgette, who was never very surefooted, tripped over Ezekiel and landed face-first onto a power cable. Ouch.

"NOO!" Yelled Geoff, he ran to her side, only to be electrocuted as well, he slumped next to his girlfriend. Zoey, who was still upset over Mike, finally gained enough courage and ran to the other side.

Tyler tried to as well, but gosh, you know Tyler, he tripped on his first step and the power cable zapped his, you know, ouch. The last thing Tyler squeaked out was, "So glad I can't feel that." Jo then pushed Staci into the power cords to jump on her back and launch over her. She landed onto the other side with everyone glaring at her. Jo shrugged. "What? It's virtual reality!" Eva was not happy about that "HOW DARE YOU!?" She screamed, her regular temping coming back to life. She picked up Jo and threw her into the power cords.

Everyone stared at Eva in fright and shock. She looked sheepish. "Uhh, sorry," she mumbled, I wont do that to anyone else, promise." I looked back to the beginning of the hallway. Only LeShawna, Lightning, Alejandro, Dakota, and Scott were left.

Alejandro scooped up Dakota in his arms and leapt through the tangled mess of bodies and power cables. She smacked him "Don't try and flirt with me, I have my Sam!" Sam blushed. Leshawna needed to get over here! "C'mon guys you can do this!" I called. Leshawna looked determined, but Scott still looked scared and Lightning uncertain. LeShawna started to run and leap but the moment she started down the hallway the room behind her collapsed, crushing Lightning and Scott.

LeShawna was startled by the noise, causing her to trip as she tried to look back. She got zapped by the cable and thrown back down the hallway. No. No it can't be, LESHAWNA! "LeShawna NO!" I screamed, completely engulfed in momentary grief until Noah smacked me, looking irritated. "Dude, virtual reality, remember?" Gosh, that guy can be annoying sometimes, but he brought me back to my senses. "Thanks Noah," I muttered. He rolled his eyes "No problem Holmes." Harsh.

We were near the ground floor now, all we had to do was jump this gap and go down the stairs to the bottom floor. The only problem was, the gap had to be at least 7 or 8 feet wide. Only Eva and maybe DJ or Alejandro could jump something like that. "Eva, can you jump the gap?" she nodded. "Ok when you get across, can you try and catch the people who don't make when they jump?" She nodded again. Ok that's good. "Good, you go first then." She stood back and ran and jumped over the gap. Alejandro was up next, he ran and leaped over the gap, and just made it without Eva's help, though she grabbed him anyway and pushed him onto the safe side. I was relieved; maybe we can all make it out… Zoey was up next, but the floor gave away right at the edge, as she was about to jump. She twisted her ankle, sending her plummeting down to the floor below. We looked down to see her impaled on a metal conduit, blood slowly dripping from her open mouth. Beth gulped and leaped, just managing to grab the edge of the other side. Eva helped her up and brushed her off. Dakota, not realizing Eva was busy with Beth, jumped, missed and fell down. Just as she got up, a metal pipe shot off the wall, and impaled her through her cheeks. Sam blanched, seeing Dakota's lifeless body, but kept his cool. Noah backed up, seeing Eva was ready, and leaped. In a surprising show of agility, he was able to grab Eva's upper arm and be pulled up. B, Dawn and Anne Maria also cleared the gap, Sam was just too heavy and the floor gave out, right as he was about to jump. I looked down, he was still breathing, but unconscious. Just then the building shook again, and he started to slide towards the windows. We could only watch in horror as he slammed through the windows, still unconscious, and plummeted below.

I ran and was able to grab Eva's arm and be hurled over to the other side. Now DJ and Duncan were the only ones left. Duncan was about to jump when the floor gave out completely, sending him hurling below, he called up, "Guys, I'm okay! I don't know if this is completely gross, but I landed on Dakota's body." Lucky bastard. We made a human ladder for him to climb up. Just then, the water cooler fell over and spilt water, the electrified conduits setting the water a-sparking. Meanwhile, DJ managed to grab onto a beam, but was slowly falling down. "Leave now!" He called, but we just couldn't leave him! "Save yourselves!"

Deciding we had no other choice, we left him, sliding down that pole. As we were running, the floor gave out under B, his weight must have been too much. And he fell into the basement. He looked up, seemingly unharmed; when a sofa from the floor above slid down and hit B, ending his virtual life. The building was almost side ways now, another few minutes and it would go crashing to the ground, killing us all. Gosh, there were only 8 of us left! We ran towards the door, and I thought I heard a scream, but everyone was still running and seemed okay. That's when Beth tripped over Alejandro, sending both of them plus Dawn to the ground. As they tried to get up, a piece of falling rubble about as big as a basketball hit Beth's head, killing her. Another piece of rubble hit Alejandro, knocking him out, but also Dawn under his rather big body. Eva ran over to help her, but was crushed along with Beth and Alejandro by the rest of the floor giving out.

Duncan, Noah, Anne Maria and I ran out the door, out into the sunlight, which was a big mistake. Used to the lights being out, Noah was blinded by the sunlight and stumbled into the busy New York Street. A huge 18-wheeler came around the corner and smashed into Noah, then swerved out of control, nearly missing Anne Maria and me, but Duncan was not so lucky, the bus creamed him as we watched in horror. Anne Maria shrieked and turned away.

She started putting on hairspray; I guess it calmed her down. But she didn't see the desk fly out of the crashed skyscrapers window and smash into the ground, right next to her. One of the desk's legs span out onto the ground next to her. I tried to warn her, and she turned around at the sound of me calling to her. She didn't see the leg and slipped on it, she fell, headfirst, onto one of the other desk legs sitting up. She got impaled and the hairspray rolled out next to me.

I picked it up. "Does this mean I win?" I wondered aloud, when the hairspray can began to swell. I threw it across the street, where, unluckily, it landed next to a guy cutting cement and the sparks ignited the hairspray, sending the exploding can right towards me. It seemed to happen in slow motion, when everything turned black and it seemed almost as I woke up. Then I knew what movie we were in.


	5. Chapter 5: Day 2, The Awakeathon

(A/N): Hey everyone! How's it hangin? Thanks for the reviews and stuff :D I appreciate it! Before we get to the review replies, I just wanted to say that Owen is on the Screaming Bass. Last chapter I put him on the Gophers, I apologize. And Alejandro is on the Gophers. So! Here are my replies to my awesome reviewers!

Malzi21: Good to see you again! Haha don't worry about it :P.

Guest: Ah yes, never get between Dawn and meditating.

Lovergirl2017: Aw thanks :D! Hmm I don't know I've had two votes for Duncney and only one for Gwuncan. Maybe I'll just make Duncan single? I don't know. You know… YOU ARE FABULOUS! Dawn and Noah would be awesome to write! I might just do that, unless there are any serious objections. Your review was awesome, and here's your next chapter! I hope too see you again !

Hope you guys all enjoy! And hope you all come back for more!

OH and also. I have a poll! Vote for your top 5 favorite charectars! I wanna see your favs! Ciao!

Chris stood in the middle of the camp, holding a megaphone. He had a rather devilish look on his face, and he yelled "WAKE UP CAMPERS! TIME FOR FUN!" Many groans were heard from the cabins. "NO COMPLAINING! GET TO THE MESS HALL IN 15 MINUTES, OR YOU DIE!" Chris put the megaphone down and chuckled. "Ahh yes, I love my life." He walked to the Mess Hall, and to his surprise, he saw Brick and Dawn at the tables already.

Dawn was meditating and Brick was doing pushups. "Wow, look like they're gonna regret getting up so early after today's challenge." Chris chuckled to himself. Within 10 minutes, everyone was in the Mess Hall, eating Chef's now recognizable food. Breakfast was mostly uneventful except for Courtney throwing a runny fried egg at Gwen. LeShawna grabbing Anne Maria's hairspray can and throwing it in the garbage, which caused a minor catfight. And Geoff accidentally spilling salt all over Bridgette, much to her annoyance.

After breakfast, Chris walked in and got everyone's attention. "Hello campers. Today's challenge will begin with a 15 mile run." "Yes!" Jo cried. "You guys are ALL goin down." Eva snorted but remained silent, whilst Brick said indignantly "Nuh-uh! I think I'll be winning this race." B's eyes, however, widened and he gathered his team in a huddle. He wrote down a note, saying that he thought that this challenge was reminiscent of the Awakethon challenge back in Season 1.

Noah groaned. "Ughhhh this sucks. I suck at this, life sucks. WHY MUST I GO ON?" He sank to his knees and put his head in his hands. Gwen smirked. "Jeez Noah, you, being pessimistic? What the fuck happened to you? I won this challenge last time, remember? And Duncan came in second! We're gonna kick ass."

Tyler nodded. "YEAH! EXTREMITY!" He banged the table, causing his plate to smash into his face. Noah pulled his head out of his hands and chuckled at the sight of Tyler with eggs and toast all over his face. Tyler frowned, "Shut up, bookworm." And stalked off.

**(COFESSIONAL: TYLER):**

**Tyler: Noah's been pissing me off lately. I need to get him eliminated. Only problem is, I'm not the smartest. I need an ally!**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: TYLER):**

Everyone waited at the starting line. Half the campers waited in anticipation, while the other half were relaxed. The Bass were bristling with aggression, waiting to pounce the moment the heard the noise. The Gophers on the other hand, were calm and cool. They were, chilling, to say the least. Except for one.

Ezekiel was jogging in place. He looked ready and determined. Mike approached him. "Hey dude! What's up?" Mike asked. "Noothin much, eh?" Ezekiel replied "Jus getting ready to run." Mike looked confused. "Uh, I thought we were gonna try B's plan and not run?" Ezekiel just shrugged and jogged away.

**(CONFESSIONAL: EZEKIEL):**

Ezekiel: For the first time I'm not out first, so I really don't wanna take any chances, eh? I'm gonna run so if B's plan fails, hopefully they'll pick him instead of me.

**(END CONFESSIONAL: EZEKIEL):**

"EEEERRR EERRRRR!" was the noise that came through Chris's megaphone as he started the run. The Screaming Bass and Ezekiel and Eva from the Gophers took off as fast as their legs could carry them. The rest of the Gophers moseyed on, taking their sweet time.

**(At the front of the pack.)**

Jo, Eva, Brick and Courtney were currently leading the pack of campers. Courtney was about 15 yards ahead of the main pack, Brick was 30 yards ahead, and Jo and Eva were a whopping 50 yards ahead of the main pack!

Jo and Eva glared at each other as they ran, daring the other to get tired or trip. As they were running, Jo stumbled over a tree root and Eva was able to pull ahead.

**(CONFESSIONAL: JO):**

**Jo: God DAMN it! That stupid Gopher BITCH got ahead of me. *Slams her fist on the wall. "HOW!?"**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: JO):**

**(CONFESSIONAL: EVA): **

**Eva: *A happy smile is on her face*** **Man the look on Jo's face after I pulled ahead of her was priceless!" *Chuckles***

(**END CONFESSIONAL: EVA):**

Currently in the main pack were Geoff, Cody, Beth, DJ, Ezekiel, Justin, Katie, Sierra, Trent and Dakota. Trailing behind them were Sam, Harold, Sadie and Cameron. Further back was the Gopher pack, who included all the Gophers except Ezekiel and Eva. While they were running/walking, Tyler approached Heather and Alejandro, who were walking together, discreetly holding hands.

"Hey guys!" Tyler called out to them. "What do you want, loser?" Heather scoffed. "Heather, where are your manners?" Alejandro scolded. "What do you need amigo?" Tyler took a deep breath and said: "I want you guys in my alliance to take out Noah and some of the others."

Both Heather and Alejandro looked deeply shocked. Since when had Tyler become a stratigest? "My friend, it is a generous offer, but I'm afraid we'll have to de-OOF." Alejandro was cut off by Heather's elbow in the ribs. "Of course we would love to join Tyler, who else is in it?" she asked curiously. "No one yet, but I think Lindsay will join and I'll try to get Mike and Zoey to join too." Heather smiled, "Ok Tyler, why don't you run along now."

As soon as Tyler was out of earshot, Alejandro looked at Heather with a disapproving glance. "Why on earth would you accept that alliance? I thought we were going to make one of our own!" Heather merely rolled her eyes. "Hello dummy! Look at our track records. It's not exactly like were gonna have people lined up around the Mess Hall to get into an alliance with us. Besides, after Tyler takes out the dweeb, we can take out Gwen!"

Alejandro smiled, "Maybe your right chicka, I just don't like being in an alliance, I like leading an alliance. But perhaps at the point in the game it is better for us to take what we can get."

Four hours later, all the contestants had finally made it. There were cheers of excitement as Owen dragged himself through the doorway, where the rest of the campers and Chris were waiting.

"Congrats guys!" Chris announced. "Now, that wasn't even the challenge, but who cares when you have this!" He whipped down a curtain, and a banquet of food appeared. At this all the campers realized what challenge this was, and there was an uproar from the Bass table.

"How could we not have seen?" groaned Trent. "I know we were so stupid!" Cameron sighed. "I shoulda seen it coming." Geoff slapped Cameron on the back, "Don't worry dude, It's all good!"

Chris cackled, "Haha well it seems the Gophers figured it out!" There was a lot of applauding for B at the Gopher table. And it was true, the Gophers looked well rested while the Bass were showing minor signs of tiredness. "Without further ado, let the banquet begin!" Chris announced.

Needless to say, there was excellent moderation on the intake of food (Excluding Owen, of course.) and by the time people were done nearly everyone was feeling comfortable and only just a little bit tired.

"You guys know the drill, out to the campfire." Chris told them. Everyone went and sat around the campfire and waited.

The first few hours were uneventful until, (to no ones surprise), Owen crashed to the ground, sound asleep, giving an immeadiate advantage to the Gophers. He started farting. There were sounds of panic (including Chris and Chef) as everyone went to another campsite.

**(CONFESSIONAL: SAM):**

**Sam: **Coughing and gagging****

**(END CONFESSIONAL: SAM):**

**(CONFESSIONAL: KATIE AND SADIE):**

**Katie and Sadie: *Coughing* Katie: Ohmygod that was so TOTALLY gross!**

**Sadie: Yea I know, can't he like, keep his bowels under control?"\**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: KATIE AND SADIE):**

Once everyone had moved to a new campsite, the challenge continued….

Everyone decided that they should abandon teams momentarily, as it wasn't really a competition more then a test of endurance. They all gathered around the campfire and told stories of past experiences.

"And that's how I lost half of my left buttock," Cody concluded. Sierra giggled, "I didn't know that about you till I met you Cody." Cody paled/blushed and stammered, "Uh, how did you, when did, uh.." Sierra giggled again and whispered in Cody's ear, but loud enough for everyone to hear, "There's a hole in your shower stall." Everyone burst out laughing, and Cody turned bright red and hid his face.

"Anyways guys, let me tell you on how I got to be a CIT," Courtney said devilishy. The resy of the Bass discreetly grinned to themselves, putting in earplugs and humming to themselves quietly. They had devised a plan to get the other team to fall asleep quicker, and Courtney came up with a pretty genius one.

"So in 9th grade I was going for class president against Emma Katherine Poopsville, and…"

3 and a half boring hours later, Ezekiel, Bridgette and Zoey for the Gopher's had fallen asleep. And Sam had drifted off about 10 before Courtney's story ended. Courtney and the Bass grinned at each other. It was now 17-14 Bass. Gwen told a story about her brother's trip to the ER 4am on Christmas morning. Scott told them about the time he fell out of a tree and broke his dog's back. And Beth told her tale about the time she won first place in a farm animal contest.

By the time Mike was telling his story about his senior prom and Chester. Cameron, B and Brick had fallen asleep, making it 16-12 Bass. It was now 24 hours since the challenge began.

As the hours passed, Dakota and Sierra fell asleep. Noah, Anne Maria, Justin, Mike, Zoey Duncan, Dawn, Gwen and DJ had taken up a game of poker. And It seemed that Scott and Heather were conversing about the idiocy of the other contestants. Jo and Eva were doing a push-up contest, and Trent and Courtney were talking strategically in a far corner. Geoff was cradling a sleeping Bridgette while Katie and Sadie giggled over how cute Justin was. It seemed a generally cheery morale.

5 hours passed, and Courtney and Katie fell asleep. With no one to talk too, Trent soon fell asleep soon after.

Eva had stopped the pushup contest about 3 hours ago. But Jo hadn't seen Eva stopped and kept right on going. After doing 824 pushups, she collapsed to the ground, fast asleep. Eva, smirking slightly at the sight of Jo going down, walked over to the poker game, where all were still playing except DJ, who had stopped and walked over to go talk to Geoff.

"Can I play with you guys?" Eva asked. The other four looked up, startled. "Oh, sure Eva! Have a seat, do you know how to play?" Zoey asked cheerily. Eva nodded.

"Take a seat Iron Woman," Duncan said, not looking up from his cards. Eva sat down and began to play.

**(CONFESSIONAL: EVA):**

**Eva: I'm trying to make friends this season; I don't want to leave early because everyone hates me**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: EVA):**

It was now the 48 hour mark, and in the past 7 hours, Cody, who was cuddling a sleeping Sierra unknowingly, Anne Maria, who fell asleep right at the table (her hair made a dent in the metal surface), Beth and Heather had fallen asleep. There was now 19 contestants left.

The poker group had given up after 52 hours. They now had collected most of the campers and were playing a game. The game was simple. They all sat in a circle, and each camper would have to close they're eyes and relax for 30 seconds. If you made it, you were still in, if you fell asleep, you were out.

"This game is kinda stupid," Geoff said. "Can't we like party or something?" It was LeShawna's turn. She laid her head down and closed her eyes. About 20 seconds later, they heard snoring. The score was now 11-7 Gophers. Noah groaned and rubbed his eyes as Alejandro and Izzy failed and fell asleep. "I'm so damn tired." Justin nodded in agreement.

Four hours have gone by, and no one had fallen asleep, until Sam tripped going to the bathroom and didn't get back up. He was out like a light. Gwen smiled. "Only 6 fish left in the sea" DJ raised an eyebrow but was smiling. "Don't count us out yet sister!" "Yeah" Scott agreed. "We're not gonna let a Goth, a criminal, an Indian bookworm, a fairy princess, a Jock with no brains, a blonde bimbo, a woman who looks like a dude, Vito, Sha-Loser and Zoey beat us." The Gophers glared at him, but as he said that, Harold crashed to the ground, asleep. "5 fish," Tyler smirked.

2 hours later, DJ, Lindasay, and Zoey had fallen asleep, making it 8-4 Gophers. The campers were now sitting around the camp fire. Lighting, Eva, Noah, Tyler, Duncan, Gwen, Dawn and Mike were still awake, barely. Sadie, Scott, Geoff and Justin were left for the Bass.

As they were just sitting around the campfire barely conscious, Noah felt something on his shoulder. He looked over to see Dawn had fallen asleep and was leaning on his shoulder. He looked over to his fellow campers to see they were giving him amused glances. Noah just rolled his eyes and gently scooted out from under Dawn, but no one noticed he was smiling slightly.

**(CONFESSIONAL: NOAH):**

**Noah: I know what your thinking. **He pauses and tries to say something, but he can't think of anything good.** Just shut up.**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: NOAH):**

It had now been an agonizing 80 hours since the challenge began. Mike, Tyler, and to everyone's surprise, Gwen had fallen asleep. It was now 4-4 tie. Ever since about 40 hours, Lightning had just been sitting in a corner, his eye twitching. Now he crashed to the ground at about the same time that Sadie fell asleep.

Noah groaned again. "FUCK THIS!" He yelled, and fell asleep. Everyone stared at his sleeping body. "Well, that was expected," Scott smirked.

It was now Duncan and Eva Vs. Geoff, Justin and Scott. But the Gophers had a trick up their sleeve. Duncan yawned on purpose. Then Eva yawned, also on purpose. The Bass also yawned. Then they yawned again. And then Scott fell asleep. Then Geoff. Then, to Eva's surprise, so did Justin. An air horn sounded, waking all the sleeping campers up.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS!" Chris announced, "THE CHALLENGE HAS BEEN FINISHED. EVA AND DUNCAN WIN FOR THE KILLER GOPHERS!" Loud cheers were heard from the Gophers. "NOW, SINCE I'M NICE, WE'LL DO THE ELIMINATION CEREMONY TOMORROW MORNING. GO SLEEP."

(Gopher Cabins, Boys side.)

It was silent, everyone was out like a light.

(Gopher Cabins, Girls side.)

It was silent, everyone was out like a light.

(Bass Cabins, Boys side.)

I think you get the picture. Everyone's asleep.

_**(AWESOME SUPER FLASH FORWARD TO THE ELIMINATION CEREMONY.)**_

The Bass sat at the campfire, waiting for Chris. They all felt better, but still tired and nervous for who was going home. They had already cast their votes. No one was sure who was going home.

Just then, Chris walked up with a tray of marshmallows. "Hello Bass! Ready for your first elimination?" The campers merely groaned in respone. Chris chuckled. "Okay, the first marshmallow goes to… Dakota!" Dakota ran up and claimed her marshmallow.

"Harold!"

"Scott!"

"Justin!"

"Cameron!"

"Sierra!"

"Owen!"

"Brick!"

"DJ!"

"Sam!"

"Katie!"

"Courtney!"

"Geoff!"

That left Jo, Beth, Cody, Sadie and Trent. "Sadie!" Sadie ran up to get her marshmallow. The remaining four looked really nervous. "Trent and Cody!" That left Beth and Jo in the bottom two. Chris put on a devilish smile. "The final marshmallow of the night goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Jo." Jo just smirked. "Bye bye, Farm Girl!" She sneered. Beth looked sad. She grabbed her stuff and with a final wave boarded the Boat of Losers.

"Well well, looks like the Bass just lost it's first fish! Now get outta here, get some sleep!" Chris told the Bass.

(Boys Cabin, Gopher's side.)  
Needless to say, it was a party. Duncan and Gwen had stolen stuff from Chris's tent and they were now just chilling. Duncan and Gwen were smooching in a corner, **(A/N):SORRY DUNCNEY FANS! Don't worry there wont be much more of that!) **Mike and Zoey were dancing, as was Anne Maria and Heather. Alejandro was talking with Bridgette, who wasn't falling for it, and Eva. Noah was reading a book on his bunk, Ezekiel was arm wrestling with Tyler, while Lindsay cheered them on.

Outside, Dawn was meditating, B was taking notes of the stars, and LeShawna was in the hot tub from season 1 with Izzy and Lightning. They were all having a rockin good time! "SHA-BAM! Lightning and his team won and were gonna KEEP on winning!" LeShawna raised an eyebrow, "Excuuuuse, me? What do you mean, YOUR team?" Lightning laughed. "Sorry little lady, I'm just used to calling my football team my team. And it's just sha-habi-" He was cut off by LeShawana punching him in the face. "SHA-OW!" He said, holding his nose, which was bleeding slightly. He watched in shock and confusion as LeShawna just left the hot tub with her nose in the air.

**(CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING):  
Lightning: Sha-Ow! Why would LeShawna hit Lightning like that? Totally uncalled for, She's gotta go, and Lightning will make sure of that!**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING):**

Heather was dancing when suddenly she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She turned to find Alejandro, smiling. Heather blushed bright red but allowed herself to be danced along. "Have you talked to Tyler about the alliance?" Heather asked him. "Yes indeed." He replied, "He got Lightning to join, as long as we take out LeShawana first. Tyler agreed." _"Tyler, that bastard"_ Heather thought, but all she said was, "Fine by me." There was no further talk of strategy; Just the two of them dancing.

They Gopher partyed for a while, and it was 2:30am before Duncan finally turned out the light and had the girls go back to their cabin. "Finally!" Duncan sighed, "I thought they'd never leave!" Ezekiel grinned. "Pretty rockin party though, eh?" Duncan grinned. "You bet it was!"

Noah rolled his eyes. "Ladies please, calm down. Let's get some sleep before we have to get up to face another near death experience." B nodded in agreement. Everyone got into bed and Mike turned out the light.

(Gopher's side, Girls cabin)

It was much more peaceful in the cabin then it had been the first night. **(A/N:) Keep In mind several days had passed during the Awakeathon challenge.) **But Anne Maria was shooting daggers at LeShawna. LeShawna had tried to empty all of Anne Maria's hair spray down the toilet but was restrained by Eva. LeShawna had then tried to punch Eva in the face, but had been blocked by the muscular athlete. LeShawna had then sulked into her bed and turned of her light.

(Bass Cabin, Boy's side)

It was definitely much more solemn at the Bass's Boy's side of the cabin. The guys were just chatting or sleeping. Cody and Cameron were reading. "Dudes, how did all three of us simultaneously fall asleep?" Geoff asked Scott and Justin. "I dunno, man." Justin answered. I just started yawning and then, BAM, I was out cold!" "Same here," Scott agreed shiftily.

**(CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT):**

**Scott (Laughing): Hahaha! My teammates are idiots! Eva and Duncan actually thought that their little yawn plan worked! I sprinkled sleeping powder on Justin and Geoff while they had their backs turned, and I just fell asleep, hoping my plan worked. And it did! Hahaha! We also lost the weird farmer girl! I was hoping for Jo, but you can't have everything.**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT):**

(Bass Cabin, Girls side.)

Everyone was quiet, it seemed more cold without Beth to break the ice. Katie and Sadie were talking with Dakota, but other then that it was pretty quiet.

Courtney spoke up, "Guys, I liked out plan today, but we need better ones. We can't afford another loss." Jo nodded and gave Courtney an approving look. "I like this one." Jo exclaimed. "We need a good strategy or we're gonna get crushed! I mean, they have season 1,2 and 3's winner on their team. How's that fair?"

"Let's all get a good nights sleep so we'll be ready for the next challenge tomorrow." Sierra said. The rest of the girls nodded and went to sleep.

_**(AWESOME CUT TO CHRIS ON THE DOCK OF SHAME)**_

"Well campers! That's it for today's episode. Next episode will be shocking and amazing, duh, cause I'm in it!" Chris laughed. "Anyways, why is LeShawna being such a bitch? Will Scott ever learn not to sabotage his own teammates? Are Courtney and Jo forming an alliance? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Chaos!

_**(VOTING CONFESSIONALS)**_

_**(BETH):**_

_**Beth: I vote for Jo. She's so mean and bossy. Like a stronger and manlier version of Courtney.**_

_**(BRICK): I'm going to have to vote Cody. No real reason, it's just nobody really messed up so everyone's voting for someone different.**_

_**(CAMERON): I vote for Jo. I thought she would have changed between seasons, but she's still ruthless and unkind.**_

_**(CODY): I vote for Beth, she didn't do much today, and I don't know who else to vote for. I'm done voting for Sierra, incase you were wondering. At least for now.**_

_**(COURTNEY): Jo, Trent and I agreed that we'd vote for Beth. She's obviously just deadweight.**_

_**(DAKOTA): I'm voting with Sam and for Beth. He said it was the best strategic move and that she was the weakest link.**_

_**(DJ): I vote for Jo, nasty stuff right there man!**_

_**(GEOFF): I vote for Sadie. They've gotten better, but they're still pretty annoying. Downers.**_

_**(HAROLD): I vote for Trent. I don't trust the guy. He's seemed off ever since he got here.**_

_**(JO): My vote goes to Beth. She's deadweight man! At least Cameron won last season.**_

_**(JUSTIN): I vote for Beth. I don't want her following me around like in TDA. I've got Anne Maria now. *Swoons***_

_**(KATIE): I vote for Trent. He's gotten REEEALY creepy.**_

_**(OWEN): I Vote for Cody. I dunno. The dude bugs me.**_

(SADIE): I vote for Beth. I told Katie that'd I'd vote wit her. But Trent is NOT the right choice. Beth is just deadweight. I plan on me and Katie being in the final 2. And I'm gonna make it happen.

_**(SAM): My vote goes to Beth. She doesn't really do much for the team.**_

(SCOTT): I vote for Jo. Without her, my team will lose a power player and we'll get more losses. *Laughs*

_**(SIERRA): I vote for Jo. She is like SUPER mean.**_

(TRENT): I vote for Beth. Jo, Courtney and I decided we'd take out the deadweights first.

_**Final Count:**_

Beth: 8 Votes.

Jo: 5 Votes.

Trent: 2 Votes.

Cody: 2 Votes.

Sadie: 1 Vote

38th Place: Blainley.

37th Place: Staci.

36th Place: Beth.

Remaining Screaming Bass:

Brick  
Cameron

Cody

Courtney

Dakota

DJ

Geoff

Harold

Jo

Katie

Owen

Sadie

Sam

Scott

Sierra

Trent

Remaining Killer Gophers:

Alejandro

Anne Maria

B

Bridgette

Dawn

Duncan

Eva

Ezekiel

Gwen

Heather

Izzy

LeShawna

Lightning

Lindsay

Mike

Noah

Tyler  
Zoey

Well! There it is guys! What did you think? Sorry to any Beth fans, she didn't really have any plot at all. So, I want you people's out there to tell me what you want! Couples, Challenges, the works! Do you guys want Aftermaths? I personally think they're pointless but I'll absolutely write them if you want me too . Thanks again to all my reviewers and enjoy! Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6: Day 3, Alone in the Woods!

Hello guys! How's your week been? Now I have a dilemma. 4 of you want DxG and another 3 want DxC… and One guy wants Trentney, and another guy had the idea I think I'm gonna use… I think I'm gonna break DxG (On good terms a.k.a. still friends.) And have them both be single. I'm not gonna do that this chapter because I want to see your guys response . So, also I have a very lonely Poll he's very sad that no one has used him (hint hint). Also, I was thinking about adding another personality to Mike, what do you guys think? Lemme know! ONE MORE MAJOR THING! There is a hurricane coming to New England. And I'm gonna get crushed by it. I'll probably lose power and wont be able to update for awhile. Maybe a week, maybe two If I don't lose power then ill update by Thursday

promise! Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I, a measly person in the state of nonyabuisness, do not own TDI/TDA/TDWT/TDROTI!**

**Review Replies:  
**

**Dxgfan44: Your name doesn't imply you like DxG does it :P? Lol I'm sad to say but they probably will be broken up but still really good friends .**

**Lovergirl2017: Hey! Good to see you back! Awesome, of course I'll read it ! Just let me know what it's called, it sounds fun. I enjoy NoahxOC :D. Sadly though I don't know about Duncney, I just feel it's too even :/ we'll see what people want in the reviews for this chapter.**

**143nutella: Love your name bro, (broette?) Nutella is JESUS! Sadly I don't think Trentny is gonna happen in this story I might put it in another story just for you though :D.**

**Anonymi: Yeah I can't wait to write it! Ohh you guys make it so hard for me D:! People want Gwuncan, Duncney, and Trentny! What is a guy to do? I'm still undecided though. It's so hard!**

**NaruHinaFanboy: Love Naruto btw. And yes there will be sub-plots concerning them, but mostly just one of them, you'll have to find out who . And you are the dude/dudette with the amazing Idea to make them be single but still friends! You are as fabulous as Lovergirl is! Yes Noah/Dawn (or Nawn) is what I think an awesome couple! And Justin/Anne Maria is just too fun XD that I haven't touched up much on though… hmmm *Brainstorming***

**Cupcakes11: Why hello Cupcakes11! I've read quite a few stories of yours and really enjoyed them, but I'm afraid I'm not gonna change my plot just so you will read, however good your stories are… They're probably gonna be single, so if you don't wanna read, that's your loss :P. And yes, im pretty sure Nawn is going to be happening in this Fanfiction.**

**digimedas: Gwent huh? Another vote to consider that's an amazing challenge idea! You've earned yourself fabulous points! (As have lovergirl2017 and NaruHinaFanboy!)**

**Thanks again for all your support guys! You'll see Knifez from the future at the end of this chapter. (PewDiePie reference) Ciao!**

The campers were all sleeping peacefully… it was 3:00 in the morning, not even Dawn or Brick were awake yet. In all four cabins, sleeping gas busted through the window, making the previously asleep campers TOTALLY knocked out. Unnamed inters crept in and grabbed the campers, and brought them out into the woods. They campers were placed in groups of twos and threes; with a note placed right near them, telling them their challenge. Right before the interns left, they placed a timed grenade which would instantly wake up the campers.

"PSSSSSSSSH!" the grenade released it's some and the campers instantly woke up. They looked around and saw they were in the middle of the forest. Needless to say there was lots of grumbling and groaning. The groups looked at their notes. They said:

_Hi campers!  
For your next challenge, you have to make your way through the booby trapped forest! First complete team to make it back wins. But here's the catch. Say the Gophers win, but the Bass had three groups back. The people in the Bass groups would be immune from the Bonfire Ceremony. In other words, if you make it back you're safe. Ta-Ta!_

_Your amazingly hot, awesome, gorgeous, sexy, magnificent, glorious, all powerful, godlike, amazing wonderful, generous, kind, caring, loving, host, _

_Chris MacLean._

(GOPHER GROUP 1)

Bridgette groaned as she finished reading the letter. "I HATE being out in the forest!" She whimpered. Zoey smiled, "It's ok Bridge, let's just make it back and it'll all be over!" B smiled and nodded. Bridgette smiled "Thanks guys, now lets get outta here!" They started making there way through the forest. As they were walking, they heard a rustling in the bushes. Bridgette turned pale and Zoey and B looked nervous, but it was just a squirrel… a LASER SQUIRREL! "AHHHHHH!" Zoey and Bridgette yelled while B just looked scared, they ran for their lives, the squirrel running after them firing lasers. "Chris must have forgotten that mutated animal!" Zoey gasped whilst running. Bridgette groaned and they kept on running.

(BASS GROUP 1)

Dakota sighed as she finished reading the letter. "Well that's just great!" She told Courtney. "I NEED my beauty sleep!" Courtney rolled her eyes. "Just be quiet, Dakota-zoid. C'mon guys, we're going." She walked off with Dakota and Owen following. "Man I'm tired!" Owen complained after 5 minutes of jogging. "Shut up Owen and keep moving!" Courtney ordered.

After about 15 minutes, Owen couldn't go on. "Guys, *Gasp* go on… *GASP* without me…" Courtney and Dakota looked at each other. "Okay!" Dakota said as she and Courtney ran off.

(**GOPHER GROUP 2)**

Mike, Tyler, and Izzy were walking and making pretty good pace. As Izzy was bouncing up ahead, Tyler approached Mike. "Hey dude!" Tyler greeted. Mike smiled. "Hi Tyler, what's up?" Tyler moved his eyes shiftily. "I was just wondering if you want to join my alliance, to take out Noah and some of the others." Mike thought about it, and then said, "Sure, but can Zoey join?" Tyler nodded enthusiastically. "Cool!" Mike said, happy. But most fortunately for Noah, Izzy had overheard them.

(CONFESSIONAL: MIKE):

Mike: This is awesome! With so many people in the game, being in an alliance is a good thing. It lets you stay in longer, and I just got a free pass for me and Zoey!"

(END CONFESSIONAL: MIKE):

**(CONFESSIONAL: IZZY):**

**Izzy: Oh-ho-ho Tyler is SO goin' down. No one votes off ANYBODY from Team E-Scope on MY watch!**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: IZZY):**

**(CONFESSIONAL: TYLER):**

**Tyler: *Grinning* This is awesome! I've got Lightning, Lindsay, Alejandro, Heather, Mike and Zoey on my side! Too easy! *Chuckles evilly*.**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: TYLER):**

**(BASS GROUP 2)**

Scott was walking with Geoff and Justin, and they were talking strategically.

"Listen guys, we need to have an alliance." Justin said. Scott nodded eagerly. "Yeah guys, lets totally do it! Whaddya think, Geoff?" Geoff smiled half-heartedly, "Sure dudes, I'm chill."

"Awesome guys, we're gonna own this team." Justin stated coolly. "I plan on getting farther in this game then I've ever gotten." "Alright let's go!" Scott exclaimed, and they took off through the forest, making fairly good time.

(CONFESSIONAL: GEOFF):

**Geoff: Ya know, I think Justin's really cool, but I don't trust Scott. He's awfully shifty, and I still don't get what happened during the Awakethon challenge. I dunno man… but I better just stick with otherwise they might suspect something.**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: GEOFF):**

(GOPHER GROUP 3)

"Wait, I'm confused." Lindsay said. "Where are we supposed to go?" Lightning rolled his eyes. "Uh, to the camp, to win the challenge?" Lightning said impatiently. "But we gotta move fast, like Lightning! Sha-BAM!" And Lightning sped off into the woods.

"What was that?" Lindsay asked Ezekiel. "I dunno, eh? But we should catch up, we doon't lose and get sent home." Ezekiel ran off through the woods after Lightning, with Lindsay close behind.

(CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING):

**Lightning: Sha-Lightning! Is it just me or is that girl Lindsay dumber than a stack of rocks. I mean, Lightning might not get Straight A-s, but I know what I'm supposed to do!**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING):**

**(BASS GROUP 3)**

"Oh my gawd, Sadie, my feet are killing me!" Katie complained. "Ohmygawsh Katie, mine too!" Sadie agreed. They were walking through the forest, talking and chattering, when the third member of their group cut them off. "WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP?" Trent yelled. Katie and Sadie glared at him. "What's your problem Trent?" Sadie asked accusingly. "Yeah!" Katie added. "You used to be sweet and nice! Now your mean and nasty."

Trent looked angry, but then his expression turned thoughtful. "I guess your right…" he said. "It's just… something bad happened." Katie and Sadie's expression instantly turned from angry to interested/curious/sympathetic. "What happened?" They asked. "I don't wanna talk about it." Katie and Sadie seemed to accept this and they just continued walking.

(CONFESSIONAL: TRENT):

**Trent: *Sighs* The reason I've been in such a bad mood is because my father was killed in a car accident a couple weeks before the show. I really miss him. *Starts to tear up* I miss you Dad.**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: TRENT):**

**(GOPHER GROUP 4): **

Noah, Eva and Duncan were one of the groups who had run the farthest towards the objective so far. "So, guys, I have a question for you." Duncan told Eva and Noah. "I was wondering if you two wanted to join my and Gwen's alliance. They looked thoughtful. After a few minutes, Eva nodded. Noah, however, was not so cooperative. "No thanks, I'm good. I don't think it's necessary for me to be in an alliance."

As if planned, Izzy chose that moment to pop her head out of a bush they were walking by. "Oooh Noah! Noah!" She yelled at him. "I just overheard Tyler talking to Mike, he's got a bunch of people in an alliance to vote you off cause he hates you! Bye!" She then disappeared.

Noah raised his eyebrow, trying to hide the fact he was worried. "Okay, well, I think I'll have to take you up on that offer Juvie Boy. On one condition." "Sure, whatever," Duncan said, hiding the fact that he was intrigued that Tyler had had the brains to start an alliance. Noah blushed before saying, "As long as Dawn can join."

Duncan cracked up laughing, while Eva was suppressing a smile. "HA-HA-HA man, you like Creepy Girl?" he asked, wiping a tear from his eye. "I do not!" Noah replied hotly. "It's just she's my… friend and it would be nice to have her on the alliance, she's another vote!" "Whatever dude," Duncan said, still chuckling. "Sure, she can join. Looks like your in some deep shit with Tyler and his alliance are gunning for you." Noah calmed down. "Ok, good. Now lets keep moving."

**(CONFESSIONAL: NOAH):  
**

**Noah: Yea, yea. I know what your saying. Sure, Dawn's pretty and nice. But that doesn't mean I like it. Got it? *He points to the camera at those last two words*.**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: NOAH):**

**(CONFESSIONAL: DUNCAN):**

**Duncan: *Laughing* So Know-it-All likes the Aura Girl. Wow. But that's fine with me. We now have LeShawna, Noah, Eva, B and Dawn in our alliance. I wonder whom Tyler got. From what Izzy said he got Mike. Which probably means his weirdo girlfriend Zoey too.**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: DUNCAN):**

**(BASS GROUP 4) **

Cody, Cameron and DJ were walking through the forest. Unfortunately, they weren't making very good time, mostly because DJ was scared out of his wits and kept freezing up from fright.

"C'mon DJ!" Cameron urged. "We can do this, you just gotta man up!" DJ still looked scared. "Cody, help me out here!" Cameron complained. Cody was just sitting there looking happy, whistling, "Oh yippie do da, yippidy YAY! No Sierra here, HAPPY DAY!" Cameron smacked Cody. "You know Cody, most people would kill for a girl like Sierra chasing after them." At this statement, Cody looked a little guilty. "I know," he replied sullenly. "It's just, she scares me sometimes." Cameron smiled. "Her ways can be a little, eccentric, but she truly cares about you." Cody smiled. "Thanks Cameron, you really opened my eyes." The two grabbed DJ and ran off through the woods.

(CONFESSIONAL: CODY):

**Cody: You know, the way Cameron phrased it, it sorta makes Sierra's way's… almost sweet. Huh.**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: CODY):**

**(GOPHER GROUP 5)**

Gwen and LeShawna were walking through the forest with Dawn close behind. LeShawna seemed to be back to normal. "Ha-ha gurl, that boy was so shocked!" LeShawna said, laughing. Gwen chuckled. "Well, I bet he learned never to cheat again."

Meanwhile, Dawn was looking at LeShawna curiously. _I wonder what is going on with her. _Dawn thought,_ She's been acting weird. She must be going through a rough time. _"LeShawna," Dawn said aloud. "I have a question." LeShawna looked back at the smaller girl, "Sure Dawn, what's on ya mind?" "Why where you acting unhappy and mean the past couple days?" Dawn asked rather bluntly.

LeShawna just laughed. "Oh that, well hon," She leaned in close to Dawn. "I was just mad about the VR challenge, but I'm over it now. Sorry if I came across as rude." Dawn smiled "No problem," she said cheerily, "Let's keep on going."

(CONFESSIONAL: DAWN):

Dawn: I have a feeling that LeShawna's reason wasn't entirely truthful, and also I feel like her attitude has stirred up bad feelings in our team.

**(END CONFESSIONAL: DAWN):**

**(BASS GROUP 5)**

Sam, Sierra and Harold were currently running for their lives from a bear. "Why us?" Sam wheezed. "I dunno, cause we're nerds?" Harold asked? They chuckled. "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP AND KEEP RUNNING!"

(CONFESSIONAL: SIERRA):

**Sierra: I don't know why they were cracking nerd jokes! At least we were running, and we made pretty good pace.**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: SIERRA):**

**(GOPHER GROUP 6)**

Alejandro, Anne Maria and Heather were walking through the forest. It was oddly silent, and there wasn't much to note except for he fact that Alejandro and Heather were holding hands. "Yo, are we almost dun yet? Mah feet are killin me." Heather rolled her eyes. "We're done when we win, Snooki." Anne Maria growled.

(CONFESSIONAL: HEATHER):

**Heather: Anne Maria really pisses me off. I think I'll get her eliminated.**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: HEATHER):**

(BASS GROUP 6)

Brick and Jo were already at camp, sleeping. They had ran through the entire forest and were the first to make it back.

(GOPHER GROUP 2: MIKE, TYLER AND IZZY)

Izzy, Mike, and Tyler were running through the forest, sensing that the end was near, Mike allowed Svetlana to come out and he grabbed Tyler and Izzy and sprang through the forest and into the camp.

"WOO we made it back!" Mike cheered, returning back to himself. "IYIIYIYIYIYIYIYYIYIYIYIYIYIY I!" Izzy yelled, pounding her chest and leaping up and down.

(CONFESSIONAL: TYLER):

**Tyler: Ok, I hope we lose and that Noah doesn't make it back. Unfortunately, it doesn't matter because in order to keep Lightning in and my alliance looking at me trustworthy we have to vote of LeShawna. Best-case scenario, We lose, LeShawna makes it back, and Noah doesn't. If not, LeShawna gets sent home or we win! Win-Win-Win! *Tyler chuckles*.**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: TYLER):**

(BASS GROUP 2: SCOTT, GEOFF, JUSTIN)

"WOO!" Geoff cheered "I see the finish line dudes!" Justin grinned. "Nice eyes Geoff!" He complimented. "Yeah, great." Scott said.

(CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT):

Scott: I was hoping we'd lose. But whatever, I can't make us lose every time, or It'll look suspicious. Gotta keep up my now halfway-decent reputation.

(END CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT):

Scott, Geoff and Justin ran into the camp.

(BASS GROUP 4: KATIE, SADIE, TRENT)

Trent and Katie ran into camp with Sadie close behind. "We made it!" Katie and Sadie cheered. Trent smiled, "Nice work guys, good job." They shared a laugh and walked to their cabins.

(GOPHER GROUP 4: NOAH, EVA, DUNCAN):

The trio were running through the forest, they were about three quarters of the way there. "I'm. So, *wheeze* tired." Noah wheezed. "Just keep going bookworm" Eva "encouraged?". They kept running and finally made it back to camp.

"WOO!" Duncan cheered. "Score one for the Gophers!" Eva grinned. "We're safe tonight. You should be happy Noah, you're safe from Tyler tonight." Noah smiled. "Yes it's good that I wont be going home 3rd, again." "Actually, you'd be in fourth, because the first one was a double elimination." Duncan pointed out. Noah rolled his eyes. "Ok genius, the third ELIMINATION ceremony." Duncan chuckled, "Your loser-ness amuses me." Noah just rolled his eyes.

(BASS GROUP 5: SAM, SIERRA, HAROLD):

Sierra was running about 20 yards ahead of the out of shape nerds, Sam and Harold. The bear, unknown to the trio, had stopped chasing them about 15 minutes ago. They booked into the campgrounds and ran into their cabins, gasping for breath.

(CONFESSIONAL: SAM):

Sam: Huh-huh, that was REALLY scary. That bear was chasing us all through the forest, never relenting. Sorta like that alien from Dead Space that's invincible and you just have to run.

(END CONFESSIONSAL):

(GOPHER GROUP 1: B, ZOEY, BRIDGETTE):

Bridgette and Zoey ran into the clearing. About 10 seconds later, B appeared. "Well, we made it!" Bridgette said, relieved. "Yeah, we're safe, but I hope we win nonetheless." Zoey said. B nodded happily.

(BASS GROUP 3: DJ, CAMERON, CODY)

Cody and Cameron staggered onto the field, supporting DJ, who had passed out from fear about an hour an a half ago. They gasped and staggered to their cabin, tossed DJ onto his bunk. Cody and Cameron walked over to their bunks and slept.

There were now only 1 Bass group left and 3 Gopher groups left in the forest. The next group to enter the camp was….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The last Bass group!

A megaphone blared into the distance, and inters came out of the woods and led the last 9 Gophers into the camp. All the campers who had already fallen asleep were woken up and they were all dragged to the Mess Hall where Chris was waiting.

"Hello campers!" Chris announced. "Today's winners are the Screaming Bass!" Cheers were heard from the Screaming Bass. "This means the Gophers have to send someone packing, but you can only vote for the people who didn't make it back. Those people are LeShawna, Lindsay, Dawn, Gwen, Anne Maria, Alejandro, Heather, Ezekiel and Lightning!

Those 9 looked scared, especially Ezekiel. "Now, go vote someone off and I'll see you guys in 15 minutes."

"Wait!" Anne Maria yelled. "It's 6:30 in the morning!" "Tough tooties!" Chris replied childishly.

_(COOL TRANSITION TO BONFIRE CEREMONY)_

The Gophers were at the campfire with Chris, who was holding a tray of marshmallows with 8 marshmallows on it. "Wait a minute!" Lindsay gasped. "There's only 8 marshmallows and like," she did a quick head count of her teammates. "Eighteen of us! Are 10 of us getting eliminated?"

Chris chuckled. "No Lindsay, we just decided to not give the immune campers marshmallows, it saves money, ya know. "Ooh, okay gotcha!" Chris rolled his eyes. "Anyways the first marshmallow goes to… Gwen!" Gwen looked relieved as she grabbed her marshmallow.

…

…

…

…

…

"Ezekiel!" Ezekiel looked ready to cry with happiness that he wasn't being eliminated.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Heather!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Lindsay!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Dawn!"

…

…

…

…

…

"Anne Maria!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Lightning!"

As Lightning went up to grab the second to last marshmallow, Alejandro and LeShawna shared a glance. Alejandro looked cool and collected while LeShawna looked nervous. "Uh-oh, was I really that much of a bitch?" LeShawna whispered to herself.

"And the final marshmallow of the night goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Alejandro."

Alejandro smugly went up and grabbed his marshmallow. "SHA-YES!" Lightning cheered. LeShawna looked sad but understanding. "Look ya'll." She said, "I apologize for being such a bitch." "It's okay," Heather said, almost sadly. "But we wont miss you," she said half-jokingly. Anne Maria smirked as LeShawna walked by with her stuff. "See ya lata gurl. Don't mess with me next time." LeShawna just shrugged her off and walked on.

She boarded the Boat of Losers and the rest of the Gophers went back to their respective gender cabins.

(SCREAMING BASS, BOY'S SIDE):

Over at the Screaming Bass, Brick was already asleep. He must have been tired out from the run he had done with Jo.

"Nice work today guys!" DJ congratulated. "Yea we really kicked some butt!" Cameron cheered. Cody nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, really good guys," Scott said, somewhat convincingly. "You know, I think there's a big alliance battle going on over at the Gophers."

Justin perked up upon hearing this. "Really? What do you mean?" he asked. "All I know is that Tyler really wants Noah gone and that Noah got recruited and it's basically a retaliation force. But that's about it." He told them.

Owen gasped, "Not my little buddy! I hope he didn't get voted off!" he said. "Nah, LeShawna was the one who got the boot." Justin told him."Ha, that makes them more susceptible to defeat!" Sam said, grinning. "Hopefully." Harold added, looking rather sad at the news that LeShawna had gone home so early.

"Sorry about LeShawna man." Cody told him. Harold smiled weakly, "Thanks Cody."

"Well, I don't know about ya'll, but I'm hittin the hay so we can win tomorrow." DJ told his teammates, breaking the awkward silence. "I'll see you guys come morning." With that he turned off his light and went to sleep.

"Why are you so quiet dude?" Geoff asked Trent, who was just laying on his bunk with his back turned to them. "I got nothin' to say," Trent told him, somewhat snappishly. "Ok. Chill dude." Geoff replied defensively, and he also turned off his light and went to bed.

One by one, over the next hour, they all drifted off, content with winning.

(CONFESSIONAL: GEOFF):

Geoff: You know, I'd invite Trent to our alliance if he weren't bein all weird. I don't know what his problem is, he's just bein a downer. Totally harsh.

(END CONFESSIONAL: GEOFF):

(SCREAMING BASS, GIRLS SIDE)

"Nice work today, maggots!" Jo congratulated the girls. "Hopefully we can keep up the win streak!" Katie and Sadie nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah it was SO much fun! We also found out why Trent was being so weird!" Sadie told them. "Why was he?" Courtney asked. "He just said that something bad happened to him, and that he didn't want to talk about it." Katie said, pondering.

"Well it doesn't really matter I guess. As long as he competes decently in challenges." Sierra said. "But if it's something important maybe we can help him out with it!" Dakota countered. Sierra said nothing, she was fast asleep.

Jo chuckled. "I'm gonna take a cue from her and fall asleep, we wanna be fully recharged for tomorrow's challenge! The rest of the girls nodded.

(CONFESSIONAL: KATIE & SADIE):

Katie: You know, I've changed my mind about Jo. At first I thought she was like TOTALLY mean and stuff, but she's not that bad when you get to know her. Sadie: I know right?

(END CONFESSIONAL: KATIE & SADIE)

**(GOPHER CABIN, BOYS SIDE)**

Needless to say, there was lots of tension in the Gopher boys cabin. Tyler was shooting glares at Noah, while Noah looked defensively back from his book every now and then. Alejandro and Lightning were scheming while Duncan was keeping a close eye on them. B was already asleep, and Mike and Ezekiel just sat there looking uncomfortable. There wasn't much talk. Just lots of icy stares and tension.

(GOPHER CABIN, GIRLS SIDE)

By now most of the Gopher girls were asleep. Just Dawn, Gwen, Bridgette and Eva were still awake.

"I can't believe they voted LeShawna off!" Gwen fumed. "She's like, my best friend here!" "I know!" Bridgette said hotly. "I was SOO hoping we'd get rid of Alejandro. They must have got Ezekiel to vote with them." Eva nodded. Gwen sighed. "That's not even the worst part." She said. "I voted for Heather. Maybe if I had voted for Alejandro, she would still be here." Eva smirked. "Don't worry Gwen," She said gruffly. "That witch will get hers in time."

After a few minutes of silence, Bridgette sighed. "I miss Geoff." She said sadly. "You so lucky you have your boyfriend on the team." She told Gwen. Gwen nodded sympathetically. "I know it must suck. But I got a question." She directed her attention to Dawn and Eva. "Have these two single ladies got their eye on someone?" She chuckled.

Eva smiled. "Actually, no." she said. "I have a boyfriend already back home. His name is Joey. Only person I know who beat me in an arm wrestle. Plus he's really nice too."

Bridgette "Awwhd" while Gwen said, "That's, actually kinda sweet Eva. But what about you Dawn?" The Moonchild blushed slightly. "Oh, there's one guy who I find mildly attractive , but I don't think he really notices me.

Gwen and Bridgette "Ooohd". "Who is it?" Gwen asked slyly. "Is he on our team?" Dawn blushed again, and she ran her fingers through her long light-blonde hair. "I-I'm not really ready to tell yet. I'll have to read his aura some more.

Bridgette chuckled. "Okay, but make sure we're the first to know when your ready to tell."  
Dawn nodded sheepishly, smiling.

Within 10 minutes, they were all asleep.

_(AMAZING CUT TO CHRIS ON THE DOCK OF SHAME)  
_

"Well, that wraps up another episode! What will come of the Gophers divided loyalties. Who is Dawn's secret crush? Will Trent tell his teammates what's the matter? Will Scott actually become a team player, and is Cody starting to like Sierra?! Tune in next time, and you still probably won't find the answers on the next thrilling episode of Total. Drama. Chaos!

_(VOTING CONFESSIONALS)_

_ALEJANDRO: Our alliance is voting for LeShawna, as she was the required loser in order for Lightning to join out alliance. Bye-bye my brazen beauty. *Chuckles evilly* _

_ANNE MARIA: I was approached by Heatha. She was tellin' me I shuld vote for _

_LeShawna. Heh. She didn't have to tell me twice._

_B: *He holds up a sign that says "Alejandro"._

_BRIDGETTE: Gwen came up to me and told me that she and some other people were voting for Alejandro. She asked if I would too. After what he did to me back in World Tour, she didn't even have to ask!_

_DAWN: Noah came up to me and asked me if I wanted to join an alliance. Obviously I said yes. *She seems to realize what she just said, and her cheeks turn red slightly* I only meant that he said that they were voting for Alejandro and I wanted him to go and that's why I vote Alejandro. *Walks out quickly*._

_DUNCAN: So, since Tyler is immune, we decided to go wit h the next best thing. Alejandro._

_EVA: I vote for Alejandro._

_EZEKIEL: So, Alejandro approached me, and said that if I was to be 100% sure of staying in the game, to vote for LeShawna. So, I vote for her. Nothin personal, eh?_

_GWEN: I vote for Heather. I know we said that we'd vote for Alejandro, but I just can't resist. She needs to go! LeShawna is with me too."_

_HEATHER: As much as it pains me, I vote for LeShawna. She and I sorta made up and I hate to betray her trust, but it's better her than me._

_IZZY: Izzy votes Alejandro! *Izzy cartwheels out of the confessional*_

_LESHAWNA: I vote for Alejandro. I know I told Gwen that I'd vote with her. But we made up, I'm not gonna do that to her._

_LIGHTNING: Lightning votes for LeShawna. She hit Lightning in the nose, hard! She has got to go! Sha-BAM!_

_LINDSAY: Tyler told me to vote for LeShaniqua. So I vote for her._

_MIKE: So, Tyle told me we're voting for LeShawna. Sorry girl, nothing personal!_

_NOAH: I vote for Alejandro. I really hope we can vote off what is most likely one of their key alliance members this early. I'm really glad I'm safe._

_TYLER: Noah is goin DOWN! Right after we vote of LeShawna. I vote LeShawna._

_ZOEY: So mike tells me we're in this alliance! That's so cool! He also said that Tyler wants us to vote LeShawna, so that's who I'm voting for!_

_Final Count:_

LeShawna: 9 Votes.

Alejandro: 8 Votes.

Heather: 1 Vote.

38th Place: Blainley.

37th Place: Staci.

36th Place: Beth.

35th Place: LeShawna.

Remaining Screaming Bass:

Brick  
Cameron

Cody

Courtney

Dakota

DJ

Geoff

Harold

Jo

Katie

Owen

Sadie

Sam

Scott

Sierra

Trent

Remaining Killer Gophers:

Alejandro

Anne Maria

B

Bridgette

Dawn

Duncan

Eva

Ezekiel

Gwen

Heather

Izzy

Lightning

Lindsay

Mike

Noah

Tyler  
Zoey

So, We say bye-bye to LeShawna. Sorry to all Leshawna fans Again I have to stress that I might not update for a while because this hurricane that is coming is hitting me dead on. So I'll probably lose power. I might be able to write, but my internet will be down so I wont be able to post… Sorry guys ! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review! It brightens my day, and I promise, I'll take your ideas into consideration :D! Ciao!


	7. Chapter 7: Day 4, Laser Tag VR!

Hello All! How's It hanging? We hit 20 reviews! Yay! Give yourselves pats on the backs :D! So, as I'm currently writing this, we have no internet. YAY! I am publishing this at my library =.=… We stil have no power OR internet, so after this I probably wont be able to update for like a week. Sorry I've decided to give Mike another personality! You'll see who it is. Thanks to the two people who used my poll! All of you guys use it please . Here are my review replies.

**Infected Bliss: Thank you so much! You really made me smile and I'm so glad you're enjoying! DxG Might stay, I still haven't decided . Thanks again for your review!**

**Lovergirl2017: Hola! Thanks! Hehehe maybe he does . XD. Ok, sorry it's so hard with the whole Duncan triangle thing . I'll see if I can find someone for B, maybe not this story though. Your wait is over :D!**

**Guest: Don't worry, it'll be strictly un-tortuous.**

**Cupcakes11: Haha maybe he does XD. No problem!**

**Guest: Thanks! Yeah NAWN is fun . You can make one for free you know!**

**Mimilabeau: I don't want to make you cry but I still haven't decided…**

**Joyfullness01: Another DxC fan lol. Thanks! **

**Lawliotastic: Thanks! Yeah they would be adorable XD. Yeah that's another option. I felt that Eva is portrayed way to evilly. **

**Anyway guys, enjoy the chapter! Ciao!**

The morning after LeShawna's elimination, the campers were eating breakfast in the Mess Hall, when Chris came in. "Hello campers! I have a very important announcement to make. There's gonna be a team switch!" The campers groaned or looked angry. "No complaints!" Chris frowned. "Now Anne Maria and Geoff, switch teams!"

"GEOFF!" Bridgette squealed, and ran over and gave Geoff a monster hug, which he returned.

"JUSTIN!" Anne Maria shrieked and lept into his arms. "Didja miss me baby?" "Of course my fierce feline." Justin crooned.

DJ frowned. "Chris man, why would you switch people to make them happy?" Chris laughed. "Cause I can." DJ shrugged.

**(CONFESSIONAL: JUSTIN): **

**Justin: Well, this team switch was good and bad at the same time. We lost Geoff from our alliance, but I got Anne Maria. *He sighs happily* That girl is wonderful.**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: JUSTIN):**

**(CONFESSIONAL: TYLER):  
**

**Tyler: DAMN IT! We just lost one of our swing votes, and now I'm stuck with Geoff! Bridgette joined Gwen's alliance, so surely Geoff is going with her. *He hits the wall*.**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: TYLER): **

(**CONFESSIONAL: GEOFF):**

Geoff: I am so stoked dudes! I'm free of Scott, and I get Bridgey-Bear! I wonder if what Scott said about the big fight on the Gopher Team is true. 

**(END CONFESSIONAL: GEOFF):**

Duncan walked up to Bridgette and Geoff, who were very happy about the fact that they were now on the same team. "Hey Geoff." Duncan greeted. "I have a question."

"Shoot brah!" Geoff said enthusiastically. "Can you join our alliance? Tyler had a little freak out and wants Noah and his friends gone which includes me, I guess. We created an alliance to protect the little nerdbag, and he's the reason LeShawna went home last night."

**(CONFESSIONAL: GEOFF):**

**Geoff: Guess it's true then… bummer.**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: GEOFF):**

"Sure dude, is Bridge in it?" Geoff asked. Bridgette smiled and nodded. "Yes sweetie, I am. We need to take down Tyler before he sends us all home." Geoff nodded happily. "Cool." "See ya later guys." Duncan said and walked away.

Meanwhile, Noah was sitting eating his 'Breakfast' and reading, when Dawn came over with her tray and sat down across from him. "Hey Noah." She said cheerily. Noah looked up from his book. "Hey Dawn, enjoying your slop?" Dawn smiled. "I don't think it's that bad, Chef may take a few, err, creative liberties on making his food, but it's certainly better than last seasons." She said, starting to eat the rather burnt eggs and toast. Noah chuckled, "Amen to that."

While all that was going on in the Mess Hall, Tyler and his alliance were having a meeting outside.

"Ok guys, we're down one player, and Noah got another one." Tyler said angrily. "We know, dumbass." Heather said, rolling her eyes. "Shut up! I'm not a dumbass!" Tyler yelled at her. "Amigos!" Alejandro interrupted before it could escalate any further. "Please, calm down, I have a rather brilliant idea!" Lightning nodded eagerly, he had already been told the night before.

"Ok Al, what is it?!" Tyler inquired excitedly. "Don't. Call. Me. Al." Alejandro snarled, grabbing Tyler by his shirt collar. Tyler paled. "Ok, ok! Sorry Alejandro." He squeaked. "Can you please tell me what the idea is?" Alejandro put Tyler down.

"Ok," He said, calming himself down. "You want to cause Noah as much pain as possible, right?" "Yeah!" Tyler said, putting his hands in the air. "Well, instead of voting of Noah first, lets take out his allies, until he's alone and sad. Then we'll crush him like a bug!" Alejandro concluded gleefully.

Tyler thought about it for a moment. "HA-HA-HA! That's awesome dude! We're gonna destroy him!" He said, laughing maniacally. "Isn't that a little harsh?" Mike asked nervously. Zoey nodded. Tyler just scoffed. "No dudes, he needs to go down!"

**(CONFESSIONAL: MIKE): **

**Mike: Man, I didn't think being in Tyler's alliance would be so… bad guy-ish. I dunno, maybe I've made a big mistake…**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: MIKE):**

Scott and Justin were talking strategically. "Look man," Scott persisted. "We need another dude in our alliance. Do you want DJ, Trent, Brick or Weenie-Cody?" Justin sighed. "I don't need any of them, I have Annie. Scott looked repulsed. "Annie?" Justin nodded.

**(CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT):**

**Scott: *Puking***

**(END CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT): **

Chris walked into the Mess Hall. "Hello campers! Today's challenge is another VR challenge!" Most of the campers groaned, remembering the last VR challenge. "Is it gonna be another horror-fest?" Cameron groaned. "Nope!" Chris said, "It's gonna be anti-gravity laser tag!" Most of the campers looked excited now. "Wow, that's actually kinda fun," Trent said. Sam nodded, "It's gonna be aweeesome!" "Haha, yes," Chris said,  
"Now, follow me to the VR room!"

**(CONFESSIONAL: JO):**

**Jo: This is gonna be so awesome! Can't wait to smash some Gophers!"**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: JO): **

**(CONFESSIONAL: BRICK):  
**

**Brick: Finally! My combat training is finally going to pay off!"**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: BRICK): **

_**(SUPER AWESOME CUT TO CHRIS AND CREW OUTSIDE THE VR ROOM!) **_

"Ok campers! Here is how the challenge is going to work. There will be 3 rounds, two out of three wins, and each round, 10 campers are going in. Your guns have 30 shots each, and are single-fire only. Two hits and you die. When you die, your suit will freeze up and you'll be paralyzed until the round ends. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Anne Maria asked, "What do you mean anti-gravity?" "Oh yeah, you can walk on walls and ceilings and stuff. So yeah, now sit." The campers sat in the seats and Chris pulled the lever.

_**(IN THE VR WORLD)**_

The campers were in a waiting room. On a screen on one of the walls it said:

**ROUND 1:**

**Killer Gophers: **

**Duncan **

**Ezekiel **

Lindsay  
Noah

**Lightning**

**Izzy  
Bridgette**

**Heather**

**Tyler**

**Alejandro**

**Screaming Bass:**

**Justin**

**Cody**

**Dakota**

**Katie**

**Sadie**

**DJ  
Harold  
Owen**

**Jo**

**Cameron**

The campers who's names were on the list walked over to a door that said "CAMPERS READY FOR DUTY REPORT HERE: GEAR UP IN 3M 19S" When the three minutes were up, the door opened and the campers started to file inside. "Gud luck Justin!" Anne Maria called. "Thanks Annie!" He shouted back.

There were two doors inside the first room. One door had a fish, and the other had a gopher. The campers filed into their respective rooms and started to gear up. The suits were made of a nylon-type fabric with what looked like small ping-pong balls all over them. They were light and very mobile. The guns looked like classic alien guns and were glowing green for the Gophers, and red for the Bass. The sign above the door to enter the arena said that the round began in 4M 25S.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Cody cheered in the Bass room. "I know!" Cameron said enthusiastically. "I've always wanted to be in a real life video game."

"Hopefully Colonel Soggy-Shorts will be able to do some damage in the next round." Jo said. "Though I doubt we're gonna have any trouble."

"Yeah," Harold agreed. "Especially since it's anti-gravity. My mad skills will know no bounds!" Pretty much everyone snorted.

Meanwhile, in the Gopher room, things were much more, loud? Cheerful? Geoff-like?

"WOO-HOO!" Geoff cheered for the umpteenth time. "This is gonna be like, so TOTALLY FRICKIN' AWESOME! WOO-HOO!"

"I swear to God." Noah muttered to Duncan. "If he keeps on like this, I'm either gonna shoot myself, or him." Duncan scoffed. "Unwind your panties, bookworm. We need him in the alliance. Noah just rolled his eyes and crossed your arms.

"Why you so unhappy Noah? Mad that Dawn isn't here?" Bridgette teased nicely. Noah just rolled his eyes again. "Ha-Ha. SO funny Bridgette. Where's my laugh soundtrack?" He sarcastically checked his pockets. "Oh-no, I seemed to have left it back at the cabin. Darn shame."

Just then, the door made a loud buzzing sound and opened. The campers filed into it and out into the battlefield. "10, 9…" A countdown began. On the Wall, on a big glass panel, were the names of all the campers currently on the battlefield in green letters. When a camper 'died' their name would turn red. "4, 3, 2, 1, GO!"

Most of the campers rushed out into the field, but Heather and Noah stayed back for the Gophers and Lightning and Ezekiel rushed together from the ceiling. On the Bass side, Cody, Harold, and Cameron were executing what Harold called "Plan Omega-Beta-Charlie-Windsworth-Lawlio" Cameron had taken the left side of the wall, Harold the left, and Cody ran up from the ceiling.

As Cameron turned a corner, still on the wall, he caught a glimpse of Ezekiel shooting Sadie twice. Sadie fell over, paralyzed, as Katie shot back at him. Ezekiel turned and jumped onto the ceiling, but Cameron raised his gun and fired three shots. The first missed, the second hit Ezekiel square in the back but the third missed also.

Up on the Scoreboard, Sadie's name had turned Red and Ezekiel's was now yellow, symbolizing that he only had one hit left till death.

When Ezekiel ran away, Cameron went over to Katie, who was peeking around a corner. He tapped her on the shoulder. "EEP!" Katie shrieked and turned her gun on Cameron, who raised his hands up, showing he was on her team. Her face relaxed. "Oh, ha-ha sorry Cameron, you totally scared me! I don't think I hit Ezekiel, did you?" "Yes, but only once, he got aw- LOOK OUT!" He pushed Katie out of the way and got nailed by one of Lightning's lasers. Katie quickly peeked out and hit him twice, but also got hit once by Lightning's last shot.

"Phew!" Katie said, helping Cameron up. "That was close! Thanks for saving me, I almos-" She froze, then fell to the ground. "Did I hit the right person?" Lindsay asked, looking confused. Cameron smiled. "Yes Lindsay, but I'm afraid you lost," And he shot her twice. She fell to the ground.

_SCORE REMINDER  
Killer Gophers:_

_Noah: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0_

_**Heather: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0**_

_**Tyler: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0**_

Ezekiel: One life. Kills: 1. Hits: 2

_**Lightning: Dead. Kills: 0. Hits: 2**_

_**Lindsay: Dead. Kills: 1. Hits: 1**_

_**Duncan: Two Lives Kills: 0. Hits: 0**_

_**Bridgette: Two lives Kills: 0. Hits: 0**_

_**Geoff: Two lives. Kils: 0. Hits: 0**_

Alejandro: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

**Screaming Bass:**

Cameron: One Life: Kills: 1. Hits: 3. Cody: Two Lives: Kills: 0. Hits: 0 Sadie: Dead: Kills: 0. Hits: 0

_**Katie: Dead: Kills: 1. Hits: 2**_

_**Jo: Two Lives: Kills: 0. Hits: 0**_

_**Harold: Two Lives: Kills: 0. Hits: 0**_

_**Owen: Two Lives: Kills: 0. Hits: 0**_

_**Dakota: Two Lives: Kills: 0. Hits: 0**_

_**DJ: Two Lives: Kills: 0. Hits: 0**_

_**Justin: Two Lives: Kills: 0. Hits: 0**_

Bridgette and Geoff were walking down a straight hallway. They had been told by Alejandro to head down the main passageway, and we're currently disregarding his orders by sneaking around the side. "D'you think Al will be mad when he finds out we didn't do what he said?" Geoff asked. Bridgette giggled. "Who cares sweetie? He's basically on the other team. He's gunning to get us down, so we gotta do our best to win. As they turned a corner, they bumped into Ezekiel.

"Hey dude! Any traffic up there homie?" Geoff asked. Ezekiel just looked confused. "I didn't think there were any cars here, eh?" Bridgette smiled kindly. "He means is there anybody up ahead." "Oh! Yeah, there are, or were. I saw Katie and Sadie, and I killed Sadie, but Cameron appeared and hit me once, so I ran. Then Lightning came and shot both of them once, but he died, and then Lindsay killed Katie but died from Cameron."

"Thanks Zeke!" Geoff said and Ezekiel nodded and ran off. "Alright Bridge let's take him out!" Bridgette nodded. They turned around the corner to see that Harold and Cody had regrouped with Cameron.

Geoff and Harold had the good sense to dive for cover as they shot. But Cameron and Bridgette were not so lucky. Bridgette fired the first shot and hit Cameron, "killing him" and Cody and Harold's shots hit Bridgette. Geoff managed to hit Cody once, but Harold, using the anti-gravity to his advantage, leapt up onto the ceiling, ran forward and dropped down behind Geoff. He shot Geoff twice in the back. Geoff fell over. Harold and Cody high-fived.

While Geoff and Bridgette got slaughtered, Noah and Heather were in a fire fight with Dakota, Jo, and DJ.

"Damn it!" Noah shouted as he got hit by one of Jo's lasers. "Shut up and fire dweeb!" Heather yelled. She peeked through a window and hit DJ straight in the head once. DJ fell to the ground. Heather looked puzzled "Did you hit DJ?" She asked Noah. Noah shook his head, "I haven't hit anyone yet." "Huh." Heather mused.

**(CONFESSIONAL: HEATHER):  
**

**Heather: Wow! I can't believe I didn't think of it at the time. Headshot's must be one-shot kills. Duh. *She facepalms***

**(END CONFESSIONAL: HEATHER):**

Noah ran across a hallway to get to another set of cover, and Dakota's laser just missed him. He turned and hit Jo, who's back was turned to him, but was shot by Dakota, who had anticipated Noah's move and moved her position. _Well played, Dakota. _Noah thought as he hit the ground. What Dakota didn't know, however, is that Tyler had crept up behind her. He shot her twice just as Jo hit Heather in the head. They both slumped to the ground. Tyler and Jo turned to each other, and they fired at the same time. Jo's laser missed Tyler while his hit her in the lag. Jo slumped to the ground.

(CONFESSIONAL: TYLER):

**Tyler: I can't believe I didn't trip once that entire time! *He chuckles* And I got away with both my lives! Lucky me.**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: TYLER):**

**(CONFESSIONAL: JO):**

Jo: You know, you'd think I'd be angry with Tyler eliminating me and all, but actually, I was kind of impressed. I mean, he snuck up behind Dakota and then dodged my laser while eliminating me. Not bad, Red Suit, not bad…

**(END CONFESSIONAL: JO):**

_(SCORE REMINDER)_

_Noah: Dead. Kills: 0. Hits: 1_

_**Heather: Dead. Kills: 1. Hits: 1**_

_**Tyler: Two Lives. Kills: 2. Hits: 3**_

Ezekiel: One life. Kills: 1. Hits: 2

_**Lightning: Dead. Kills: 0. Hits: 2**_

_**Lindsay: Dead. Kills: 1. Hits: 1**_

_**Duncan: Two Lives Kills: 0. Hits: 0**_

_**Bridgette: Dead. Kills: 1. Hits: 1**_

_**Geoff: Dead. Kils: 0. Hits: 1**_

Alejandro: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

**Screaming Bass:**

Cameron: Dead: Kills: 1. Hits: 3. Cody: One Life: Kills: 0. Hits: 1 Sadie: Dead: Kills: 0. Hits: 0

_**Katie: Dead: Kills: 1. Hits: 2**_

_**Jo: Dead: Kills: 1. Hits: 2**_

_**Harold: Two Lives: Kills: 1. Hits: 1**_

_**Owen: Two Lives: Kills: 0. Hits: 0**_

_**Dakota: Dead: Kills: 1. Hits: 1**_

_**DJ: Dead: Kills: 0. Hits: 0**_

_**Justin: Two Lives: Kills: 0. Hits: 0**_

After Tyler finished off Jo, he turned a corner and ran just as Owen and Justin arrived at the bodies.

"Well, either we won or they won." Owen said. Justin rolled his eyes. "Really? I thought there was a third option. Maybe Jesus won?" Owen chuckled and then got hit by Ezekiel once. Owen and Justin turned and opened fire. Ezekiel dodged and weaved like a pro until he tripped over Cody. Ezekiel sighed. "Eff me, eh?" as Harold, who was with Cody shot him.

The four remaining Bass congratulated each other. They started walking off when Harold heard a noise. "Look out!" He yelled as he jumped onto the ceiling. The last three Gophers, Tyler, Alejandro and Duncan, came out of cover and started shooting at the four Bass. Harold and Justin got out of the way, but Owen got hit again and Cody was also hit, killing them both.

Harold ran for it while Justin decided to make a stand. "I got dweeb!" Duncan told Alejandro and Tyler. "You get Justin." They nodded. Duncan leapt up onto the ceiling and chased after Harold.

Justin was standing next to a doorway, waiting for someone to come in. Minutes later, Tyler crept through the doorway and shot him twice. Justin ran out the door and saw he was behind Alejandro. He open fire on him. But what he didn't realize, was that he only had one laser left. He hit Alejandro in the back and Alejandro turned around and raised his gun. "WHAT THE FU-" Justin yelled before Alejandro got a headshot on him.

_**(CUT TO DUNCAN CHASING HAROLD)**_

Harold was running for his life. But he had a plan. He busted through a window and lay flat on the ground. Duncan ran through the window but didn't see Harold. He ran by and Harold sprung up and hit Duncan twice. He fell to the ground.

Alejandro was looking for Duncan and Harold. He knew that Harold was still in, as the round would have ended if there were no Bass left. He was extremely cautious as he only had one life left. He head something behind him, and he spun around. But it was only a stone. Alejandro realized his mistake too late. He got shot in the back and fell to the ground.

"EEER EEER! THE SCREAMING BASS WIN THE FIRST ROUND!" An automated voice announced. All the campers recovered from their paralysis and they left the arena.

_(FINAL SCORE, ROUND 1)_

_(SCORE REMINDER)_

_Noah: Dead. Kills: 0. Hits: 1_

_**Heather: Dead. Kills: 1. Hits: 1**_

_**Tyler: Dead. Kills: 2. Hits: 3**_

Ezekiel: Dead. Kills: 1. Hits: 3

_**Lightning: Dead. Kills: 0. Hits: 2**_

_**Lindsay: Dead. Kills: 1. Hits: 1**_

_**Duncan: Dead. Kills: 1. Hits: 1**_

_**Bridgette: Dead. Kills: 1. Hits: 1**_

_**Geoff: Dead. Kils: 0. Hits: 1**_

Alejandro: Dead. Kills: 2. Hits: 3

**Screaming Bass:**

Cameron: Dead: Kills: 1. Hits: 3. Cody: Dead: Kills: 0. Hits: 1 Sadie: Dead: Kills: 0. Hits: 0

_**Katie: Dead: Kills: 1. Hits: 2**_

_**Jo: Dead: Kills: 1. Hits: 2**_

_**Harold: Two Lives: Kills: 4. Hits: 5**_

_**Owen: Dead: Kills: 0. Hits: 0**_

_**Dakota: Dead: Kills: 1. Hits: 1**_

_**DJ: Dead: Kills: 0. Hits: 0**_

_**Justin: Dead: Kills: 2. Hits: 3**_

"Nice going man!" Justin congratulated Harold as they walked back into the ready room. "Yeah, nice job Ginger!" Jo said, clapping Harold on the back. Harold grinned.

(CONFESSIONAL: HAROLD):

**Harold: I knew my mad skills would pay off!**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: HAROLD):**

"If we win next round," DJ said, "We'll win and we won't have to deal with a double elimination! "Yea! WOOHOO!" Owen cheered. "We're goin in, cadets." Brick said. "And we're gonna win! Yea!"

"JUSTIN!" A high voice squealed. Anne Maria came booking into the room and leapt into Justin's arms; and kissed him right on the mouth! Justin looked surprised and amazed, and kissed back. Loud cheers were heard. He placed her down and smiled at her. "Good to see you too Annie." He said.

"Ugh, this sucks." Noah said, putting his head in his hands. "I blew SO much dick that game." Gwen chuckled. "Don't worry about it Noah, you didn't do as bed as… err, well… never mind, you sucked." Noah banged his head on the table and sighed. "Ugh. God damn it." Dawn came over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Noah, you'll do better next time." She smiled. "*Sigh* Thanks Dawn." Noah said. Because his head was banged in the table, no one saw he was blushing slightly.

**(CONFESSIONAL: NOAH):  
**

**Noah: OK fine! I like Dawn, you happy? She's just really pretty and nice and it's interesting how she can read auras.**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: NOAH):**

**(CONFESSIONAL: DAWN):**

Dawn: Hmm, it seemed a bit of green aura seeped into Noah when I put my hand on his shoulder. *Her eyes widen* Is it possible that he likes me? *She thinks for a moment, then shakes her head* No, that can't be. He was in here before me. He was probably saying how creepy and weird I was. *She sighs, rather unhappily*

**(END CONFESSIONAL: DAWN):**

The list on the screen above the Ready Room had changed, and it now read:

KILLER GOPHERS:

**Mike  
Izzy  
B  
Zoey**

**Dawn  
Gwen  
Eva**

**Ezekiel**

**Lightning**

**Bridgette**

**Screaming Bass:**

**Sierra**

**Scott**

**Anne Maria**

**Sam**

**Trent**

**Courtney**

**Brick**

**Sadie**

**Justin**

**Owen**

"We have to go in again?" Owen complained. "That's so much work!" The sign above the door said "GEAR-UP FOR ROUND 2 IN 0M 14S".

"Let's go Bass!" Brick ordered. The campers filed into the door and geared up. After 5 minutes, the second round began.

"10, 9, 8." The countdown began. The campers tenses, ready to spring into action. The Bass were feeling confident, Brick had told them what seemed like an excellent plan. The plan was to have 3 soldiers take the left wall, 3 take the right, 2 on the bottom and 2 on the top.

"4, 3, 2, 1, EEEEERRRR" The noise rang out and the campers booked from their spots. Brick and Scott had taken the top and Anne Maria and Justin took bottom and they rushed out onto the field.

Anne Maria and Justin turned a corner to see Gwen, who was camping. Anne Maria and Justin ducked back behind cover as Gwen fired at them.

"Listen!" Justin whispered to Anne Maria, "You peek out the left side and fire, and I'll peek out the right, we'll get her no matter what, got it?" Anne Maria nodded. "You betcha baby!" "OK good, ready? 1, 2, 3!" The two leaned out of cover, and since there were two of them, Gwen's brain farted and she missed them both, Justin's hit first, then Anne Maria's. Gwen went out like a light. "Nice job Annie!" Justin smiled, but was then thrown to the ground as Anne Maria tackled him out of the way of B's shots. On Anne Maria's way down, she got hit once in the leg, and once in the hair, but the laser ricocheted off of her hair. They hit the ground and looked up to see B standing over them with a triumphant smirk. He shot Anne Maria in the head, but before he could shoot Justin, Brick shot him from above in the back, twice. B fell over.

Justin grunted as he got up. "Thanks, Brick." He told Brick and Scott. Brick nodded, "Anything for a fellow soldier, no let's move!" Justin nodded and looked down at Anne Maria. "Thank you, my sweet." He whispered.

(CONFESSIONAL: JUSTIN):

**Justin: I can't believe Anne Maria did that for me! That really opened my eyes, I mean it! I'm like a different man now! I don't even care that I'm gorgeous! *He gasps traumatically* Wait, never mind, yes I do, yes I do. *He curls into the fetal position***

**(END CONFESSIONAL: JUSTIN):**

As B hit the floor, across the arena another firefight was going on. Mike, Zoey, Eva and Izzy were shooting at Dakota, Courtney and Sam. Dakota peeked around her corner but got shot once by Eva. Sam managed to get a headshot on Zoey, but not before he took one in the arm by Izzy. Mike, who was now Svetlana, leaped up onto the ceiling and dropped down behind the Bass. He opened fire and killed Sam and Dakota and hit Courtney once, but as she was hip-firing she got a lucky headshot and Mike hit the floor. Courtney, who was now pissed at how incompetent her team was, ran out and shot Eva once before Izzy dropped her. Izzy and Eva high-fived.

_**(SCORE REMINDER)**_

_**Screaming Bass:**_

_**Justin: Two Lives: Kills: 0. Hits: 1.**_

_**Anne Maria: Dead: Kills: 1: Hits: 1.**_

_**Scott: Two Lives: Kills: 0. Hits: 1.**_

_**Dakota: Dead: Kills: 0. Hits: 1.**_

_**Brick: Two Lives: Kills: 1. Hits: 2.**_

_**Sam: Dead: Kills: 1. Hits: 1.**_

_**Courtney: Dead: Kills: 1. Hits: 2.**_

_**Sadie: Two Lives: Kills: 0. Hits: 0.**_

_**Sierra: Two Lives: Kills: 0. Hits: 0.**_

_**Trent: Two Lives: Kills: 0. Hits: 0.**_

_**Owen: Two Lives: Kills:0. Hits:0.**_

_**Killer Gophers:**_

_**Dawn: Two Lives: Kills:0. Hits: 0.**_

_**Zoey: Dead: Kills: 0. Hits: 0  
Bridgette: Two Lives: Kills: 0. Hits: 0.**_

_**Izzy: Two Lives: Kills: 1. Hits: 2.**_

_**B: Dead: Kills: 1. Hits: 2.**_

_**Mike: Dead: Kills: 2. Hits: 2.**_

_**Ezekiel: Two Lives: Kills: 0. Hits: 0.**_

_**Lightning: Two Lives: Kills: 0. Hits: 0.**_

_**Eva: One Life: Kills: 0. Hits: 1.**_

_**Gwen: Dead: Kills: 0. Hits: 0.**_

Bridgette was walking with Ezekiel when they heard a noise. Trent and Sierra opened fire on them and Killed Bridgette and hit Ezekiel once. Ezekiel managed to hit Trent in the shoulder before he ran away. "Haha nice one Sierra!" Trent laughed. "Yeah, if only Ezekiel hadn't gotten away." She said, putting her hands on her hips. She then slumped to the ground. Trent, who didn't know where the unknown enemy was, ran off.

"Sha-Bullseye!" Lightning cheered. He had climbed up onto one of the walls and was now nesting up there like a sniper.

As Trent was running, he came across Dawn, who in surprise, shot him. Trent slumped to the ground. "Sorry Trent." Dawn said. "You scared me there. I take it Lightning was successful in his attempts to climb a wall?" _That's where the bastard was! _Trent thought. _I didn't know Lightning had brains! _Dawn walked off.

Meanwhile Scott and Brick had ran into a running Ezekiel, and Ezekiel with his quick reflexes had managed to shoot Scott once and headshot Justin before Brick shot him.

_**(SCORE REMINDER)**_

_**Screaming Bass:**_

_**Justin: Dead: Kills: 0. Hits: 1.**_

_**Anne Maria: Dead: Kills: 1: Hits: 1.**_

_**Scott: 1 life: Kills: 0. Hits: 1.**_

_**Dakota: Dead: Kills: 0. Hits: 1.**_

_**Brick: Two Lives: Kills: 2. Hits: 3.**_

_**Sam: Dead: Kills: 1. Hits: 1.**_

_**Courtney: Dead: Kills: 1. Hits: 2.**_

_**Sadie: Two Lives: Kills: 0. Hits: 0.**_

_**Sierra: Dead: Kills: 1. Hits: 1.**_

_**Trent: Dead: Kills: 0. Hits: 2.**_

_**Owen: Two Lives: Kills:0. Hits:0.**_

_**Killer Gophers:**_

_**Dawn: Two Lives: Kills: 1. Hits: 1.**_

_**Zoey: Dead: Kills: 0. Hits: 0  
Bridgette: Dead: Kills: 0. Hits: 0.**_

_**Izzy: Two Lives: Kills: 1. Hits: 2.**_

_**B: Dead: Kills: 1. Hits: 2.**_

_**Mike: Dead: Kills: 2. Hits: 2.**_

_**Ezekiel: Dead: Kills: 1. Hits: 3.**_

_**Lightning: Two Lives: Kills: 1. Hits: 1.**_

_**Eva: One Life: Kills: 0. Hits: 1.**_

_**Gwen: Dead: Kills: 0. Hits: 0.**_

Scott had gotten separated from Brick and was walking through different buildings, keeping his guard up. Suddenly, he heard crazy laughter. He whipped around to catch a glimpse of Izzy shooting him in the face.

"Ha-Ha score 1 for E-scope!" Izzy cackled, then suddenly jumped onto a wall, dodging Brick's laser. "Ha-ha catch me if you Brick!" Izzy laughed as he ran away at lightning speed.

Brick tried to follow her, but he heard someone trip and yell "DAMN IT!" Brick turned to see Eva, flat on her face, getting up. He shot but missed, and Eva leapt up and shot him. Brick was able to dodge Eva's shot and shot her in the shoulder. Eva fell to the ground. "Phew!" Brick said, before he dropped to the ground.

"SHA-BULLSEYE!" Lightning cheered. He was still up in his nest. Suddenly he felt someone tap on his shoulder, it was Izzy. "Sup girl!" Lightning asked. "Izzy has located the last two Bass." Izzy told Lightning. "Sha-Awesome!" Lightning cheered. "Let's go! Lightning is ready to kick some ass!" They took off towards Sadie and Owen.

Meanwhile Dawn was also looking for Sadie and Owen. She turned a corner and saw Sadie. She fired at her, but missed. Sadie whipped around and hit Dawn once, then Sadie fell to the ground. "HA-HA-HA!" Izzy cheered; and cartwheeled over to where Dawn was. "Haay guuurl!" Izzy cheered. "Let's go get Big O!" She then dropped to the ground. So did Dawn. "WOO-HOO! YES AWW YEAH BABY!" Owen cheered, then started dancing. He was them tapped on the shoulder. Owen turned, "Huh?" "Sha-Booyah!" And Lightning shot Owen. Twice. Owen dropped to the floor. "EEEEEEREEEEER ERRR! THE KILLER GOPHERS WIN!" A voice announced.

_**(SCORE REMINDER)**_

_**Screaming Bass:**_

_**Justin: Dead: Kills: 0. Hits: 1.**_

_**Anne Maria: Dead: Kills: 1: Hits: 1.**_

_**Scott: Dead: Kills: 0. Hits: 1.**_

_**Dakota: Dead: Kills: 0. Hits: 1.**_

_**Brick: Two Lives: Kills: 3. Hits: 5.**_

_**Sam: Dead: Kills: 1. Hits: 1.**_

_**Courtney: Dead: Kills: 1. Hits: 2.**_

_**Sadie: Dead: Kills: 0. Hits: 1.**_

_**Sierra: Dead: Kills: 1. Hits: 1.**_

_**Trent: Dead: Kills: 0. Hits: 2.**_

_**Owen: Dead: Kills: 2. Hits: 3.**_

_**Killer Gophers:**_

_**Dawn: Dead: Kills: 1. Hits: 1.**_

_**Zoey: Dead: Kills: 0. Hits: 0  
Bridgette: Dead: Kills: 0. Hits: 0.**_

_**Izzy: Dead: Kills: 3. Hits: 4.**_

_**B: Dead: Kills: 1. Hits: 2.**_

_**Mike: Dead: Kills: 2. Hits: 2.**_

_**Ezekiel: Dead: Kills: 1. Hits: 3.**_

_**Lightning: Two Lives: Kills: 3. Hits: 4.**_

_**Eva: Dead: Kills: 0. Hits: 1.**_

_**Gwen: Dead: Kills: 0. Hits: 0.**_

"Woo nice job, Lightning!" Tyler cheered. "SHA-YEAH! LIGHTNING'S GOT GAME MOTHEREFFERS!" Noah chuckled. "Good job Lightning. But please, no more of that. I'm to young to be suicidal." Lightning didn't seem to hear and he just sat in his chair, hands behind his head, humming a victory tune.

"Alright guys," Alejandro said strategically, "We need a game plan. Who's going in next round?" They looked at the screen. Ezekiel, Noah, Alejandro, Heather, Mike, Dawn, Tyler, Gwen, Duncan and Izzy were going for the Killer Gophers. "Ok guys, here's what were gonna do."

"Damn!" Brick said, banging his fist on the table. "I failed you cadets, I was unable to win for you. I'm sorry." Katie put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry Brick. We still have another chance to win." Brick nodded. "Thanks, Katie."

(CONFESSIONAL: KATIE & SADIE):

Sadie: Oh my god! Brick is sooo totally into you Katie!

Katie: Um hello? No he's not. He likes Jo.

Sadie: Nu-uh!

Katie: Yuh-huh!

Sadie: Nu-uh!

Katie: Yuh-huh!

(END CONFESSIONAL: KATIE & SADIE):

"So it looks like Brick, Cameron, Scott, Katie and Sadie, Harold, Justin, DJ, Dakota and I are going in." Jo said. "We're gonna need to rush. We'll flatten those Gophers." The Bass team cheered. "0M 18S TO GEAR UP" The sign above the door said. The campers went into their ready rooms, geared up, and headed into the arena.

Brick, Katie, Cameron, Justin and DJ rushed up the middle and shot took out Duncan within the first few seconds. They were congratulating each other when a laser took down Cameron. "It's' Lightning!" Katie shrieked, running away with DJ, and Brick ran a different way, but Justin took aim, fired, and hit Lightning on the shoulder. "Yes!" Justin cheered, thinking he had gotten a headshot, he got shot in the face by Lightning.

Tyler and Gwen were walking when DJ and Katie came around the corner. They bumped into each other and Katie shot Gwen twice and Tyler hit DJ in the face. Katie and Tyler jumped up and ran away. As Katie was running, she came upon Noah and Dawn. Dawn shot her in the foot and Noah finished her off in the shoulder. "Nice work." Noah said. Dawn nodded. "Let's move." They ran down a hallway into a building labeled, "Hotel" they busted in and saw Scott. Scott shot Noah in the shoulder and Dawn took him out in the face.

_(SCORE REMINDER)_

_Killer Gophers:_

_Duncan: Dead. Kills: 0. Hits: 0._

_Lightning: One Life: Kills 2: Hits: 2._

_Noah: One Life: Kills: 1. Hits: 1._

_Tyler: Two Lives: Kills: 1. Hits: 1._

_Gwen: Dead: Kills: 0. Hits: 0._

_Dawn: Two Lives: Kills: 1. Hits: 2._

_Izzy: Two Lives: Kills: 0. Hits: 0._

_Alejandro: Two Lives: Kills: 0. Hits: 0._

_Mike: Two Lives: Kills: 0. Hits: 0._

_Heather: Two Lives: Kills: 0. Hits: 0._

_Ezekiel: Two Lives: Kills: 0. Hits: 0._

_Screaming Bass: _

_Brick: Two Lives: Kills: 1. Hits: 1._

_Cameron: Dead: Kills: 0. Hits: 0._

_DJ: Dead: Kills: 0. Hits: 1._

_Scott: Dead: Kills: 0. Hits: 1._

_Katie: Dead: Kills: 1. Hits: 2._

_Justin: Dead: Kills: 0. Hits: 1._

_Sadie: Two Lives: Kills: 0. Hits: 0._

_Harold: Two Lives: Kills: 0. Hits: 0._

_Dakota: Two Lives: Kills: 0. Hits: 0._

_Jo: Two Lives: Kills: 0. Hits: 0._

Sadie had come upon Heather, and shot her. As she was creeping along, she heard someone cough. She turned to see Alejandro and Ezekiel. She shot Alejandro once and got taken out.

Mike was dueling Dakota at the moment. He hit her once, and then got head-shotted by her.

Jo had met up with Brick, and together they had taken out Izzy, but each of them got hit once in the process.

"Nice work Brick." Jo praised. She looked up at the scoreboard. "We're basically neck-and-neck." As they were walking they heard a voice above them. "Sha-BAM! Damn Harold! Lightning will get you next time." Jo and Brick looked up and saw Lightning's foot dangling over the side of the wall. Jo cackled. "You do the honors." She told Brick. Brick nodded and shot Lightning's foot. They highfived.

_(SCORE REMINDER)_

_Killer Gophers:_

_Duncan: Dead. Kills: 0. Hits: 0._

_Lightning: Dead: Kills 2: Hits: 2._

_Noah: One Life: Kills: 1. Hits: 1._

_Tyler: Two Lives: Kills: 1. Hits: 1._

_Gwen: Dead: Kills: 0. Hits: 0._

_Dawn: Two Lives: Kills: 1. Hits: 2._

_Izzy: Dead: Kills: 0. Hits: 2._

_Alejandro: One Life: Kills: 1. Hits: 1._

_Mike: Dead: Kills: 0. Hits: 1._

_Heather: Dead: Kills: 0. Hits: 0._

_Ezekiel: Two Lives: Kills: 0. Hits: 1._

_Screaming Bass: _

_Brick: One Life: Kills: 2. Hits: 3._

_Cameron: Dead: Kills: 0. Hits: 0._

_DJ: Dead: Kills: 0. Hits: 1._

_Scott: Dead: Kills: 0. Hits: 1._

_Katie: Dead: Kills: 1. Hits: 2._

_Justin: Dead: Kills: 0. Hits: 1._

_Sadie: Dead: Kills: 1. Hits: 3._

_Harold: Two Lives: Kills: 0. Hits: 0._

_Dakota: One Life: Kills: 1. Hits: 1._

_Jo: One Life: Kills: 1. Hits: 1._

Harold was in some trouble. He was currently in a firefight with Alejandro, Ezekiel, Noah and Dawn. He turned the corner and sprayed to where he thought Alejandro was. He hit Alejandro and also hit Dawn once.

Noah ran over to Ezekiel. "Okay, homeschool, I got a plan." Noah told him. "You go left wall, I'll go right, we flank him, got it?" Ezekiel nodded. "Good, okay…GO!" Noah shouted, and took off along the right wall. Ezekiel was on the left. Harold didn't know who to shoot for, so he just went for Ezekiel. Ezekiel hit the ground, but Noah was able to shoot him from behind.

(CONFESSIONAL: NOAH):

Noah: Sorry, Zeke. Nice job, but one of us had to go down to take out Harold. And trust me, I knew Harold had a better view of his left side. *He smirks slightly*.

(END CONFESSIONAL: NOAH):

(CONFESSIONAL: EZEKIEL):

Ezekiel: Don't take me for an idiot, okay? I knew what Noah was planning, but I was fine with it. Sometimes yoo gotta take one for the team, eh?

(END CONFESSIONAL: EZEKIEL):

Dawn and Noah regrouped and headed towards the main center, where Jo and Brick were fighting Tyler. Tyler had managed to shoot Dakota at the cost of one of his lives, and Jo and Brick were pounding him mercilessly.

Noah and Dawn scuttled over to where Tyler was. "Where are they?" Dawn asked Tyler. "Brick is in the window to the left, and I think Jo is on the roof, but I'm not sure." Dawn peeked out and took a shot at Brick. Brick dodged and fired back.

"They're in the square!" Brick yelled to Jo, who was on the roof. "Noah and Dawn joined Tyler." "Roger!" Jo hollered back. "Do you know where Dakota is?" Brick yelled to her. "Yeah she got hit by Tyler, but I got him once." Brick cursed under his breath. "Ok," Jo said, "I'm going for Fairy Girl." Brick heard a shot. "YES!" Jo cried. But then there was silence. "Jo?" Brick called. "JO?!"

Tyler took a shot at Brick. Jo had just taken out Dawn, but Noah reciprocated with a shot to the chest, and she toppled. It was now the two of them vs. Brick. "Look man." Noah shouted over the gunfire. "I'm going to go rush, can you give me covering fire?" Tyler nodded, his rivalry with Noah momentarily forgotten with the threat of a random double elimination over their heads. Tyler peeked out and shot 3 of his 10 lasers into the window where Brick was, and Noah darted towards the building.

Brick crouched closer to the wall as Tyler's lasers whizzed through the window. He had come to the conclusion that Jo had probably been taken out by Noah or Tyler. He heard a door bang and guessed that one of them was coming to try and flush him out. He jumped onto the ceiling as Noah came running into the room. His eyes darted upwards as Brick let out a triumpinth "HA!" as he shot Noah. Noah toppled to the ground with a smirk on his face, and Brick saw why. Noah had found a way to construct his laser ammo into a grenade, that he had primed before rushing into the room.

"DAMN HIS HIGH IQ!" Brick yelled as dived out the window, right into Tylers aim of sight. The building "exploded" with lasers and Tyler shot brick right in the chest. "

EEEER! EEEEER! THE KILLER GOPHERS WIN!" The voice announced. The whole world started to fade to white as the campers awoke from their VR state.

"And the Killer Gophers win the VR challenge!" Chris announced. The Gophers cheered. "Woo nice work dudes!" Geoff cheered. "Ha-ha-ha! Yesss!" Heather cheered.

"Bass, meet me at the campfire ceremony!" Chris told them. The Bass sighed dejectedly.

_(SUPER COOL CUT TO THE BONFIRE CEREMONY)_

The Bass were at the campfire, and Chris brought out Wheel of Imminent Doom Of Wheelness (or W.I.D.O.W for short) for the campers to see.

"So," Chris said, spinning the wheel. "The first person to be safe is… Scott!" "Nyah-ha-ha!" Scott cackled as he collected his marshmallow and his picture disappeared. Chris continued to spin.

"Katie."

"Justin."

"Anne Maria."

"Dakota."

"Harold."

"DJ."

"Brick."

"Jo."

"Cody."

"Owen."

"Trent."

"Courtney."

That left Sam, Cameron, Sadie, and Sierra. The wheel had four wedges, all the same size. Chris span the wheel and it landed on… "Sam." He called. "Huh-huh yeah!" Sam said as he ran up to his marshmallow.

Chris span it again. "And the final marshmallow of the night goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Sadie." The wheel landed on Sadie and the faces of Cameron and Sierra appeared with the words "ELIMINATED" over them. "NOOO!" Sierra said. "I need my Cody!" Cody walked up to Sierra and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Sierra." He said. "Have fun at the Playa." Sierra seemed to be in shock. She walked onto the boat, with Cameron following her. "Bye Cameron!" The campers called. He waved as the boat sped away. About 10 miles out, a "CODY KISSED ME!" was heard back at the camp, and Cody chuckled.

"Ok Bass, now that that's over, go to your cabins. Get some sleep. The works." Chris told them. They walked to their cabins and got ready for bed.

_(BASS CABIN: BOYS SIDE)_

"Nice work with the ladies, man!" Harold said to Cody. Cody chuckled again. "Thanks Harold, I finally realized that I'm lucky to have a girl as nice as Sierra wanting me so much!"

Justin nodded. "I know your pain, man." Scott snorted. "It's not pain, you dumbass, it's what most dudes dream of." "Your just jealous." Justin retorted. "Ha! At least I'm American, I have nothing to be jealous of!" Scott sneered. Gasps were heard in the cabin. Justin looked MAD. "You-you! Son of a bitch, what? I don't even. God!" Justin said.

(CONFESSIONAL: JUSTIN):

Justin: What the hell is Scott even talking about?! Hawaii is INDEED part of the United States. What a douchebag, I'm out of the alliance… fuck him!

(END CONFESSIONAL: JUSTIN):

"Yo dude, that was uncool!" DJ said angrily. "Shut up you Jamaican son of a bitch." Scott spat. DJ just rolled his eyes. "Screw you, Scott." Sam said. "There is no justification for racism." Trent added. Scott just rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I'm going to bed." And he turned off his lights. "What a dumbass, gosh." Harold muttered, and the rest of the guys turned of their lights and went to sleep.

(CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT):

Scott: What are you looking at? Don't blame me! I'm allowed my beliefs, and my belief is, if it ain't white, then it ain't right! *He laughs, then a giant boxing glove shoots out from under the toilet and wacks him in the kiwis* OWWW!

(END CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT):

_(BASS CABIN: GIRLS SIDE): _

"OMG! You and Justin!" Dakota squealed. "Ohmygosh I know!" Katie added. "Tell us ALL the juicy bits." Sadie begged. Courtney snorted; she couldn't be less interested in the romances of TDC.

"Wat can I say?" Anne Maria said, "We are totally in luv!" "Awww!" the three girls gushed.

"SUCH a bummer about Sierra." Katie said. "OMG I know!" Dakota said, "she seemed so nice!" Courtney rolled her eyes. "She was a stalker idiot! I'm glad she's gone!" "GASP!" The three girls gasped. "OHMYGODYOURSOMEAN!" Katie and Sadie yelled at her. Courtney cowered from the rain of spit from their mouths flying onto her.

After the terror was over, Courtney just rolled her eyes and went to bed. The other girls soon followed.

(_GOPHERS CABIN: BOYS SIDE):_

"Truth," Duncan said. Ezekiel chuckled. "Ookay, so if you had to dump Gwen, and hook up with another chick on the island besides Courtney, who woold it be?" Duncan thought for a second. "I don't know, man, maybe Lindsay, cause she has nice tits." Tyler snorted with laughter. "Perv, but it's true," he chuckled. "Or maybe Dawn, I bet she wants a bad boy." Duncan teased Noah, who was reading. He rolled his eyes, "Shut up Juvie." Duncan chuckled. "Ok, my turn. Noah, truth or dare?" Noah hardly even looked up. "I'm not playing." He said mildly. Duncan nodded to Lightning, and they both cracked their knuckles. Noah raised an eyebrow, suppressing a smile. "Your weak attempts to intimidate me amuse me, Truth." "Ok, do you like someone on the island?" they all asked. Noah blushed but swiftly said, "Yes, gotta problem with that?" They shook thier heads. "Who is it?" Lightning asked. "1 question limit." Noah said, "Sorry guys, I'm going to bed." He then turned off his light. Ezekiel snapped his fingers. "Damn, eh. I guess I owe you ten bucks." He told Tyler. Duncan sighed as he handed Tyler a twenty. Tyler chuckled.

(CONFESSIONAL: TYLER):

Tyler: You know, after hanging out with the guys, I'm beginning to think that maybe my alliance was a bit hot-headed. I don't know, Noah still angers me sometimes. I'll have to think.

(END CONFESSIONAL: TYLER):

(CONFESSIONAL: DUNCAN):

Duncan: It's a bummer Tyler went all apeshit over Noah, cause he's actually a pretty cool dude. *He sighs and crosses his arms as he leans back.* This island man, it drains your sanity. Jesus.

(END CONFESSIONAL: DUNCAN):

_(GOPHER CABIN: GIRLS SIDE):_

There wasn't much going on in the girls side of the cabin. There had been some celebrating earlier, and then some girl talk. Only Zoey was still awake. She was thinking about something she had seen today earlier in the VR challenge.

_(FLASH BACK TO WAITING ROOM)_

_Mike was sitting on the table, feeling extremely squeamish and nervous. The feeling was building. Zoey came over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Mike! You ready for the challenge?" "Oh, H-hi Zoey. I don't feel so well." Zoey put a tentative hand on Mike's forehead, then his cheek. "You feel fine, what's wrong." "Well," Mike began, but it didn't really sound like Mike, it sounded like a snobby English woman. "My stomach is queasy, the floor here is dirty, your shirt has a stain and my tooth hurts!" He/She gave a huff of dissapointment and started to walk off. "Wait! Mike! What's going on?" She called after him? After no response, she ran up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Mike?" She asked. "Mike" turned around. "Who's Mike?" He sniffed. "I'm Amelia Barringford!" Just then, the horn blared, and Mike gasped. "Hey Zoey! Wish me luck!" He then gave Zoey a quick kiss and left for the arena, leaving Zoey very confused._

_(BACK TO NORMAL TIME)_

Zoey sighed. _What was that all about?_ She thought. _Was that just the virtual reality messing with him? I don't know. _She thought about it for a while, then eventually drifted off to sleep.

_(AMAZING CUT TO CHRIS ON THE DOCK OF SHAME)_

"Well!" Chris said, "Looks like we have a very drama filled episode here! Find out what will happen next time on Total. Drama. Chaos!"

(A/N): Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)! It's my longest so far, 8000 words and they're gonna get longer. I've been working on this on my laptop while the power's been out, and it's Haloween right now as I'm typing this! So I don't know when this'll be up, but when you read it, it'll be up :P. So, questions. Does Dawn like Noah? What will come of the new team switch? Is Scott gonna get the shit kicked out of him by Justin? What's wrong with Mike? Is Tyler having second thoughts? Find out next chapter maybe Please review and PLEASE check out my poll. As of Hurricane Sandy I had two voters on my poll, love you guys! And I don't know if I've gotten anymore… I has no internet or power . Where I am more than 50% of my town is without power… uughhhh. Well anyways thanks for reading! Ciao!


	8. Chapter 8: Day 5, Challenge of Pain!

Hey all! Hows it going? We got power on Monday! Woo! It's Tuesday and I've started writing this, is it gonna be out by Thurs? I don't know, we'll see :P. So! Here's the review replies!

**Mimilabeau: Haha your quite impatient, aren't ya? No I haven't.**

**Guest: No problem! Thanks, it sucked, lol. Ahh man that SUCKS! So sorry bro :(.**

**Guest: Yes I did! And I think I'm doing it again :O! Lol no problem I love that couple! Yeah man keep on going! For sure!**

**Guest: Yeah, I personally don't mind too much, but after a week your just like "God damnit I just wanna flush as soon as I'm effin done with the toilet T-T… Lol no prob **

**Cupcakes11: Thanks so much :D That means a lot coming from you dude! I was thinking about doing that, and I probably will in the near-ish future.**

**Infected Bliss: Hey! Nice to see ya back ! Haha thanks so much! Lol your too kind XD! Yes I feel that Coderra, while not one of my favorite couples, is still pretty hilarious :P. Haha don't ever worry about reviews becoming rants I love those :D! Your wait, is over!**

**Dxgfan44: Lol I still haven't decided XD.**

**Guest: Ok you want me to explain in more detail why Tyler hates Noah? Thanks **

**Lovergirl2017. Heyo! Haha that's fine be as excited as you want ! Nawn is isn't it :D. Yeah it's tough, cause no matter what I pick I'll still upset some readers :/. No no Brick/Katie isn't gonna be a couple . That was just friendship/Sadie's blindness XD. Sorry for the misleadingness! Your wait is now over :D!**

**Well there it is guys! I hope you enjoy the chapter, I'll see you at the end! Ciao!**

The campers were eating their breakfast in the Mess Hall. Today's meal was tossed salads and scrambled eggs. Mercy.

"Why must this be so awful?" Alejandro moaned, his weak stomach not helping him eat the slop in front of him. "I dunno, man." Tyler said, looking a little green. "But what the hell happened to Chef's half decent food?!" The other campers nodded and groaned in agreement.

Meanwhile Chef and Chris were in the kitchen, chuckling mysteriously. After a few more minutes, Chris walked out into the main area of the Mess Hall.

"OK campers!" Chris announced. "Eat your entire plate of food or your instantly eliminated." The campers all quickly ingested the noxious food and sat down, all looking rather sick.

There was a few seconds of silence, then Chris burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Heather asked. "HAHAHAhaha… Oh man you can not BUY this entertainment." Chris said, howling with laughter.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?" All the campers screamed at him. Chef came out of the kitchen.

"Listen up, maggots!" Chef boomed. "Your first part of the challenge is right now, the food we just made you eat was laced with laxatives, but a special kind of laxatives. The laxatives last 10 minutes, and you can clench it in for the cost of some really bad stomach cramps. After 10 minutes the people who haven't gone doo-doo advance to part 2." He walked back into the kitchen, Chris still wheezing with hilarity.

"Oh my god." Owen groaned, his stomach rumbling. "I ate 3 helpings. HIT THE DECK!" He screamed, running out the door, making ominous farting sounds. He was able to make it to the bathroom before letting loose. Let's just say the toilet is out of commission. Permanently.

"Well that's one down for us." Courtney said to her team. "We just need to stick it out. We got this!" *PLUGHULULULUGH* was the noise that then came from her stomach. "OH GOD THAT HURTS." She whimpered, clutching her stomach. Most of the other campers were experiencing similar effects. Izzy and Alejandro's bowels had already given up, and they had run to the bathroom.

"Oh, come on my beautiful bowels, don't fail me now!" Justin groaned as his stomach gave a particularly loud rumble. "Oh fuck!" Scott said next to him, as he literally, shit bricks. He ran to the bathrooms, his face aflame with embarrassment.

Justin chuckled, then looked at Anne Maria. Anne Maria seemed to be ok, though she looked a little uncomfortable. He crawled over to her. "Hey baby." He groaned. Anne Maria smiled. "Hay sweetie." She crooned. "How you doin?" "Ugh, not good." He sighed. "This bites." Anne Maria shrugged. "I'm frum Jersey, baby, I'm used to stomach cramps."

"Ugh…" Gwen groaned. "This sucks." Bridgette nodded in agreement. "This bites dudes." Geoff whimpered. "WHY MUST IT GO ON!?" Heather yelled, doubled over in agony, as Tyler ran out the door, about to crap his sweatpants.

After about 6 minutes, Sadie, Trent, Zoey, Duncan and Lindsay had all succumbed to the cramps.

"I can't take this anymore!" Bridgette squealed and ran out the door, soon followed by Sam.

Harold was lying down on the ground, sitting hunched in the fetal postion. "Um, what are you doing?" Brick asked him. "Dealing with the excruciating pain that is coursing through my bowels. Sitting in the fetal position helps rearrange your glarconion glands (A/N: Not a real gland as far as I know) "Um, okaay." Brick said, slowly backing away from him.

(CONFESSIONAL: BRICK):

Brick: Harold is alittle, uh, what's the word… strange? He's very knowledgeable, but there's a certain, quality about Harold that I imagine makes it hard for him to find dates.

(END CONFESSIONAL: BRICK):

After the 10 minutes were up, only B had succumbed to the painful bowel movements. All the campers felt immense relief as the laxatives exited their systems.

Chris walked in. "Well! It looks like a lot less of you have dropped out then I thought. More fun!" He laughed. "Okay, now follow me, we're about to take a dive!"

_(AMAZING CUT TO THE TOP OF THE 1000FT CLIFF)_

The campers were all up at the top of the 1000ft cliff. "OK!" Chris announced, "Now, you each have to jump!" The old cast looked confident, having done this before. "Blindfolded!" Chris added. All the campers looked shocked and horrified.

"How can you do this to us!?" Courtney asked. "Isn't this illegal?" Chris held up a stack of papers. "Contracts! Gotta love 'em!" He cackled.

"Nuh-uh!" Anne Maria scowled, "There is NO way yew are getting' me to do dat." Chris shrugged, "Fine by me, but your gonna lose and your team is gonna HAAAATE you, like, forever!" Anne Maria rolled her eyes.

"Now, if you guys are done complaining, let's get started, Heather, your up first!" Heather scoffed, "And If I don't jump?" she asked. "Then your out of the challenge, but it's your choice, and/or funeral." Chris replied, sniggering.

Heather sighed and took the blindfold. She put it on and stood several feet away from the edge. "You got this, Heather." She told herself. "Be strong!" She took a step back and then leapt over the side, screaming all the way.

"Heather scores the first point for the Gophers!" Chris announced. "Justin, time to go dude!"

Justin walked up, looking confident, but in his mind, it was mostly full of _OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO DIE GOING TO DIE IN A FIRE AND VULTURES WILL EAT MY BEAUTIFUL FACE, ABS, PECKS, AND OTHER BEAUTIFUL PARTS._ He grabbed the blindfold and tied it around his head. He walked over to the side, and dropped like a stone.

"First point for the Bass!" Chris said. "Time for Ezekiel to go!" Ezekiel cheered and grabbed the blindfold and jumped off the edge. "YEEHAW!" He cheered. And hit the water.

Lightning, Dakota and Brick managed to jump.

"It's now Courtney's turn!" Chris said. Courtney gulped. "Hah!" Eva said. "She wasn't able to do it last time, never mind today, blindfolded!" Courtney grabbed the blindfold… and shredded it into pieces. "I can't… I'm sorry." She hung her head in shame and grabbed her chicken hat.

(CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY):

Courtney: As MUCH as I wanted to prove Eva wrong, I just couldn't do it. I just won't put my life on the line on the line, no matter how much money. *She shivers*

(END CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY):

"Welp, It looks like its Noah's turn!" Chris cackled. "I doubt that you can do it, as you didn't do it last time." He mocked. Noah looked annoyed. "I actually did do it, genius. It just didn't show in the footage! You saw me in the water!" Chris chuckled. "Still, I bet you won't do it. Too chicken!" Noah just rolled his eyes and grabbed the blindfold, tying it on. "I'm gonna die." He muttered. "Tell my Golden Retriever that I lover her!" He said dramatically before jumping into the water.

"Well, that's another point for the Gophers," He said. "Codmiester! Time to go!" Cody paled. "I-I don't know if I can do this man…" Cody said nervously.

"Your choice, Cody." Chris said. Cody thought for a minute, then sighed and grabbed the chicken hat. "Looks like another one down for the Bass. Gwen, you're up!"

Gwen shrugged. "Do it once, do it twice." She grabbed the blindfold and jumped into the water.

"Well that was drama-less" Chris said, frowning. "Let's have the big Chicken Face himself go, DJ!"

DJ didn't even blink. He grabbed the chicken hat and walked down the cliff. "Sorry guys." He called over his shoulder.

Harold and Geoff jumped, then it was Mike's turn. Mike gulped. Then he gasped.

"Ohmaigawd. There is no way I am doing this. I'll get wet, dirty, and my makeup will run!" He said. The campers still on the cliff looked at each other.

"Erm, what?" Chris asked.

"What do you mean, 'Erm, What?' was I not clear enough for you? I am not jumping!" He sniffed and walked down the cliff. Halfway down, he returned to his original self.

"Oh my god, what was that?" He asked himself. Then he chuckled.

(CONFESSIONAL: MIKE):

Mike: *Laughing* Oh my god! I can't believe one of my personalities is a prissy English woman! *Laughing* I can't wait to tell Zoey about this!

(END CONFESSIONAL: MIKE):

"Well, that was, err, strange. But um, well, okay, it's Jo's turn." Chris said, looking weirded out.

"Hah! This is too easy!" Jo snorted, grabbing the blindfold. "YEEA!" She cheered as she went down.

"Well, that was unsurprising." Chris said, "As it will be when Eva jumps." It turns out he was right. She jumped without any hesitation. "Katie! Your turn!"

Katie gulped and looked nervous. She took the blindfold from Chris and tied it around her head. She stumbled towards the cliff and jumped (AKA fell) off.

"Wow. I though she was going to chicken out." Chris said, surprised. "Okay, I think it's Dawn's turn!" Dawn gulped and looked down.

She shakily took the blindfold from Chris and hesitated at the edge. "Okay." She whispered to herself. "I can do this. I just have to jump." She jumped off. "EEEEEEEP!" She shrieked as she fell, and splashed into the water.

"M'kay I guess I'm up?" Anne Maria asked. "How'd you know?" Chris asked. "Well, I'm the unly one up hea, dummy!" She said, rolling her eyes. Chris chuckled. "Oh yeah, well, are you going?" Anne Maria thought about it for a second, then shrugged. "Awh, wut da heck, I gotta take a showa after dis anyway." And she jumped.

"Well!" Chris said, "This leaves the score with 6 for the Bass and 8 for the Gophers, looks like the Gophers might be able to pull off another win!"

_(AMAZING CUT TO THE DOCK OF SHAME)_

"So, campers… the next part of the challenge involves you to go spelunking." Chris told them. Noah raised an eyebrow, "Spelunking? How lame is that?" He scoffed. "Shut up Noah!" Chris yelled at him.

"As I was saying." Chris continued. "You will each be given scuba outfits with 5 minutes of air. You have that long to look for an idol that has your head on top. If you do not find an idol, you're out. Also, there is a golden idol with my face on it. If you retrieve it, then your automatically safe, AND get to choose someone from the other team to eliminate from the challenge! You will be going in one at a time, and your are NOT allowed to move any other idols, or your immediately disqualified. So, any questions?"

"Yea," Geoff began. Chris threw one of the scuba suits at him. "Good! Now, get suited up!"

15 minutes later, the campers were all ready to go. "Ok, good, Jo, your up first, dude." Chris announced and blew the air horn. Jo dived into the water.

Jo spent the first 30 seconds combing under the dock looking for her idol. She found Ezekiel's and Geoff's, but not hers. "Forget this." Mumbled Jo, and she swam about 40 yards to her left, where she saw an idol perched on a rock. Upon closer inspection, it was Lightnings. "Damn it!" She cursed. She then saw a clump of muddy weeds. She had found four other idols, but still not hers. Time was running out, the timer on her swimsuit only said 1 minute and 18 seconds.

In a last desperate attempt, Jo swam out as far as she could, pawing at all weeds and dislodged rocks she saw. Finally, she had a stroke of luck, and at 27 seconds, found her idol partially concealed under a rock. She kicked her way up to the surface and swam back over to the dock.

"Well, didja get it?" Chris asked her. In response, she threw it at him, smacking him in the forehead with it. "OW!" Chris whined. "So uncalled for! But your still safe." Jo cheered.

"Ok, Lightning, your up next!" Chris said. "Go on 3, 2, 1, GO!" Lightning cannonballed into the water.

Lightning's strategy was to pick a direction and swim pell-mell in that direction until he hit the marker that signaled that there were no more idols beyond that point. Unfortunately for him, the first direction he picked was not the direction in which Jo saw his idol on. Nor was the second direction he picked.

"Oh this is SO not good, Lightning is runnin' outta time!" Lightning exclaimed. He now had two direction left to pick, and 58 seconds. He picked North instead of East. He swam at full force towards the North, but to no avail. Lightning looked down and saw he had 8 seconds left. "Sha-No! Lightning will hold his breath!" He said. And so he did. He spent another 2 extra minutes down there, but still couldn't find his idol. Finally, he rose to the surface, defeated.

"Dude, you were starting to worry me man! I only gave 5 minutes of air, I thought you passed out or something!" Chris said angrily, "Lawsuits are DEFINITLY something I can't afford after bailing out of prison, so from now on, if you hold your breath after your time is up, your out!"

Lightning just shrugged. "You can't sha-blame me, Lightning was trying to find his idol!" Chris noticed lightning's empty hands. "Emphasis on try, I see. Your out dude, go chill with the other rejects in the Mess Hall." He told Lightning.

As Lightning walked to the Mess Hall, Chris announced that Dakota would be going next.

Dakota gulped. "3, 2, 1, GO!" Chris declared and Dakota jumped in the water.

Dakota's theory was that her idol would be closest to the dock since she was the prettiest. "It's gotta be around here SOMEWHERE!" She wined. She spent 3 and a half minutes looking before she finally decided it must be somewhere else. As she was swimming, something shiny caught her eye. By all luck, it was her idol! "Yay!" Dakota cheered, swimming back to the surface. She had 1 minute and 37 seconds to spare.

"Here you go, Chris!" Dakota said as she tossed the idol to him. Chris nodded his approval. "Nice job, Dakota, that's the second member of the Bass to make it through, and zee-row for the Gophers. Can the Gophers get there stuff together? I don't know, ask Eva! 3, 2, 1, GO!" And Eva jumped into the water.

Eva was moving in circles around the dock, slowly spreading farther and farther out. It was a good strategy, and it was only a matter of minutes before she found her idol.

"Yes!" Eva cheered when she reached the surface. She gave Chris the idol and stood next to Jo and Dakota.

After Eva, Ezekiel was able to find his idol, but Anne Maria and Heather were not so lucky.

"Ok!" Chris said as Heather made her way to the Mess Hall, defeated. "It's time for Justin to go! 3, 2, 1, GO!" Justin made a perfect dive into the water.

As soon as he got down there, he went to where he knew a shark lived and asked charmingly if he had seen his idol or the golden idol when Chris placed it. The shark, seemingly infatuated, nodded no when he asked about the golden idol, but beckoned Justin to follow him when he asked about his own idol.

Justin followed the shark to a clump of muddy weeds growing on the bottom of the sea. The shark reached into the clump, grabbed Justin's idol, kissed it, and gave it to Justin. "Why thank you very much, sweetie," Justin said in his soothing voice and gave the shark a pat on the head. The shark fainted.

(CONFESSIONAL: JUSTIN):

Justin: Man, lemme tell you. I was having SERIOUS doubts about going to the shark and all. I mean, in TDA I seemed to of lost all my charms, but now, I'm back! It must be Annie, she works magic. *He sighs dreamily*

(END CONFESSIONAL: JUSTIN):

(CONFESSIONAL: SHARK):

Shark: *Hold up picture of Justin and swoons*

(END CONFESSIONAL: SHARK):

"Ha-ha-ha! Nice one dude!" Chris told Justin after he explained how he got his idol so quickly. "Let's see if Gwen is so lucky! Ready Gwenny?" Gwen scowled, "Don't call me that, Prissy Chrissy." Chris held up his hands in mock surrender, "Alright, calm down. Ok, go in 3, 2, 1, GO!" Gwen rolled her eyes and jumped in the water.

Gwen was having trouble. She had run into an electric eel and it was now chasing her. "CRAAAAP!" She screamed as she swam away. She was so busy running that she didn't notice her time was running out. By the time she got away from the eel, she had only 10 seconds left. "Damn it." She sighed as she swam back to the surface.

"Looks like you ran outta time Gwen, what happened?" Chris asked, grinning. She rolled her eyes and sighed, walking towards the Mess Hall.

Chris cackled. "Ha-ha, ok, Brick, your up." "Yes sir!" Brick saluted, and dived into water. "Hey! Your supposed to wait for the countdown!" Chris yelled.

"Yea, except the countdown is lame!" Noah said. Chris pushed him into the water. "Noah you go too!"

_(BRICK AND NOAH)_

"What are you doing here, private?" Brick asked Noah. Noah rolled his eyes, though Brick couldn't see it because the visors were not clear. "Out lovely host pushed me in, though I suppose in retrospect I deserved it." Brick nodded and swam out, looking for his idol.

Two minutes later, Brick found his idol and swam up to the surface. Noah had yet to find his idol, nor was he really trying to.

"Ugh, stupid challenge, looking for an idol, I mean, really?" He muttered to himself. He then sat down on a rock and waited till his air was at 15 seconds. He swam up to the surface.

"Ha-ha, looks like you didn't find your idol, kiddo. Your OUT!" Chris mocked. "Don't call me kiddo, please." Noah responded, walking towards the Mess Hall.

"What a crabby-pants." Chris grumbled. He looked at a list. "Ok, Katie, your up next. 3, 2, 1, GO!" Katie jumped into water.

"Hmmm, where is this idol." She muttered, "It's gotta be here somewhere!" She swam to the cave where the shark was, and peeked inside. Inside she saw the shark playing with a Noah idol, a Lightning idol, and next to him, was the Katie idol! She gasped. "There it is!" And quickly darted into the cave and grabbed it. What she didn't anticipate was the sharks quick reflexes. The shark gulped up the Katie idol as she was a foot away from it.

"Damn it!" Katie said, and swam away. She swam up to the dock and approached Chris empty-handed.

"What happened? You still have like 2 minutes left!" Chris asked. Katie groaned. "It was so totally uncool, a shark ate my idol!" Katie complained. "AH-HA-HA! That's rich! How bad luck can you get?" Chris cackled. Katie just walked off to join Sadie in the Mess Hall.

"Ok, I want Dawn to go next!" Chris said. "3, 2, 1, go!" Chris announced. Dawn dived into the water.

_(DAWN)_

Dawn first checked a big clump of seaweed but didn't find any idols. "Where can it be?" Dawn inquired to herself. She checked the shark cave, the dock, where she saw Geoff's idol, and under at least two dozen rocks. She now had 21 seconds left. "Rats, I seem to be out of time." Dawn said, and she swam up to the dock, defeated.

"I was unable to locate my idol." Dawn said, disappointed.

Wow, not a lot of people are making it past this round, and the Screaming Bass seem to have a decent lead." Chris said as Dawn strolled back to the Mess Hall, as she walked by Geoff, she dropped a note. Once she was gone, Geoff picked it up, puzzled.

_Under where we are standing. _The note said. Geoff scratched his head, puzzled.

"Ok, Harold time to go!" Chris said. "3, 2, 1, go!" Chris yelled. Harold did a backflip into the water, earning a "WOOHOO" from Geoff.

_(HAROLD)_

Harold went straight to the muddy weeds and grabbed his idol. He swam back up.

Chris, who was drinking a latte, spat it out when he saw Harold. "How can you be back already?" He said. "It's been literally 10 seconds!"

Harold grinned and tossed the idol to Chris. "Simple deductions. It was really quite simple.  
He said. He joined Jo, Brick, Justin and Dakota.

"Well Geoff. Looks like it's your time to shine!" Chris told him "3, 2, 1, GO!" Geoff dived into the water.

_(GEOFF)_

Geoff was swimming around when he thought again of the note Dawn gave him. _Under where we are standing. _He thought. _We were standing on the dock. But how does that.. Oh! My idol must be under the dock! _

He swam under the dock, and after about 20 seconds of searching, he came across his idol hidden in one of the poles of the dock. "Nice dudes!" He said, and went back to the surface.

"Got my idol, dudes!" Geoff cheered and tossed the idol to Chris. Chris nodded in approval. "Well, it looks like it's time for the final round. If there is still people on each team after this challenge, the team with the one who has more wins, if it's even, each team is sending someone home!" The campers looked at each other nervously.

_(CUT TO THE MESS HALL)_

"Ok, Chris announced, "All you have to do is eat these 5 jellyfish tentacles, 2 frog's legs, and a porcupine's fried eyeball in 3 and a half minutes." The remaining 8 campers in the challenge looked at each other in disgust.

"Do we have to do this?" Dakota asked, looking green.

"No, but you'll be out." Chris told her. Dakota threw up her hands. "Fine by me, I'm out!" She said and walked over to the Bass campers who were out of the challenge.

"Yea, this is bad for the stomach." Justin said. Also walking over to the table.

"WHAT!?" Jo yelled. "HOW CAN YOU GUYS QUIT? WE ARE AHEAD OF THE CHALLENGE, or at least we were." She finished lamely. "Your not backing out on this, are you Ginger?" She asked Harold.

Harold shook his head firmly. "Nope, the Killer Bass all the way!" Harold cheered. Jo nodded in approval. "We got this!" She told Brick and Harold.

"We got this, right dudes?" Geoff asked Ezekiel and Eva. They both nodded determinedly.

"Ok guys, ready, set, go!" Chris announced.

The 6 campers dug into there food. Eva and Jo instantly ate all their food in one solid gulp, while Ezekiel ate the eye first, and was working on the tentacles.

Geoff had ate the frogs legs, as he had ate them before, and had slurped down a tentacle, but was looking a little green.

"Oh yea, if you puke, you're out." Chris added. Five seconds later, Geoff hurled all over the table.

"EEW!" Harold squealed, he had already ate the eyeball, 3 tentacles, and one of the frog legs. He slowly turned green as he ate the last frog leg.

"Cmon Ginger! You got this!" Jo cheered as Harold ate his second to last tentacle. The Geoff vomited, again. Onto Harold. At this, Ezekiel puked, and so did Harold.

"NO!" Jo cried, "Now we both have to send someone home!?" Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw Brick standing there, holding up a bare plate.

"Actually ma'am." He said proudly. "I'm done with my food, so I believe-"

"THE SCREAMING BASS WIN!" Chris announced, cutting off Brick.

"Yes, that." Brick nodded.

"Now, since Eva completed the challenge, she wins invincibility!" Eva smiled. "Now, Gophers, meet me at the campfire in 2 hours!"

Tyler and his alliance (Minus Mike and Zoey) were meeting in the forest.

"So, who are we voting off tonight?" Alejandro asked. "Are we going straight for Noah, or picking off his friends?"

"Um, let's take out his friends first," Tyler said, fidgeting, unnoticed by anybody.

_(FLASBACK TO AFTER CHALLENGE)_

_Noah was reading a book under a tree. Tyler approached him, and Noah raised an eyebrow. "Hello, Tyler, what do you need? Come to threaten me about how I'm going home tonight?" Tyler looked down._

"_No, I came to apologize." He said. Noah couldn't keep the surprised look off his face. "Uh, what?" He asked._

"_I'm sorry for being a hot-headed douchebag. I totally overreacted. After talking with you guys the past couple nights, I decided that you guys were pretty cool, and that I was wrong. Will you forgive me?" He asked._

_Noah looked at his hand for a good 10 seconds. He finally reached out and shook his hand. "No problem, dude, everyone makes mistakes." He chuckled. "You know, I must ask, have you told your 'Alliance ' that your done?" He asked. _

_Tyler's eyes lit up and he shook his head. He seemed to know what Noah was thinking of. "You don't mean make them think that I'm still with them and then watch as they get picked off one by one do you?" He asked._

_Noah chuckled. "I think that's exactly what I mean." They shared a fist bump._

_(BACK TO THE PRESENT):_

Tyler thought about who he would vote out that would hurt Noah the least. He knew that Noah liked Dawn, so she was out. He seemed to be pretty tight with Duncan. That left Izzy, Geoff, Bridgette, Eva, Gwen, and B in Noah's alliance.

"How about Gwen or B?" Tyler asked. "I Second that!" Heather said quickly. Lightning shrugged. "Lightnin' don't mind voting for the silent guy." He said.

Alejandro shrugged. "That sounds great, but who?" He asked. They discussed further and came to their decision.

_(CUT TO NOAH AND HIS ALLIANCE)_

Noah, Dawn, Duncan, Gwen, Bridgette, Gwen, B, Izzy, Eva had met up in the forest to discuss who to vote off.

"I say we go straight for Tyler!" Eva shouted, pounding her fist in her palm. Just then, Tyler walked up to the alliance.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Eva shouted at him.

"Cool it, Iron Woman." Noah told her. "He's on our side now." They all looked at him incredulously.

"It's bullshit." Eva said bluntly. Izzy nodded. "Izzy doesn't believe it!"

"Look, guys." Noah explained. "Tyler came to me and apologized, we're cool now."

Some of the alliance members still look suspicious, but the others seem to accept this.

"Good to have you, dude." Duncan said, fist bumping Tyler. Gwen nodded. "So whom are we voting for?"

Tyler shrugged. "I was thinking we hit Zoey." The rest of the campers shrugged and agreed.

After the other campers cleared out, Tyler approached Noah. "Listen man," He told Noah. "I'm gonna go with the other on this one vote, I think it would be better. Is that ok?"

Noah shrugged. "Sure man, but who are you voting for?" "It's gonna be either B or Gwen." Tyler said. Noah nodded. "Fine by me."

"See ya at the elimination ceremony." Tyler said before walking off.

(CONFESSIONAL: EVA):

Eva: I don't trust Tyler. A leopards doesn't change it's spots.

(END CONFESSIONAL: EVA):

Mike and Zoey were chilling in the Boy's Gopher Cabin.

"Zoey, have I, been acting strange lately?" Mike asked. Zoey thought for a moment, debating whether she should tell him about the VR incident.

"Well," She said cautiously, " During the VR challenge, you acted a bit… stuffy." At this, Mike burst out in giggles.

Zoey was bewildered. "What's so funny?" Mike was still giggling.

"Well, I seem to have another personality, who's this stuffy English woman!" He burst out in laughter. Zoey chuckled as well.

"Oh Mike." She said, "You sense of humor is so sweet." And she leaned in and gave him a kiss.

_(AMAZING CUT TO THE BONFIRE CEREMONY)_

The Gophers were at the bonfire ceremony. Chris stood with a tray of marshmallows.

"So," he said. "Lots of drama going on in this team. Who here thinks they're safe?" About a quarter of the campers nervously raised their hands.

Chris laughed. "Really? So few of you? Well, let's get on with it… The first marshmallow of the night goes to… Eva!"

Eva caught her marshmallow with a grin.

"Bridgette! You too are safe!"

Bridgette breathed a sigh of relief and caught her marshmallow.

"Ezekiel! Head's up!" Chris exclaimed. "Woo!" Ezekiel cried happily, catching his marshmallow.

"Alejandro! Your safe, dude." Alejandro nodded as he caught his marshmallow.

"Mike and Izzy! You guys stay for another night!" Mike and Izzy caught theirs with happy grins.

"Geoff!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Heather!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Duncan!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Dawn!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Lightning!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Lindsay!"

There were now only 5 campers left. Noah, Zoey, Gwen, B and Tyler. Chris grinned.

"The next marshmallow goes to… Noah!" Noah breathed a sigh of relief and caught his fluffy treat.

"Now, all of you racked up some votes… but the next marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Gwen!"

"Oh yes!" Duncan cheered, letting out the breath he was holding in for the past 2 minutes. Gwen smiled as she caught her marshmallow, leaving the remaining

There were now 3 people left. Tyler looked nervous, Zoey looked bewildered, and B look confused..

"The next marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Tyler!"

Almost everyone breathed a sigh of relief as Tyler caught his gooey yummy treat.

"And the final marshmallow of the night goes too.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Zoey!"

"YES!" Mike cheered as Zoey laughed with relief. B looked sad and shocked. He pointed at Noah and raised an eyebrow. Noah shook his head. B nodded and gave a glare to Tyler. He then pointedly left.

"Bye B!" Mike called. "We'll miss you!" Zoey added. B waved as the boat sped off.

"You guys have lasted another ceremony, head back to your cabins." Chris told them. They dispersed to their cabin.

_(BASS CABIN: BOY'S SIDE):_

"Nice job today guys!" Cody said. Justin nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I made it pretty far!" Harold said proudly. "But we would've lost if it hadn't been for Brick and Jo." Brick smiled.

"Thanks, cadet!" He said proudly.

"I wish I had done better on today's challenge." Trent sighed. "It would've been cool to look under water for my idol." Cody, Owen and Sam nodded.

"Well anyways, I hope we lose tomorrow so we can vote off Scott." DJ said. "Amen." Justin agreed. They turned off their lights and went to bed.

_(BASS CABIN: GIRLS SIDE):_

"I'm tired." Sadie said. She and the other girls had already turned off the lights and were talking in the dark.

"Me too." Dakota yawned. "Ohmygosh, I'm so glad I made it far in today's challenge!" Katie exclaimed.

"Me too!" Dakota said, "But I couldn't bring myself to eat that nasty food."

Anne Maria nodded. "I agree with ya on this one, blondie, that food is nasty!" Courtney nodded. "I can't believe it's legal for Chris to feed us that stuff!"

"C'mon guys, I want to go to bed." Jo said gruffly. After about 5 more minutes of idle chit-chat, they fell asleep.

_(GOPHER CABIN: BOYS SIDE):_

There was tension in the air in the boys side, to say the least.

"Well, amigos, good effort in the challenge today, to bad we lost." Alejandro said in barely suppressed glee.

Duncan cracked his knuckles. "You better get your happy boner back in your pants, big boy, or I'm gonna get punchy." He warned.

Alejandro chuckled. "I'd like to see you try." He said, narrowing his eyes.

"Shut up and save it for the morning- eh?" Ezekiel said. Both guys looked at the homeschooler, then went to bed.

"Thanks for that." Noah said. "They get annoying." Ezekiel nodded.

(CONFESSIONAL: EZEKIEL:):

Ezekiel: You know, I hate being the only dude not picking a side in this argument. But it also makes me feel safe, I'm a swing vote, so hopefully I'll be around longer.

(END CONFESSIONAL: EZEKIEL):

"Hey guys," Mike asked. "Have you heard about my personality?" He began. And they all went to bed soon after.

_(GOPHER CABIN: GIRLS SIDE):_

Well, I'm hitting the sack guys. Good night guys!" Bridgette exclaimed turning out the light. There wasn't much talk as the girls went to bed.

_(NICE CUT TO CHRIS ON THE DOCK OF SHAME):_

"Well! There ya have it! Another exciting episode! Who will win? Who will lose? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Chaos!

_(VOTING CONFESSIONALS):_

_Alejandro: I vote for B. He is the first step to overtaking this team._

_B: He hold up a sign that says "Tyler."_

_Bridgette: We agreed that we'd vote for Zoey. I think Tyler deserves a chance._

_Dawn: I vote for Zoey, that is who we decided on._

_Duncan: I vote for the redhead chick._

_Eva: I still don't trust Tyler. He needs to go._

_Ezekiel: I vote for B! He didn't do much today._

_Geoff: I still don't trust Tyler, man… I vote for him._

_Gwen: I vote for Zoey, no offense girl._

_Heather: Well, I was GOING to vote for Gwen, but Alejandro made me see reason to vote for B *She blushes*_

_Izzy: I vote for Tyler, Izzy doesn't trust him!_

_Lightning: Lightning votes for B! He needs to go, sorry brother!_

_Lindsay: Tyler told be to vote for B… I actually remembered his name.. Yaaay!_

_Mike: Well, They told me to vote for B or Gwen, so I guess I choose Gwen… B is cool._

_Noah: Tyler can't look suspicious, so sorry B… I really am._

_Tyler: Even though Noah and I patched things up, I gotta keep on the good side of Alejandro… Sorry that you gotta get the blunt of it B._

_Zoey: I vote for B… Sorry, you just haven't done too well._

_Final Count:_

B: 7 Votes:

Zoey: 4 Votes:

Tyler: 4 Votes:

Gwen: 2 Votes:

38th Place: Blainley.

37th Place: Staci.

36th Place: Beth.

35th Place: LeShawna.

34th Place: Sierra.

33rd Place: Cameron.

32nd Place: B.

Remaining Screaming Bass:

Brick

Cody

Courtney

Dakota

DJ

Geoff

Harold

Jo

Katie

Owen

Sadie

Sam

Scott

Trent

Remaining Killer Gophers:

Alejandro

Anne Maria

Bridgette

Dawn

Duncan

Eva

Ezekiel

Gwen

Heather

Izzy

Lightning

Lindsay

Mike

Noah

Tyler  
Zoey

Well! I hope you enjoyed guys! I finally got it up… Sorry the ending is so rushed, we lost power twice and it came back on as I was typing it, so iwanted to get it up in case we do lose it for a while… Review guys! I love them and also my poll is loving it's voters :). See you guys next chapter! Ciao!


	9. Chapter 9: Day 6, Return of the Balls!

Hey all my fantabulous readers! We hit 40 reviews! Yaya! Thanks for reviewing guys, it makes my day to check my email and see a "(insert name here) has reviewed your story." It really is so awesome! So anyways, several people said "I want moar Nawn!" Don't worry, it's coming :D…. Muhahahaahahaha. And also, thanks to the 6 people who did my poll! Awesome to see your favs guys! For all you new people the poll is "Who are your top 5 Total Drama characters?" and you can find it on my profile page ! Anyways, on to the review replies!

**PS2Wizard: Yes I know… trust me XD that was a mistake on my part but it's all fixed now! Anyway, hope you contine to enjoy !**

**Guest: I updated once, and I update again, Yay!**

**Lovergirl2017: Hahahaa Well Tyler is, he's fooling Alejandro and the others… But everyone on Noah's side knows Tylers in now, but Noah voted for B just because he didn't want Tyler too look suspicious. Evil genius :O? Yes, but fortuantly it didn't last too long. And yes, moar Nawn will ensue!**

**acosta perez jose Ramiro: That is quite the awesome name you have there, my friend! Thanks! I certainly will :D!**

**Guest: Thanks! Yeah I liked the challenge too :D, I know right? Thanks! We got 2 inches of snow =.=…**

**RedEyedWarrior: Thanks for all the reviews! Yes that stuff is good XD too bad LeShawna's gone… Damn Alejandro and his crafty ways… Enjoy :D!**

**Cupcakes11: Thanks a lot! It's awesome to see you reviewing my chapter :D! Tyler, huh? Yes, he's got more brains this time around, eh?**

**XGoldinSpiritx: Thanks dude! Haha you like DxG… so many opinions! Anyways, I hope to have this out my Tuesday or Wednesday… We'll see :D**

**Infected Bliss: I'm so glad your enjoying! Thanks a lot :D You make me feel warm and fuzzy :P. Yes Amilea could be trouble, or could she be help? Thanks :D! I just thought I should do another fanon couple besides Nawn and that couple I think could definitely be doable. Ah yes, poor B caught the brunt of Team Alejandro's schemes… poor guy. That is confidential unfortunantly, though I can ASSURE you he doesn't win . I know right? Ouch. I'm honored to be your longest reviewertourstorythingy. XD**

**BriBrilovestakis: Well, I'm sorry that its not to your liking there might be a couple times were the charectars are a little OOC… nothing personal. Glad your enjoying the story though **

**Okay guys! One more thing, Should I create a poll that says should I do DxG or DxC? What do you think? Lemme know… Enjoy! Ciao!**

It was morning in Camp Wawanakwa. The remaining 32 campers were either eating breakfast or showering. In the Mess Hall, the campers were enjoying a mean of Breakfast Burritos.

"I don't like these." Scott said flatly. Chef glared at him. "What?" He asked. "They're nasty!" Chef hucked a cleaver at him . It impaled itself into his forehead and he died. Just kidding, Chef missed. But who would really be upset, you know?

"You'd do best to shut up." Justin sneered. "We wouldn't want you to die… oh wait. Please, continue!"

Scott rolled his eyes. "Your insults are pah-thetic! Just like your skin col-UH!" Anne Maria pouncing onto his face interrupted him.

"Yew does NOT insult Justin!" She screamed, pounding onto his face. She took out her can of hairspray and sprayed his face with it.

"UAGH!" He screeched, covering his face. Anne Maria smirked and got off of him, leaving Scott to look at his new "Pouf".

"What did you do to me you Jersey bitch!" He growled, whilst almost everyone else in the Mess Hall laughed at Scott's new afro. "What the?" He said, shocked, as he tried to run his fingers through his hair. But he couldn't! It was like all his hair had turned metal!

"Ha-ha, teaches you to mess with me and my boi-frend." Anne Maria said haughtily as Scott desperately tried to restyle his hair.

(CONFESSIONAL: JUSTIN):

**Justin: *Smiling* I'm in love.**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: JUSTIN):**

Meanwhile at the Gopher table, Eva and Izzy were whispering.

"I think you'll get kicked off if you switch the votes." Eva told Izzy. "Nonesense!" She replied airily. "How will Chris know? And we'll be rid of Tyler! It's E-scope E-scope!" Eva stared at her blankly. "You know, win-win? E-scope E-scope? I say it because I'm full of win!" Izzy cackled, then she cart wheeled away.

Noah walked up to Eva. "What was that?" He asked, looking at Izzy's retreating form. "Izzy." Replied Eva simply. "Ah yes," Noah retorted, starting to walk away. "No further explanation needed. Thanks tons, Eva…"

"Bookworm, wait up a second." Eva called at his retreating form. Noah turned around, eyebrow raised. "May I help you?" He asked. She beckoned him to sit down.

"Um, no thanks…" Noah said, eyeing the table where Dawn was sitting alone. "I err, have to get going."

"You'll sit down if you know what's good for you!" Eva threatened. Noah remained un-frightened. "You don't scare me, Iron Woman." He smirked.

Eva sighed. "I know, but listen, It'll only take 5 minutes." Noah rolled his eyes and groaned. "Ugh, fine." He said, sitting down. "What is it you want to talk about?" He asked.

"What makes you think Tyler changed his spots all of a sudden? I mean, the guy hated you, and now he wants to apologize? What's that all about?" She asked.

Noah nodded, "Good observation. I don't fully trust him yet, but he seemed sincere enough. Why not give him a second chance?"

"Cause it might cause your elimination?" Eva asked. In response, Noah shrugged. Eva sighed again. "Look, the only reason I'm asking is because I **know **your making goo-goo eyes on Fairy Girl over there, and I'd hate to see you crash and burn before you get a chance. Think carefully on my words, Noah." She then left Noah blushing slightly and deep in thought.

(CONFESSIONAL: NOAH):

**Noah: You know, Eva does have a pretty good point… I mean, what if Tyler is just bullshitting me so that he can backstab me when the time is right? I'll have to do some serious thinking…**

**(END CONFESIONAL: NOAH):**

The campers were just finishing up their meal when Chris walked in, and hucked a red rubber ball into the crowd. It ricocheted of off of Scott's new hairdo and flew right back to hit Chris in the face.

"OW!" Chris yelled, holding his face. Laughing was heard amongst the campers. "Now listen, campers… today's challenge is, Dodgeball! … Again." Chris announced.

"YES!" Tyler, Eva, Jo, Lightning and a few of the other cheered,

"Fuck me sideways." Noah groaned, banging his head on the table amidst the chuckles of his teammates.

"Language, Noah." Chris chided. "Anyway campers, meet at the Dodgebrawl arena in 5 minutes!"

_**(SUPER AWESOME CUT TO CAMPERS IN FRONT OF DODGEBALL FIELD)**_

"Ok campers, things are a little different this time around." Chris told everyone. "There will now be 7 campers going in each round, and it's best out of 5 rounds. Is that clear?" The campers nodded as Chris continued. "Oh yeah, and each person HAS to go in at least once, got that, Noah?" Noah rolled his eyes.

"Uhh, I don't really know if I'm cut out for this kind of stuff," Sam said nervously, tapping his fingers together.

"TOO BAD!" Chris yelled into his megaphone. "NOW FIRST ROUND STARTS IN 2 MINUTES, SO PICK YOUR PEOPLE!"

_**(BASS TEAM)  
**_

"Alright." Jo said. "So for the first round it'll be Me, Brick, DJ, Courtney, Trent, Harold and Owen. Any questions?" Courtney raised her hand. "What is it, miss CIT?"

"Why is HE going in?" Courtney complained, pointing at Harold. "Easy." Jo replied. "We need someone to be bait. And at least he can dodge."

"Yeah!" Harold added. "We won last time cause of me!" Courtney sighed. "Fine, I see your point."

_**(GOPHER TEAM)**_

"Alright." Eva stated. "So Duncan, me Gwen, Lightning, Alejandro, Geoff and Ezekiel are going out?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Now let's go catch us some fish!" The Gophers cheered.

_**~~~-~~~-ROUND ONE~~~-~~~-**_

At the beginning of the round, Duncan was able to get his hands on a ball and throw it at DJ. The gentle giant dived to the side and the ball missed.

Geoff and Brick had just taken a shot at each other, but were able to reciprocate dodges. After about 30 more seconds of everyone dodging and throwing, Owen was able to finally get Ezekiel out, after throwing 6 balls at him.

"Yes! Gotcha!" Owen cheered, doing a little victory jig, but was then pegged in the crotch by Eva. "AWH!" He yelled as he fell to the ground, clutching his coconuts.

Eva smirked, then caught a ball that Trent had thrown at her. Then she used that ball to nail Brick in the face.

"Woo Eva!" The Gophers cheered as Zoey went up to play.

"Hmph." Jo said, rolling her eyes. "I can do that!" She grabbed two balls and threw them at Zoey and Lightning. Both were able to dodge, but the ball meant for Lightning flew past him and hit Gwen.

"Damn it." She muttered as she walked off. Duncan threw a ball, but Jo caught it, bringing Cody onto the field and sending Duncan off. Cody used his curve ball technique to get Lightning out and Jo hit Geoff.

Zoey picked up a ball and threw it at DJ. He leaped to avoid it and threw is own back at her. "Yes!" She cheered as she caught his ball in her fingertips. DJ sat down and Mike came out.

In the meantime Alejandro had thrown Courtney out and gotten hit by Jo.

"Eat this!" Cody cheered as he threw his famous curveball at Zoey. Zoey leaped to avoid the ball, but it came right back at her. As she walked to the sidelines, Mike had a brilliant idea.

"Ok Svetlana, your time to shine!" He muttered to himself before gasping, letting Svetlana temporarily take control.

"Yes, I am understanding!" Svetlana said, then leaped to the side and reached out an arm, catching the ball that Jo had just thrown.

"Ahh crap!" Jo shouted as she sat down, and Bridgette went in for the Gophers. Svetlana then leaped into the air and threw Cody out. It was now Harold Vs. Bridgette, Svetlana and Eva.

Harold was able to dodge balls expertly for about 2 minutes before Eva was finally able to hit him in the leg.

"AND THE GOPHERS TAKE ROUND ONE!" Chris announced. The Gophers cheered. "NOW REMEMBER, 7 DIFFERENT PEOPLE THIS TIME! LET'S MOVE!"

_**~~~-~~~-ROUND TWO~~~-~~~-**_

For the Gophers there was now Noah, Tyler, Dawn, Lindsay, Heather, Izzy and Zoey. The Bass had Katie, Sadie, Sam, Dakota, Anne Maria, Scott and Justin.

When the round begun, Tyler raced towards the balls, tripped, crossed the foul line, and was called out. He snapped his fingers.

Katie threw a ball at Noah, who dodged it. "Why do I have to do this?" He complained. "So you don't go home, duh." Heather replied snootily before getting nailed in the face by Justin.

"Don't worry, Noah." Dawn said, throwing a ball at Anne Maria, who dodged. "It's not so bad." "Yeah," Noah said, almost dreamily, staring at her. "It's not so bad." This did not go unnoticed by Dawn.

**(CONFESSIONAL: NOAH):  
**

**Noah: *Staring with wide eyes, mouth agape.* What the hell happened to me?! I was like a blushing buffoon! *He groans* What is happening to me?**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: NOAH):**

**(CONFESSIONAL: DAWN):**

**Dawn *Giggling* I definitely saw it that time. There was no doubt about it. There was a mild affection rush to Noah's aura when he looked at me. You know, I didn't think someone here would like me. *She blushes slightly* Wow… someone likes me…**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: DAWN):**

"Heads up dude!" Sam told Scott before Izzy hit him in the chest. Sam chuckled. "Sorry dude, but not really." He then picked up a ball and threw it at Lindsay, who was still looking confused.

"This challenge seems familiar, did we do it all read-OOF." She said as Sam's ball collided with her cheekbone.

Katie and Sadie looked at each other, nodded and then each picked up a ball. They both threw their ball at Noah, who was unable to dodge and got hit in his rather large head. "Glad that's over." He muttered as he sat down.

Anne Maria chucked a ball at Izzy, who caught it, bringing Gwen into the game.

Katie and Sadie both threw their balls at Zoey, getting her out, but Katie got hit by Gwen.  
"THIS IS FOR YOU KATIE!" Sadie screamed as she grabbed three balls and threw them as hard as she could to the other side of the court. Whether it was by luck, fate, or skill; the balls hit both Gwen in the face and Izzy in the thigh.

"EEEIIEI BFF POWER!" The BFF's squealed as they hugged each other.

"THE BASS WIN ROUND TWO!" Chris yelled. "THE SCORE IS NOW 1-1!"

"Nice job guys!" Jo commended, looking at the twins. "Yeah man, that was super cool." Sam agreed, nodding.

"Ohmygosh, thanks SO much!" Sadie said, grinning.

(CONFESSIONAL: KATIE & SADIE):

**Katie: That was SO uber awesome Sadie!**

**Sadie: Aw, thanks Katie! It was all for you!**

**Katie: You know, I feel like they're finally taking us seriously. **

**Sadie: *Puts hands on hips* And its about time too!**

**(END CONFESSIONAL):**

_**(GOPHERS)**_

"Alright guys, who's going in next?" Heather asked her team. "I think it's clear that Eva and Mike are going. But who else?"

"I'll go!" Lightning cheered. "Yeah, me too." Geoff said, shrugging his shoulders. "Oh! Let E-Scope go, she'll go cray-zay! Hahaha!" Izzy cackled. Duncan and Alejandro also went in.

_**(BASS)**_

"Who else is going in besides me, Owen and Brick?" Jo asked. Scott raised his hand, so did Cody. "Okay good, who else?" Jo asked, still needing two more people.

"I'll go." Trent shrugged. "Me too!" Sadie cheered , giving Katie a hug and running out to the field.

"OKAY ROUND THREE BEGINS… NOW!" Chris announced.

_**~~~-~~~-ROUND THREE~~~-~~~-**_

Geoff picked up a ball and slammed Cody in the chest with it. "Ouch." Muttuered Cody, rubbing his chest as he walked off the field.

"Sorry dude!" Geoff called before dodging a ball that Owen hurled at him. "It's cool." Cody replied.

Duncan threw a ball at Sadie, who caught it. "Damn." He muttered as Katie was brought on the field.

"Sorry Iz!" Owen called as he pelted her with a ball, then getting floored by Eva. What Eva didn't see, however, was that Jo used the opportunity to hurl a ball at her. It would have collided with her stomach, but a figure danced by and caught the ball.

"Ha!" Svetlana said. "I do not think so on my watch!" He then threw the ball and hit Katie.

"Nice moves, Private." Brick said, "But you'll have to do better then that to get me out!" HE caught a ball threw Alejandro at him, then deflected Eva's with it. Alejandro sat down and Courtney came on the field.

"Ok guys," Courtney whispered to Brick and Trent. "Let's all throw our balls at Eva, then we can get her out." Brick nodded. "Good strategy, Sergeant! Now let's move!" They each grabbed a ball and threw them at Eva. Eva dodged the first two and caught the third. Chef blew the whistle. "Music boy! You're out! Meanie girl! You're in!" Trent walked off and Heather walked on.

Courtney facepalmed. She now realized that it would take more to get Eva out. "Timeout!" She called. And the teams each took a minute to strategize.

_**(BASS)**_

"Ok guys." Courtney started. "We need to get Eva out. I say we use Duncan's tactic from Season 1 and we all throw balls at her. Who's with me?" Scott wasn't apparently. "But if we throw all of our balls at her, and even if we hit her, we now have no more balls, and the Gophers will just wait until the right time to pick us off!"

Courtney shrugged, "It's a risk worth taking, now let's go!" The Bass let out a half-hearted cheer.

_**(GOPHERS)**_

"Nice work out there, guys!" Mike said, grinning. Eva nodded in approval, "Good work out there, Mr. MPD (Multiple Personality Disorder) Svetlaneria or whatever has come in handy." Mike nodded, "She's happy to help."

"Excuse me, but can we please talk strategy people?" Heather asked. Eva shot her a glare. "We don't need to, because their winning, got it?" She sneered at her. Heather just rolled her eyes as Chef blew the whistle, starting the game again.

Lightning threw a ball at Sadie, who was picking up balls for their plan. She was able to deflect it, but it hit Scott in the nuts. "Ouch!" Scott squeaked as he crawled off the field amidst the laughter of his teammates.

Sadie tossed a ball to Courtney and Brick. "Look." Courtney whispered as she dodged a ball. "We already saw we can throw Eva out with three balls, so I say we hit Geoff." They nodded.

Geoff straightened up after picking up a ball only to see three balls hurling towards him "Oh shi-!" He yelled before getting sent to the ground.

Sadie dodged a ball thrown by Lightning and Courtney hucked a ball in Eva's general direction. Eva tried to snatch it out of the air, but ended up deflecting it. She snapped her fingers.

Lightning rolled to the side to avoid Sadie's ball only to get hit by Brick. Eva then threw Brick out, and Sadie caught Mike's ball, Sending Jo back into the game. The Bass cheered.

Meanwhile, on the Gopher sidelines, Alejandro was talking to Tyler. "So, Tyler, who are we voting out if we lose?" Alejandro asked. Tyler shrugged. "We'll cross that bridge when and if we come to it." He said smoothly. Alejandro looked suspicious for a second, but nodded.

(CONFESSIONAL: ALEJANDRO):

**Alejandro: Something seems off with Tyler… I think I'm going to find out what.**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: ALEJANDRO)**

Alejandro walked up to Lindsay, who was watching the dodgeball game, and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around.

"Oh hi Alejandro!" Lindsay said brightly. "Do you need something?" Alejandro put on a flattering smile and said, "Hello Lindsay, actually you could do something for me; If you wouldn't mind." Lindsay shrugged. "Depends on what it is. I don't to CPR though, sorry."

Alejandro chuckled. "No no, nothing like that. It's about Tyler. I think he might be cheating on you." Lindsay's eyes widened and she gasped. "What? What makes you think Taylor would ever do something like that?"

"I don't know, but he's been acting strange, and I think he feels guilty. I'm not sure though, maybe after the challenge you can talk to him about why he's been acting strange.

Lindsay, who looked close to tears, nodded. "Thanks Alerandio." She sniffled. "My pleasure." He answered smoothly. As she turned back to watch the game, Alejandro grinned devilishly.

**(CONFESSIONAL: ALEJANDRO):  
**

**Alejandro: Perfect. Just perfect.**

( END CONFESSIONAL: ALEJANDRO):

While Alejandro was manipulating Lindsay, the dodgeball game had gone back and forth, back and forth. Currently it was Eva and Zoey Vs. Jo and Justin.

Justin threw a ball at Zoey but missed, and Eva pelted two balls at him in retaliation. Justin dodged to the left as Jo hit Zoey in the face. Eva growled.

"Looks like your time is up." Jo said, smirking. She and Justin each threw two balls. Despite Eva's expert athleticism, she was unable to dodge all four balls.

"THE SCREAMING BASS WIN ROUND 3!" Chris announced. The Bass cheered. "Can the Gophers pull ahead? I seriously doubt it." He cackled.

_**(BASS)  
**_

"Nice job guys!" Cody cheered. "Just one more win and we wont have to send someone home!" The Bass nodded with enthusiasm.

"Okay, we need out best players out there this round. I want Brick, Owen, Cody, Sadie, Trent and Harold out there with me. Any questions?" Nobody objected. "Good! Now let's go kick some Gopher butt!"

_**(GOPHERS)**_

"This is not good. Why aren't you losers doing anything?!" Heather shouted angrily. Gwen shot her an annoyed look. "Shut up, Heather. I haven't seen you doing anything particularly decent out there." Heather just rolled her eyes.

"Listen guys." Alejandro spoke up. "If we're going to win, we need to get our best players out there. So we need Eva, Duncan, Lightning, Geoff, Ezekiel and Mike with me. Now lets go, we can't afford another loss.

"Alrighty campers, if the Bass win this round, it's all over! If the Gopher's manage to pull of a victory, then we'll go to the final round. Now… go!"

_**~~~-~~~-ROUND FOUR~~~-~~~-**_

Owen picked up a ball and hurled it at Duncan, who dodged. Geoff grabbed a ball and threw it at Sadie, who managed to avoid it by diving to the side. Tension was thick in the air as Alejandro and Bricks balls collided with each other in mid-air and were sent rocketing to the other side.

"Take this!" Eva shouted as she hurled a ball into Trent's chest. "Oww." He groaned.

In retaliation, Owen threw two balls at Eva. The first one missed; but to Owen's luck, hit Ezekiel, and the second one Eva was able to dodge.

"Hey Dweedle-Dum, eat this!" Duncan jeered, throwing his ball at Sadie, who he hit square in the stomach. "COWABUNGA!" Owen shouted, throwing two balls, who each hit Mike and Duncan respectively. It was now 5-4 to the Bass, but Owen wasn't done yet. He grabbed a ball from Jo and nailed Geoff in the face, and threw another at Alejandro, who was able to dodge. He then picked up the last ball on their side and threw it at Eva. A big mistake.

Eva easily caught the ball and Owen was sent off.

"Noah, it's your turn." Gwen told Noah, who griped and complained. As he walked onto the field, Eva threw out Cody, but not before he set loose his curve ball technique on Lightning, who was surprised to find the ball spinning back around to smack him in the butt.

"Listen guys!" Noah yelled to Eva and Alejandro. "Everyone spam Jo with balls, that'll get her out!" It worked. Jo was unable to dodge the assault of 3 balls thrown at her, but Brick took that opportunity to throw Noah out.

"Thanks, bookworm!" Eva called gruffly as Noah sat down, relieved. "Nice plan, Noah." Dawn complimented, smiling at him. "Thanks." Noah said nervously, blushing a little.

Meanwhile, the Bass were in trouble, Eva and Alejandro were bombarding Harold and Brick with balls, and it was a good 5 minutes before Alejandro's ball hit Brick in the face.

Harold, however, caught the ball, sending both Brick and Alejandro out, but bringing Owen back in.

"Let's KICK SOME ASS!" Owen cheered as he picked up 3 balls. Eva, unprepared, was totally shocked to see 3 balls come flying at her. She dodged one, caught the other, and got hit in the chest by the third one.

There was silence… then… "THE SCREAMING BASS WIN!" Chris announced. Cheers erupted from the Bass side.

"Damn it!" Eva yelled in rage, pounding her fist into the side of the dodgeball arena, cracking the glass. She sighed.

"Gopher losers, meet me in two hours for the bonfire ceremony." Chris told the Gophers solemnly.

_**(CUT TO TYLER AND LINDSAY)**_

Tyler was sitting in the Mess Hall, thinking, when Lindsay came up to him and sat down. "Hey Tyler." She said. "Hey Linds." He replied, still lost in thought. "Are you cheating on me?" Tyler looked up in shock at the question to find tears brimming in Lindsay's big blue eyes.

"What? Of course not! Never!" Tyler said defensively and honestly. Lindsay sniffled, "Why have you been acting so strange lately then?" She asked.

Tyler gave her a hug, then said. "Well, the truth is, I broke out of our alliance and joined Noah's… I just want to keep it a secret so Alejandro doesn't get everyone to vote me off." Lindsay, who looked about a thousand times better now, sniffled again and nodded, smiling. "Oh, that's a relief, well, thanks Tyler!" She said, back to her bubbly self. She gave Tyler a kiss before walking off.

As she started to walk away, Tyler thought to himself. _As much as I love Lindsay. _He thought. _There's no way she could have come up with the possibility of me cheating by herself. But if she didn't, who did?_

"Linds! Wait up a second!" Tyler called after her. Lindsay turned around. "Who told you I was cheating on you?" He asked her.

"Oh, Alewandrio did!" Lindsay said brightly before walking off. Tyler stared at the ground in shock.

(CONFESSIONAL: TYLER):

**Tyler: *Looks VERY angry* That slimy bastard! He knew something was up and he used Lindsay to find out what! He'll pay, that is, if I don't go home tonight.**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: TYLER):**

While Lindsay was walking towards the Mess Hall, Alejandro approached her. "Hello, Lindsay." Alejandro said, "What did you find out about Tyler?" Lindsay smiled. "Oh that, it was just a big mistake! He just joined Noah's alliance and didn't want anyone to find out, he thinks he'll get voted off. Oh," She looked guilty, "Oops."

Alejandro had a devilish grin on his face now. "Thank you Lindsay, I'm glad he wasn't cheating on you."

"Me too!" She said happily, walking into the Mess Hall. Alejandro smiled.

(CONFESSIONAL: ALEJANDRO):

**Alejandro: Well well, looks like Tyler grew a brain! I'll have to show him that is not something you can do in MY alliance.**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: ALEJANDRO):**

Alejandro met in the clearing where his alliance meetings were. Everyone was there except Tyler and Lindsay.

"Hey honey." Heather greeted sweetly, "Did you find out what our little problem was?" Alejandro smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I did, chica, and let me tell you, we definitely know who needs to go.

"Who?" Mike asked. "You'll see." Alejandro answered, "But first, let me explain.

Meanwhile, Eva and Izzy were talking in the woods.

"Look, Tyler has nearly everyone fooled with his little strategy, so I don't think us 2 are going to be able to pull it off." Eva said, scowling.

"I know," Izzy said, serious (which was a rare occasion). "Now, we can go with who out alliance wants tonight, or we can vote for someone we think has a shot at going and means something to Tyler, just to be antagonistic. Hahaha!" She cackled, returning to Izzyness.

Eva thought about it, then grinned. "I know who we pick." She said.

"Where's Crazy Girl and Iron Woman?" Duncan asked. Tyler, Duncan, Gwen, Dawn, and Noah were meeting in the Gopher's side of the cabin.

"Yeah, and Bridgette and Geoff?" Tyler said.

"I don't know. Something tells me there not to sure of my change of heart." Tyler said nervously. "I know they both voted for me last time."

"And Bridgette and Geoff decided to stay out of it after B got booted last week." Gwen stated.

Noah sighed. "Great, we now have only 5 votes on a team of 16. Just perfect.

"Who are we going to vote for?" Dawn asked. "I say we go for Heather. Any objections?" Gwen inquired. Everybody shrugged. Gwen smiled. "Perfect."

CUT TO BONFIRE CEREMONY

"Hello Gophers." Chris said, looking at the 16 teens in front of him. "Twice in a row, not so good, is it?" He continued, smirking. "Anyways, the first marshmallow of the night goes to Izzy!"

"Muahaha…" Izzy cackled as she caught her marshmallow.

"Mike!" Mike grinned, catching his treat.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Bridgette!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Geoff!" Bridgette and Geoff smiled at each other and shared a hug.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Duncan, Gwen, Zoey!" The Three caught their marshmallows with happy looks.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Alejandro!" Alejandro smirked, catching his marshmallow.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Tyler!" Chris announced, causing Tyler to sigh with immense relief.

….

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

"Lightning!"

…

…

…

…

…

"Ezekiel!" The prairie dude looked relieved. "Thank goodness." He muttered.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Dawn!" She smiled, catching her marshmallow.

…

…

…

…

….

"There are now three marshmallows left, and four campers. One of you four didn't get any votes, and that person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Noah! You're safe bro!" Noah sighed in relief.

"The next marshmallow goes to, with only one vote…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Eva!" Eva smirked, catching her marshmallow, crushing it, then throwing it into the woods.

"Now campers," Chris said, looking between Lindsay, who looked mildly puzzled, and Heather, who looked confident. "The final marshmallow of the night goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Heather!" Heather just smirked, while Lindsay and Tyler both looked downcast.

"Wait? So I'm eliminated? I'm SO confused." She said, puzzled. Chris rolled his eyes, used to the bimbo's brainpower, or lack thereof.

"Yes Lindsay, you racked up the most votes, so it's time for you to go." Chris told her.

"But wait, what did I do?" She asked her team. Everyone gave a shrug, but even Lindsay wasn't stupid enough to miss the scorn and glee in Alejandro's dark brown eyes.

"You!" She said, pointing in Alejandro's face. "You did this, didn't you?" Noah chuckled. "I wonder if we'll get another Heather cuss-out." He whispered to Duncan, who nodded, grinning.

"I don't know what your talking about." Alejandro said smoothly. "You used me to find out what was up with Tyler, you said you thought he was cheating on me!" Lindsay yelled at him. Gasps were heard among the Gophers, even from Alejandro's own alliance.

"You're lieing!" Alejandro insisted, sensing danger.

"You stupid bastard! You're just so evil!" Lindsay. "I'm tired of being used! That's what I think of you! Ale-jerk-dro!" She said, stomping on his foot. She then faced the rest of the team. "Bye guys! I'll miss you! Except you, Heather." She kissed Tyler, who looked extremely sad. "Win for us, ok Tyler?" She walked onto the boat. "Bye guys!" She called waving.

"Bye!" The Gophers echoed.

Chris had a smile that said 'ratings' all over his face. "Well campers, that was drama filled! Excellent! Now go get some sleep, you all stink. Except you Noah, you know, cause you didn't do jack shit today." He chuckled.

"Hey!" Noah protested, "You can't say that, the viewers will hate you!" Chris chuckled, "The cameras have been out for the past 2 minutes, know-it-all." Noah just rolled his eyes and followed the rest of his team to the cabins.

(CONFESSIONAL: HEATHER):

**Heather: Well well. Not even 10 eliminations in and both Lindsay and Beth, my Season 1 alliance members, are gone. It just goes to show that in a big game with more people, people like them, need people like me!**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: HEATHER):**

**(CONFESSIONAL: TYLER):  
**

**Tyler: Damn Alejandro! He definitely out smarted me… I thought for sure that Heather was going home. He's gonna pay for this. **

**(END CONFESSIONAL: TYLER):**

_**BASS CABIN: BOY'S SIDE:**_

Currently most of the dudes were playing Go Fish.

"Got any two's?" Justin asked Brick. Brick shook his head. "Negitory Private, Go Fish." Justin sighed, "I'm not very good at this." It was true, he had 13 cards in his hands, while the rest of the players averaged 5 or 6 cards.

"Got a Jack?" Trent asked DJ, "Nope, sorry man, Go Fish." Trent drew a card. "Hah! Got one anyways!" He said, putting his pair of Jacks to the side.

Sam, who had only 1 card left, asked, "Do you got any 4's , Owen?" Owen chuckled. "Nope! You've asked me that like 4 times already!" "I've asked **everyone **like 3 times." Sam groaned, "Where are you, you stupid fours?" He said, drawing an 8.

"Would you assholes keep it down?" Scott said. He was rather bitter that he wasn't asked to play.

Justin tossed some crusty earphones at him. "Here you go Scott, will this shut you up?" He asked.

"Eew, these are nasty!" Scott said, holding the earmuffs at arms length. "Where did you even get these?"

"Chef let me borrow them." Justin said, smirking. Owen chuckled.

"Figures." Scott muttered under his breath, turning out his light and going to bed.

"Looks like I win, guys." Harold said, taking the 8 from Sam and showing that he had no more cards left."

"Damn! That's the fourth time in a row!" Sam said. Harold grinned. They got ready for bed and went to sleep.

_**(BASS CABIN: GIRLS SIDE):**_

The girls were in bed, talking wit h each other. Katie and Sadie were talking to Dakota about boys, and Courtney and Anne Maria were talking about a TV show they both watched, and Jo was asleep.

"I know!" Courtney said, grinning broadly. "Seinfield is totally the best Comedy TV show out there!" Anne Maria nodded approvingly. "Definitly, sista. But lemme tell ya, I think Fraiser is a close second." Courtney looked thoughtful, "I dunno, Friends is pretty hilarious."

They shared a chuckle before Courtney yawned. "Alright Anne Maria, I'm going to bed." She said, turning her light off.

(CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY):

Courtney: Who knew that Anne Maria isn't as vulgar as she appears? She actually ahs some pretty common sense. I wonder why she doesn't use it more to her advantage.

(END CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY):

"Ohmygosh, Anne Maria is SO lucky to have Justin!" Katie told Sadie and Dakota. Sadie nodded. "Totally!" Dakota shrugged. "I'm happy with my Sam," "Well, yea, but we're still like, single." Sadie told her. Dakota sniffed, "I should think so." She muttered under her breath.

(CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA):

Dakota: Ok, Katie and Sadie are perfectly nice and all, but they DRIVE ME CRAZY! They're just so loud and high pitched, I'm so glad I'm nothing like them. *She looks at the camera* What? I'm NOT!"

(END CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA):

_(GOPHER CABIN: BOY'S SIDE & GIRLS SIDE)_

The tension in both cabins was bordering unbearable. The entire team met in the boys side and came to an agreement.

"Ok, first thing tomorrow we ask Chris if the people in your alliance can take the Boy's side, and if the people not in your's can take the Girls side." Noah told Alejandro. Alejandro nodded.

"Is everyone ok with sleeping co-ed?" Duncan asked everyone, "Don't worry, there are no perverts here, Cody is on the other team," He joked, much to their amusement. No one had any serious objections, so they just went to bed with minimal talking.

_(AMAZING SUPER AWESOME TOTALLY FANTASTIC CUT TO HANDSOME HOST ON DOCK OF SHAME)_

"Well! Looks like there sure is some tension going on in the Gophers hole. Will I let them switch cabins? Will Tyler change his spots, again? How will Alejandro's alliance fare with one less member? Find out next time on TOTAL. DRAMA. CHAOS!"

_(VOTING CONFESSIONALS):_

_Alejandro: Thank you for your help, Lindsay, you won't be too useful anymore._

_Bridgette: Well, Geoff really wanted to vote for Lindsay, but I just can't do it. Not while Heather's still here._

_Dawn: We decided that we were going to vote for Heather. Personally, I think we should go straight for Alejandro, but I'm not going to question Noah over something so unnecessary._

_Duncan: Sorry toots, you've been here way to long in each season. I'll tell Ale-douchebag goodbye. *He smirks*_

_Eva: Izzy and I decided we'd vote for Lindsay, we think her elimination will rattle Tyler the most._

_Ezekiel: You know, I feel like people forget about me, eh? But thoot's fine with me, It just means I get to stay here longer! Anyways, I vote for Eva, she's scary!_

_Geoff: Well, Bridge really wanted to vote off Heather, but Alejandro approached me and said if I knew what was good for Bridge and I we'd vote for Lindsay, so… sorry Tyler._

_Gwen: Good bye, Heather. And good riddance._

_Heather: Good bye, Lindsiot. We won't be missing you._

_Izzy: *Cackling, in a sing song voice* Eva and I, we decide, that Lindsay… must go! _

_Lightning: Sha-Sorry, Lindsay, but if Lightning wants to win again, like he did in the U.S and in the alternate version in Canada of season four. You gotta be gone sometime, so why not now?"_

_Lindsay: I vote for Heather, she is SO totally mean._

_Mike: Well, it looks like Lindsay is the next to go, why were voting for someone in our alliance, I don't know, but hey, who am I to question, right?_

_Noah: Buzz off, Queen Bee._

_Tyler: Man, I hope I'm safe tonight, I vote for Heather._

_Zoey: I guess I vote for Lindsay, although she seems so nice…_

_Final Count:_

Lindsay: 8 votes.

Heather: 7 votes.

Eva: 1 vote.

38th Place: Blainley.

37th Place: Staci.

36th Place: Beth.

35th Place: LeShawna.

34th Place: Sierra.

33rd Place: Cameron.

32nd Place: B.

31st Place: Lindsay.

Remaining Screaming Bass:

Brick

Cody

Courtney

Dakota

DJ

Geoff

Harold

Jo

Katie

Owen

Sadie

Sam

Scott

Trent

Remaining Killer Gophers:

Alejandro

Anne Maria

Bridgette

Dawn

Duncan

Eva

Ezekiel

Gwen

Heather

Izzy

Lightning

Mike

Noah

Tyler  
Zoey

(A/N): Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed sorry to Lindsay fans. Alejandro sure is a dick, huh? Well, let me know what you think, also, (I know I've said this a lot,) but PLEASE PLEASE use my poll, it's on my profile page :D! Anyways. It's rainy and awful here, how is where u are? Leave a review! I'd love to know! Also, I can't believe I've already hit 40 reviews on my first story! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Specisl thanks to Lovergirl2017, Infected Bliss, and Cupcakes11 for their near constant reviews :D Go check out their stories, there really good :D!Ciao, beloved readers/reviewrs.


	10. Chapter 10: Day 7, Obstacle Course Doom!

Hey guys! Oh my boxers; we hit 50 reviews! I can't believe my first story is this successful! And it's all thanks to you guys! Seriously, it's all thanks to you . I'd like to thank Eclipse Archangel, malzi 21, Coderrafan4, gummygirl, lovergirl2017, dxgfan44, 143nutella, anonymi, NaruHinaFanboy, Cupcakes11, digimedas, Infected Bliss, joyfulness101, Lawliotastic, mimilabeau, PS2wizard, acosta perez jose Ramiro, Redeyedwarrior01, Mrwanton, dg forever 01, Weird Goth Girl, and blacklightning, and all my Guests! Without you my story would be nothing . ALSO! NEXT CHAPTER I AM ANNOUNCING WHETER IT WILL BE DxG OR NOT, SO STAY TUNED ! ALSO IMPORTANT! I AM CREATING A NEW STORY! It will be all campers plus Chris, Chef, Josh, DJ's Mom and Mr. Coconut, and you, the reviewers, will choose who goes home! I don't own this idea, the person who created, 'Total Drama: Best of the Best' Does. Sadly, he discontinued the story, which is a shame and lastly, I want to give a belated birthday shoutout to Cupcakes11! Go check out his stuff ! Anyways, on with the chapter! Ciao!DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TD/I/A/WT/ROTI OR WIPEOUT. I wish I did though… that would be cool… *sniffle*Here are my replies to my amazing reviewers

**Cupcakes11: Ok, I'll decide soon . And Happy Belated Birthday :D! Everyone g**

**Guest: Thanks a lot :D! Yes, tensiony-tensiony yes-yes! You betcha I will.**

**Guest: Ok, I'll decide soon .**

**Lawliotastic: I know, right? Definitly, Nawn Is, isn't it :D?**

**DxGfan44: Ok, I'll decide soon .**

**Lovergirl2017: That's good . I know! Hopefully not, but you never know D:! Oh man, that sucks. That's good **

**acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks, that's good !**

**Mrwanton: Yes, hmm. I can come at you by eliminating Scott and Eva in the same chapter… burn :P.**

**Total dg 4ever: Well that is high praise! Thanks :D! I'll decide soon .**

**Weird Goth Girl: Thanks! I'm sorry, but If I do make it DxG, it won't be fluffy, so it wont upset my DxC or CxT fans .**

**Blacklightning88: You do? Cool. **

**Ok guys, enjoy the chapter! Ciao!**

The Screaming Bass were eating breakfast the morning following Lindsay's elimination, but the Gophers were absent.

"Where are the Gophers?" Jo asked, eating her eggs. Justin shrugged.

"More breakfast for me then!" Owen said cheerily, finishing his fourteenth helping.

"Maybe they all forfeited!" Courtney said hopefully. Scott snorted. "Wouldn't that be nice."

Chef came out through the door. "The Gophers are talkin' with Chris!" Chef yelled at them. "Problems with their team, now stop askin ya damn questions!" And he walked out.

"Guess that answers that question." Trent said nonchalantly.

"I wonder what their problems are?" Sam asked curiously. The Bass shrugged.

_**(OVER WITH THE GOPHERS IN CHRIS'S TENT)**_

"Look, Chris, I know you like drama, but how well will your ratings fare if the Gophers lose every challenge due to the arguing and no sleep each night?" Noah asked Chris.

Chris thought about it. "How about… no!" He cackled. The Gophers groaned.

"Chris, please, if you want a successful show, you MUST let us join cabins. I mean, what fun is it if you have a one-sided game?"

Chris again thought. After about a minute, he finally gave in. "Alright, fine! But only cause your like the number 1 drama starter on this show." The Gophers cheered. "Now go pack you stuff and move before the challenge starts.

_**(CUT TO THE GOPHER BOYS)**_

Well fella's looks like it's goodbye." Geoff told the guys. Noah rolled his eyes. "We're just switching cabins, you'll see them everyday."

"Yeah, duh." Heather said as she came in with her bags, Zoey, Eva and Izzy right behind her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Noah asked, surprised.

"WE joined Alejandro, because HE has the right idea." Eva smirked. "Yeah." Izzy added.

Noah sighed, "Homeschool, where are you staying?" Ezekiel flushed. "Er, well, er, I thoot I'd stay here, don't worry I'm not with Alejandro or anything, but uh, most of the girls still don't like me and I think it's best if I stay where there are less of 'em."

Noah and Duncan rolled their eyes, but Geoff put his arms around their shoulders. "Don't sweat it dudes," He said, grinning, "It's gonna be us and the ladies!"

"Dude, it's gonna be us and our girlfriends." Duncan said, but despite himself, he had a grin on his face, knowing how a certain campers reaction can be so humorous.

"She's not my girlfrind!" Noah groaned, facepalming. Geoff snorted, "Whatever man, let's get goin', booyah!" He danced his way out of the cabin, with Noah and Duncan walking behind.

"We are SO going to crush them." Heather said, smiling evilly."

**(CONFESSIONAL: MIKE & ZOEY):**

**Mike: You know, I'm starting to have second thoughts on this whole alliance thing.**

**Zoey: Me too, I mean, I have the feeling we're being portrayed as antagonistic sons of bitches.**

**Mike: *Chuckles* I know. But we can't back out now, that would make us immeadite targets. **

**(END CONFESSIONAL: MIKE & ZOEY):**

"Uh, how bout we just, minorly squeeze them?" Mike joked, much to the amusement of Tyler.

"Yeah, we don't need to be so evil." Zoey added.

"Just unpack you stuff." Alejandro said, expertly masking his suspicion.

_**(CUT TO GIRL GOPHERS)**_

Eva, Izzy, Zoey and Heather had just left. The three remaining girls were talking.

"It's SO nice getting rid of Heather." Gwen said, smiling. Bridgette nodded in agreement. "I know! And we get our boyfriends!"

Gwen chuckled. "So, I heard someone at camp fancies you." She said to Dawn. Gwen of course had seen the signs that Noah liked her, but she didn't want to blow his cover.

"Yes indeed." Dawn replied, successfully holding back a blush. "I have found out who it is, though I do not know if he is the one you are expecting."

"Go ahead, tell us!" Bridgette pleaded, smiling.

"Yeah, I bet Bridge 20 bucks on who it is." Gwen chuckled. Dawn giggled. "Fine, yesterday when I talked to Noah, I saw some green aura in him when he looked at me." She smiled.

"Yes! Pay up Bridgette!" Gwen teased her friend. Bridgette sighed and handed Gwen 20 Canadian dollars.

"So," Gwen continued, pocketing the twenty, "You like him back?" Dawn blushed. "I don't know," she said thoughtfully, "He is rather cute, and quite nice."

Bridgette and Gwen looked at each other, amused. "Are we talking about the same Noah?" Bridgette asked, chuckling. "Yeah," Gwen added. "He's not bad looking, but nice?" She said. Within seconds, the two were rolling on the ground laughing, while Dawn watched bemusedly.

After about 2 minutes, the three guys walked in, looking amused and confused at the Goth and the Surfer in tears of hysterics on the ground.

"That glad that Heather's gone?" Noah asked sarcastically. Duncan smirked, "What happened?"

"Nothing! I just told a joke a, err, raccoon told me the other day!" Dawn said quickly.

"Whatever," Duncan said, reaching down and grabbing a laughing Gwen and pulling her to her feet. "Which one is your bunk, babe?"

Gwen finally calmed down and pointed to her bunk. "Cool, I'll bunk under you." "I'll bunk with Bridge!" Geoff cheered. "Looks like I'll bunk under Dawn then." Noah said, tossing his stuff onto the bunk under Dawn.

**(CONFESSIONAL: DUNCAN):  
**

**Duncan: *Chuckles* I wasn't cruel enough to point out to Noah that there were other empty bunks other then the one under Dawn.**

**(END CONFESSSIONAL: DUNCAN):  
**

Geoff pulled out a six pack of soda and tossed a can to his buddies. "To the **real **Killer Gophers!" He cheered. "To the Killer Gophers!" The other 5 echoed.

"Too bad Tyler couldn't be here." Duncan said, drinking his soda. Bridgette nodded. "I wonder how long it's going to take for Alejandro to figure out that he betrayed them."

Noah scoffed, "Knowing Tyler, probably not that long." He finished his soda and tossed it into the garbage can. "I'm going to go get some breakfast while it's still there." He walked out the door. "Yea, me too." Bridgette said, hurrying out to catch up with Noah.

"Hey babe, wanna make out?" Duncan asked Gwen, wiggling his eyebrows at her. Gwen chuckled, "Maybe later," She said.

Noah was walking towards the Mess Hall as Bridgette ran up to him. She slowed down to a walk next to him.

"Can I help you?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow. She giggled "I see that your over me." She told him. "Over you? Was I into you?" He asked, eyebrows still raised. She looked at him curiously, "The Yukon? You hugged me?"

"You rudely pushed me into the snow, claiming you had a boyfriend, when you were actually lusting after Alejandro?" Noah interrupted, smiling.

Bridgette chuckled. "Yes, that, you weren't into me?" Noah rolled his eyes. "What has the world come to if a man can't hug a decent looking girl in freezing cold weather?" Bridgette laughed. "Well what was I supposed to think?"

The bookworm shrugged. "Anyways," Bridgette continued, "We can all see you got eyes for Dawn. And I think you might have a shot, just don't push it." She then walked off back towards Geoff, leaving Noah to his thoughts.

**(CONFESSIONAL: NOAH):**

**Noah: Why must everything be so complicated?**

**(END CONF3SSIONAL: NOAH): **

Two hours later, all the campers had finished moving cabins and eating breakfast and they were all relaxing around the camp when the megaphone at the center of the camp crackled to life.

"Attention all campers, please report to the VR room… NOW!"

**(CUT TO THE VR ROOM) **

"Ok campers, todays challenge is the VR Obstacle Course Challenge! You're going to be going through excruciatingly hard obstacle courses, and you get one enhancement in the VR world to your athletic skills. You can pick one of these four skills: Speed, Strength, Stamina, and Agility. Any questions?" The campers shook their heads and murmured, "No", or "Nope." "Good! Now, into the machine!" He walked over to a golden VR Machine and strapped himself in.

"What are you doing?" Harold asked him. "I'm getting in so I can give you guys your abilities. Now sit!"

**(INTO THE VR WORLD)**

The campers were standing next to a vicious looking obstacle course with axes, knives, fire, lava, poison and other deadly yucky stuff.

"You're not going to turn off the VR again, are you?" Dakota asked with a pointed glare. "Yeah!" Courtney added, "If you do I'll sue you for mental misleading with a smaller charge of mental torture!"

Chris held up his hands in mock surrender. "Don't worry, we already got flak from the Legal Department on that. Now, let's assign the abilities, shall we?"

Gwen, Eva, Duncan, Tyler, Zoey, Cody, Heather, Sam, Dakota, Katie, Sadie, Courtney, Trent, Lightning, Bridgette, Geoff, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Justin, Scott and Alejandro chose Speed.

Cody, Mike, Izzy, Harold and DJ chose Strength

Noah, Owen and Harold chose Stamina.

Ezekiel, Dawn, Dakota and DJ chose Agility.

"OK campers! Round one is about to begin! Let's see….. Courtney! You're up first!" Courtney sighed in annoyance as she took her place at the starting line.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" Chris yelled. "What is it with you and the annoying countdowns?!" Noah complained. "Shove it, bookworm." Chris said, frowning, "I wasn't asking you."

Courtney was running along the obstacle course. She dodged some swinging axes and barrel-rolled under a big log.

"Hah! Too easy!" She bragged as she ran along the course. A 5-foot pit of lava was in her way. She didn't even stop, she jumped over and rolled onto the finish line.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "I'm definitely going to have one of the fastest times!" Chris snickered. "Uhh, yeah… did I ever say that it was timed? You just need to pass it…" He laughed.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "What a waste of baddassery."

"This is bull!" Jo yelled. "All of us chose Speed cause we thought it would be a race!"

It was Duncan's turn next. He looked confident. "Ok!" He told himself. "There's nothing to be afraid of, it's VR." He took a deep breath. "Let's do this."

Duncan jogged over to the swinging axes as soon as the horn sounded. He slid under the first one and leaped over the second. The third one was trickier. It swung up and down AND left and right.

"Ok, I got this, just gotta jump…NOW!" He shouted and leapt through the third axe. He just made it, it shaved off a half an inch of his VR Mohawk.

The delinquent pumped his fist in the air as he ran towards the logs. He rolled under one and did a triple dash through the rest. He jogged towards the lava pit and easily jumped over it.

"And Duncan makes it to round two!" Chris announced. Duncan grinned. "Ok, now, were going to have DJ up to the plate!" DJ smirked. He was super confident for one of the first times in his life. "This is just VR!" DJ scoffed, "There's nothing to worry about!"

As the horn started, he ran to the axes and easily dodged through. He jumped onto the firs log and just leapt through the logs, smiling confidently. Being the athlete he is, he literally only had to hop over the 60 inch lava pit. "Piece of cake." He said, landing next to Chris.

"And DJ Just blew everyone the hell away with his mad athletic skills!" Chris said.

And so it went for the entire round 1. Everyone of all shapes and sizes were able to make it through the first round.

"Wow!" Chris said, looking shocked. "I can't believe that EVERYONE made it through. Even Owen made it! AND Tyler! I'm totally shocked!"

"Me too!" Added Owen.

"Anyways!" Chris said, taking out a control panel from his pocket. "Let's see how you laugh when you see round 2!" He pressed a button. The area around them changed and suddenly it was much darker and the obstacle course HAD to be at least three and a half times longer.

"Wow. This bites." Harold said, "I thought that the delta compressers would have at least made it a little more quantum-rific with the dysopian-"

"Shut up Harold, for the love of Me?"

"Why is 'me' capitalized?" Noah asked, breaking the fourth wall. "Because, it's capitalized like God, and I'm the next best thing… hahahaahahha." Noah rolled his eyes.

"Ok, without any further interruptions, because Noah is feeling so smart mouthed, why doesn't he go first?" Chris said, snickering.

"Ugh, I guess I deserved that…" Noah said, facepalming.

Noah stood on the platform where there was a 20 foot drop into a small, deep pool of water. After that, there was a monkey bars over sharks, stepping stones with lava surrounding them, and a trampoline that would send you flying 30 feet over a spike covered cliff if executed correctly. The last obstacle was a 50 yard balance beam over a pit of very angry looking lions.

"Ready, Setty, Goey!" Chris announced before chuckling. "I'm hilarious!" He muttered to himself.

Noah jumped off and landed in the water. He climbed out and went to the monkey bars. He stood there for about 5 minutes, thinking it over.

Hmm, there's no way I'm strong enough to go across the regular way… But I wonder, will it work? He thought to himself. He decided he had no other choice.

He jumped onto the first bar and used all his strength to climb on top of it. He then merely hopped on top of the monkey bars and landed on the ground. He smirked.

**(CONFESSIONAL: NOAH):  
**

**Noah: And people said my smarts were useless in this game. *He crosses his arms and smirks***

**(END CONFESSIONAL: NOAH):  
**

After the monkey bars, the bookworm leapt from stepping-stone to stepping stone, barely making it across when his left shoe caught on fire.

"OW OW! OW!" He hollered as he jumped around, trying and succeeding to put the flames out. "Glad that's over." He muttered as he went over to the trampoline. "Ok, 45 degrees times Mass times weight… No that's not right, 24 degrees? No. 87? No. Think Noah, think!" He told himself. Suddenly his face lit up. "Got it!" he cheered. He set the trampoline to 68.5 degrees and rocketed off the cliff and onto the other side.

He was on the balance beam, about 30 yards in, when the earth started to shake. "Shit!" Noah yelled as he nearly lost his balance, and a hungry lion was able to rip off his other, un-burnt shoe. He crawled on all fours and safely made it to the other side.

"And Noah is the first person to make it into round three!" Chris yelled. The Killer Gophers cheered.

"Okay… Katie! Your up next, girl!" Chris announced. Katie gulped, walking up to the starting line. "GO!" Chris announced.

"AHHHH!" Katie screamed, jumping off the cliff towards the water below. She landed with a splash and quickly climbed out. She then went to the monkey bars and swung halfway across before stopping to catch her breath. Bad move… an electric shock surged through Katie and she plummeted into the water, getting virtually torn apart by sharks.

"Oh yeah, did I forget to mention? If you stay on an obstacle too long, your **probably** not gonna make it…ha-ha. Looks like Katie's out, but don't worry Sadie, she's fine." Sadie grinned happily.

"Ok, I think it's time for Tyler to take a spin on this!" Chris said. "WOO! I totally got this guys!" Tyler told his team. As soon as he was able to go, he did a triple backflip off the cliff, and landed on the rocks, 5 feet away from the water. Everyone cringed.

"OOO, that looks like it hurt!" Chris cackled, "Needless to say, I think Tyler's out… can Courtney pull off the first point for the Bass? Probably!

Courtney ran full speed and jumped into the water. She climbed out and expertly navigated the monkey bars, even kicking a sharp-toothed creature for good measure. She then proceeded to jump on the stepping stones and because Noah had made it and she knew no one had used it since, she took no hesitation as she ran full speed for the trampoline.

Noah chuckled devilishly, which Alejandro took note of. "Something amusing?" He asked him. "Yes, actually, when I jumped, I moved the trampoline on purpose about 3.5 degrees off center, Courtney's in for a shock." Alejandro looked amused. Although Noah was his enemy, he knew when a good strategic move had been used.

Alejandro turned around to hear "OOOO and Courtney's new fashion style seems to be spike in the face, ha-ha-ha!" yelled by Chris. "That's 2 for the Gophers, and 0 for the Bass! Zoey, your up!"

**(CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY):  
**

**Courtney: *Looking MAD* Noah thinks he's SO clever just cause he 1-upped me on this challenge? The farthest HE'S ever gotten in a season is close to the WORST I ever got! He is so going, to pay.**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY):**

Zoey was able to make the obstacle course, as were Scott, Duncan, Justin and Mike. Harold, Bridgette and Dawn weren't so lucky.

As Dawn got a face full of spikes, it was Brick's turn. "Yeee-haw!" He cheered as she dove into the water. He got out and ran towards the monkey bars. As he crossed the last one, he noticed it was loose, and made a mental note to tell his teammates if he made it.

"C'mon Sergeant Soggy Shorts!" Jo egged on, "We need the point!" "Sir, yes, sir!" Brick agreed, and cleared the stepping-stones easily. He positioned the trampoline in a way that was just able to clear the gap, and he landed safely on the other side. He then easily crossed the balance beam. "Nice work, Brickhead." Jo commended. Brick saluted her.

"Ok, nice job Brick! Now let's see… we'll have Geoff up to the plate on this one!" Geoff grinned. "Let's get this party started!" He cheered.

Geoff cannonballed into the water and jumped out, wringing his hat out as he ran. Fortunately for him, he took the monkey bars two at a time, and missed the loose one. He jogged over to the stepping stones and started jumping across, but he stubbed his toe on one.

"OH GOD THE PAIN!" Geoff howled in absolute misery, as many of his teammates facepalmed.

"Get going dude, or your gonna be Party Boy Toast!" Duncan warned, but Geoff didn't seem to hear him over his 'injury'. Alejandro shook his head. "He does know it's not real, right? Chris isn't even allowed to make us feel pain.

Chris nodded in agreement, "He's right. Damn shame too."

By now, the time Geoff had spent on that rock was WAY past the allotted time before it sank into the lava. And so it did.

"Looks like the Geoff-miester is O-U-T!" Chris called. "Now, let's see… We're going to have Owen up next!" Owen groaned.

"C'mon chubby buddy, you got this." Noah said, cheering his buddy on. Owen gulped, nodded, and readied himself above the cliff.

**(CONFESSIONAL: OWEN):  
**

**Owen: This kinda felt like back in Season 1 during the first challenge. As I thought about that, I realized, I TOTALLY got this! Then I realized how wrong I was.**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: OWEN):  
**

"COWABUNGA BABY!" Owen screeched as he jumped off the cliff, with renewed vigor that wasn't usually seen unless food was available, he ran over to the monkey bars.

While Owen was doing that, Brick quickly got his team together. "Cadets," He started, "I must warn you, the last monkey bar is loose, I almost went down myself when it was my turn."

"Please tell me you told Owen this, right?" Cody asked, suddenly they heard screaming.

"Oh shit!" Owen screamed as he fell into the shark-infested water. Brick chuckled. "Woops, not that he would've made it anyways." The other Bass member nodded in agreement.

Chris was in hysterics. "OH MAN!" He laughed, tears rolling down his face. "Accidental sabotage, how **bummed **do you think Owen is? Ha-ha-ha-ha!" He cried. "Anyways," He continued, recovering, "Let's have Sadie up next."

Sadie jumped off the cliff… and missed. "Ooh, that's gonna hurt!" Chris exclaimed gleefully, again.

Along with Sadie, Cody, Gwen, Heather and Sam also didn't make it across. Sam slipped on the monkey bars, Heather misjudged the trampoline, Cody tripped on the stepping-stones, and Gwen's rope unfortunately snapped as she was sailing across.

But alas, with failures, there must be successes. Lightining aced the course, as did Eva and Jo. DJ just managed to grab the ledge and hoist himself up despite misjudging his trampoline angles, and Izzy was Izzy, enough said.

Only Dakota, Anne Maria, Trent, Ezekiel and Alejandro hadn't done the course yet.

"Hmmm, let's have, Dakota! You're up, girl!" Dakota looked terrified. "Do I have to do this?" She whimpered, "Yes, yes you do." Chris said, "You can't get out of all challenges you know."

Dakota sighed and jumped off the cliff. She landed in the water and started crossing the monkey bars. She was able to make it across and run to the stepping-stones. She looked down at her feet.

"I should've KNOWN better then to wear heels!" She complained. "This sucks!" She continued bitching as she took off her shoes.

Despite the barefooted-ness, she was able to safely reach the other side. She ran to the trampoline, closed her eyes, and just jumped on it without bothering to check to see if she was going to crash into the wall… She woke up in the VR room.

"Well, that was an… interesting way to do that." Chris said, puzzled. "Let's have Alejandro go next…"

Alejandro smirked to himself. He easily jumped into the pool of water. He climbed out and ran to the monkey bars. He crossed them no problem, but as he landed on the ground, he 'accidently' slipped, and kicked the bars holding the monkey bars in place. The most primate part of any playground fell into the water. Without further events, he crossed the line.

"Well, well," Chris said, smirking, "Looks like SOMEONE's a sneaky little bastard! Alejandro just executed the very move that would have made the Gophers win if Noah had done this when he went first. Alejandro kicked the monkey bars into the water, WHICH, might I add, is not against the rules, and now the other campers have to try and do it without them. And unless you think you can jump a 50 foot gap, you're screwed!"

"Aw come on!" Trent complained, "Does that mean we're out?" Chris snickered. "Yes, yes it does." He then proceeded to shove the 3 remaining campers off the cliff, and they woke up in the real world.

"Nicely played." Noah complimented, "Though Zeke' is **probably **not going to be very happy.

**(CONFESSIONAL: EZEKIEL):  
**

**Ezekiel: How uncool was that, eh? I really wanted to give it a go! I might be a target tonight! *He then realizes something* Oh wait, if we lose, it'll be the Wheel of Terror, so I'll be a target anyways. But still, not cool! That looked really fun!\**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: EZEKIEL):**

"Well, it's time for round 3!" Chris announced, "Scene change Chef!" And suddenly the scene changed to a sunny outdoor arena with a bunch of foam obstacles. "Get ready for round 3!" Chris announced, doing a little cheesy dance.

"This looks a lot like Wipeou-ACK" Zoey started as Chris threw a foam ball and hit her in the face. "Shhhh! We didn't get the legal rights! It costs money everytime you say it! Anyways, we'll have Lightning up first!"

"Sha-booyah!" Lightning cheered. He then turned to Noah. "You better watch out bookworm cause Lightning's STEALIN this race, I'll go Sha-Lightning on your scrawny ass restructure yo' face!" He threatened, poking the geek in the chest. "Go!" Chris announced.

**(CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING):**

**Lightning: That bookworm pisses Lightning off. He thinks he can squirm by without any physical skills? He's got ANOTHER THING COMIN'!**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING):**

**(CONFESSIONAL: NOAH):**

**Noah: *Wiping spittle off his face.* Am I allowed to ask what that was about? **

**(END CONFESSIONAL: NOAH):**

The obstacle course consisted of foam blocks in towers, which wobbled at the tiniest touch. After that was the rope swing onto a two-foot wide target. If you made that, you climbed a ladder and skipped the next obstacle, which were the bigger balls. After those, the last obstacle was a set of spinning wheels that one had to jump across while getting dizzier and dizzier.

"The people with the 5 longest times will be eliminated from this challenge, now Lightning, get ready… GO!"

"Wooo!" Lightning cheered as he ran across the towers. He made it across 4 of the 10 before he slipped and fell into the mud face-first. "Sha-ow." He muttered. He paused at the rope swing to check out the situation, before grabbing the rope before swinging down. He just managed to stick the landing, and therefore was able to skip the Bigger Balls.

"Sha-Lightning!" Lightning cheered as he ran towards the spinning plates of dizziness and doom. He got spun around like a rag doll and landed face first into the water after only the first plate.

"Ughhh," Lightning groaned as he crawled to the finish line.

"And Lightning crosses with a decent time of 2 minutes, 30 seconds!" Chris announced, "DJ! Your up dude!" DJ nodded confidently.

"GO!" Chris announced. DJ confidently ran towards the tippy towers, he cleared 6 out of 10 towers before plummeting into the mud. He quickly got up and swung down the rope. He missed.

"Ugh, crap!" DJ cursed as he went up to the Bigger Balls. "AGGGGGH!" He yelled as he bounced around for a while before finally crashing into the water. "Ow!" He whimpered as he crawled up to the spinny tables. He sighed.

"This ain't gonna end well." He muttered to himself as she leaped onto the first one. Suprisingly, it was not as bad as he thought it was, and he was able to cross each one, and make it to the end with a time of 3 minutes 02 seconds.

"Not bad DJ!" Chris complimented, "Let's see how Duncan fares!"

Duncan ran into several problems, and finished with a time of 3 minutes 47 seconds.

Jo excelled at the course, and finished with a whopping time of 1 minute and 17 seconds.

Mike used Svetlana on the course, and was able to finish with a decent time of 2 minutes 58 seconds.

Scott ran into **lots **of problems and failed with a terrible time of 8 minutes 31 seconds!

Alejandro ran the course fairly successfully and finished with 3 minutes 39 seconds.

"Ok!" Chris announced, "Izzy! It's your turn!" Izzy cackled as she ran to the starting line. "Let's go!" she cheered.

Izzy ran down the line and somersaulted over 3 of the wobbly towers. She then jumped straight forward, clearing another 5 before tripping. However, unlike any of her predecessors, she was able to regain her balance and make it across without falling.

"WOOHOO!" She war-cried as she ran towards the rope swing. She grabbed on with her feet and swung down. She landed on the target and ran towards the spinning plates.

"UHHHAHUHAHHHH!" Izzy cried as she dived headfirst onto the first platform. It sent her spinning off and right onto the finish platform!

"Oh my goodness, it seems we have a new best time!" Chris announced, sounding shocked. "Izzy has beaten Jo's time by 12 seconds!"

"WHAT?!" Jo yelled, "Impossible! She must have cheated." She said matter-o-factly.

"Nope!" Chris exclaimed gleefully. "As I said, Izzy takes the lead with the time of 1 minute, 35 seconds! Ok, Brick dude, your up!"

Brick nodded dutifully. He positioned himself at the starting line as Chris announced, "GO!"

Brick ran to the wobbly towers of impending doom and slipped on his first one. He crashed into the mud but seemed unfazed by this, as he didn't slow his pace as he ran to the rope swing. He slipped going down it and landed face first into the water. Still unbothered, he ran to the Bigger Balls and jumped on the first one, which luckily sent him flying over to the other side, saving him a 50 yard swim to the next obstacle.

"C'mon, Brick!" The remaining Bass cheered as Brick made his way to the spinning plates.

"Whoa!" He cried as he got spun around and around and around. "What is this sorcery?" he asked groggily as he leapt towards the other plate. He just barely grabbed on and hoisted himself up.

"C'mon, Brick!" The Bass cheered again.

"Only two more to go." Brick muttered to himself. He leapt for the third, and missed.

"AHHH!" He screamed as she fell down. He quickly got out and ran to the finish line.

"Oooh, Brick, not to good with a time of 4 minutes, 16 seconds." Brick snapped his fingers.

"Ok, Noah, your up dude. Say your prayers." Chris chuckled. Noah rolled his eyes.

"GO!" Chris announced, and Noah ran towards the tippy towers. He was able to jump 7 out of 10 due to his lightweight, before losing his balance and splashing into the mud.

"Gross!" Noah said as he climbed out. He then jogged towards the next obstacle, took 15 seconds to sum it up, and swung down. His calculations were JUST off by a hair. He grazed the 24 inch target and splashed into the water.

"Shit." He cursed as he made his way to the Bigger Balls. He ran onto the first ball, tripped, bounced onto the second, and ricocheted off it into the water. He spat out water and made his way to the spinning plates. He jumped onto the first one and was sent flying off. He quickly made his way to the finish line.

"Ohh, Noah with a time of 3 minutes 55 seconds!" Chris announced. "Ok, now we'll have Justin!"

Justin messed up on almost every obstacle, and finished with a bad time of 6 minutes 13 seconds.

Zoey did decently, with a time of 3 minutes 21 seconds.

Eva, the last one of the day, blew everyone out of the water and finished with an astonishing time of 1 minute, 7 seconds.

"Ok!" Chris announced. "It's time to announce the 5 worst times. The first one eliminated, is Scott! With a time of 8 minutes, 31 seconds! The next one… is Justin, with a time of 6 minutes and 19 seconds. Next, with a time of 4 minutes, 47 seconds, is Brick!" Brick snapped his fingers again.

"In 2nd bad place, is Noah with a time of 3 minutes 55 seconds! And the best loser, with a time of 3 minutes 47 seconds, is Duncan!" The 5 mentioned campers vanished, waking up in the VR room.

"Ok, that means we have Izzy, Mike, Zoey, Alejandro, Lightning, Eva, Jo and DJ! Looks like the Bass are seriously out numbered! Scene change!" Chris told everyone.

The scene changed from the foam obstacle course to what looked like an obstacle course made in heaven. The floor was a puffy cloud, the obstacles looked safe, though very difficult. And angelic music played throughout the area.

"Wow!" DJ said, "This is awesome!" Chris nodded. "Yes, yes it is. But be careful, if you fail, you'll get sent to the very depths of hell!" He said, the camera zooming in on his face and lightning flashing in the background. He cackled.

"Ok, so how do we win this?" Eva asked impatiently.

"Calm down, Eva, I was getting to that." Chris said rudely. "This is the final round. The person with the best time for their team wins. If you mess up on an obstacle, your out. Any questions? Cause this music is making me really sleepy." He finished, yawning. "Anyways, I'll be right back. Have Gophers go first, I don't care the order." He then disappeared.

"Ok, I think Zoey or Alejandro should go first." Eva told her team. Zoey shrugged, "Sure! I'll go, sorry if I fail though." Eva shrugged, "It doesn't really matter as long as I don't fail, because, no offense, I'm easily the most athletic person on the team, if not on the island." The others nodded.

"Ok Zoey!" Mike encouraged, "Your time to shine!" He said.

Zoey's run only lasted about 5 steps. She ran, clicked a wire, and a trap door opened up, sending her plummeting out of VR world.

Everyone paled. "This could be harder then we thought." Eva told her team. "I'll go next." Alejandro volunteered.

As he ran, he jumped over the invisible wire and ran to the ladder, which led to the first obstacle. He climbed successfully and completed the first obstacle, which was jump on little pieces of cloud that lasted 3 seconds before disappearing. As he ran towards the second obstacle, he tripped, and fell into a obvious hole that wasn't hidden.

"AHHH!" He screamed as he fell out of the VR world.

"Damn!" Eva cursed. "We need to focus! Ok, let's have Izzy up next." Izzy nodded happily.

"Woo!" She cheered as she ran down the track. She somersaulted over the trip wire, climbed the ladder, did the first obstacle, slipped where Alejandro did, but managed to vault over the hole. "Phew!" She said, wiping perspiration from her face.

The second obstacle was a series of ten bars that one had to jump over. They got higher and higher as they went on. Izzy, despite her athletic skills, was only able to make it to the 8th bar before banging her knee on it as she jumped. The entire floor gave out and she plummeted to the end of the challenge.

Lightning was up next, and he made it to the third obstacle which was giant rotating plate that one had to cross. He almost made it, but jumped to early, and missed the platform.

As he woke up, Eva face palmed. "This sucks!" She grunted. It was only her and Mike now for the Bass. "Look." She told Mike, "I'm next, and I got this." And she definitely did. She did the obstacle course in 4 minutes, 10 seconds.

Mike also managed to finish the course, after watching Eva, and did it in 8 minutes, 57 seconds.

It was now the Bass's turn. DJ and Jo looked at each other nervously. They had to beat Eva's time, though they didn't know what it was, as Chris hadn't returned.

"I'll go first?" DJ asked. Jo shrugged. "Whatever."

DJ took his place up top, and was able to complete the course in 4 minutes, 49 seconds.

Jo, despite her athletic skills, was only able to do it in 4 minutes, 29 seconds.

Chris suddenly appeared, looking drowsy. "Ok, let's get started!" He cheered. The remaining four contestants looked at him.

"Uh, we're done…" Mike chuckled nervously, "Hence why there are only four of us." Jo added.

"Oh, well, I forgot to time, so uhh, we'll just have whoever had more people complete the course, oh shit, you each had two. Uhhhh." He said, thinking on what to do. "Well, ok, I've come to my decision, each team is sending ONE camper home! The campers groaned.

"Uhuh! Shut up, or I'll have you eliminate two per team!" Chris threatened as he took out his VR controls. He pressed the button and they all woke up.

"OK campers! We're running low on time, so we'll have an immediate Bonfire Ceremony! The Bass are up first!"

**(THE BASS TEAM WITH THE WHEEL OF IMPENDING DOOM)**

"Screaming Bass." Chris said solemnly, "The wheel is about to eliminate one of you. Who's it going to be?" The campers all looked at each other nervously. "DJ and Jo win invincibility for making it into the final round. Chris spun the wheel.

"The first person safe is…

…

…

Justin!" Justin sighed in relief. Chris spun it again.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Courtney!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Harold!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Trent!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Dakota!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Owen!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Brick!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Cody!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Anne Maria!"

Only Katie,Sadie, Sam and Scott remained. Chris spun the wheel.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Katie!" Katie sighed in relief as she hugged Sadie.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Sadie!" Katie and Sadie let out a now rare 'EEIEIEIIEIEIEEIEEE' as Sadie caught her marshmallows. It was now down to Scott and Sam.

"And the final marshmallow of the night goes too…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Scott!" The Bass groaned, and Dakota squealed, "NO!" and ran over and hugged Sam!

"I take his place!" Dakota said. "Nope!" Chris laughed. "You can't! Because I said so. So ha! Sam, it's time to go bro."

Sam looked bummed. "Can I at least have my game console back please?" He asked hopefully. Chris pondered for a minute.

"Eh, sure, what the heck, you said please." He said, taking it out of his pocket and tossing it to him.

"Nice! Thanks Chris, bye guys!" Sam said cheerfully as he gave Dakota a kiss and walked down the dock, rolling his suitcase and playing his game.

"You'll have to wait a second dude!" Chris called to him. "The Gophers are also losing someone."

"Cool!" Sam called, still playing his game.

"Bass, you're free to go." Chris told them as the Gophers arrived at the Bonfire. He pulled another tray of marshmallows out as the Gophers sat down.

"Gophers, just like the Bass, you'll be losing a member."

"Who'd the Bass lose?" Alejandro asked curiously, "I didn't get a close enough look."

"Sam got booted, it came down to him and Scott, so, yeah."

**(CONFESSIONAL: ALEJANDRO):**

**Alejandro: *Looking sad* Why would he tell me Scott was so close to being eliminated, he'll get my hopes up! I hate that bastard. *He sighs***

**(END CONFESSIONAL: ALEJANDRO):**

Chris spun the wheel after giving Mike and Eva their instant invincibility. "The third person safe tonight is…

…

…

…

…

"Lightning!" He spun it again.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Noah!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Zoey!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Alejandro!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Geoff!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Tyler!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Dawn!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Duncan!"

There were now 5 campers left.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…  
"Bridgette!" Bridgette sighed in relief and gave Geoff a kiss.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Gwen!" Gwen sighed in relief and gave Duncan a hug. There was now only Ezekiel, Izzy and Heather. They all looked nervous, but none more the Ezekiel.

**(CONFESSIONAL: EZEKIEL):**

**Ezekiel: Oh man, eh! I doon't want to go home! Sure it's better than first off, but still, I was hoping to make it to the merge, maybe! *He pulls his toque over his eyes***

**(END CONFESSIONAL: EZEKIEL):**

"Heather!" Chris called. Heather smirked and grabbed her marshmallow.

"Campers, the final marshmallow of the night goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Ezekiel!" "YAHOOOOO!" Ezekiel cheered as he grabbed the last marshmallow. He then felt guilty. "Soory, eh." He told Izzy.

Izzy grinned, "That's ok! Izzy's looking to move on to better things!" She then gave each of the Gophers a hug, even Heather. "Bye guys!" She cheered as she bordered the boat with Sam. "Bye Izzy!" The other campers called out.

"Campers, you're all safe for another night. Go to bed." Chris told them.

**(BASS CABIN: BOYS SIDE)**

The boys cabin was solemn. Finally, Justin spoke what was on everyone's mind.

"I wish you had gone home instead of Sam." Justin spat at Scott.

"Whatever, glad the fat nerd is outta here. You have NO idea how annoying he was last season."

Brick glared at him. "Don't diss a fallen soldier, or I'll make YOU a fallen soldier." He threatened. "Whatever." Scott said. The boys went to bed.

**(BASS CABIN: GIRLS SIDE)**

"Man, I wish Scott had gone home." Courtney said, still consoling a sobbing Dakota.

"I wish Sammy was here!" Dakota sobbed.

"It's ok, sssh." Courtney said comfortingly.

The girls soon went to bed, except for poor Dakota, who stayed up crying for several more hours.

**(GOPHER CABIN: 'TYLER's' SIDE):**

"It's a bummer we lost Izzy," Alejandro said unconcernedly. "But honestly," He told Tyler, making sure Ezekiel could hear him. "I find Ezekiel a much better teammate." Ezekiel grinned happily.

"SHH! Sha-Lightning's getting his athletic sleep!" Lightning chided.

"Yea," Heather said, snuggling into Alejandro, "Let's go to sleep." Alejandro chuckled and turned out the light. "Okay, chica."

**(GOPHER CABIN: 'NOAH'S' SIDE):**

"I'm glad we're all here." Gwen said gladly. Geoff and Bridgette were already sleeping, and Duncan was dozing.

"Yea," Noah said, reading his book, "Good thing one of Alej-dragos minions are gone, too bad it had to be Izzy though.

Suddenly, Dawn swung down from above him and came face to face with him suddenly. "Ahh!" Noah freaked, jerking back and slamming his head on the back of the bed. "Ow!" He cried, rubbing his head.

"Oh, I am sorry!" Dawn said, rubbing the spot on Noah's head where he hit it, much to his embarrassment. "I was just going to say, you seem very disappointed that Izzy is gone, is it possible you had feelings for her?" She asked.

Noah chuckled. "No, we were just good friends, it would have been better if Heather had gone."

"Hmm, I agree." Dawn said, swinging back up to her bunk. "Good night all!" She said, before turning out her light. Noah turned off his light, but took out his booklight and continued reading.

Gwen, who was watching this all, chuckled to herself.

**(CONFESSIONAL: GWEN):**

Gwen: 50 bucks says that If neither of them get voted off, they'll be together before the merge. *She chuckles*

**(END CONFESSIONAL: GWEN):**

**(CUT TO CHRIS ON THE DOCK OF SHAME)**

"Well viewers. It looks like everyone's favorite nutjob and video game addict are gone. Too bad, but not really." He laughed. "Anyways, tune in next time to the next drama filled episode of Total! Drama! Chaos!"

**38th Place: Blainley.**

**37th Place: Staci.**

**36th Place: Beth.**

**35th Place: LeShawna.**

**34th Place: Sierra.**

**33rd Place: Cameron.**

**32nd Place: B.**

**31st Place: Lindsay.**

**30th Place: Sam.**

**29th Place: Izzy.**

Remaining Screaming Bass:

Brick

Cody

Courtney

Dakota

DJ

Geoff

Harold

Jo

Katie

Owen

Sadie

Scott

Trent

Remaining Killer Gophers:

Alejandro

Anne Maria

Bridgette

Dawn

Duncan

Eva

Ezekiel

Gwen

Heather

Lightning

Mike

Noah

Tyler

Zoey

**(A/N): Hey guys! Sorry to all Izzy and Sam fans I liked them too, but sadly in this story they had little importance. Anyways, I just want to say Happy Thanksgiving to all my amazing readers/reviewers ! **


	11. Chapter 11: Day 8, Phobia Factor, Again!

Hey guys! Guess who's back! I GOT MY COMPUTER! Now I can crank these babies out! I can't WAIT to write this stuff. Sorry I've kept you guys waiting, but my computer was broken! Anyways, on with the chapter! I'll get back to review replies next chapter ;D. Also, you artists out there can give me a Christmas present! If you make some really good Nawn fanart, I will choose what I think is best and give a huge shoutout to you! I will also use it as my profile page and give credit in my bio to whoever made it ;). Just an idea guys! Also, it would be awesome if you checked out my other story: Total Drama Viewers Decide ! Love you guys, Ciao!

The campers were chilling in the Mess Hall, eating breakfast.

Over at the Gopher's side, Alejandro was scheming with his alliance.

"Listen, amigos. If we lose today's challenge, I say we oust Dawn or Duncan. What do you guys think?"

Lightning, Tyler and Heather shrugged, Eva said, "Fine with me", while Mike and Zoey looked at each other doubtfully.

"Uhh, sure, I guess…" Mike said unconvincingly. Alejandro raised an eyebrow at him. "Having doubts, _friend_?" He said rather menacingly.

Mike flushed, "Uhh, no! Not at all! I just think we should eliminate Geoff, as he's really not that helpful to the team."

Alejandro smirked. "Of course, thank you for your opinion, amigo. As the challenge progresses, I will evaluate who is deemed fit to go home."

**(CONFESSIONAL: ALEJANDRO):  
**

**Alejandro: Adios, Mike. You just dug your own grave.**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: ALEJANDRO):**

**(CONFESSIONAL: MIKE):**

**Mike: I'm sick of Alejandro! Dawn can help with animal challenges, and Duncan has made it to the Final 5 every season he's been in! *He facepalms* Though it probably wasn't a good idea to act the way I did. Major suspicion points. **

**(END CONFESSIONAL: MIKE):**

****Meanwhile at the OTHER Gopher side, things were pretty merry. Currently the 6 alliance

Members plus Ezekiel were playing a game of Telephone.

"NoCo forever?" Noah said with a raised eyebrow, looking at Duncan. Duncan burst out laughing.

"Hey!" Bridgette said indignantly, though she was holding back a chuckle, "I told you Chris sucks, how'd you get 'Noco Forever'?"

Duncan, however was laughing too hard to reply. Noah, annoyed with his face in his book, managed an "I'm not gay!"

Dawn, who was also giggling, patted Noah on the back, "Don't worry Noah, they're just teasing." She smiled encouragingly, "I can see in your aura that you indeed are not a homosexual."

Noah looked up at her gratefully, "Thanks, Dawn. It's funny how one experience can change everyone's perspective of you." Geoff chuckled and clapped Noah on the back.

"I hear you bro. Remember back in Season Two when I was seriously trying my butt of to be famous? I was a total douche! Now no one really likes me, bro. It's kinda harsh, but whatevs, I'm like, TOTES cool with it… yea…" Suddenly he broke down on Noah's shoulder, sobbing his heart out.

"Uhm, here." Noah said, slightly disturbed, shoving Geoff off of him onto Bridgette. Duncan was now in complete and utter hysterics, crying on the ground with laughter.

Ezekiel sort of just stood there, picking his nose, being awesome.

Over at the Bass table, different chit-chat was going on, mainly concerning how awful Scott was.

"He's like, SO mean." Katie said. "I KNOW!" Sadie vehemently agreed. "Yeah! He's TOTALLY going next." Dakota added. Scott rolled his eyes. "That's what you think." He sneered.

Courtney, listening to this discussion and rubbing her temples, finally spoke up. "We all know that he's the one going next. We don't have to KEEP talking about it."

"Yeah," Justin added, his eye twitching a little, "It's been going on for 4 hours. For the love of my handsome face, please stop!"

"Yeah, his handsome face." Anne Maria swooned before leaping into Justin's lap and making out with him."

"Aw she's so lucky!" Owen exclaimed, earning stares from everyone in the room, including Chris, who had just walked in.

Owen turned bright red and said, "I mean HE! HE's so lucky, you know, cause he has a boyfriend, I mean girlfriend!" Owen said, turning even more bright red.

"Uh, yeah…" Said Chris, looking creeped out. "Anyways, it's time for today's challenge. Today's challenge is going to be **PHOBIA FACTOR!**"

"How is that a good idea?" Gwen spoke up. "Most of us already did this in the first season!"

"Yeah but, the audience wanted to see the fears of the contestants who didn't make it to episode 7 and the new cast. So if you've already done it, good for you, it's a free point for your team." The host smirked. "Any questions?"

"Yeah I have one, eh." Ezekiel said, raising his hand.

Chris sighed. "Ugh, fine, Ezekiel, what's you're question." Ezekiel shifted and said, "What happens if you have more then one fear?" "We get to pick which one and you have no say." Chris told him, looking at his fingernails. "Now anyways, let's begin the challenge!"

(A/N): Just so you know, I'll probably sort of skim over the people who did this in the first season, I'll just tell you if they passed or not .

"Ok, first up, we'll have Tyler! It's chicken time! AGAIN!" Tyler paled but put on a determined face.

(CONFESSIONAL: TYLER):

Tyler: I got voted off last time due to this challenge. There's no WAY I'm chickening out this time.

(END CONFESSIONAL: TYLER):

"I got this." Tyler muttered to himself. "All you got to do is pet this chicken." Chris told him, showing a pen of chickens to the audience. Tyler gulped, closed his eyes, counted to 5, then let out a battle yell and leapt into the pen and gave the chicken a rub on the head. He then fled the pen.

"And Tyler scores a point for the Gophers! Can Jo settle the score?"

**(CUT TO JO'S CHALLENGE)**

"Jo, all you have to do is get prettied up by our professional beauty workers and share a romantic slow dance with handsome Raphael." Chris told the female jock. "Pssh, no problem!" Jo sneered, though she did pale a little at his announcement. She took a deep breath and walked over to the make-up crew.

"Alright, get this over with!" She snarled. The artists nodded vaguely, waving away her demand.

First they got to work with her eyes, adding light green eyeliner and fake lashes, much to her annoyance.

"Stupid eyelashes…" Jo grumbled, feeling the lashes. "Why do they have to bee so damn uncomfortable?"

"Do not touch eet, yew weel ruin dee lashes." The makeup artist in charge of her eyes said. (Obviously French, or maybe not so obvious if I suck?) Jo sighed. "This is going to be harder then I thought…" She sighed.

After the eyes, they worked on her hair, doing it in an elaborate set of curls. "I look ridiculous!" Jo spat, examining the curls.

"Would you just shut up and stop complaining?" The hair stylist whines. "You're breaking through my concentration. You don't want to look like a hideous beast, do you?"

"Too late." Scott chuckled, but no one else laughed, except Chris. The redhead just grumbled and muttered to himself.

**(CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT):  
**

**Scott: Ha, these losers think they're ousting me next? I have a strategy that's going to OBLITERATE any other antagonist that's ever existed! Just you wait till tonight, because you could say a little birdie told me we'd be losing tonight. *He chuckles***

**(END CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT):**

After Jo's hair was done, they put her in a spring green dress that went to her ankles, and some high heels. **(A/N: Don't ask me to describe shoes please -_-) **

****"Looking fine, Josephine." Chris said, chuckling. Jo growled and walked towards the host with a raised fist, but Chris quickly backed up and squealed, "If you hit the host your team automatically loses the point!"

"Damn he's quick at being a coward." Jo said, snapping her fingers in frustration. The host quickly recovered himself. "Anyways, it's time for the slow dance with Raphael."

Raphael stepped up and smiled a charming smile at Jo, but Jo merely rolled her eyes and grabbed him, stalking off to the dance floor. With gritted teeth and tears of sheer agony, Jo was able to make it through.

"And Jo scores the first point for the Bass!" Chris announced, making the Bass cheer and the Gophers sigh in dismay.

Chris cleared his throat. "Anyways, it's time for Dawn's challenge!"

**(CUT TO DAWN'S CHALLENGE)**

The scene was a serene little sapling just sitting in the ground, a peaceful view, sunny skies, light wind, a wooden bucket filled with water, and a sadistic host with a box of matches.

"Dawn," Chris announced. "Your challenge is too merely sit here whilst I burn this sapling to ash." Dawn's reaction was immediate and predictable. She gasped, turned pale, and started trembling.

"If you want to chicken out, we left this bucket of water here to dump over the fire. Got it?" Dawn still looking shocked, nodded. Noah, sensing how troubled she was, went up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I won't blame you if you chicken out, that's pretty low of Chris." Dawn smiled thankfully. "Thanks, we'll see if OH-NO!" She shrieked as Chris lit the match and sent it spiraling down towards the sapling. Dawn quickly grabbed the bucket of water and drenched the little sapling and the match.

"And Dawn quickly chickens out!" Chris announced, anyways, let's move onto our next challenge!"

As they walked over to Dakota's and Justin's challenge, Noah walked up beside Dawn. "Hey, don't worry about it, even if we lose, I'm sure you won't be out tonight." He said. Dawn seemed cheered up by this, and turned and gave the bookworm a hug, smiling as she did so. "Thanks Noah, your really nice." She smiled. Noah who was bright red, returned the hug, saying, "Don't count your chickens."

**(CONFESSIONAL: NOAH):**

**Noah: *Staring off into space with a slight smile on his face* That was kinda nice…**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: NOAH):**

**(CONFESSIONAL: DAWN):  
**

**Dawn: That hug was nice; I hope I didn't come across too strongly… **

**(END CONFESSIONAL: DAWN)**

"Okay, Dakota and Justin you're challenge is, ironically, the opposite of Jo's. You have to make it so our make-up crew makes you look hideous! You have to deal with it for 5 hours, whilst we do other challenges. Any questions?" Dakota looked confident, whilst Justin looked petrified. "You should've come up with a better challenge, Chris. I'm used to it now that I was all Dakota-zoidish." Dakota said.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" Justin sobbed, rocking back and forth on his knees.

Chris merely snickered, "Ok, Justin's already out. And Dakota, I wouldn't be so sure."

After Dakota's transformation, everyone was completely shocked. She looked, well frankly… absolutely hideous. The makeup and clothing made her look like she was a prostitute in her 70's… and she had a basically bald wig on.

"Oh, wow, I'm glad Sam's not here…" Dakota said nervously, examining her reflection. "I look terrible…"

"Only 4 hours 52 minutes to go, Dakota! Anyways, it's time to move on to Gwen's challenge!"

**(CUT TO GWEN'S CHALLENGE)**

Gwen, once again, had to be buried alive to pass her test, and passed again.

Owen had a challenge where he had to sit in front of an all you can eat buffet for 10 minutes, and not eat a single thing. He made it about 3 and a half minutes before he caved, gobbling down all the food and some of the silverware.

Geoff's challenge was to stay in a hailstorm room for 5 minutes. They couldn't even get him through the door…

Next, it was Anne Maria's turn.

"Ok Anne Maria, all you have to do is let us wash all the hairspray out of your hair."

Chris told the Jersey chick.

Anne Maria gasped, looking horrorstruck, but swallowed nervously. "Okay, fine. Go ahead."

Two interns came out with a fire hose, and aimed it Anne Maria's pouf. They turned the hose on, and it started spraying water at her hair. At first, it just bounced right off, but it eventually melted down the years of hair product. After it was all gone, there was a moment of shocked silence. Anne Maria's hair without the spray actually looked… really good! It's normal appearance was rather curly, and it seemed that the hairspray had made it curl up, and it was much longer in reality.

"Oh my gawd, I look, WOW!" Anne Maria exclaimed in shock. "When I foist started puttin' product in my hair, it was all saggy and had tangles, but that was 3 yeas ago! Now, WOW I look smokin' hawt!"

Justin, who had recovered from his 'near death experience' was looking at Anne Maria with utter amazement. "Wow," He said happily, "I didn't think you could get any prettier." Anne Maria blushed and giggled. "Come here hot baby." And they started kissing, much to the embarresment and disgust of the other campers.

"Oookay, it looks like Anne Maria passed her challenge, it's now time to move on to Ezekiel's challenge!"

Ezekiel smiled confidently, "Anything yoo throw at me, I can do, eh! Bring it on!"

Chris smiled sassily, "Good, cause it's time to go to the circus!" Ezekiel stared at him blankly, "What's a circus, eh?" Chris chuckled. "It's a place where we find one of your fears." Ezekiel still looked confused, but the host only had to say one word: "Clowns," and the effect was immediate. Ezekiel blanched, then flushed, the blanched again. Sweat began forming on his forehead, and his eyes went wide with fear.

"Where, eh?" He said, trembling with fear. "Oh, about 300 yards away, ready for you to start your challenge, WHICH, I might add, is gonna be awesome. Your challenge is to sit still and not run away while a clown makes a balloon animal, right in front of you. After that, all you have to do is grab it, and walk, not run, jog, sprint or bolt out of the room. Ready?" Ezekiel nodded, still looking terrified.

"Dude, your afraid of clowns, but you don't know what a circus is?" Mike asked. Ezekiel nodded. "When I was young I saw this really scary movie about a killer clown. Never been the same since."

**(EZEKIELS CHALLENGE)**

Ezekiel stood in a rickety chair infront of a clown. The clown had a bunch of unmade balloons infront of him.

"Ha-ha-ha, what kind of animal do you want, little boy?" The clown said to the prairie boy. Ezekiel looked at the ground, and muttered, "I don't care, just make it quick, eh?"

The clown frowned, "That doesn't sound like a very happy attitude mister, so how about I make you a bulldog, because there unhappy too!" Ezekiel just looked at him. The clown, feeling awkward, quickly made the dog and reached out to hand it to Ezekiel, who put on gloves, grabbed the dog, and calmly, but briskly walked out the door, where the rest of the campers were waiting.

"And Ezekiel manages to pull it off!" Chris announced.

"WOOHOO!" The homeschooler cheered happily.

"It's now time for Trent's challenge!" Chris said.

Trent made it through the with the mimes again by just jumping into the water.

Duncan hugged the Celene Dion cutout no problem.

Katie and Sadie hugged it out during there treatment of bad haircuts.

Heather was not so lucky with the sumo wrestler and she was unable to face him.

"Okay!" Chris said as Heather ran away, screaming in fear. "It's time for Scott to face his worst fear… FANG!" The mutant shark popped out from nowhere, growling and bristling with aggression at Scott through his metal cage.

Scott snorted. "No thanks, I value my limbs." Both Chris and Fang looked disappointed. "Are you sure?" Chris asked, looking sad. "It would be great for the ratings!" Scott rolled his eyes. "No thanks, I'm good.

"Aw man…" Chris sighed, pressing a button, making Fang's cage go back into the ground.

**(CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT):**

**Scott: Yeah, I wasn't really that scared. No honestly, I'm not just saying that, I just need to lose so my master plan can work.**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT):**

"Okay, it's time for Zoey to face her fear! If you would kindly follow me!" Chris said.

**(ZOEYS CHALLENGE)**

Chris stood infront of a ladder that went a couple hundred feet, with seemingly no platform, However, if you looked closely, you could see there was a platform made of glass.

"Zoey, your challenge is to climb this ladder, and then walk across the glass platform to the other side." He cackled. "We thought this would be a good challenge for someone with a fear of heights." He told the cameras.

It was an understatement to say Zoey looked terrified. It was only when Mike yelled encourgement that she started to climb. About halfway there, she made the mistake of looking down, and threw up. The barf went down into the crowd of contestants and hit Dakota, coincidently taking off all of her ugly makeup.

"Ooh, that's a bummer." Chris chuckled as Zoey kept climbing. "It looks like Dakota loses her point for taking the makeup off!"

"WHAT?!" Dakota yelled. "How does that even make sense?" Chris shrugged.

Meanwhile, Zoey had finally made It to the top, and was looking nervously at the glass.

"Come on Zoey! You can do it!" Mike yelled up to her. Zoey took a deep breath, then gingerly took her foot off the ladder, and onto the glass platform. She looked down and closed her eyes. After a couple minutes, she opened her eyes and sprinted across the glass platform to the finish line. The only problem was that she didn't see where then end of the platform was, so she sprinted right off.

"AHHHH!" She screamed as she plummeted to the ground.

"Oh no! Svetlana, let's go!" Mike told himself. Suddenly, he gasped, and his eyelashes turned long and he was now wearing lipstick.

"Ha-ha!" He/She squealed as he/she caught Zoey moments before she hit the ground. Svetlana gasped, and suddenly it was Mike again.

"You okay Zoey?" He asked meekly. "Oh Mike! Thanks for saving me, I could've died!"

Mike chuckled. "Don't mention it."

At this point, Chris interrupted. "Okay, Zoey passed her test, blah blah blah, let's move on to Harold's challenge. **  
**

This time, Harold was able to not slam his nun-chucks into his forehead, and he was able to fend off the ninjas.

Bridgette was able to stick it out in the woods, as there was no garbage-covered Cody to send her spiraling out of the woods.

DJ was able to pet the snake no problem.

"Okay! Now that DJ has passed his test, it's time for Lightning to pass his test!" Lightning just made a 'Psssssh' noise. "Sha-please!" He said, "Lightning isn't afraid of anything, because there ain't nothing Lightning can't do!"

Chris merely chuckled. "Well, your challenge is to have your hands and feet handcuffed together, while you play football against the best football team in the world. The (**A/N PLEASE NOTE THAT I DO NOT LIKE/DISLIKE THIS TEAM,IT'S JUST THAT IT WAS THE FIRST TEAM THAT CAME TO MY HEAD. I DON'T EVEN LIKE FOOTBALL!" **The New Orleans Saints!"

Lightning screamed, cried, threw up, then passed out.

There was silence for a second, then everyone burst out laughing.

"Hahahahaa, that was priceless TV man, hahahaha!" Chris said, wiping a tear away. "Anyways, now that that's over, it's time for Cody to do his challenge."

**(CODY'S CHALLENGE)**

Cody and Chris were standing in front of a yet to be ticking garbage time bomb.

"Cody, as in Season 1, your challenge is to defuse this time bomb. You have 10 minutes, and here are the totally useless blueprints." Chris told him, tossing a piece of paper to the geek and running.

Cody looked at the blue prints, at the bomb, and then laughed. "Fuck this!" He said, and walked off to go relax.

Meanwhile, the rest of the cast were gathered in a pit to do Noah's challenge.

"Noah, your challenge is to stand by while we burn a pile of good literature!" Chris said, holding up a book, then showing a pile of the same books. "However," he continued, "You have the option of dumping water on the flame, but you'll lose the point. Any questions?"

Noah, who was looking a bit nervous, asked "What books are you burning? Shakespeare? Edgar Allen Poe? Harry Potter? The Hunger Games?"

"Nope, nope, nope and, nope. It's Twilight!" Pretty much everyone snickered except for Lindsay, Dakota and surprisingly Jo, who all squealed, "I LOVE THOSE BOOKS!" Everyone looked at Jo, shocked. "What?" She said defensively, "Am I not allowed to have guilty pleasures?"

Noah, who was smart enough to remain silent and put on a fake horrified expression, watched with immense inward satisfaction as the copies of Twilight burned.

"Well Noah, you did that with barely any hesitation, why?" Noah smirked, "Maybe you should try burning books that are good."

"But Twilight is good!" Chris said, getting misty eyed, "The romance, the drama," He sniffles, "Team Edward all the way man, Team Edward all the way." The host then grabs a hanky and blows his nose. "Anyways, your point does not count."

"WHAT?" The Gophers unanimously shouted.

"Ah-ah-ah Chris, not so fast." Noah said, "You said I would pass my challenge if I let the books burn. I did, so I get the point. Simple logic."

Chris looked like he was trying to think of a comeback, but finally admitted defeat. "Okay, fine. It's time for Courtney's challenge."

The Gophers cheered, happy they got the point after all.

**(CONFESSIONAL: NOAH):**

**Noah: *His head in his hands* FINALLY! I use my intelligence for good, besides helping us win the Yukon challenge in World Tour, but whatever.**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: NOAH):**

**(CONFESSIONAL: ALEJNDRO):**

**Alejandro: So the little sap uses his brains for something good. That's good, it was getting hard to find ways to not vote him off.**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: ALEJANDRO):**

**(COURTNEY'S CHALLENGE):**

Courtney was once again on the top of the diving board to go into the pit of green jelly. This time, she meant business, or at least she thought she did, before she got up there.

"Oh geeze, that's high." Courtney muttered to herself. As she was mustering up the courage to jump, Duncan and Gwen were having a conversation on the ground.

"I really think I should try and make up with her!" Gwen exclaimed, having a rare argument with her boyfriend.

Duncan sighed, exasperated. "Babe, I know you mean well, but she made me miserable for the entirety of World Tour and part of Action, and.."

Gwen, annoyed, said "Yeah, but I'm not saying **you** have to be friends with her." Duncan sighed, admitting defeat, as boyfriends usually have too. "Fine, whatever, just don't drag me into it.

Gwen, smiling in triumph, called up to Courtney, "C'mon Courtney!" before Noah clamped a hand over her mouth. "Hey, working with the enemy?" He asked, half-joking. Gwen rolled her eyes amusingly and removed Noah's hand. "No, just trying to mend my bridges. Noah mimicked Gwen rolling her eyes, "Keep the construction work off challenges, m'kay sunshine?" He told her. Gwen just chuckled, but called up to Courtney again anyways.

**(CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY):**

**Courtney: Was Gwen shouting up encouragement to me? How dare she? After everything she did to me, she wants to be friends? Even though I suppose we did have some good time in World Tour, but still! Bad Courtney!**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY):**

Courtney, still up on the platform, though to herself. _Last time I chickened out, I cost our team the win, and ended up in the bottom two. But I was also more liked and had connections. I think it's better if I 'grow some balls' and jump. _She gulped, plugged her nose, and leapt off the diving board.

"EEEEEEIIIIHAHAAHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she flew down towards the tub of green jelly. *KERSPLAT* She slammed into the jelly with a sickening 'Squelch.' She got up, rubbed the jelly off her face, and said, "HA! Got it!"

Chris actually looked surprised that she did it. "Well, that's another point for the Screaming Bass! The score is now 8-8 tie! Alejandro and Mike have yet to go for the Gophers and Brick has yet to go for Bass. Not looking good for you fishies… Anyways! It's time for Mike to go, and if he completes the challenge, there is no way the Gophers can lose, as it will at least be a tie! Anyways, follow me Mike!"

**(MIKES CHALLENGE)**

Mike stood in front of an enormous pit of giant gophers **(A/N) ON THE TOTAL DRAMA WEBSITE IT SAYS GIANT GOPHERS IS MIKES FEAR **(The animals, not the teammates)

"Mike, your challenge is to, in this protective cage, last in that pit of gophers for 10 minutes. Scream 'Uncle' if you want to leave. Ready? Go!" Chris told the MPD, shoving him into the cage and lowering it into the pit. Mike's screams could be heard early on, and minute-by-minute crept on, with the Gophers willing Mike to continue. But alas, at 6 minutes 34 seconds, Mike screamed uncle. The Gophers groaned in disappointment as Mike's cage was raised, and Mike, sadly with wet pants, was staring into space with wide dilated eyes.

"Well, looks like Mike chickened out, can Brick maybe secure victory?" Chris told the cameras.

**(BRICKS CHALLENGE)**

Brick, Chris, and the rest of the cast, (Minus Scott, but the rest of the people didn't realize this) were standing outside a measly shack.

"Brick, your challenge is to sit in this shed for 5 minutes, totally alone, in the dark."

Brick looked confident, but his sweaty demeanor sort of gave him away. "Uh, no problem, I got this." He said, walking into the dark shed with Chris starting the timer.

**(IN THE SHED)**

"Okay, calm down, you got this!" Brick said relatively calmly, "There's no reason to be.. what was that?" He squeaked, hearing a growl, then a low roar. After that, he heard another roar, then a blood-curdling scream, and Brick booked it out of the cabin, tears streaming from his eyes and screaming in absolute terror.

**(CONFESSIONAL: BRICK):**

Brick: I'm so ashamed. If we lose tonight, I know whom I'm voting for. *He hides his face in shame*

**(END CONFESSIONAL: BRICK):**

"Well, it looks like Alejandro can win, all he needs to do is… eat this plate of disgusting meals!" Chris said, showing a tray that had a goats brain, a bowl of squid eyes, and four frog's legs.

Alejandro blanched, started sweating slightly, but remained calm. "Do I lose if I barf? He asked nervously, eyeing the nasty food. "If you barf before you finish, yes, if you eat it all, then hurl, no. Alejandro nodded, still looking nervous. He picked up the frog legs, and ate those with no problem. He patted his mouth in satisfaction.

"That was not so bad, I eat frog legs all the time." He said, grinning proudly. The grin, however, faded as he looked at the goat brain and squid eyes. After a minute, his face took on a look of determination and he grabbed the goat brain, placed it into the bowl of frogs' eyes, and shoved the whole thing into his mouth. He swallowed, waited a couple seconds, and then vomited several times into a bucket he had conveniently placed nearby.

There was a moment of silence, then the Gophers erupted into cheers.

"And the Gophers win in a 9 to 8 score!" Chris announced as the Gophers continued cheering excitedly. "It's time for the Bass to send someone home, who's it going to be?"

**(CONFESSIONAL: NOAH):**

**Noah: Alejandro may be an asshole, but I have to admit, he's got guts.**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: NOAH):**

**(CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT):**

**Scott: *Sarcastically* Oh no, we lost. *He chuckles* Looks like it's time to put my master plan in motion. You see; I don't really like Brick, so why not eliminate him? I'll be nice and tell you how I did it…**

_**(FLASHBACK TO RIGHT BEFORE BRICKS CHALLENGE)**_

_Scott is seen sneaking into the cabin where Brick's challenge is taking place. He quietly slips into the cabin and hides right behind the door, so nobody will see him when the door opens to let Brick in. He waits for a few minutes, and finally the door opens, and Brick stumbles in. "Okay, calm down, you got this!" he heard Brick say, and that's when Scott made his move. He crept around behind Brick, and made a low roar and growling sound. "There's no reason to be... what was that?" he heard the cadet squeak in terror. Scott chuckled inwardly. He then let out a loud roar and a blood curdling screamed, and chuckled as Brick fled the cabin._

_**(END FLASBACK: RETURN TO SCOTT IN CONFESSIONAL)**_

**Scott: You see? Simple, yet genius. And that's only the start. I'm just getting started!**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT):**

The Gophers were walking to their respective cabins, however, Noah and Alejandro had grudgingly congratulated each other on the win.

As Alejandro and his crew were walking back, Alejandro and Heather were a little bit ahead of everyone else, conspiring.

"Mike needs to go next." Alejandro said. He's having doubts, and that's bad. If we eliminate him, we can convince Zoey it was Noah's doing and then we'll have her completely wrapped around our fingers!"

Heather thought for a moment. "Hmm, that does make sense… I just think it's a bad idea to vote another one of our alliance members off. We already ousted Lindsay."

"For the alliances own good." Alejandro interrupted. "Anyways, we won today, so we don't have to worry about it. Just think it over, okay chica?" He gave her a kiss.

Heather turned beet red, but said "Okay, fine."

**(CONFESSIONAL: HEATHER):**

**Heather: *Fanning herself and sighing* Why must he be so wonderful? I mean, uh, oh never mind, I'm not even going to bother.**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: HEATHER):**

Meanwhile, Noah and his crew were walking to their cabin, laughing and joking and congratulating each other on today's challenge.

"Nice work completing the forest challenge, babe!" Geoff complimented Bridgette, who smiled proudly.

"Yeah, and nice work totally pussying out and not even making it through the door on the hail challenge, babe!" Duncan said, mimicking Geoff' tone, and all of them shared a chuckle, even Geoff.

"Good job on your challenge Noah, although I suppose it wasn't too hard." Gwen teased.

Noah nodded sarcastically. "You guys have no idea how much internal struggle I went through deciding to let those **wonderful **books burn to a crisp." Everyone laughed.

"Still, nice job Noah." Dawn said, ruffling Noah's hair.

"Thanks." He said, smiling, the pair of them not knowing that Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan and Gwen were making kissy faces behind their backs.

**(CUT TO BASS ELIMINATION CEREMONY)**

"Greetings fishies. Another one of you will be sent home tonight. Who's it going to be?"

Chris asked.

"I think I have an idea." Scott said, glaring at Brick, who hung his head in embarrassment.

"Well, the first marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Anne Maria!" The jersey chick sighed and hugged Justin.

"The next marshmallows go to Jo, Trent, Katie and Courtney."

Trent and Courtney high-fived, and Katie tried to hug Jo, but was shoved to the ground.

"Harold and DJ you guys are also safe." Chris said, amused at the nerd and mamma's boys reaction.

"Now…" Chris said dramatically, "Sadie gets a marshmallow, but the rest of you failed your challenges. But I can say that Justin and…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Owen are safe." The two shared a bro hug, then Justin kissed Anne Maria.

"Four of you left." Chris said, eyeing Dakota, Cody, Brick and Scott. "The next marshmallow goes too Cody." The tech geek caught his marshmallow with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

Chris grinned sensing the tension. "The second to last marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dakota!"

Dakota squealed happily, catching her marshmallow and hugging Katie and Sadie.

This left Scott and Brick in the bottom two.

"Campers, the final marshmallow of the night goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Brick! Scott, you are finished!" To say Scott looked totally thunderstruck would be an understatement. As Chef walked up to take him away, Scott growled, "Wait." And something in his tone made Chef listen. He turned to face his teammates. "Which one of you?" He asked. There was a moment of silence, and then someone shuffled up. That person was… Cody, who had a rather large smirk on his face.

"How?" Scott inquired, his tone still rather deadly.

"Let me explain!" Cody said, grinning broadly.

_**(FLASHBACK TO CODYS CHALLENGE)**_

_Cody looked at the blue prints, at the bomb, and then laughed. "Fuck this!" He said, and walked off to go relax. As he was walking, he passed the confessional house, where he heard Scott talking about his 'master plan.' Cody, being the tech geek he was, quickly pulled out his Uphone and recorded what he said._

_**(FLASHFORWARD BUT STILL FLASHBACK TO AFTER THE CHALLENGE)**_

_Cody went around and showed everyone, including Brick, the video._

_**(END FLASHBACK)**_

"Well…" Scott said. "I have one thing to say to YOU, nerd. I'M GOING TO FUCKING RIP YOU THROAT OUT!" He screamed lunging at Cody. He started beating up the tech geek, until DJ yanked him off and punched him in the face, knocking him out.

"Here ya go, Chef." DJ said, handing the unconscious redneck to Chef. Chef took the body and chucked him onto the boat, driving away, leaving a much happier Bass team.

Meanwhile, everyone walked over to Cody, hoisted the geek onto their shoulders, and said "HOORAY CODY!" Before walking off to bed, happier then they would've been had they won the challenge.

**(BASS CABIN: BOYS SIDE):**

"I love you man!" Justin said happily, reclining happily in his bunk. Brick nodded appreciatively. "Yeah, without you, I probably would've been toast!" he told Cody.

Cody grinned. "All in a days work!"

They joked around for a while, and then went to bed.

**(BASS CABIN: GIRLS SIDE):**

Not much happining, just happy girls happy that Scott is gone…

**(GOPHER CABIN: ALEJANDRO & FRIENDS):**

There was silence, because early Owen had loaded up on beans as a prank and stink bombed Alejandro's cabin, and they were all passed out.

**(GOPHER CABIN: NOAH'S SIDE):**

It was relatively quiet. Duncan and Gwen were cuddling, Bridgette and Geoff were making out, and Noah and Dawn were reading, although one could say they were cuddling, because Noah had insisted that Dawn was cold, and (with no objections) Dawn and climbed down into Noah's bunk, and they were currently reading, happy. All was well. For now.

**(CUT TO CHRIS ON THE DOCK OF SHAME)**

"Well!" Chris said, "It's been one of the most happy days on Total Drama, like, ever! Who's going home next time? Is all well for the Bass now that Scott is gone? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Chaos!"

_**(VOTING CONFESSIONALS)**_

_**Anne Maria: Thanks to Cody, we can get rid of Scott. See ya in hell, baby.**_

_**Brick: I was going to vote myself off, but then Cody came around with some evidence. Thanks, soldier. Now Scott is history.**_

_**Cody: Hee-hee, I can't wait to see Scott's face tonight.**_

_**Courtney: Scott. Need I say more?**_

_**Dakota: Scott, he is such a meanie!**_

_**DJ: Scott, and I gotta say, thanks for the evidence Cody!**_

_**Harold: Goodbye, fellow redhead.**_

_**Jo: Well, the tech-geek just proved his worth to the team. If I have anything to say about it, he'll be sticking around for a while. Can't say the same for you, Scott.**_

_**Justin: I think I love Cody. Not homosexually or anything, I'm too good looking for that… but anyways, Finally we will be free of Scott!**_

_**Katie: Bye-bye Scottie!**_

_**Owen: See ya Scott!**_

_**Sadie: Scott is like, SO history.**_

_**Scott: I can't wait to see Brick's sad face when he gets eliminated. *He chuckles* **_

_**Trent: Bye Scott.**_

**RESULT:**

**Scott 13 votes.**

**Brick: 1 vote.**

**38th Place: Blainley.**

**37th Place: Staci.**

**36th Place: Beth.**

**35th Place: LeShawna.**

**34th Place: Sierra.**

**33rd Place: Cameron.**

**32nd Place: B.**

**31st Place: Lindsay.**

**30th Place: Sam.**

**29th Place: Izzy.**

**28****th**** Place: Scott.**

**Remaining Screaming Bass:**

**Brick**

**Cody**

**Courtney**

**Dakota**

**DJ**

**Geoff**

**Harold**

**Jo**

**Katie**

**Owen**

**Sadie**

**Scott**

**Trent**

**Remaining Killer Gophers:**

**Alejandro**

**Anne Maria**

**Bridgette**

**Dawn**

**Duncan**

**Eva**

**Ezekiel**

**Gwen**

**Heather**

**Lightning**

**Mike**

**Noah**

**Tyler**

**Zoey**

**Hope you guys liked! Sorry it took so long to update, it'll be more frequent, I promise :D! Love you guys, Ciao!**


	12. Chapter 12: Pinball Party!

Woo! Hey guys! I'm glad not everyone forgot about this story over my absence XD I love each and every one of my readers… send me naked photos. Just kidding, please don't :P. Some bad news… I think it's been confirmed that there will be no Noah in Season 5… *Sob*… I had hoped to surprise you guys by eliminating Scott early, I I hope you guys didn't see it coming to much XD. Anyways, let me reply to you fabulous reviews!

Kenny plain: Hey dude, thanks! That means a lot ! I'm glad you love Nawn :D.

Tigerfang98: Haha I PM'd you about most of your review, and already reviewed, pretty good! I just hope you update frequently.

ThatCrazyChick196: Yup, everyone's least favorite redhead is gone… thank god XD. I know, Alejandro is evil… someone might be going from Noah's side soon… And everyone loves Nawn, which is great, but no one writes fics about them XD.

: Hmm, yes. In the first chapter I mentioned every VR challenge is a double elimination, and they are every 3 challenges. And I have story lines for all the characters. Brick? Maybe, read to find out :D!

Cupcakes11: Haha glad you like it so much, OMG I would love if you made another Nawn one-shot!

Snakeshark19: Thanks, dude! Don't worry, this story is going to the end!

acosta perez jose Ramiro: Thanks dude!

Weird Goth Girl: Thanks a lot! Yeah I hoped I would please readers with the schemers elimination.

Guest: Heehee I love giving my readers suspense! Don't worry, it'll be somewhere in the next 9000 chapters

Broadwayfan2013: Thanks bro/broette. Jock? Maybe… maybe…

RedEyedWarrior: I'm glad you liked it! Yeah lucky for Cody! Haha Noah don't give shits about Twilight :P! Same here XD.

The Cheesebub: Do my eyes deceive me… Oh. My. God. Cheesebub. THE CHEESEBUB! I absolutely LOVE you story, Total Drama Returns. That is one of my top 10 favorite stories on this site. Holy crap. You reviewed, and called my story good. Thanks so much :D! Here is more! I hope you enjoy

Infected Bliss: Heeey! Wooo, Scott is history! I know, I'm so sorry I was gone, I missed updating, but my comp was broken . I know, it's probably either really terrible or really awesome. I'm glad your happy he's gone, and Noah was a trickster. Yeah, everyone does have guilty pleasures. Me too, Hunger Games is amazing, and Nawn breaks the adorableness meter IMO. DxG will be staying this story, I hope you like :D

Dragonbounce: Haha here it is!

Tigerfang98: Sorry if I offend you with that, I tend to dislike Scott as he eliminated Dawn, one of my favorite contestants. Yes, I added him being racist in, but that's the beauty of FanFiction Yes, Lindsay magically teleported! Or that was just me typing the wrong name XD. Very perceptive! Katie and Sadie aren't THAT stupid, I hope so at least .…

Continue (Guest) Haha Don't die on me :O!

Anyways, enjoy the chapter, as it is now here, I hope you enjoy!

Chris stood on the Dock of Shame. "Hello viewers! Last time on Total Drama Chaos, we had another fear facing challenge. In a close match, the Killer Gophers won by a single point, and the Bass were sent to the elimination ceremony. Scott had a master plan to eliminate Brick, but was foiled terribly by Cody, and Scott was unexpectedly sent home. Now, almost a fourth of our players are gone, and who will be going next? Find out in about 6000 words or so right now on Total! Drama! Chaos!

(A/N): Hey guys, quick notice. Not this chapter, but the chapter after this, I will be posting a bonus chapter that will explain in detail the theme song and stuff. Just so you don't get excited if you see two chapter posted. Also, if you read this, post "Red peas are bad" In a review

The campers were sitting in the Mess Hall during breakfast, and you could definitely say that the mood was cheerier now that Scott was gone. In a celebratory mood, the campers from both teams had decided to dine together, just for the one meal.

"You know, I would've thought the writer would be a dick and make Scott last a long time." Harold said, eating his rather burnt turkey bacon.

"I agree Doris, let's hope we'll catch a break and get rid of these clowns." Duncan said, jerking his thumb at Alejandro and Heather, who merely scoffed.

"Puh-lease." Heather said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "It'll take a lot more then a tech geek who was in the right place at the right time to get us out. I mean, what Scott did was stupid. He had no allies, and was relying on the idiocy of his teammates."

"I can agree with you there." Cody said, trying to be modest. "I mean, if he had a halfway decent alliance, it wouldn't have made a difference whether I heard or not, and Scott would be sitting here, not Brick." A collective shudder went around the group of teens.

"Anyways, what do you think our challenge is going to be?" Duncan asked to no one in particular.

"REAL LIFE PINBALL! YIPEE!" Izzy yelled, popping out of Duncan's bowl of half-decent oatmeal. She then grabbed a piece of turkey bacon out of Harold's hand and disappeared into Duncan's oatmeal.

"God! I was going to eat that!" Harold said, not seeming to notice that the fact that an eliminated camper just appeared out of Duncan's breakfast.

"I miss Izzy." Owen said sadly. "Yeah, cause you totally should. At least with her gone, you can sew the ripped shreds of your sanity together during her absence." Noah drawled, eating a piece of toast with some peanut butter and Nutella on it, and reading Stephen Kings, 'The Long Walk.'

"I know your aura's grey and that you have eight siblings, but that doesn't mean you have to be so cynical, Noah." Dawn said, frowning.

"Sorry, it's a force of habit…" the bookworm trailed off insincerely. "What is grey aura?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well it OBVIOUSLY means that you have lots of siblings, you are cynical, sarcastic, and lazy, but you very smart, and you have pent up feelings for someone." The moonchild told him, blushing slightly at the last part, trying to keep the wistfulness out of her voice.

Noah looked like he was going to argue, but Heather cut across him. "Don't even bother, she's spot on." Noah nodded rather sourly and closed his mouth.

(CONFESSIONAL: DAWN):

Dawn: *She looks worried* I hope I didn't anger Noah with my reading. It's just fact, it's not like I'm being mean or spiteful. I would never do that!

(END CONFESSIONAL: DAWN):

(CONFESSIONAL: CHRIS):

Chris: Ha, the ratings! Give 'em all here! *He takes dolls of Noah and Dawn, and jams their faces into one another* Kiss! Kiss! It will bring ALL the ratings. HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH! *He sprints out of the confessional.*

(CONFESSIONAL: IZZY):

Izzy: Muhahahahahaha. You though you saw the last of me. Well guess what, YOU DON'T KNOW JACK! *She throws a knife at the camera, and as it falls to the ground, a mad cackling can be heard.*

(END CONFESSIONAL: IZZY):

As the campers were finishing up breakfast, Chris walked into the Mess Hall.

"Greetings campers! It's time for today's challenge! Anyone guess what it is?" the host inquired. There was a moment of silence, before Katie asked, "Life sized pinball?"

"Wow, uh, yea…" Chris said, looking surprised, "How'd you know?" Katie shrugged innocently. "Anyways," the host continued, "Before we start today's challenge, I have an announcement to make. Now that 10 of you guys have been eliminated, there have been 5 idols released, hidden somewhere on the island. Let me tell you which each one does.

The Chris idol: Immunity from all votes, cannot be used before the merge.

The Chef idol: You vote counts as two; cannot be used before the merge.

The Mr. Coconut idol: Choose one person to have all votes against them become discounted, cannot be yourself.

The Unpaid Intern idol: Gives you the ability to vote for two different people.

The Golden Idol: Choose who gets eliminated, cannot be used before the merge."

The host took a deep breath. "Now, any questions?" the campers all shook their heads. "Good! Now please follow me to the challenge site.

(CUT TO THE CHALLENGE)

The campers were standing infront of a giant pinball machine. There was a giant green hollow pinball, and a red one. Chris started to explain the challenge. "Now, each one of you will go, and try and score the most points that you can. The team with the most combined points wins. Also, there is a side objective. There are 5 space ship parts hidden around the machine. If you are able to collect all of them in your run, you can choose to either get an extra 10 million points, or have you be immune from tonight's vote. Now, Heather, your up first for the Gophers."

Heather rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "I am NOT doing this challenge, this is going to be SO painful."

"If you don't do it, it'll count as zero points for your team. Do you really want to take that risk?" Chris said, grinning evily.

Heather sighed, and walked up to the pinball. She opened the hatch and climbed inside.

"How do you start this th-AAAAAAH!" the queen bee screamed as Chris pulled a lever, sending her hurling into the life size machine.

(WITH HEATHER)

"AHHH!" Heather screeched as she was sent spiraling into bumpers, struggling to gain her feet. Inside the ball, there were sticky Jell-O like splotches where you put your feet, and another pair for your hands.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Heather screamed as she continued to bounce around, still unable to get her footing. The ball rolled up a row of small bumpers, racking up a few thousand points. It rolled along the top of the machine, before bumping into a large button titled in bright red letters, 'Instant Death'. Instantly, a claw came whizzing out of nowhere and grabbed Heather's ball. It then dragged the ball out of the machine, dropping it rather hard, spilling its contents onto the ground.

"Ow!" Heather complained as she tumbled out of the ball. "That was terrible!" She grouched, rubbing her head.

"Yeah, yeah, shut it, missy. You'll be happy to know that you scored a decent amount of points. You got 17,517,579 points. Congratulations!" Chris announced. Heather shrugged indifferently.

"Ok, time for our next camper to give a shot a this. Let's have Dakota to the stage!" Chris announced, grinning like a maniac.

Dakota sighed miserably and walked up to the stage. "Let's get this over with." She groaned. The host snickered, "Gladly!" shoving the beauty queen into the giant pinball.

"Yowch! Chris! That is so not cool!" Dakota complained. "Too bad!" Chris yelled, pulling the lever, sending Dakota rocketing into the pinball machine without any time for her to get her hands into the sockets. Her shrieks of annoyance, queasiness, and pain echoed throughout her entire run, and it wasn't too long before she missed the bumpers and fell through the bottom, out of the machine.

"Haha, nice one!" Chris told Dakota as she stumbled out of the pinball. "Dakota, you scored a nice 42,032,929 points, putting you in the lead!"

"It's only been one round each, hogie." Geoff said, scratching his head.

"Thanks for volunteering, Geoff!" the host exclaimed, guiding Geoff towards the pinball machine. However, unlike his previous teammate, Geoff seemed totally unfazed. "Cool, hoge-muffin."

"Yeah, don't ever call me that again." Chris snorted as he pushed the party boy into the aspheric contraption.

Geoff also was able to stick his hands and feet into the required slot, giving him a little time to get used to the weird sensation.

After a few moments, Geoff was launched into the machine. "WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!" Geoff cheered as he steered himself throughout the pinball machine. "THIS IS TOATALLY RADICAL, HOGE-STUFF!" He cheered again.

"What's up with him and the 'hoge's'?" Chris asked Bridgette, who rolled her eyes and shrugged.

After a few minutes, Geoff hit the nstant Death' button, and was out.

"Not bad Geoffy my man, a VERY decent 66,735,691 points. "WOOHOO!" Geoff cheered… again.

"It's now time for the Code-miester. Let's see if he can tie up with the Gophers!"

"Easy!" The geek chuckled, "It's just simple calculus, now let's get this party started!" Cody ran into the pinball and Chris pulled the lever, sending the pinball into the arena.

"Okay, turn right, turn left, up the bumper wall, simple simple!" Cody chuckled positively. "Let's go up here, through there, and OH NO!" Cody swerved madly to avoid hitting one of the 'Instant Death' buttons, which caused his left foot to come lose, "SHIT!" He screamed, tumbling over and over until his entire body was free and bouncing around the entire, rather hard, pinball. After about 30 seconds, his ball rolled through the gutter, ending his round.

"And it seems that Cody has our highest score yet! 89,100,357 points! Nice job dude, oh wait, he's unconscious." Chris said, pulling out his cell phone. After a few rings, someone on the other line picked up. "Yeah, hey Chef, I need you to get Cody to the medical tent, he's sort of, incapacitated"

As Chef rolled Cody away (Who isn't seriously injured,) Chris announced the next contestant, who was Eva.

Eva cracked her knuckles and chuckled. "Time to kick some ass." She walked up to the ball and got inside. She put her hands into the sockets, and Chris pulled the lever.

"Woohoo!" Eva yelled, letting out a rare cheer. She seemed to have a natural talent for it; after all, it was a sport. She zoomed over the top of the machine, racking up points in the ten thousand's. After a few seconds, she saw a space ship part. Not knowing what to do, she rolled over it. It popped, being inflatable, and 100,000 points were added to her score.

Eva smirked, going around an around, gaining 3 more space ship parts. Over time, the pinball becomes harder and harder to control, and more 'Instant Death' buttons get added.

After a couple more minutes, Eva saw the final part for the space ship. She grinned in triumph and went towards the part, but at the last second, an 'Instant Death' button rose up out of the ground, and Eva smashed into it, sending the crane towards her.

In a last ditch effort, Eva opened the ball and grabbed the part, popping it in between her hands just as the crane picked her up.

(CONFESSIONAL: EVA):

Eva: *She smirks* I am going. To. Win.

(END CONFESSIONAL: EVA):

"Nice job, Eva! You scored a whopping 104,391,860 points! AND you were able to get all the spaceship parts; smart move grabbing the last one at the last second. Anyways, what'll it be? Do you want Immunity or an extra 10,000,000 points?

Eva thought for a second, and then said, "Immunity." Chris nodded, "Consider it done. Now anyways! It's time for out next fishy to go up. Let's have Justin take a crack at this.

The male model gave Anne Maria a peck on the cheek then strolled confidently towards the ball. As he stepped in, Chris pulled the lever.

"Not the faaaaaaace!" Justin screeched as he whizzed into the court. He wasn't doing very well, and only lasted about 30 seconds, but was lucky enough to hit the jackpot switch, earning him a couple million points. However, luck was not with Justin, and as he fell through the bottom of the machine, his hands left the sockets, slamming his face into the surface of the pinball.

"Oh my face, my beautiful face." Justin groaned as he picked himself off the ground. Anne Maria rushed over to see if the pretty boy was okay. "You okay baby?" She asked, rubbing his back. Justin nodded gratefully, but Chris, who announced Justin's rather pathetic score, interrupted their mushy moment. "And Justin scores a WHOPPING 24,921,664 points. Not good bro." Justin shrugged indifferently.

Alejandro scored a decent 58,913,727 points.

Trent scored a nice 61,334,014 points.

"Next up we'll have Mike!" Chris announced, and the tall tan teen stepped up, but suddenly gasped. "Oh no, there is no WAY I'm doing this." He said, nose in the air. "Uhh, you sort of have too, dude." Noah said, raising an eyebrow. "Unless you want to be sent packing."

"Good! Nobody tells A-" Mike was cut off by Zoey kissing him, bringing him back to his normal self. "C'mon Mike, stop with the act." Mike chuckled, quite convincingly. "Sorry guys, don't worry, not another personality or anything." Most people looked convinced, but there were a couple raised eyebrows.

Mike didn't do very well, due to hitting an 'Instant Death' button fairly early in his run, scoring the lowest score yet of 13,519,384 points, getting several icy stares from his fellow Gophers.

"Well, it looks like Mike sucked ass, let's see if Owen can do better! Probably not, but, whatever." Chris said, snickering.

"Hey! Don't doubt me just because I'm fat!" Owen protested.

"I doubt you because you suck." Chris said flatly.

"Oh," Owen said, relaxing, "Ok then, let's get it OOON!" He screamed, running into the pinball. The only problem was, his stomach got in the way of the sockets, and he was unable to fit his hands into them.

"OH COME ON!" Owen screamed again as Chris pulled the lever, sending Owen spiraling into the machine. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow,!" the fat boy screamed. He lasted about 1 minute, before finally spiraling downwards through the bottom of the machine.

His limbs all bent out of shape, he picked himself up and staggered towards Chris, narrowly missing the host with a spray of vomit.

"Dude, look out!" Chris squealed, shoving Owen to the ground again. The host regained his composure and told Owens' score, which was 29,031,420.

"Okay, Lightning, your up man." The host told the jock. "Sha-BAM! Going to kick some ASS!" Lightning cheered. Running into the ball, he started his run. He did pretty well, scoring 74,991,500, grabbing 3 of the 5 space ship parts.

(CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING):

Lightning: *He looks nervous.* That wasn't the best Sha-run Lightning could've done I hope if we lose Lightning won't get sent Sha-home.

(END CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING):

"Okay, after Lightning's decent run, it's time for Sadie to take her turn!" Chris said, pointing to the chubby Asian girl. "Ohmygosh, can I PLEASE go with Katie?" Sadie asked, getting on her hands and knees; as did Katie.

"PLEASE!?" They both squealed persistently, but the only response they got was Chrsi shoving Sadie into the pinball and pulling the lever.

"KAAAATIIIIIIIEEE!" Sadie screamed as she was sent spiraling through the course. "AHHHHHH!" the BFFFL continued to shriek as she was bounced around ferociously. After a couple minutes, she fell through the bottom, a dazed and disjointed mess.

"And Sadie scores a rather low score of 42,035,912!" Chris announced, as the score went up on the board. "It's time for our next Gopher to have some fun. Bridgette, you're up!"

The blonde swallowed nervously and walked into the ball, putting her limbs in the appropriate sockets.

"5,4,GO!" Chris cackled, shooting Bridgette into the machine. Bridgette was able to keep her cool and zoomed around the machine for awhile, racking up points. However, her good run was cut short when her left leg slipped out of the socket, causing her to spin into an 'Instant Death' button. She finished with a score of 56,291,003 points.

Next up was Anne Maria. She got into the ball and zoomed off, determination set on her face. She zoomed around for a minute and a half before gathering the first space ship part.

"And Anne Maria is gunning for the gold!" Chris announced, as the other campers watched in awe as she gathered up two, three, four and then five space ship parts, before finally hitting an instant death button.

"Nice job Anne Maria! Now choose, do you want immunity? Or an extra 10 million points?" Chris asked the Jersey chick.

Anne Maria turned towards her team. "If I get the extra points, do you all promise not to vote for me if we lose?" The other Bass nodded. Anne Maria smiled, turning to Chris. "I choose points."

Chris nodded. "And with that, Anne Maria's score is a whopping 145,822,091 points! That is the highest score yet!"

(CONFESSIONAL: EVA):

Eva: *She looks impressed* Nice going, Jersey Chick.

(END CONFESSIONAL: EVA):

"And now, it is time for our resident homeschooler to take the stage! C'mon up, Zeke!" the host said.

"Yeah buddy, I totally got this!" Ezekiel said, grinning. Turns out, he did have it. He scored a generous 84,100,392 points.

"Not bad bro, let's see if DJ can do any better." Chris said, pointing his thumb at DJ, who instantly backed up. "Nu-uh man, I ain't doin' this. Remember back in World Tour?" The brickhouse shuddered at the memories of the angry panda.

"Too bad, buddy." DJ heard a voice whisper in his ear before he was shoved into the ball, the assailant gesturing madly for Chris to pull the lever. The host happily obliged.

"That wasn't very nice." Harold scolded Jo, who shrugged. "Sorry meatloaf, we need the points. We're down a member, remember?" She scowled, jabbing a finger in his chest, to which the nerd muttered a 'Gosh.'

DJ's turn went on…and on… and on… for a good 5 minutes; which is ironic because DJ didn't even look where he was going. Eventually though, his ball missed the bumper and he plummeted through the bottom of the machine.

"Not bad DJ, our second highest score of the day with 117,712,094 points!" Chris said, much to the delight of the Bass team, while Jo gave Harold a 'I told you so' look.

"Looks, like the Gophers are starting to fall behind, let's see if Noah can do any better!" the host announced.

The bookworm rolled his eyes. "Doubt it." He said, sighing miserably. Duncan clapped him on the back, "Don't be so cynical, nerd, or you'll get your ass kicked off." He advised. The bookworm scoffed. "Why do other men keep touching me?" he asked.

"Probably because you're gay!" Chris teased. Noah facepalmed. "I have, no comment." He said, getting into the ball and slamming the door.

"You don't have to be so rude." Dawn scolded Chris, who merely shoved the moonchild away, pulling the lever.

"EEEEEEEE!" Noah squealed, letting out his rather girly scream as he whizzed through the course, racking up points. After a couple minutes, he rolled out, looking thoroughly winded but also like he had a good time. "What's my score?" he asked Chris.

"You're score is a decent 64,911,385 points." Chris told him. The bookworm shrugged indefferintly.

"Anyways, It's now time to Courtney to go up." Chris announced, as Courtney confidently strolled towards the pinball. "Kiss the million goodbye, LOSERS!" Courtney yelled, slamming the door shut, causing a crack to appear in the door. Chris fired the lever, and Courtney went sailing away. However, after a few seconds, the crack split, and Courtney went flying out, MIRACUOUSLY bouncing all over the machine, popping all five space ship parts. Dazed and confused, Courtney left the arena.

"Uh, how is that even possible?" Tyler asked Alejandro, who shrugged, looking just as perplexed.

"Wow. Well, Courtney has a score of 8,222,569 points, though she can choose to get immunity or extra points." Chris said, looking confused as well.

"Immunity." Courtney said without missing a beat.

"Unsuprising, as always." Chris said, taunting the CIT, who's face turned red with anger.

"Anyways, Gwen, your up."

Gwen did okay, getting 51,939,000 points.

After Gwen was Brick, who got a very nice 94,023,873!

Dawn did poorly, scoring a mere 26,919,482

"It's time for Jo to go!" Chris said as Dawn got out of the pinball. The female jock jogged into the pinball and Chris sent her away. Jo was able to grab 4 space ship parts before getting out, scoring an even 100,399,000 points.

"Very good Jo, very good. Now let's see how Tyler does!" The red clad sporto grinned nervously. Predictiably, he got a bad score of…4 points…

"How can you do so bad!" Chris howled with laughter as Tyler emerged, red face, from his 3 second run. His other teammates were looking at him rather angrily, as the competition was drawing to a close and they were still behind.

After a couple minutes, Chris recovered enough to announce that Katie would be next.

Katie did decently, getting 49,910,857.

Duncan did well, getting 64,019,915 points.

"And now we are down to our final Bass. Harold! It's time for you to shine…or not." Harold smirked. "Prepare to taste defeat! WHA-TAA!" He yelled, leaping into the pinball, throwing a ninja star at the same time to cut open the pinball. After 6 seconds, he ball burst, spilling Harold out onto the ground. Everyone started laughing at him, until they realized that he was running around the arena, popping spaceship parts, whilst Chris was again laughing his ass off.

"How can he do that?" Alejandro yelled, frustrated "I never said you had to be in the pinball." The host told the Latino.

After HALF AN HOUR, Harold finally emerged from the arena, grinning broadly as the Bass cheered him on.

"Harold, you scored an EVEN 1,000,000,000 points!" The host announced.

"A BILLION POINTS! FUCK!" Alejandro screamed in rage.

"Yeah, Zoey, don't even bother going. Gophers lose, Bass win!" Chris said. "I'll see you guys in a while." He told the despondant Gophers.

(CONFESSIONAL: ALEJANDRO):

Alejandro: It looks like Harold is more of a threat then I anticipated. No matter, I have the perfect plan for tonight.

(END CONFESSIONAL: ALEJANDRO):

Mike and Zoey were eating in the Mess Hall, Gwen, Duncan, Bridgette and Geoff were swimming, Lightning Tyler and Ezekiel were playing against Eva in foot ball, the score being 1000-0 Eva. Heather was taking a nap, Dawn was in the forest meditating, and Noah was sitting at the beach reading, when he was approached by Alejandro.

"Greetings, Noah." Alejandro said, sitting besides Noah. "I have a proposal." Noah looked up, an eyebrow raised. "What is it?" He asked, monotone.

"I would like you and your friends to vote for Zoey. Ah!" He said, interrupting Noah, who had started to speak. "I know what you are thinking. Why help Alejandro? Why one of my alliance members? Well, I'll tell you. Mike is being, shifty. And I think he has plans of leaving the alliance. I would like to vote of Zoey to make him insecure. Also, it's one less vote against you in future ceremonies." He concluded, eyeing Noah for his reaction.

Noah, however great his dislike for Alejandro, had to admit he was a smart guy with a good plan. "I'll think about it." He said grudgingly, "Now can I go back to my story, please?"

Alejandro stood up. "That's all I ask. Enjoy."

Meanwhile with the Bass, they were throwing a party in Harold's honor in the Bass cabin. Anne Maria and Justin were smooching in the corner, as Katie and Sadie glared daggers at the back of Anne Maria's head. Dakota was chatting with Courtney, Jo and Brick had gone to join the Gophers in their game of football, Cody, Harold, DJ, Trent and Owen were reminiscing about old time at Total Drama Island.

"Remember when Courtney and Duncan hooked up on that front porch?" DJ asked, chuckling.

"Yeah, that challenge with Chef in charge, I'm glad I wasn't there for that!" Cody said, chuckling.

"Yeah, and then Duncan had to go after Gwen." Trent muttured darkly, but Harold clapped him on the back. "Don't sweat it, Trent. You'll find someone else." Trent shrugged.

(CUT TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY)

The Gophers sat around the campfire pit, Chris having just arrived. "Hey guys, it looks like another Gopher is going to be gone. Let's have a look at the votes, shall we?" He looked at his piece of paper and then grabbed a tray of marshmallows. "The first marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Alejandro." The Latin teen smirked.

"Also safe are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Lightning…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ezekiel…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Bridgette…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Mike…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Tyler...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Eva…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Geoff…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Gwen…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Duncan

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Noah…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dawn!" The remaining two, Heather and Zoey, looked nervous, Zoey more so then Heather.

"Heather, Zoey, this is the final marshmallow of the night. Whoever does not receive this must immediately walk the Dock of Shame and board the Boat of Losers, and leave. Forever. Now, the final marshmallow of the night goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Heather!" Zoey gasped in surprise, and Mike looked absolutely flabbergasted. "How did this happen?" He asked, angered and panicked, only to be met by silence from his teammates. Zoey looking, sad, hugged Mike goodbye and walked down the Dock of Shame. "Bye guys." She said, despondent.

Mike turned to his team, fire in his eyes.

"Well campers, it's time to hit the hay. Good night!" Chris said, disappearing.

(BASS CABIN: BOY'S SIDE):

The Bass were just wrapping up from their party, and had just heard that Zoey had been eliminated.

"Sounds good." Trent said, stretching his back. "She got 3rd last season, it's just another power player we don't have to deal with."

"Yeah," DJ agreed, settling his glass of water down. He curled up in his bunk. "Alright, all, I'm going to bed. Catch ya'll in the morning.

Owen and Cody were wirelessly playing 'Pokemon Emerald' on their old GBA'S SP'S. Owen decided o give up when Cody beat him for the 19th time in a row.

"Sorry dude, but you can't pull Magikarp against Pikachu." The nerd had chuckled before Owen turned off his light.

Brick and Harold were exchanging fighting tips, and Justin had already fallen asleep, so Trent decided to hit the hay.

(BASS CABIN: GIRLS SIDE):

"Nice work today, Cadets!" Jo complemented, stretching out on her bunk. "I heard the Gophers lost redhead, that's fine by me, no one gets past me twice. I just have to get rid of Lightning boy, then all the campers who surpassed me last season will be surpassed by me! HAAHAHAHAAH!" Jo looked around to see everyone had fallen asleep due to her monologue. Jo turned off the light, grumbling.

(CONFESSIONAL: JO):

Jo: It seems people around here think I'm some kind of joke compared to Ms. Anger Management over on the Gophers. Hmmph. They'll see.

(END CONFESSIONAL: JO):

(GOPHER CABIN: ALEJANDRO'S SIDE):

Everyone was asleep except for Eva, who was listening to music, Alejandro, and Mike.

"How. Did. Zoey. Get. Voted. Off." Mike asked, breathing fire.

"Firstly, I just want to say that I am sorry for your loss. Secondly, I would like to tell you why she was voted off. I heard that Noah convinced Tyler and Ezekiel, and perhaps Lightning to vote for your girlfriend. Alas, there was nothing I could do. You should stick with me, Mike. I will make sure you get your revenge."

Mike thought for a second, then nodded.

(CONFESSIONAL: MIKE):

Mike: Boy am I glad that I didn't join Noah's side like I was originally planning. Mark my words, he will go.

(END CONFESSIONAL: MIKE):

(CONFESSIONAL: ALEJANDRO):

Alejandro: Perfect.

(END CONFESSIONAL: ALEJANDRO):

(GOPHER CABIN: NOAH'S SIDE):

The six campers were currently doing their own thing, when Duncan spoke up. "So fairy girl, you mad at all of us for voting out redhead?"

Dawn shook her head. "No, I am not. I understand that she was on the opposite alliance, and that there was an opportune situation for us to not lose a member. Even though I disagree with all your choices, I accept it.

Bridgette gave Dawn a hug. "Glad you can see I our way." The surfer girl smiled, "It's like we're our own little family!"

Noah, over in his bunk, rolled his eyes. "Some family," He said sarcastically. "A major incestual family at that." He said, eyeing Bridgette, who were kissing.

Gwen, in the midst of taking her socks off, threw one at Noah, hitting him square in the face.

"Ow." Came his dry, muffled reply from behind the sock.

Dawn giggled and peeled the sock off his face. "Don't be so mean, Noah, I think it's great that we are getting along so well!" She said, tossing Gwen back her sock.

Duncan snorted. "Man, lemme tell ya. If back in Season 1 someone told me in four years I would be getting friendly with a creepy fairy girl, Malibu, Pasty and Noah over there, I probably would have killed them.

"What about me, dude?" Geoff asked, looking confused. Duncan rolled his eyes. "I've been cool with you since like day 1, dumbass."

"Oh," Geoff replied, looking relieved, "Cool."

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." Duncan said, bemused by the cowboy hat wearing boy's stupidity.

"Me too." Gwen said, cuddling up to Duncan.

"Good night, everyone," Dawn said, giving Noah a hug, to which Geoff gave the embarrassed bookworm a thumbs up before going to bed as well.

"Good night, bookworm." Dawn said playfully before climbing her bunk.

"Night." Noah replied before settling down to read his book.

_EPIC CUT TO THE DOCK OF SHAME_

"Well folks, find out what's going on next time on Total! Drama! Chaos!" Chris said, before running off to catch the latest episode of 'The King of The Nerds."

_VOTING CONFESSIONALS:_

_Alejandro: My vote goes to Zoey, she is much less important then Mike. _

_Bridgette: I vote for Zoey, nothing personal, just trying to get farther into the game._

_Dawn: I will not vote for Zoey, she is my friend. I will vote for Heather._

_Duncan: I vote for Zoey, NO chick has natural hair that red. That's not the reason I'm voting for her though…_

_Eva: Alejandro told us to vote for Zoey. Why we're voting for one of our own, I don't know. But as long as we are, I vote for Heather._

_Ezekiel: I vote for Zoey. Better her than me, eh?_

_Geoff: Sorry Zoey!_

_Gwen: Zoey's got to go… sorry._

_Heather: *Smirking* Bye bye, Zoey._

_Lightning: Ha! Alejandro wants the Lightning to vote for Zoey? Consider it done. It was hard for Lightning to ally with them because he hates her SO much._

_Mike: I think tonight I'm going to break off the alliance with Alejandro. Therefore, I guess I vote for Heather._

_Noah: Sorry Zoey, trust me, I know how it feels to fall victim to Alejandro's schemes. _

_Tyler: I vote for Zoey!_

_Zoey: I guess I vote for Heather. Mike said we were kicking her off before we leave. I hope I'm safe tonight._

VOTING RESULT:

Zoey: 10 votes.

Heather: 4 votes.

**38th Place: Blainley.**

**37th Place: Staci.**

**36th Place: Beth.**

**35th Place: LeShawna.**

**34th Place: Sierra.**

**33rd Place: Cameron.**

**32nd Place: B.**

**31st Place: Lindsay.**

**30th Place: Sam.**

**29th Place: Izzy.**

**28****th**** Place: Scott.**

**27****th**** Place: Zoey.**

**Remaining Screaming Bass:**

**Anne Maria**

**Brick**

**Cody**

**Courtney**

**Dakota**

**DJ**

**Harold**

**Jo**

**Katie**

**Owen**

**Sadie**

**Scott**

**Trent**

**Remaining Killer Gophers:**

**Alejandro**

**Bridgette**

**Dawn**

**Duncan**

**Eva**

**Ezekiel**

**Geoff**

**Gwen**

**Heather**

**Lightning**

**Mike**

**Noah**

**Tyler**

Zoey

I hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry to Zoey's plans. I was debating whether to kick off Mike or Zoey, but decided Mike was more important to the story line. Ciao dudes!


	13. Chapter 13: The Wrath of Slenderman!

**Hey guys! Time for another VR challenge, WOO! First off, I'd like to give the creator of this idea for this challenge a shoutout, Thanks ThatCrazyChick196! Also, please send me NAWN fan art, I need at least one D: Please? ALSO! Mike, Cameron, Gwen, Courtney, Heather, Alejandro, Sierra have been confirmed for Season 5! WHERES NOAH! C'MON! 5 more people left to be in the veteran portion of Season 5. Noah must be one of them, (But probably not ) Also, my longest chapter yet, nearly 9000 words! WOO! Also, it's 12:30 am here and I have school tomorrow (High school sucks dick), so my bonus chapter won't be out for a few days, sorry! O love you guys!**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama or any of the aforementioned cereals . If I owed either, I'd be pretty effing rich.

**Review Replies! **

**Cupcakes11: Yeah, poor Zoey, she didn't deserve that, huh? Damn Alejandro and his sneaky ways. I doubt Noah will go next, but you never know. Me too ****! Yeah I did read it, it was awesome :D! Thanks, hopefully this chapter will be up soon! **

**Broadwayfan2013: Thanks! Oh really? Cool!**

**Guest: Lol You Don't Know Jack was a computer trivia game I played when I was younger ****. It might have been a TV show too?**

**ThatCrazyChick196: Thou wait isith over. Thou chappith-territh is-ith hereith. Alejandro going home this chapter? Unlikely, but possible…**

**Betrayedtangerine: Haha, NoCo? *Twitch twitch* Haha, yeah, NO! NOCO MUST DIE. (No hate to homosexuals just not NoCo)**

**SnakeShark19: Thanks bro! I can't wait to write it, and yea who will get those highly valued idols!? Thanks!**

**Acosta perez jose Ramiro: Yeah, Eva pretty much does whatever she wants XD. I certinaly, will! Thanks **

**Guest: Haha no problem **** Oh no, sorry about that! But blame Alejandro, not me! Lol.**

**FlowerBlooms: Yay, someone reviewing my older chapters :D! Thanks, I hope you enjoyed the rest of the story so far!**

**Switch – On – 97: Thanks, and since she was born, I think o_O.**

**FlowerBlooms: Haha, yea, but unfortunately Sierra was brutally eliminated that chapter ****.**

**RedEyedWarrior: Mike does seem to be close to losing it now that Zoey's gone, huh? I LOVE TOTAL DRAMA RETURNS! That story is am azing. I know, right?**

**Kenny plain: Haha, I guess you did!**

**Flower Blooms: Thanks!**

**Flower Blooms: Thanks again!**

**Tigerfang98: Thanks for agreeing with me **** That is my favorite game of all time. I'll check it out maybe **** (No guarntess, I forget a lot) **

**Tigerfang98: Probably, no, they're not dumb XD.**

**TheCheesebub: Haha, if I didn't like your story, I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it ****. Oh HELL no it's not spiraling downward, and I love the subplots! Geoff and his cereal, Mr. Fan, Noah with his fake casts, Tyler and DJ's conflict, Alejandro's burrito metaphors, Big Bertha, the list goes on and on XD. **

**Ways: Haha you flatter me! Thank you so much ****! I'm glad I've converted another NAWN fan ****! No I haven't yet, but I'll definitely check itout! Haha, your just awesome XD. Ways over and out? Beast. Awesome. Beautissimo. Thanks for reviewing **

**Anyways guys, let's get on with the chapter, guys. I love all my readers!**

It was early in the morning the day after Zoey's elimination. All the campers were currently waking up, sans a few, who had been up for while (Eva, Jo, Lightning, Brick,) doing there exercises.

In the Bass cabins, Jo and Brick had taken it upon themselves to wake everyone up. Let's just say Brick was much more benign then Jo was.

"WAKE UP YOU CRUSTY LAZY MAGGOTS!" Jo yelled into a megaphone, scattering the other girls, other than Courtney, who had just gone to the bathroom.

"EEP!" Katie and Sadie screeched at the same time as they were woken from their slumber.

"Ugh, it's to early, Jo!" Dakota complained, sitting up groggily. Anne Maria agreed with her, telling her it's "Too gawd dam urly to wake up and do shit rite, babe." Jo just rolled her eyes and said, "I'll be back in five minutes." And sprinted out of the cabin.

Over at the boy's side, Brick was gently waking everyone up. "C'mon soldiers, rise and shine." The cadet said firmly, shaking the shoulders of his male bunkmates. Cody got up and yawned, heading off to the bathroom, as did DJ.

Trent opened his eyes, rubbed them, and said, "What time is it Brick? You better not be waking me up at 6."

Brick saluted Trent and said, "Sir, the current time is Oh-eight-hundred hours." **(8'o clock for those people who don't know) **Trent, who knew military time, yawned. "Oh, cool, thanks Brick." He then jogged to get to the bathrooms, shortly after Harold had departed.

Brick looked around the cabin and smiled to himself. "Let's see," He said, whipping out a notebook with a checklist on it. "Harold, Trent, DJ, Cody, myself, where's Justin? Oh there he is, doing his hair. Wait…" Brick looked up from his checklist and gazed at Owens bunk, which was empty. "Where did that cadet go?" he asked himself, puzzled. The cadet thought for a second, then shrugged, "Eh, I'm sure he can take care of himself."

Jo had come back to find that all the girls were up and getting ready. Pleased with herself, she went to go get breakfast.

Over at the Gophers cabin, Alejandro was feeling nice and had let all of his bunkmates sleep in until eight, minus Ezekiel, Eva and Lightning as they had been up a while ago. But now he decided to rouse his two remaining alliance mates.

"Time to wake up, chica." Alejandro said sweetly, shaking Heather gently. Heather yawned and got up, stretching. She looked around, "Where are the others?" She asked, still stretching.

"The athletes are out working out and Ezekiel is god knows where." Alejandro said, rolling his eyes, waking Mike. "Shall we get breakfast?" He asked the Queen Bee, putting an arm around her as Mike stirred. Heather shrugged and the devious duo left the cabin.

Mike got up and yawned. Remembering what had happened last night, a flash of anger entered his face.

Over at the other Gopher cabin, the 6 friends/alliance mates were currently waking up. Dawn was sitting cross-legged on her bed meditating. Bridgette, Geoff and Noah were still asleep, Duncan had gone off to the bathroom, and Gwen was groggily sitting up.

At that moment, Geoff snorted and woke up. He looked around, "Mornin' dudes." He said sleepily. Bridgette, at the sound of her boyfriends' voice, tiredly stirred. "Baby?" She asked Geoff, covering her eyes lazily with her arm, "What time is it?" Geoff checked his phone, "About 8:20 babe." He said yawning. Bridgette groaned. "Damn Chris with his damn wake up times." The surfer grumbled, getting up and stretching. Geoff merely collapsed back on his bed as his girlfriend went to use the lavatories. During that time, Duncan had come back.

"Wake up bookworm." Duncan chortled, throwing a wet towel at Noah, which hit his unmoving form lumped underneath the sheets. There was a hissing sound, and suddenly Noah leapt from his bed, yelling "Hot! Hot!" as Duncan guffawed with laughter.

Noah threw the wet towel back at Duncan, but missed and hit Geoff. "OW DUDES!" He squeaked quickly getting up, "Ok I'll get up!" He said, rubbing the splotch on his back where the towel had hit.

Noah, muttering under his breath as Duncan and Gwen were howling with laugher, went back to bed and pulled his covers grumpily over himself.

"C'mon Noah," Gwen said, wiping a tear of laughter from her eye, "Time to get up or you will miss breakfast." She got a grunt in reply.

At that moment Dawn hopped down and approached Noah's 'sleeping' form. "You need to get up, Noah." She said sweetly, gentling shaking him.

"Fine." He said, getting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. At that moment, Chris's loud and obnoxious voice rang through the megaphone in the center.

"Campers, please come eat your breakfast. You have twenty minutes until the next challenge, so eat up!" the host said, before adding a, "Nineteen minutes and 54 secondsssss."

Reluctantly, the campers strolled to the Mess Hall and started eating breakfast. The semi-decent meal consisted mostly of slightly stale cereal and a couple boxes of leftover pizza from the party the night before.

"Hah, these Frosted Flakes are RADICAL bro!" Geoff said, "So are these Lucky Charms. Heh heh." He started to twitch and his pupils started to dilate. Bridgette smacked him upside the head. "No Geoff," She scolded, "You're NOT going insane with cereal like you did in an alternate universe. **(Read Total Drama Returns by TheCheesebub. Hilarious story!) **

Geoff calmed down and pushed the cereal away, grabbing a piece of pizza instead. "Right." He chuckled, "Sorry babe."

Noah, who was watching this, rolled his eyes, and turned to talk to Gwen and Duncan, as his preferred company, Dawn, had momentarily left.

"So, what do you guys think the challenge is going to be?" the bookworm asked, eating a mix of Cocoa Puffs and Lucky Charms, his favorite.

Duncan, who had pizza and bowl of Corn Puffs, shrugged. "I don't know, probably something painful, knowing Chris."

"But it's a VR challenge today," Gwen reminded her boyfriend, "Those actually haven't been so bad." She paused to take a bite of Apple Jacks. "Though the first one was a bummer, as I was out so early."

Noah nodded in agreement, "Yea. I have to say I'm actually looking forward to it." At that moment, Dawn came up with her breakfast, Cocoa Puffs. "What are you guys talking about?" She asked, smiling. She sat down next to Noah as Duncan explained their previous conversation.

"I agree, they are quite fun." She said happily, "If I had to guess, Chris will be here soon."

The four continued eating breakfast, as Geoff and Bridgette started to make out

Over at the Bass table, there was some idle chit-chatter.

"I'm sorry dude, but there is NO WAY Halo is better than Call of Duty." Harold said stubbornly. He, Trent and DJ were having an argument against Cody and Owen, whose absence had been because he had gotten up early to see if there was extra food.

"Dude, Halo has an AWESOME campaign, awesome multiplayer, and kick-ass characters. There's no way COD is better!" Cody protested, as Owen nodded in agreement.

"Psh, but Black Ops Zombies are killer! The multiplayer, I admit, is not quite as fun as Halo's but the Zombies, Special Ops, AND COD's kick ass characters just take the cake."

"But Halo has better food!" Owen said wistfully. The other four stared at him. The blond chuckled, "I'm just kidding, I mean come on, I'm not that desperate!" The others nodded and went back to eating.

**(CONFESSIONAL: OWEN):**

**Owen: I'm that desperate.**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: OWEN):**

"So Justin, what kind of video games do you like?" Cody asked, trying to be friendly.

"Oh, no." Justin said, smiling and holding up his hands. "I don't play video games, causes creases in the thumbs and I frown when I play them; causes wrinklage."

"Oh." Cody said, "Ok then!" He turned back to continue his discussion.

Meanwhile Katie, Sadie, Dakota and Anne Maria were talking about fashion, Courtney looking extremely bored.

"Ohmygosh I found out that light aqua looks GREAT on me!" Sadie squealed, pulling out a picture of her in an aqua dress. The other three stared at it, and while Katie squealed, "Ohmygosh TOTALLY Sadie!" Dakota and Anne Maria glanced at each other trying not to giggle. Let's just say the dress didn't exactly have the right size. A couple sizes to small; it was not the prettiest picture you ever did see. Like, you need to brush your eyebrows with disinfectant. Seriously. Yuck.

"That's great Sadie," Dakota said, holding back snorts of laughter. Anne Maria was laughing uncontrollably, but just claimed Dakota had told her a funny joke when asked why she was laughing.

"Will you shut it?" Jo snapped, eating her pizza.

Anne Maria rolled her eyes. "Chillax Eva-clone." She said. Big mistake, if she wasn't Anne Maria. The effect on Jo was instantaneous. She flushed, and crushed her pizza in her fist.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Jo screamed and tackled Anne Maria to the ground. Instantly, Justin yelled, "SCREW MODELING CONTRACTS! ANNIE NEEDS HELP!" And pitched himself into the fray.

"People please! Calm down!" Brick said, trying to untangle but only getting tangled in the process.

"Whoa guys, take it easy," Trent said before getting sucked in himself.

"YOU GUYS BETTER STOP IT OR I SWEAR TO THE GREAT GREEN CHEESE, I WILL PITCH MYSELF INTO THE FRAY!" Owen screamed.

Instantly, everyone froze. Owen smiled. "That's better." Everyone got up, dusting themselves off. Jo had a black eye but was smirking, as Anne Maria was sporting a bruised lip, eye, and forehead. Justin took a shiner to the lower chin, and it was now bright red, which he was sulking over. Brick had a slightly bloody nose, and was wincing as he took a paper towel to it.

Trent groaned, holding his bruised cheekbone. "Way to raise the team spirit, guys." He said, rubbing his cheek.

Over among the Gophers, Alejandro chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Ezekiel asked, eating his Apple Jacks.

"Inner team strife. My favorite." Alejandro told him chuckling. "It just makes them easier to beat, and we won't have to send two people home. Just saying."

Ezekiel nodded and went back to eating his cereal.

**(CONFESSIONAL: EZEKIEL):**

**Ezekiel: Man, eh. I'm glad I lasted this far. Who knows, maybe I'll even make it into the merge! Woo! *He throws his arms up in the air* As for Alejandro, I knoo his intentions are bad, that's why I'm not in his alliance. Ya dig?**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: EZEKIEL):**

Noah, observing the Bass conflict, chuckled. He was about to say something witty, but was interrupted by Chris walking in.

"Greetings, campers!" Chris said, "Enjoying your breakfast?" he asked curiously.

"It's not bad, actually." Cody said, eating his Fruity Pebbles.

"Good! Well anyway, it's time for your next VR challenge!" There were consecutive cheers and groans throughout the Mess Hall.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Chris tutted, wiggling his finger. "No protests, no follow me to the VR room."

"This ought to be fun." Heather breathed, rolling her eyes.

**(V.R. ROOM):  
**

Chris stood with the remaining campers. "Well campers, its time for you to start your next challenge. Please strap into your VR helmets."

"What's the challenge?" Courtney asked, putting on her helmet.

"You'll see as soon as you get there." The host replied, snickering. "But I can say you will be in groups of two or three. Anyways, have fun!" Chris pulled the lever.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~VR NOISES AND STUFF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Harold gasped. He looked around. He was in a dark and creepy forest. He looked around and saw DJ in a crumpled heap a couple feet away.

"Wake up DJ." Harold said, getting up and shaking him. DJ got up and stretched. "Where are we?" DJ asked, looking around.

"I don't know, but there's a note over there." The nerd replied, pointing nearby to where a piece of paper was.

"Dear campers." DJ started, picking it up and reading it.

**(CUT)**

"Welcome to your next challenge." Geoff said, looking at Eva, puzzled.

**(CUT)**

"It's sure to be pants wetting scary!" Sadie exclaimed, looking at the letter, than looking at Cody and chuckling, as Cody remembered with embarrassment peeing his pants in the first season.

(**CUT)**

"Your challenge is simple." Gwen said, as Alejandro looked around curiously.

**(CUT)**

"All you have to do." Trent pondered, glancing sideways at his partner, Owen. Owen looked scared, glancing around the dark forest.

**(CUT)**

"Is collect the eight pages scattered around this forest." Tyler stated, as Ezekiel peered over his shoulder.

**(CUT)**

"You may see your fellow casts mates." Justin said, "Or you may not." He looked at Anne Maria, who shrugged. They then started making out.

**(CUT)**

"But however it turns out, you will not be alone." Heather said, rolling her eyes. "Sounds lame." She said to Duncan, who in turn rolled his eyes.

**(CUT)**

"No indeed, you need to watch your backs." Brick said, reading the letter. "Kinda creepy." He said to Dakota who nodded nervously.

**(CUT)**

"There will be something," Dawn said, looking nervously at Noah, who raised an eyebrow worriedly.

**(CUT)**

"Hunting you out there." Katie said, scratching her head. "What do you think that means?" She asked Jo, who sneered and shrugged. "We need teamwork, Jo." Courtney scolded. They were in a group of three.

**(CUT)**

"So stay sharp. McLean out." Bridgette finished looking at Mike and Lightning. "Well, at least I'm not alone." Bridgette said, smiling in relief, staring at the dark creepy forest, uneasiness flowing inside her.

**Pair Reminder:**

**Bass:**

**Harold and DJ.**

**Cody and Sadie.**

**Trent and Owen.**

**Justin and Anne Maria.**

**Brick and Dakota.**

**Jo and Katie and Courtney.**

**Gophers:**

**Geoff and Eva.**

**Noah and Dawn.**

**Gwen and Alejandro.**

**Ezekiel and Tyler.**

**Duncan and Heather.**

**Lightning and Mike and Bridgette.**

"Well, let's get looking for these pages then." Gwen said, starting to walk out into the forest. Alejandro walked after her, quickly catching up.

"So Gwen." He said smoothly. "During World Tour and our stay at the Playa, we never really got to connect. How of things been going?"

Gwen rolled her eyes, but decided to keep it civil. "Fine, I guess. So what do you think the twist to this challenge is?"

"I don't know, probably something stupid, knowing Chris." Alejandro said, rolling his eyes.

(**CUT**)

"This is pretty creepy." DJ said for the umpteenth time. Harold sighed. "It'll be fine, DJ. Let's just find the pages." He said, rubbing his eyes under his glasses.

Up ahead of the two boys loomed a shack, with no windows or doors on it. On the side of one of the walls were twelve notes (1 for each team) with the words, "Run, run, as fast as you can. But you can't out run me, bitch. I AM SLENDERMAN."

As Harold and DJ walked up to it, upon reading the note, Harold nearly peed his pants.

"Dude!" He gasped/squeaked to DJ, who now looked terrified. "We're in SLENDER." DJ curled into a ball and started bawling. "I WANT MY MA-HAA-MAA!" DJ wailed, sprinting into the forest. "No DJ! Don't go! DON'T LEAVE ME! Harold yelled. The nerd now had his nunchucks out, and was doing 180's every second to make sure Slenderman couldn't creep up on him.

Suddenly, he heard a branch crack behind him, and whipped around, letting his nun chucks fly, hitting someone (or something) in the knee.

"Ow. Came a dull voice. Harold opened one eye to see Trent rubbing his kneecap, Owen standing beside him.

"Oh, hey guys," Harold chuckled nervously, sorry about that. But I have good reason to be scared."

"Oh really?" Trent said grouchily, standing up, "What is that?"

Harold told them about the note, and Trent and Owen went and got theirs'.

"Wait, so we're in Slender?" Trent said, growing pale as he read his note. Harold nodded grimly.

"God damn." Owen squeaked, "I gotta take a leak, but I'm just going to do it right here. I don't want my face torn open out there by Slenderman!" He dropped his pants and took a piss, much to the discomfort and disgust of the nerd and musician.

**(CONFESSIONAL: HAROLD):**

**Harold: Disgusting! Owen, you really need to learn your boundaries with other guys…**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: HAROLD):**

Suddenly, the trio of Bass heard a scream out in the forest. It sounded like DJ.

"Gosh, there goes my partner." Harold muttered, do you mind if I tag along with you guys?" He asked Owen and Trent, who shrugged.

**(CUT)**

"This is creepy, eh." Ezekiel said, looking nervously around the creepy forest. Tyler nodded in agreement. "Really creepy, dude. But I guess we have to look for these pages. I wonder where they are."

Suddenly, they heard the scream emitted by DJ, (though they didn't know it was him.)

"What the hell woos that?" Ezekiel squeaked, hiding behind a nearby tree.

"I don't know." Tyler said, visibly quivering.

Suddenly, they heard a rustle in the woods. It was a white face, about 20 yards away, poking out from behind a tree.

"ARGH!" Ezekiel screamed, booking away in the opposite direction, Tyler close behind.

Still sprinting, Ezekiel looked back, Slenderman was closer. "WAAA-HAAA-HAAA!" Ezekiel screamed again, running as fast as he could. He sprinted ahead, leaving Tyler in the dust.

Tyler, being Tyler, tripped and fell flat on his face. He turned around to look, and his screams echoed throughout the forest.

(**CUT**)

Jo, Katie and Courtney were investigating, or rather; Jo and Courtney were investigating whilst Katie whimpered. They heard DJ's and Tyler's scream, and they wanted to know what they were up against.

"I don't want to be here." Katie whimpered, clinging onto Courtney. "I wish Sadie was here." She complained again.

Courtney sighed and face palmed. "Look, Katie, it's too bad if you don't want to be here, you don't exactly have a choice, unless you'd prefer to run alone deep into the forest and get ripped to shreds by whatever is supposedly hunting us."

Katie paled and shook her head. "No-no, ha ha, I'm fine." She said, sounding even more terrified.

"Ugh, fine." Courtney said, rolling her eyes. She turned back around to talk to Jo, but she wasn't there.

"Jo?" Courtney said. "JO?" Katie hollered. An irratible voice up ahead could be heard.

"What is it guys, sheesh! I was just completing the challenge." Jo complained, showing two pages. "It says here the guy hunting us is Slenderman, whilst the other note says that one of our number will disappear unless we find another note within ten minutes."

"How long has it been?" Courtney asked.

Jo checked her watch. "About twelve and a half minutes."

"Well," Courtney said, "That was a huge bluff then. I know what Slender is, but I've never actually played it, it seems tha-" She was cut off by Katie screaming… far away.

Courtney gasped and paled, "How did Katie get all the way over here!" She asked aloud, "She was cowering behind my back, what could've made her leave…"

"She was taken?" Jo drawled, "By that Slenderman thing?" Courtney nodded. "Good thing this is VR, or I'd actually be worried for Katie's safety!" Katie's horrified, pained, animal like scream echoed again for about 10 seconds, than was sharply cut off.

Now both Jo and Courtney were creeped out.

"What say we head off?" Jo asked, chuckling nervously. Courtney was quick to agree. They jogged off in search of other pages.

**Pair Reminder:**

**Bass:**

**Cody and Sadie.**

**Harold and Trent and Owen. (1 PAGE)**

**Justin and Anne Maria.**

**Brick and Dakota.**

**Jo and Courtney. (2 pages)**

**Gophers:**

**Geoff and Eva.**

**Noah and Dawn.**

**Gwen and Alejandro.**

**Ezekiel.**

**Duncan and Heather.**

**Lightning and Mike and Bridgette.**

**DEAD: Tyler, DJ, Katie**

(**CUT**)

Geoff and Eva had already found a page, and knew that Slenderman was after them. Both Geoff and Eva had played Slender, so they were both nervous of what was to come.

"This is pretty creepy, dude." Geoff whispered nervously.

Eva sighed, "Why are you whispering?" She grumbled.

Geoff chuckled, "Oh yeah, THIS IS PRETTY CREEPY, LIKE, DUDES!" He positively screamed. They heard a crack to the left side, and Eva dove after it without hesitation.

"Ow, eh!" Ezekiel said, emerging from the bushed by Eva, who had his hands pinned behind his back.

"What're you doing, homeschool?" Eva snarled, pinning his arms behind his back tighter.

"I saw thoot Sloondermen or wootever its called!" Ezekiel said, and it was true, he looked terrified.

"Where's you partner, leave him for dead?" Eva snarled again, as Geoff tried to calm her down.

"NO! Well, I doon't know. Tyler was my partner and we were running and, well, Tyler's Tyler, right?"

Eva thought for a second, than dropped the prairie boy. "Fair point," Eva snorted, dropping the homeschooler on his feet.

"Can I come with you guys, eh?" Zeke asked hopefully.

"Sure thing dude!" Geoff said kindly. Eva started to protest, but Geoff quickly cut her off. "Listen, dudette, even though you are like, SUPER tough, would YOU want to be out here by yourself." He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Eva merely grunted.

"Cool! Welcome to the party, Zeke-my-man!" Geoff said, and the trio continued walking.

(**CUT**)

Justin and Anne Maria had been making out for sometime now. Suddenly, they heard a creepy noise, and they looked up too see Slenderman standing over them. They both let out a scream.

**(CUT)**

Cody and Sadie were strolling around the forest. "Oh mygawsh." Sadie said, quaking in her shoes, "This is like, SO scary. Like, SO scary! Like, OHMYGOSH so scary." Cody looked like he wanted to blow his brains out. The had found zero pages so far, and Sadie was driving up the wall.

"LIKE, OH-MY-GOSH SO SCARY!" Sadie said, emphasizing every syllable.

Cody, finally having enough, slipped silently into the woods where he immeadiatly found a page. "Alright!" Cody grinned, grabbing the piece of paper and reading it. He than blanched. "Not good!" Suddenly, he heard Sadie screaming. He shrieked and sprinted back to the main road, smartly staying quiet.

Cody had just enough time to see Slenderman touch Sadie as she turned around whilst running. She dissolved into dirt. Slenderman then disappeared.

Cody looked down and covered his pee-stained crotch, embarrassed. He than continued his search for pages.

(**CUT**)

Duncan and Heather were arguing non-stop, and it was a miracle that they had found the two pages that they had come across. They both knew that Good Ol' Slendy was hunting them, but they didn't seem to mind.

"Just shut up will you?" Duncan said, tensing as he heard a noise.

Heather snorted, "Oh please, this isn't even that scar-OHMYGOD BEHIND YOU!" she screamed, pointing behind Duncan.

Duncan shrieked and turned around, only to find nothing, and Heather laughing her ass off.

"Not funny!" Duncan snapped, shoving Heather, who was still in tears of laughter, to the ground.

Heather was laughing so hard she couldn't see or think straight, though she vaguely though in the midst of all the hilarity that she heard a scream.

When she finally came back to her senses, she noticed Duncan was gone, the only thing left being the page he was holding, sticking out under a pile of dirt.

"Duncan?" She asked nervously, the woods' creepy feel sharply bringing her back to her senses, "Come out, you dweeb!" She looked around nervously, "Duncan…?"

**(CONFESSIONAL: HEATHER):**

**Heather: Hey! For the record, I was NOT scared. I just was wary of that STUPID delinquent playing a trick on me.**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: HEATHER):**

**(CUT)**

"Where is the next page?" Dakota complained, "My feet are like, KILLING me!"

Brick, who was used to X number of mile hikes everyday, tried not to roll his eyes. "I don't know, ma'am." He said, "But we have two pages, it's not that bad. Though it is kind of dark." He said, sweating a little bit.

Dakota shuddered, "I know, right? And that Slenderthingyguy hunting us is scary too!" Brick nodded in agreement.

They walked on in silence.

**(CUT)**

"Ugh, this sucks." Noah complained, "Where is the damn sixth page? It should be right here, and Slender is going to be coming after us soon. He goes ballistic after you get 5."

Noah and Dawn were in an abandoned oil tank field. Fortunately for them, Noah had been obsessed with the game and memorized the map, as Chris had been too unoriginal to create a new map. They had seen Slenderman several times, but had been smart enough to avoid him

Dawn sighed, "If there were animals here, I could ask them."

"There, there. I'm sure you'll live." Noah said sarcastically, patting Dawn on the shoulder, "Now let's get out of here if-OH SHIT!" The bookworm dove behind an oil tank, as Slenderman appeared about 10 feet infront of the duo. Dawn squealed in horror and ran the other way.

(**CLIFFHANGER CUT)**

"Was that a scream?" Courtney asked Jo, hearing a scream coming from the abandoned oil tanker.

"I think so, let's go check it out!" Jo said, excited. They duo had found 5 pages in total, and they had seen Slenderman about 8 times, though at a distance.

Jo and Courtney started walking towards the source of the scream. On the way, they met up with Cody, who had 3 pages.

"Hey guys!" Cody said, covering his crotch absently. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good, did you hear that scream?" Courtney questioned. Cody nodded. Yea, I was going to go check it out. I passed Gwen and Alejandro who were jogging towards the scream as well.

"Ok, we better get moving then." Jo said, jogging off towards the sound, where the bloodbath was sure to ensure.

**(CUT)**

Lightning, Mike and Bridgette had found only 2 pages, the first one at the oil tankers, and the second one at the side of the house.

"Did you hear that scream?" Bridgette asked, pulling her hood over her head in fear.

"Sha-yea, it came from over at the oil tanks." Lightning said, uninterested.

"We've already been over there, we don't need go check it out. We'd probably meet Slenderman too." Mike said, looking nervously over his shoulder.

Suddenly, Harold, Trent, Owen, burst through the trees into the clearing, Slenderman shimmering in the darkness. Suddenly, Slenderman teleported and grabbed the slowest, Owen. Owen screamed in terror as he started to shrink into dust. First, his arms crackled and disintegrated. Then his legs, and then his entire body. His dust crumbled to the ground. Slenderman than teleported 20 yards back, peering at them facelessly.

Harold, Trent, Bridgette, Mike and Lightning all simultaneously screamed in absolute terror. Harold and Bridgette both pissed their pants, and they all ran in the opposite direction; ironically, towards the oil tank field.

**(CUT)**

**Harold and Trent. ( 3 PAGES)**

**Brick and Dakota. (4 PAGES)**

**Jo and Courtney and Cody. (4 pages)**

**Gophers:**

**Geoff and Eva and Ezekiel. (2 PAGES)**

**Noah and Dawn. (5 PAGES)**

**Gwen and Alejandro (Unknown Pages)**

**Heather. (2 PAGES)**

**Lightning and Mike and Bridgette. (2 PAGES)**

**DEAD: Tyler, DJ, Katie, Justin, Anne Maria, Sadie, Duncan, Owen**

"This is boring." Eva grunted, "We have 7 pages, and we can't EFFIN find the last one!"

"But we've seen Slenderman like, a million times, eh?" Ezekiel said, pale and shaking, eyes darting about. "Hah, I could take Slenderman down with one hand tied behin-" She was cut off by Slenderman teleporting behind her, turning her into dust as his pale hand brushed her skin.

"AAAAAGH!" Ezekiel and Geoff screamed, running towards the abandoned oil tank maze, where they hoped to lose the pale horror monster.

**(CUT)**

Currently, Brick and Dakota were running, running fast. Slenderman, after finishing off Eva, teleported to the duo after Brick got his sixth page.

"JUST RUN AND DON'T LOOK BACK!" Brick said, sprinting, as Slenderman teleported closer and closer.

"AGH!" Dakota screamed, "WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO BE SO SCARY?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Brick yelled back, effectively wetting his pants as Slenderman teleported right in front of him. Fortunately, Brick's years of military training saved him, and he dived to the side just outside Slenderman's reach. Dakota, however, was not so athletic. Her dust hit the ground in light *poofs*.

Brick picked himself up and started running unknowingly towards the oil tanker field.

**(CUT)**

Heather was walking, trying to stay calm and not sprint away. She had seen Slenderman behind her, but was determined that if she didn't look, he wouldn't get her. She was half right.

Heather eventually saw shapes in the distance. They were oil tankers. She cautiously, after navigating it for some time, walked to the center of the vast maze, where she saw Geoff, Ezekiel, Gwen, Alejandro, Noah, Dawn, Lightning, Bridgette, Mike, Harold, Trent, Brick, Jo, Courtney and Cody standing back to back in a circle, determined to make sure Slender wouldn't get them, ALL of them looking terrified.

"Quick! Make room for her, quick Heather, get over here!" Alejandro beckoned, shoving Cody aside to make room for the Queen Bee.

Heather quickly ran over to the circle and wedged herself in.

After about forty-five seconds, a voice came over the entire forest.

"Hahahaha! Hey campers! How are you enjoying your challenge?" Chris asked, cackling like a mad man.

Let us just say that there were MANY curses and profanities thrown at Chris.

"Hahaha, language! Anyways, now that all the remaining campers are in the oil tank field…"

There was a large BAM! And a huge 50 feet high wall enclosed the perimeter of the oil tanker area.

"Uh, where do you get the budget for that?" Trent asked, scratching his head.

"It's called Virtual Reality, genius." Chris replied, "Now, as I was saying, now that you are all enclosed, the rules have changed a little bit. Instead of page collecting, it will now be last man standing. I will be teleporting Slenderman within this arena right about… NOW!"

Every contestant screamed in terror and booked off in different directions as Slenderman teleported right behind them all, in the middle of the circle.

Before everyone could get away, however, Slender latched onto Alejandro and Mike, crumbling the two boys into dust.

**(CUT)**

Harold was running. He skidded around a corner and bumped into someone, knocking his glasses off. Figuring this would be the situation from the movie, 'The Mummy', he turned around and sprinted away, until he heard a voice say, "Harold, dude you forgot your glasses!"

Harold skidded to halt, taking the glasses from the unknown friendly person. Harold sighed. "Who else but you, Geoff?" He said, shaking the party boy's hand.

"Haha, no prob dude, can't have you not seeing in this creepy environment. Speaking of which, I should go find Bridge, she won't be happy being alo-HUH."

The party boy was interrupted, sinking to his knees as his legs disintegrated.

Harold shrieked and ran away, wetting himself again, as Geoff crawled after him until Slenderman disintegrated his head.

**(CUT)**

Trent was running away, scared shitless. He had just seen Slenderman disintegrate Geoff, than disintegrate Lightning as he came barreling around the corner.

Trent ran so hard he was seeing stars, which is quite a feat in VR. He ran around the corner and saw Ezekiel up ahead.

"Yo Zeke, wait up!" Trent called, catching up with the prairie boy, who was quietly peeking his head around a corner. Zeke whipped around and sighed.

"Oh, hey there, Trent, this is some scary stoof, eh?" Ezekiel said. Ezekiel didn't look so good. His eyes were blood shot and his skin was pale green.

"Yeah man, this is some crazy stuff Chris has put together. You know, I—OH SHIT! Dude he's right there!" Trent screamed, booking around another corner as Slenderman teleported 5 yards in front of Ezekiel.

Ezekiel 'eeped' and taking a different direction than Trent, dashed around another corner.

(**CUT**)

Noah was quietly creeping around, trying not to make too much noise. So far he had seen the back of Slenderman, Lightning run around a corner and get destroyed, and Cody hiding under an oil tanker.

Just as he was turning a corner, he got a good view of Slenderman putting his hand through now dust Heather's chest.

"Woop! Wrong way!" Noah said to himself as he turned around and slammed into someone.

"Ow!" Noah said flatly, rubbing his head. He than looked at the smallish figure that he had rammed against.

"Oh, sorry Dawn." Noah said kindly, helping the moonchild, who was rubbing her head painfully, up.

"Oof." Dawn moaned, "It's alright Noah, I just saw Slenderman. This is really cruel of Chris to do this to us!" She said, pale and shaking.

Noah, feeling bad for her, as he was relatively calm, having played this game many many times, gave her a tentative hug. "Don't worry, it'll be fine." He assured her. "Now let's get out of here."

**(CONFESSIONAL: DAWN):**

**Dawn: *Blushing* That was nice, though very scary…**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: DAWN):**

**(CONFESSIONAL: NOAH):**

**Noah: *He smirks* I didn't know I had the balls. *He rolls his eyes* Too bad Chris McLame couldn't get a better challenge.**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: NOAH):**

Noah and Dawn were running when Noah tripped and slammed his head on an oil tanker. Dawn tried to help him, but she than heard a strangled scream, and she knew she had to get out of there. She ran.

Two minutes later, Slender kneeled before the unconscious Noah and put his hand through his now-dust head.

**(CUT)**

Courtney and Trent had met up and were running, having just lost Harold when he tripped and Slenderman teleported right behind him.

"Oh shit, oh shit." Courtney panted as she dove behind an oil tanker just as Slenderman teleported infront of the duo, taking Trent out of the challenge, leaving nothing but dust behind.

Courtney continued running.

(**CUT**)

Bridgette was in absolute terror. First she had been running, than curling into a ball and crying, and now she was back to running again. It was like her fear multiplied by 100,000,000.

As she was running through the oil tankers, she felt a hand grab her ankle and she was brought to the ground, shrieking.

Bridgette turned to her left just in time to see Cody smile apologetically from his hiding spot under his oil tanker before she was turned into dust.

**(CONFESSIONAL: CODY):**

**Cody: *Chuckles* Sorry Bridgette, but we need to win. It would be REALLY good for us if you guys lost two more members.**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: CODY)**:

Cody, smirking to himself, found himself back in the VR room as Slenderman reached under the oil tank and disintegrated him.

**(CUT)**

Jo and Brick had met up, and were thinking strategy. They were currently at the edge of the maze, near the wall. "Ok, when we dig out, we'll head for the last page, as I have seven of them." Jo said, grabbing handfuls of dirt and throwing them over his shoulder.

Brick was keeping a lookout, but barely had time to say 'SLENDERMAN' before Slenderman tore his throat out. Jo, being smart as well as athletic, noticed this and immediately sprinted away without looking back, performing a well timed roll to the side as Slenderman teleported right in front of her.

**(CONFESSIONAL: JO):**

**Jo: *Smiling proudly* I admit, I felt like a boss.**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: JO):**

**(CUT)**

Dawn was running along a path when she saw the lid to an oil tanker move. Apprehensively, Dawn opened the container to see Gwen hiding in there.

"Oh wow Gwen! Nice hiding sp-sp-spuhhhhhhhhh." Dawn moaned as Slenderman disintegrated her head. Slender than reached in the oil container and added another layer of Gothic dust to the bottom.

**"_ATTENTION CAMPERS, ONLY THREE PEOPLE REMAIN. Ezekiel, Jo, Courtney, GOOD LUCK. OH WAIT, HAHAHAHA, NEVER MIND, COURTNEY AND EZEKIEL, GOOD LUCK. BUMMER ON THAT STUMBLE, JO. HAHAHA. MCLEAN, OUT!" _**Chris's voice rang throughout the maze.

Slenderman was thinking whom to go for. He decided to go for the male, as he preferred to save females for last. As he teleported behind Ezekiel, he noticed something was wrong. Ezekiel was hunched over, shaking. Slenderman then decided to teleport infront of Ezekiel. Big mistake.

Ezekiel had turned feral, TWDT style.

Slenderman's teleport startled Ezekiel, so he picked up and oil tank and slammed Slenderman into the ground. White blood leaked out from underneath the crater.

**"_AND EZEKIEL WINS FOR THE GOPHERS!" _**Chris announced.

"WHAT?" Courtney yelled, "BUT I'M STILL HERE!" That was quickly solved as Ezekiel slammed another oil tank onto Courtney.

Chris cackled. "Well campers!" he said as all the campers were in the VR room, with Ezekiel back to normal. "The Gophers win and the Bass lose. Bass get randomly two of there number kicked off. Thanks to Ezekiel. Surprisingly."

The Gophers picked Ezekiel up and hoisted them on their shoulders as they cheered him on as they went to their cabin to party, the inner team feud temporarily forgotten.

The Bass, despondent, trudged off to await the elimination ceremony.

**(WITH THE GOPHERS)**

The Gophers were partying.

Duncan, Gwen, Geoff, Bridgette, Alejandro and Heather were in the hot tub, relaxing. Mike and Lightning were dancing, Ezekiel was shocked that he had won and was just sitting on his bed, staring at the ceiling, smiling happily. Dawn was meditating, humming happily to the music that was playing, Tyler was sleeping (Suprisingly), Eva was working out in time to the music and Noah was in the confessional.

**(CONFESSIONAL: NOAH):**

**Noah: *Banging his head against the wall* Ugh, psyche yourself Noah. C'mon, you can do it. *He sighs* I wish I had balls. Metaphorically, of course. *He rolls his eyes* Yeah, keep smirking.**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: NOAH)**:

After a while, Dawn felt a tap on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Noah standing there.

"Mind if I sit?" He asked.

"Sure, go right ahead." Dawn said sweetly, gently patting a spot next to her.

"I have something to ask you." He said, turning slightly red. Fortunately, it didn't show due to his darkish skin.

"Hm?" Dawn inquired, starting to get a fluttery feeling in her chest.

"I was sort of- you know, uh…well, to put it simply, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Noah stammered, turning even redder.

Dawn blushed and giggled, "Of course, silly!" she said, tackling him with a hug.

"Looks like YOU owe me ten bucks!" Gwen said to Bridgette who sighed and coughed up.

Once Noah picked himself up from Dawn's hug, he noticed everyone was staring at them. "Great." He quipped, "Glad to see everyone's life is so interesting that they have to butt in on other peoples lives."

Everyone smiled/scoffed/chuckled/rolled their eyes and went back to partying.

**(CONFESSIONAL: NOAH):**

**Noah: That went better than expected.**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: NOAH):**

**(CONFESSIONAL: DAWN):**

**Dawn: *She smiles at the camera* My aura must be radiant pink. Noah is very kind, though he has some flaws. Honestly though, who doesn't?**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: DAWN):**

**(WITH THE BASS)**

The Bass were milling around. Katie, Sadie and Dakota were currently sunbathing.

"Oh my gosh, who do you think is going home tonight?" Sadie asked nervously.

Dakota sighed, "That's what I hate about these challenges, it's how I lost my Sammy." Her tone switched from annoyed to sad.

Katie and Sadie were quick to comfort her. "It'll be alright!" Katie said comfortingly, "Don't worry."

**(CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA):**

**Dakota: *Smirking* I am going to dominate this game, one loser at a time. I have the Dumb and Dumber on my side, as well as Courtney! And if I have her, I might have Trent and Possibly DJ, and even DJ maybe! Next elimination ceremony ~*STATIC*~ is going DOWN.**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA):**

Brick, Courtney, Jo, Trent and DJ were talking strategy.

"Alright." Jo said, "If we all survive tonight's random-ass ceremony, the five of us should form an alliance."

"Sounds cool!" DJ said, "It'll be nice to be in an actual legit alliance, I might even make it as far as I did in the first season!" He finished excitedly.

Trent nodded, "Sounds cool, count me in!"

Brick saluted, and Courtney agreed as well.

Meanwhile, Justin and Anne Maria were making out, And Owen was pigging out. Cody and Harold were playing a game of Yu-Gi-Oh. Not much happened from then on until the elimination ceremony, so I'll skip ahead…

**_(SKIP TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY)_**

"Greetings campers!" Chris greeted, the wheel of doom behind him. "It's time for two of your sorry butts to be randomly kicked off! So let's get started!"

"This oughta be fun." Jo muttered to Brick, who chuckled.

Chris spun the wheel. "And our first lucky loser is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sadie!"

"EEEEEI!" Sadie squealed hugging Katie, who was equally excited for her BFFFL

Chris spun the wheel again, and it landed on…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Justin.

The male model sighed in relief as he grabbed his marshmallow, his arm around his girlfriend.

"And also safe are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Harold…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dakota!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Cody!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Brick!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Courtney!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Trent!"

The aforementioned campers sighed in various ways as they caught their marshmallows.

"Now, the bottom 5. Katie, Jo, DJ, Owen and Anne Maria. Two of you will be eliminated. Let's spin the wheel to find out who wont be!…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Anne Maria! You are SAFE!"

Anne Maria sighed, tossing her curly hair over her shoulder. She than gave Justin a kiss and went up to grab her marshmallow.

"Receiving the second to last marshmallow of the night is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Jo."

The gray jockette smirked in triumph and ate her marshmallow with gusto.

Owen, Katie and DJ looked nervous, knowing that the odds were that they were probably going to go home.

"The final marshmallow of the night goes too…" Chris said dramatically, giving the wheel a enormous spin.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Owen! Katie and DJ! You are out!

"Damnit!" DJ cursed, snapping his fingers. He sighed, "I was really hoping to make it far this season. Oh well… by all… I guess." The Bass waved fondly to DJ, as Katie had to be pried apart from Sadie to get her onto the boat.

"Repeat of Season 1." Harold chuckled to Cody who snorted with laughter.

"Well campers, the rest of you are safe. Now go away, I need my private time to watch my shows. And it is not gay porn!" He said, interrupting Jo, who was about to say something witty.

The campers went off to bed.

**(CONFESSIONAL: JO):**

**Jo: Eh, losing DJ kind of sucked, but he would've been the weakest link in our alliance had he stayed, so it didn't really matter. As for Katie, it's good to get free deadweight off the team.**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: JO):**

**(CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA):**

**Dakota: Shit. Now one of my key allies is gone, as well as another potential ally. *She takes a deep breath* It's okay, Dakota, calm down. They don't know you're a villain. *She looks at the camera* Oh please, It's not like I'm going to be throwing challenges or manipulating people. Hello, I'm SMART! Jeeze…**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA):**

**(CONFESSIONAL: SADIE):**

**Sadie: *Bawling until the battery on the confessional runs out***

**(END CONFESSIONAL: SADIE):**

**(WITH THE GOPHERS: ALEJANDRO SIDE):**

Alejandro had convinced Heather to snuggle up with him, and they were currently watching a movie on Heather's uPhone.

"I love Monsters Inc." Alejandro sighed in content as the movie ended. "Anyways, good night chica!" He said, giving Heather a kiss as she got out of bed to… well, go to bed.

Heather, beet red, stammered out a "Good night, hot-stuff… I mean, uh, Ale-uh…jerkface…whatever.

Alejandro chuckled to himself as he looked at Ezekiel, who was humming happily reading a book.

**(CONFESSIONAL: ALEJANDRO):**

**Alejandro: At first, I thought Ezekiel would just be more deadweight, but after seeing him go feral in the VR world, I'm starting to have second thoughts. I wonder if I can get him to do that in real life. That would be useful. *He grins maliciously***

**(END CONFESSIONAL: ALEJANDRO):**

Mike was currently talking in his sleep. "Damn Noah…*mumble mumble* Zoey… *grumble*.

Alejandro chuckled. "Perfect."

Lightning was getting his "Sha-sleep." And Eva was listening to music.

(GOPHER CABIN: WITH BRIDGETTE & FRIENDS)

Bridgette and Geoff were currently snuggling in bed as the 6 bunkmates talked about the challenge and their day.

"Awesome day, dudes!" Geoff cheered, "We got to keep our members, though the Slender challenge was creepy as balls, dude."

Everyone agreed.

"Soooo…" Duncan smirked, glancing at Dawn who was dozing, her head on Noah's lap as he was unconsciously stroking her hair. "You two official?" he asked, making kissy noises.

Noah blushed, and Gwen playfully poked Duncan. "Now honey." She said playfully, "Noah didn't tease you when we got together, so give him a break."

Duncan scoffed, "Yeah, because Noah here left the same episode I came back."

"Such a shame it was too." Gwen said, "I would've loved to see you unearth Alejandro's plans."

Noah rolled his eyes. "Yes, I could hear the screaming sobbing cries of my trillions of fangirls as I leapt out of the plane."

Bridgette jokingly coughed out something that sounded suspiciously like 'horse shit'.

Noah smirked, "I was joking, honey. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go to bed." He gently woke Dawn up, who yawned and rubbed her eyes."

"Goodnight babe." Noah said gently.

"Oh, good night Noah." She said before sleepily giving him a quick kiss on the lips. She then walked over yo her bunk and went back to sleep.

Noah, beet red, walked to his bunk amidst the wolf-whistles of Geoff and Duncan and giggles from Bridgette.

(BASS CABIN: BOYS SIDE):

"It sucks that DJ's gone, man." Harold sighed.

"But at least Katie's gone." Brick said, "I don't like to be mean, but it was all just a matter of time. Same goes for when Sadie leaves as well.

Trent nodded in agreement. "They were such a pain in the ass back in Season 2." He said, groaning at the thought.

Owen chuckled, "Poor Trent. TDA wasn't your season, eh?"

"You could say that." Trent said wryly. He then yawned. "Alright, I'm off to bed."

"Me too." Cody said, "I'll follow him over there." He said, pointing to Justin.

Trent rolled his eyes. "It must be so hard and tiring making out all day." He said sarcastically. That quip got chuckled from the group.

After a while, they all went to bed.

(BASS CABIN: GIRLS SIDE):

It was very quiet yet loud at the same time in this cabin. It was quiet because no one dared say what they thought, (Mostly, "Whoo! Thank god Katie is out of here!") And loud because of Sadie's constant sobbing. Therefore, there was not much to report.

_(CUT TO CHRIS ON DOCK OF SHAME)_

"Well folks, there you have it! I hope you enjoyed a very exciting episode; and don't forget to tune in next time on Total! Drama! Chaos!" Chris said happily, loving the ratings.

**38th Place: Blainley.**

**37th Place: Staci.**

**36th Place: Beth.**

**35th Place: LeShawna.**

**34th Place: Sierra.**

**33rd Place: Cameron.**

**32nd Place: B.**

**31st Place: Lindsay.**

**30th Place: Sam.**

**29th Place: Izzy.**

**28****th**** Place: Scott.**

**27****th**** Place: Zoey.**

**26****th**** Place: DJ**

**25****th**** Place: Katie**

**Remaining Screaming Bass:**

**Anne Maria**

**Brick**

**Cody**

**Courtney**

**Dakota**

**Harold**

**Jo**

**Owen**

**Sadie**

**Trent**

**Remaining Killer Gophers:**

**Alejandro**

**Bridgette**

**Dawn**

**Duncan**

**Eva**

**Ezekiel**

**Geoff**

**Gwen**

**Heather**

**Lightning**

**Mike**

**Noah**

Tyler

Well guys! Hoped you enjoyed! Sorry it took a while, but NAWN IS OFFICIAL! YAY! Lol, I hope you guys aren't too upset about DJ and Katie's departure. They just didn't have any main story line Anyways, until next time, and thanks again to my fabulous reviewers, Ciao!


	14. Chapter 14: Hide and Seek, Again!

Hey guys, new chapter! Woo! Sorry for the wait, I had MAJOR writers block on this story. So anyways,

**Acosta perez jose Ramiro: Thank you very much my good sir!**

**Cupcakes11: Yay Nawn! Haha thanks! WOO Hell yeah!**

**Guest: Haha no problem! Aw thanks dude! Yeah, that would be awesome XD.**

**Kenny plain: Thank you!**

**The ye old storyteller: Yeah! FREAK OUT, BABY! WOOHOO! Yeah I'm done too ****. Yes the Gophers are most of the plotline, but I do try and give the Bass plenty of stuff too, but several of those members will take a more major role later on in the story.**

**Snaehark19: Lol I don't know how soon it will be, but I hope you like it.**

**ThatCrazyChick196: Thank you **** haha glad you think so ****. Here is moar!**

**Broadwayfan2013: Thank you, I'm glad you like it :D.**

**RedEyedWarrior: I'm glad you like it, and It's cool that you like the challenge! Seriously Owen, you might be uhm, sexually confused? But that doesn't mean that every other dude on the show is as well; so you shouldn't whip out your gentleman's sausage and take a leak infront of them o-O…**

**Tigerfang98: Ooo, I like you, you drill me with questions! Slender is fun and scary as hell, Dakota's motives to be revealed soon, and every other fanfic I've read that have Katie and Sadie in it, Katie has made it further, and I have plans for Sadie, but that comes later on in the fic. Just because someone is overweight doesn't mean they are a loser :/…**

**Guest: Lol, Yes, DxG did win, sorry if your DxC or TxG **** Thanks dude!**

It was early in the morning, about 6 am… there wasn't much noise, but a figure could be seen sneaking about the Bass cabins… it sneaked into the boys cabin, and snatched Brick's alarm clock away. It then placed a hammer in someone's bag, then ran outside, smashed it, and left it in a fairly obvious spot. Then all was quiet again…

An hour and a half later, Chris's voice rang throughout the camp. "Greetings campers, up,up,up, it's time for another BIG day! Hahahaha." The intercom shut off.

Groaning, mumbling and stretching, the remaining twenty-four campers stumbled their way to the bathrooms, Mess Hall, etc.

As the Bass Boy's woke up, they realized that Chris, not Brick's alarm clock, had woken them up.

"Ugh, finally! Did you decide to turn off that hell of an alarm clock?" Justin said gleefully.

Brick furrowed his brow in worry, "No, I didn't. I don't know where it is." He said. He got up and went outside where, with a gasp, he saw it smashed and destroyed on the ground, poorly concealed by some bushes. It was still faintly ticking.

"Gasp!" Brick gasped, running over to his alarm clock. "Sergeant Clocksworth, who did this to you?" He said, wiping a tear from his eye. The clock gave a final tick, then stopped.

"NOOOOO!" Brick cried, flinging his arms up in despair.

The rest of the Bass ran up. " What happened?" Anne Maria asked.

"Sergeant Clocksworth! Brick sobbed, "Someone, someone, broke him!"

"Thank god." Most of the Bass boy's muttered under their breath.

"Let's find out who did it!" Dakota declared maliciously. "We should find them, and punish them by voting them off!"

Brick nodded, "I can get behind that."

"Let's go search the boy's cabin!" Sadie exclaimed, and all the rest of the members, sans Dakota, (Who was just about to propose searching the girls cabin.) who remained behind, chuckling evilly.

(CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA):

Dakota: Muahaha. My plan is coming together perfectly. That bitch will be out of here soon enough. I'm glad Sam gave me all those tips on being a villain, it was something I was seriously lacking in. I mean, I CRINGE when I think of my actions last season. I mean, come on! Why did I act like that. Pssh, I must have been on my period or something. *She shakes her head* No, not this time. This time, I play to win. *She smirks* Too bad Sadie had to mess it up. I don't know why I keep her around. Eh, it doesn't matter. Not yet, at least.

**(END CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA):**

**(CONFESSIONAL: BRICK):  
**

**Brick *His eyes are puffy* Who ever did this to Sergeant Clocksworth, they will pay.**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: BRICK):**

As the Bass had finished the searching of they Boy's Cabin; with no luck what so ever. Chris rang over the megaphone.

"_Hello campers! It' time to rise and shine! Get your flat, scrawny, puffy, juicy or otherwise stated butts over here to the Mess Hall, pronto. If you're not here in 5 minutes, your eliminated!" _Chris said.

"_Damn him!" _Dakota thought _"So close to busting her, and Chris has to fuck it up." _She sighed out loud. "Better get there quick, we don't want to lose!" Jo said running past her.

"It's not a race." Harold said dryly, also walking past Dakota.

Dakota stalked over to the Mess Hall in a foul mood, where all of the Gophers, minus Lightning, where already eating.

"Where's Jockstrap?" Jo asked the Gophers, who looked around and shrugged. Suddenly, they all heard a noise, it sound suspicouly like, "Sha-YEABABYHOORAHIAMTHEBEST!"

Lightning came walking, or rather, hand-standing into the Mess Hall. He also had a 50 pound wait on his feet, yet he was walking with ease. "Did I make it?" Lightning asked Chris, who was also present.

Chris looked at his watch, the timer read 4.59.99999999999999910 seconds.

"Yea, you did." Chris admitted, "It looks like Lightning wins immunity from today's challenge."

There was an uproar.

"WHAT?!" Jo shouted, "WHY DOES HE GET IMMUNITY?"

"That's not really fair." Dawn pointed out.

"Bullshit." Eva mumbled.

"Aw, Sha-yea." Lightning smirked.

"EEEEEER EEEEER!" Chris's megaphone blared. Everyone covered their ears. "Listen here!" Chris said impatiently. "Chef bet me that any one of you campers couldn't walk from your cabin to the Mess Hall on their hands, with a 50 pound weight, in under 5 minutes without falling over. I said yea some of them could, but I chose to use Lightning. Chef bet that if he didn't, he'd get eliminated, I bet if he could, he'd win immunity… so yea. That's how it went down.

"How do you even have the time to come up with this sort of stuff?" Noah asked.

Chef and Chris looked at each other, and then shrugged. Chris cleared his throat. "Now, it's time for today's challenge. Bass, since you were late, I'll let you get food whilst I talk. Okay?" The Bass nodded, grabbing their food and eating it.

"Now, as I was saying, your challenge. Today we will go back to some good old Hide and Seek!"

"Nice!" Owen said, "I LOVED this challenge back in Season 1. WOOHOO!"

"I didn't." Bridgette shuddered, remembering what a bad challenge it was.

"At least it's not death-defying!" Trent said, chuckling.

"Anyways, here's how it will work. You will be hand-cuffed to your partner, just like in the Trial-By-Tri-Armed-Triathlon episode. You will hide, and you can win immunity by two ways, not being found until sundown, or getting to the Dock of Shame. No more of that finding other people stuff. That was gay. The team with the most immunity winners will win. And if you are on the losing team, immunity means immunity. Also, there is no running. If Chef finds you, you're finished. Now, I will call out the partners. For the Bass we have:

Dakota and Harold

Cody and Sadie

Brick and Justin

Anne Maria and Owen

Jo and Trent

Courtney"

"I get to hide all by myself?" Courtney asked. Chris nodded. "YES!" Courtney cheered.

Jo was happy she wasn't stuck with a 'weak' teammate, i.e Harold, Cody, Dakota, Sadie, Owen, Justin. But she wasn't sure of him yet. Trent was terrified what would happen if he did something wrong.

Anne Maria was repulsed that she had to be stuck with the Season 1 smelly, farty, fatty winner. She was thinking of ways to get unchained. Owen wished he had more food.

Cody was a little disappointed with his partner, only because she was very loud and not very fast if it came up to running.

Justin was fine with who he was partnered up with, and Brick was too sad to care.

Dakota and Harold were fine with their pairing. Currently Dakota was scheming ways to get Harold on her side, and Harold was talking to Cody about World of Warcraft.

"Now, on to the Gopher pairings:

Mike and Ezekiel

Geoff and Tyler

Dawn and Bridgette

Alejandro and Heather

Noah and Gwen

Duncan and Lightning

Eva"

Eva smirked at the thought of hiding by herself.

"Is there a way you can free us from our partners?" Anne Maria asked in disgust, looking at Owen.

"Only if you're found." Chris said solemnly "It's up to you."

Alejandro and Heather exchanged glances. Sure they might be an item. It doesn't mean they want to spend the entire day chained up with one another.

Duncan raised an eyebrow at Lighting, who was still scarfing down protein. At first he was worried about how Lightning would react as he had immunity and himself, Duncan, was on the opposite alliance, but then the delinquent was comforted with the reassuring fact that Lightning was a complete moron.

Mike was indifferent about Ezekiel, but Ezekiel was secretly scared. He had never heard about 'more than one person in just one body, eh'.

Geoff and Tyler were stoked, they were going to party it up, while staying hidden, of course.

Dawn and Bridgette were very excited to be with each other, as they had many things in common they could talk about.

Noah and Gwen were fine with each other. They had similar interests, and they were both pretty sure they could come up with a kick-ass hiding spot.

"Question." Ezekiel asked, raising his hand. Chris ignored him. "Any questions?" Chris asked. Mike raised his hand. "Yes Mike?"

"Zeke has a question," Mike said, smirking.

"Burn!" Geoff chuckled.

Chris sighed, "What is you most likely stupid and unsensible question, Ezekiel?"

Ezekiel cleared his throat. "If we can find a way to break our handcuffs ourselves, can we do that?"

Chris was about to scorn the poor prairie boy, but stopped, thinking about the question. After a couple seconds Chris told him the answer. "Yes, you can, but you still have to hide within 20 yards of each other, otherwise it's instant disqualification. And we have cameras, so we'll know.

"If one of us is found, is the other out as well?" asked Alejandro.

"Eh, let's make it interesting. No, they are not. You can still be in, even if your partner gets discovered. Oh, and lets make it even MORE interesting. IF you split the cuffs, you can't get immunity by going to the Dock of Shame. Everyone clear?"

Everyone nodded. "Okay, you have 25 minutes to hide, you can hide anywhere on the entire island. Everyone cool?"

"Yea, sure." Cody said rolling his eyes.

"Okay, GO!" Chris announced, and everyone ran out of the Mess Hall as Chef set a enormous timer that said 25:00…24:59… and so on.

"EEEYAGH" Izzy screamed, swinging over camp.

"CATCH HER!" Chris hollered to Chef, who pulled out duel wield Mini-Uzi's and started firing at her. "DON'T LET HER COME BACK ON THE ISLAND, YOU FOOL!"

Izzy dodged them all, some how, and pulled out a double barrel shotgun. She swung around on a vine and kicked the Uzi's out of Chef's hands. Chef dropped to his knees in mercy as Izzy pointed the shotgun at his chest.

"Now listen here, Crazy Girl." Chef pleaded, "Now don't do anything your gonna regret."

Izzy cackled. "Hasta la Vista, babeh." And pointed the gun at Chef's crotch and fired.

"KASPROING!" A giant fist launched out and nailed Chef in his "Jumblies"

"OOOOF." Chef said before grinning and grabbing Izzy in a headlock, "Haha, one thing I learned as a soldier, always wear a cup. ALWAYS."

Izzy snapped her fingers and disappeared.

"DAMN YOUUUUU!" Chef screamed as he dropped to his knees and hollered up to the sky, the camera zooming out.

At that moment, Chris recovered from shock. "Uh, Chef? You're hunting in 20 minutes."

Chef got up as though nothing had happened. "Got it, pretty boy."

Dakota and Harold were walking around camp, still handcuffed together.

"Where do you think we should hide?" Harold asked, "And do you think we should break these handcuffs? If we do we cant get immunity by the Dock though, what do you think? Should we go to the camp like we are now? Or flee to the forest? Wha-"

"Please, be quiet." Dakota said politely, "I'm trying to think."

"Sorry, I'm just asking your opinion." Harold apologized.

Dakota sighed, "It's okay. I think we should stick around camp, but keep our handcuffs. That way we can hide in one of the cabins and wait until we see Chef head out to the forest, then make a run for immunity."

"Uh… wow, that's like… and amazing plan." Harold said, agape.

"Good, let's get going!" Dakota said, jogging off to the Bass Boy's cabin with Harold in tow.

(CONFESSIONAL: HAROLD):

**Harold: Since when is Dakota so smart? I'll have to look into this… *He pulls out a magnifying glass***

**(END CONFESSIONAL: HAROLD):**

Duncan had taken his pocketknife and made quick work of the handcuffs, which turned out to have the chian be made of plastic.

"Okay, jockstrap, where do you think we should go?" Duncan asked Lightning, who was jogging all around the place.

"I don't sha-know, maybe towards the forest, where there are sha-trees and stuff we can climb." Lightning said, still jogging around.

Duncan shrugged, "Alright, but we hide in separate trees, got it?" he said threateningly. Lightning scoffed, "Whatever."

The duo climbed adjacent trees, hiding in the leafy branches, Lightning's cloths doing a poor job of camouflage.

"Okay, where exactly are we going?" Trent asked tiredly, being dragged after Jo. They had been running ever since the countdown started, only in one direction.

Jo sighed impatiently. "We're trying to get as far away as possible so it will be impossible for Chef to get us before sundown.

Trent sighed, "Can we at least separate if we are not going to go for immunity via the Dock?"

"Whatever, sure." Jo said, she stopped for a second, much to the relief of Trent. She grabbed Trent's wrist with one hand and pulled with her other hand, snapping the plastic cuffs in half.

Trent grinned and rubbed his wrist in relief. "Alright, lets keep going!" He said with renewed vigor. They kept on running.

"Alright, where to go, where to go…" Eva muttered to herself. She was currently trudging around camp, thinking of different possibilities. She was looking around the Mess Hall, when she found a crooked board on one of the boards that led under the foundation. It was just big enough for her to crawl underneath. She got on her hands and knees and crawled underneath. About 5 feet in, she brushed up against something.

"What the?" The jockette said, grabbing the thing she brushed up against. She suddenly broke into a grin. "Oh no WAY!" She cackled in joy. In her hand, she held an idol. "This is great, though it's not the Golden Idol." She said, repositioning the board so it looked like it hadn't been moved. She pulled her uPod out and started listening to music.

(CONFESSIONAL: EVA):

Eva: This is great. *Pulls out the idol* I have a whole new perspective on the game now. I think I'm going to make a couple good allies with this thing.

(END CONFESSIONAL: EVA):

Cody and Sadie were currently walking around in the forest.

"Where do you think we should go?" Cody said, peering up at the trees.

"I think we should go in there!" Sadie exclaimed pointing to a cave, the one where the boys had met for their boys alliance back in Season 1.

"Duncan already hid in there last time." Cody said, frowning, "I think we should hide somewhere original."

"But the cave is such a cozy place!" Sadie protested.

"Ugh…" Cody sighed, "How about this?" The nerd pulled out a device and snapped the handcuffs. "You hide in the cave, an I'll dig a little trench nearby, mk?"

Sadie gasped, "But I don't want to hide by myself! That's so creepy, especially in a cave!"

Cody's eye was twitching at this point, and his temper was on a short fuse. "Deal with it!" He snapped, stalking off. Sadie sighed and walked into the cave.

"I might as well make it cozy." She sighed, pulling out an enormous bag from nowhere and started decorating the damp and chilly cave.

"Stupid frekkin… fat… grumble grumble…" Cody growled as he stalked off about 10 yards away from the cave. He grabbed a shovel from nowhere and started digging a trench.

(CONFESSIONAL: CODY):

Cody: *He looks irratated* I was partnered up with Sadie LAST challenge, and now again? Why is Chris doing this to me? I swear, I might not keep my sanity much longer. She's like a mix between a vacuum and a dog with a bone. It sucks all the life out of you but is still so happy. That's Sadie in a nutshell.

(**END CONFESSIONAL: CODY):**

"This is going to be awesome bro!" Geoff cheered, bumping a glass of punch with his un-cuffed the brunette jock. Currently the duo was in the Gopher Boy's cabin, drinking punch and relaxing.

"We are SO not going to be found!" Tyler cheered excitedly. He started doing a dance. "Yea baby, we going to win it, yea baby, we going to win it. Yea, yea, yea, YEA WOO!" He then tripped and slammed his face into the ground. "OW MY SPINE!" he cried, his body all crumpled.

Geoff, also being brought to the ground by his handcuffs, chuckled, "Dang bro, that was some crazy dance moves. Maybe we should keep it down though, we don't want Chef to find us."

Tyler nodded, picking himself off the ground. "Good point." He agreed.

Geoff picked up a shard of glass from Tyler's broken cup and split the handcuffs. "Let's hide under the beds." He said.

Tyler nodded and crept under the left bunk bed, and Geoff crawled under the right one. They both chuckled like little kids as adrenaline rushed through their bodies.

Mike and Ezekiel were strolling around the Dock, thinking of where to hide. They were still handcuffed together.

"I don't know if this is such a good place." Mike said, tapping his chin.

Ezekiel suddenly had an idea, and a grin broke out on his face. "You know, last season when I was feral, there was this great little cave behind the waterfall. I think that'd be a pretty good place, eh?"

Mike also broke into a grin, "That sounds fabulous, let's go!"

As they were running through the forest, they came across Alejandro and Heather who were walking in the same direction.

"Where are you two gentlemen going?" Alejandro asked.

Mike started to speak, "Zeke knows a eech!" But Ezekiel scraped his prairie boots over his shin, and Mike was smart enough not to tell.

"What?" Alejandro asked kindly, yet pointedly.

"Oh, I just knoo a cool spot out near the beach from when I was feral, but it's the beach at the other side of the island." Zeke cut in for the MPD.

Alejandro smirked to himself inwardly, thinking he and his girlfriend had just found a nice place to hang out for the rest of the day, while Mike was trying to keep the smile off of his face.

"Well, we better move along, eh Chica?" Alejandro said slyly, elbowing Heather lightly.

"Of course," Heather said, smiling also at the prospect of a sunny secluded beach.

The two ran off towards the so-called beach. After they were out of earshot, Mike let out a chuckle. "So where are they actually headed to?" He asked the homeschooler.

Ezekiel looked puzzled, "Huh? Woot do you mean? Were you not listening? They're off to the private beach on the other side of the island!"

Mike's face fell. "Oh," he said, "You didn't trick them into going to some miserable place?"

"Why would I do that, and aren't you on their side anyways?" Ezekiel asked, suddenly suspicious.

Mike sighed, "Yea, but only to get back at Noah for voting Zoey off. It would still be fun to get some justice on those villains."

Ezekiel shrugged, "Well we should get to the waterfall cave, eh?" Mike nodded, and the duo resumed running.

Anne Maria had quickly taken out her nail filer and buzzed through the handcuffs, separating her from the large blond, much to her relief.

"I was thinking we could go to the boathouse, they have lots of little nooks and crannies." Owen suggested, digging some food out of his pockets. "Ribs?" He asked, shoving them at Anne Maria's face.

"Ew, no." Anne Maria said rudely, "But I do like the sound of that boathouse. Let's head over there."

Owen nodded and started jogging over to the boathouse, but tripped and fell after 5 steps. "Sweet Strawberry Shortcake! I can't go on like this!" He gasped, crawling towards the boathouse, which was only about 10 yards from where they were originally standing.

"Get up!" Anne Maria barked, tugging at the blonde oaf. "Oh forget this, we're separated, and the boat house is within the limit. Make it there on your own time.

"Don't *Gasp* Leave *Pant* Me *Wheeze*!" Owen hollered after her. She ignored him and went into the boathouse, looking around.

"Let's see, a good place to hide…" She pondered out loud, but shrieked when a figure burst out of one of the crates.

"Anne Maria!" Courtney yelled, "What are you DOING in here? You're going to get me caught!"

"Chill, CIT. It's only been like seven minutes since the timer started, and I'm gonna hide in here, if you have a problem, you get out, 'cause I ain't moving. Oh, Owen might make his way in here eventually, if he can pull his fat ass 10 yards in 18 minutes."

Courtney sighed and slapped her forehead. "Just be quiet!" She snapped, and retreated back into her crate.

Several minutes later, Owen, gasping and sweating buckets, pulled himself through the doorframe, crawled over to a tarp and wrapped himself up in it, falling asleep.

Anne Maria rolled her eyes as she retreated underneath a canoe.

Noah and Gwen were currently jogging through the forest, still cuffed together.

"So where do you think we should go?" Gwen asked, still jogging.

"I don't know, I think we should just look around, find little caves. You know, the works." Noah said, uninterested.

Gwen rolled her eyes, "Aren't you excited for this? You don't have to do anything all day." She asked.

Noah smirked, "Yes, but I still don't really care where we hide. I'll probably just find a tree somewhere, more comfy then a cave."

Gwen sighed and pulled out a switchblade.

Noah chuckled, "Finally snapped and going to gut my 'scrawny ass'?" He said, eyeing the switchblade without fright.

Gwen smiled and cut the handcuffs. "As if." She said, "I haven't reached that point…yet." She finished.

After a couple minutes of walking, they came across a nice little cave, shielded slightly by some boulders.

" I'll head in here, and you find a tree somewhere nearby." Gwen suggested, starting to make her way into the cave.

"Okay," Noah said, shrugging. He started to climb the tree and found a comfy spot. He pulled out his newest read, 'Game of Thrones,' and started reading.

Gwen sighed and walked into the cave, finding a little nook to hide in.

"Where do you think we should hide, soldier?" Brick asked, climbing the hill to the 1,000-foot cliff with the male model.

"I think up at the top of the cliff somewhere. Find a little crevice, as long as it doesn't hurt my body. I have several different contracts, so I can't risk damaging my luscious exterior. Justin said, walking smoothly up the hill.

"That sounds fascinating and all, but that still doesn't help us find a spot to hide." Brick said, rolling his eyes.

Justin sighed, "Lets just jump off the cliff, then find a small patch of beach to hide on."

Brick shrugged, "Not bad." He then held up his handcuffed hand. "Do we break these?" he asked.

"Yes, I don't want it chafing my wrist." Justin said in worry.

Brick nodded and pulled out a combat knife. He cut through the cuffs and the two, finally reaching the cliff, jumped off.

After they resurfaced, they headed to a sandy patch right below the cliff, they swam over and rested, hoping for the best.

"Where do you think we should hide?" Dawn asked Bridgette. The two were currently walking around camp.

Bridgette tapped her chin, looking thoughtful. "Well, I would prefer to stay out of the woods. So we should find a place in camp. I think we should play smart, and win immunity."

Dawn nodded in agreement, "But where would be a good place to hide? The cabins are where Chef would look first."

Bridgette thought some more. After a few seconds, he face lit up. "I know, come on, follow me, quickly!" She squealed, running towards the Gopher cabin where the two slept.

"But Chef will check here first!" Dawn said, perplexed.

"Just shush and help me change with the handcuffs!" Bridgette said, pulling out her bathing suit and taking off her sweatshirt, shirt, pants and shoes.

"How is this going to work?" Dawn asked, still confused.

"Just help me!" Bridgette said, still chuckling. With much difficulty, she was able to finagle her bathing suit on, but one shoulder was bare.

"Okay, your turn!" Bridgette said urgently, "Get your suit out and change!"

Dawn sighed and pulled out her purple suit. She changed and, like Bridgette, had a shoulder bare.

"Okay, come on!" Bridgette said, running to the Dock of Shame, dragging Dawn with her.

"Woo!" Bridgette cheered, jumping into the water, Dawn 'eep'ing as she was dragged in as well.

Dawn surfaced, spitting water, "Why are we here?" She said with a rather aggravated look on her face.

"Look, we hide underwater, then check to see if Chef's gone, then we just quickly hoist ourselves up and we are on the Dock!\

Dawn sighed, "It is a good plan… I just don't like getting wet."

"Oh, sorry!" Bridgette said, apologetic.

"No matter, lets just get under the Dock." Dawn said. The duo swam under the dock and waited.

After 10 or so more minutes, everyone was settled in his or her spot, and Chef started the hunt.

"Hehehehehe!" Chef cackled as he put on a ninja outfit, equipping knives and grenades to his belt.

"Uh, Chef?" Chris asked, popping his head into view, "You sure throwing knives and grenades at the campers is such a good idea?"

Chef sighed, "I guess you right." He then pulled out ninja shurikin and a machine gun.

"Haha, that's more like it!" Chris cackled, rubbing his hands together. "Now go get 'em, Cheffy Boy!"

Chef grinned manically and nodded. He then sprinted off towards the campground. He decided to check the Gopher's Cabin first. He crept in, and heard rustling from under the right bed. So he quickly dove underneath and grabbed the camper, Geoff, and threw him out.

"You're done, son." Chef said, "All losers are to report to the Mess Hall, and… wait." He stopped, smelling the air. His eyes widened. "NO!" He yelled hurling himself out the door, only too see Dakota and Harold celebrating on the Dock.

"Damnit!" Chef cursed, stomping over to the Dock! "Where were you two runts hiding?" He asked, pointing in the duo's faces.

"We hid in the Bass Cabin!" Harold chuckled, "And it was all Dakota's idea!" Dakota smiled, "Aw, thank you Harold! I'm just glad I'm not going anywhere tonight."

Chef smiled. "Well, not bad, but if you will excuse me." Quick as a flash, he reached into the water and pulled a dripping Dawn and Bridgette out by the back of their bathing suits/wetsuits.

"Careful, please." Dawn said, "This bathing suit is 100 percent recycled, I'd hate for it to tear."

"Yeah, and with Noah not being here? That would stink." Bridgette teased, causing the moonchild to blush.

"Okay-okay, you two horn-muffins get your asses to the Mess Hall." Chef said smugly, jerking his thumb towards the Mess Hall. The trio of blondes headed back towards the eating area.

"Hehe, Chef didn't find Tyler. I hope he forgot." Geoff chuckled to Bridgette and Dawn. Bridgette giggled and slung an arm around her boyfriend.

Turns out, Geoff was right to be hopeful. After sending Bridgette and Dawn on their way, he forgot about the cabins and decided to go hunting in the forest. On the way, he stopped by the boathouse, checking around.

He heard snuffling noises, and unearthed a tarp, causing a sleeping Owen to be flung to the ground.

"Don't eat me doughnuts! I'm supposed to eat you!" Owen screamed in a panic, being yanked from slumber. "Oh, hi Chef! Did I make it until sunset?"

Chef chuckled and pat the fat boy's head. "You lasted about 5 minutes, boy. Now get your chubby behind over to the Mess Hall, there is pizza over there."

"Pizza? Really? Awesome! YEA!" Owen yelled, getting up and sprinting out the door.

Chef, once again distracted, cast a mere quick glance around the boathouse and slammed the door closed.

In the boathouse, both Anne Maria and Courtney smirked silently.

"Hmm, where to go, where to go. The forest is so damn big." Chef grumbled, walking around. "Let's see… I guess I'll go… east." The big black man started walking east.

As he was walking east, a board shuffled slightly underneath the Mess Hall, and an eye peeked out. Looking around, it didn't see Chef, so she darted to the Dock, reaching it safely."

"Yes!" Eva cheered, careful to keep her idol hidden. "Invincibility for me! Hah!" She pumped her fists in triumph, and then headed towards the mess hall.

Back over with Chef, he had just pulled a chatty Sadie out of a cave.

"Ohmygawd, so you used Chanel fragrance in that cave?" Chef gushed, loving the way Sadie had done the cave. "Now girl you might have amazing fashion sense, but your still out. So, head back to the Mess Hall while I look for your buddy geek."

Sadie nodded and enthusiastically walked back to the Mess Hall.

"Cody boy, where areee yoouu?" Chef sang. "Big Ol' Cheffy is coming to GEEET YOOU!"

Underneath his hidey-hole, Cody was dealing with the adrenaline rush. "Please don't find me, please don't find me." Cody whispered, staying in his hidey hole.

After about 20 minutes, Chef gave up, deciding to come back later. He walked off deeper into the forest. He came across the secluded area where Duncan and Lightning were. He leaned against Lightning's tree and slammed his foot into Duncan's. With many cracks and 'oof's', Duncan came tumbling down, landing in front of Chef in a heap.

"Ow, my head." Duncan groaned, rubbing his mohawk. Chef smirked. "Up you go, punk, get back to the Mess Hall, but wait a sec, here's your buddy!" He finished, slamming his foot into Lightning's tree. The jock came tumbling down.

"Go ahead, jockstrap, back to the Mess hall with the both of you." Chef scolded them like they were children.

Grumbling, Duncan and Lightning headed back.

Several hours passed, and Chef was still unable to find anyone. Grumbling and pissed, he headed back to the Dock, only to see that Courtney had got immunity, to which she was jumping up and down in joy.

Only being 3 hours left, Chef decided it was time to get hardcore. He kicked down the door to the boathouse and ravaged it, unearthing Anne Maria. Stomping into the forest, he kicked various trees down until Noah came tumbling, and then found Gwen nearby.

"Ugh, how long did we have left?" Noah groaned, rubbing his back, "The tree was frekkin uncomfortable."

"About an hour and a half." Chef said, checking his blackberry.

"Fuck." Noah breathed. "Anyways, I'm off, coming?" He asked Gwen, who sighed and nodded, following him.

Chef cackled, "Only nine more to go!"

Alejandro and Heather were chilling on the beach, cuddling and relaxing. After a little while, they heard rustling in the forest.

"Hide!" Alejandro hissed, diving behind a rock. Heather leapt into the waves the moment Chef came bursting out of the trees, looking around like the ninja he was.

He looked around suspiciously, "I sense handsome man." He said, smelling the air. "I think… I don't know. Hmmm…" He peeked around, looking by some rocks, missing the ones Alejandro had hidden behind.

"Hmm.. guess there is nobody here." Chef said, starting to head back to camp.

Alejandro peekd out behind the rocks and Heather surfaced from the water.

Alejandro smiled, "Phew! That was close!" He said, relieved.

Back at camp, Chef still couldn't find anyone, and he was starting to get really pissed off.

"God damn it, these runts are so much better at it then they were back in Season 1!" Chef grumbled.

Brick and Justin were very bored. They tried playing I Spy, but Justin had shot that down quickly, saying straining his eyes could cause damage to a magnificent forehead.

As the duo sat in an awkward silence, Justin thought he'd talk strategy.

"So Brick," Justin started, "If we lose tonight, who are you gunning for?" He asked smoothly.

"Whoever destroyed Sergeant Clocksworth." Brick said, kicking the sand. "And I will keep voting for them until they are gone.

Justin nodded. "I was wondering, would you like to join an alliance with me and Anne Maria?"

Brick was about to say that he was already in an alliance with Jo, Courtney and Trent, but shut his mouth at the last second.

"No thanks." Was all he said, "Maybe later on in the competition, if we both are still around."

Justin nodded and ripped off his shirt to perfect his tan.

"HAHA! Got you, you scrawny little punk!" Chef cheered, dropping Tyler into the Mess Hall. Tyler sighed and nodded. Chef smirked, "Thought I forgot about you. Idiot teens!" He suddenly stopped, his ears twitching. He thought he heard a 'rip' in the distance.

"FOR SPARTA!" Chef bellowed, diving out of the Mess Hall window and sprinting towards the direction of the sound. After a couple minutes, he came across Brick and Justin.

"Found you, you little weenies!" Chef cackled. "OH man, I am on a roll, time to destroy EVERYBODY!" He cackled. Unfortunately for him, at that moment, the timer went off, and Chris's voice rang out all over the island.

"Attention campers, the challenge is now over. Our invincibility winners are Eva, Mike, Ezekiel, Alejandro, Heather, Jo, Trent, Courtney, Cody, Dakota and Harold! Everyone please head back to the Mess Hall, it's time to see who won!"

Ten minutes later, everyone was seated in the Mess Hall. Chris sat at the head of the table, all eyes on him.

"Well campers," the host said, "It's time to see which one of you teams won. The winners of this challenge are, with 6 immunities…

…

…

The Screaming Bass!"

The Bass erupted into cheers, while Duncan looked pissed.

"McLean, we have six two!" Duncan protested, counting on his fingers. "Eva, Alejandro, Heather, Lightning, Mike and Ezekiel. That's six, dorkface!"

Chris cackled, "I never said Lightning's immunity counted towards the challenge. **Dorkface.**" He emphasized. "Now, go relax, and I'll see the Gophers at the elimination ceremony, tonight… Actually, I'll only be seeing Noah, Bridgette, Geoff, Dawn, Duncan, Tyler and Gwen, as the rest of you guys are immune."

Half the Gophers groaned and half the Gophers cheered. The campers dispersed to go and do their own things.

(WITH THE BASS)

"Way to win, guys!" Owen cheered, "WOOHOO!"

Trent chuckled, "Heck yea, turns out Jo's strategy worked like a charm!"

Jo scoffed, "I knew it would. I mean, come on! It's me!"

The Bass rolled their eyes. Currently everyone was chilling on the porch of the Bass Cabin, doing their own thing. Cody and Harold were playing Yu-Gi-Oh, Anne Maria, Sadie and Dakota were talking fashion (Dakota was agreeing to everything the two were saying, trying to get in their good books.), Owen was eating, Courtney was reading, Brick and Jo were discussing something quietly with Trent, and Justin was tanning.

"Who do you think is going to get kicked off the Gophers?" Harold asked, not looking up from his card game.

The Bass all thought for a second.

"Noah." Cody said.

"Gwen." Brick pondered.

"Geoff." Sadie said, "He was like, so mean."

"Definitly Noah." Jo said, "Alejandro's not going to mess up an opportunity."

"You never know," Courtney argued, "I hope it's Duncan or Gwen."

"Psh, what a shocker." Justin said. "I hope it's the bookworm. "

"I think Geoff is going to head out tonight." Trent guessed.

"Aw, I hope it's not my buddy Noah, it's hard to guess, since they are all my friends. I guess I'd have to go with Dawn, I don't know her that well." Owen said.

"Psh, it's going to be dat party guy." Anne Maria scoffed.

"I think they will take out Noah." Dakota said, examining her fingernails.

"Interesting…" Harold said, "Interesting."

(CONFESSIONAL: HAROLD):

**Harold: It's interesting to see my teammates opinions. **

**(END CONFESSIONAL: HAROLD):**

(WITH ALEJANDRO AND HIS ALLIANCE)

"Well well well." Alejandro said, grinning happily. "All of us immune, and all of them vulnerable. Which one too pick, however?"

At that moment, Bridgette walked by, and Heather called to her. "Hey Bridgette, come here for a second!"

Bridgette walked over, suspicious. "What do you want, Heather?" She spat.

Heather smiled, "No need for hostility. I was just wondering if you'd like to strike a deal?"

Bridgette eyed the queen bee warily, "What kind of deal?" She asked.

"We can guarantee your safety if you vote for the person we say." She said sweetly. Alejandro smirked behind her, nodding encouragingly.

Bridgette thought for a second, then stepped forward and slapped Heather across the face, HARD.

"Ow!" Heather yelled, holding her face, where a bruise was starting to form. "What the FUCK Bridgette."

Bridgette bristled. "I'm not going to turn on my friends, I'm not YOU, Heather." She spat. She then stalked off.

"Ow." Heather said, trying not to cry.

"We'll decide this later." Alejandro said to Lightning, Mike, Eva and Tyler. They nodded and left.

"You okay, chica?" Alejandro said, gingerly touching the mark on her face.

Heather sighed and took a deep shuddering breath. "Yeah, I guess." She said, collecting her self, "Let's decide who we are going to kick off.

(CONFESSIONAL: BRIDGETTE):

**Bridgette: I can't believe the nerve Heather had! I got so mad. Though it did feel amazing! **

**(END CONFESSIONAL BRIDGETTE):**

**(CONFESSIONAL: HEATHER):**

Heather: That bitch is SO going to pay.

**(END CONFESSIONAL: HEATHER):**

**** Duncan, Dawn, Noah and Gwen were sitting in the Cabin. Geoff was currently in the bathroom and Bridgette had gone off for a walk.

"So, who are we booting?" Duncan asked, looking at his girlfriend.

Gwen shrugged, "I'd say Tyler."

Noah was quick to interject. "I disagree. We should keep him around. I say we take out Bridgette or Geoff."

Duncan narrowed his eyes at the bookworm. "Why should we take out someone from out alliance?"

"Because sometimes it's either them or you." Noah snapped. "I don't like it either, but Tyler can be useful in the future."

"What do you think, Dawn?" Gwen asked the moonchild, who hadn't said a word.

Dawn sighed, "I have to agree with Duncan, I think Tyler would be best for the boot."

"Fine, you vote for who you guys want, and I'll vote for who I want." Noah said, pulling out his book.

"Oh, no you don't." Dawn said, snatching his book. "You are angry, you need to meditate."

"Look, I don't think it's really for me." Noah said, but it was redundant. Dawn was already dragging Noah out to the forest.

Gwen chuckled, and at that moment Bridgette came in, steaming.

"What happened?" Gwen asked, noticing the angry look on her friends face.

Bridgette told her the story, and by the end, Gwen and Duncan were laughing.

"You slapped her!" Gwen said, cackling. Bridgette chuckled and nodded.

"Excellent." Duncan said, and at that moment Geoff came in. After being told the story, he too was amused. They settled down and just chatted until the bonfire ceremony.

3 hours later, the Gophers were called to the ceremony.

"Greetings campers!" Chris said, looking at the 7 campers who were vunerable.

"Hello, Chris!" Tyler said nervously.

"Who's ready for marshmallows?!" Chris said, pulling out six fluffy treats. Everyone squirmed in their seats at the sight of them.

"The first marshmallow of the night goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Geoff."

The party boy sighed in relief, eating his marshmallow.

"Five more to go!" Chris cackled, "The second marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dawn!"

The moonchild smiled and got a hug from Noah before getting her treat.

"Okay, now the next marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Gwen."

The goth sighed and hugged her boyfriend.

"Duncan, you are also safe!" Chris said, tossing the marshmallow to the shows favorite delinquent.

"Sweet." Duncan said smugly eating his marshmallow.

"And now the rest of you received votes." Chris said, casting his gaze on Tyler, who looked nervous, Noah, who looked indifferent, and Bridgette, who looked surprised.

"The next marshmallow of the night goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Noah!"

"Thank god." Noah muttered, eating his treat, only to get glomped from behind by Dawn. Choking out his marsmallow, Noah weakly returned the hug as Duncan cackled like a maniac.

"Bridgette, Tyler, this is the final marshmallow of the night. It goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Tyler."

"What?" Bridgette gasped in shock, looking around at her teammates, then glaring towards where Alejandro was. "That bastard!" Bridgette said, as Geoff scooped her up and planted a big romantic kiss on her lips.

"Touching, touching. Now get out of here, Bridgette." Chris said, pointing to the Dock of Shame. Bridgette nodded and walked over to her cabin, grabbing her stuff.

"Bummer you had to go, Bridge." Gwen sighed giving her a hug when she came back. "If it's any consolation, I think Noah was the only one out of us to vote for her."

"Gee, thanks, those bus tires hurt." Noah said sarcastically, as Bridgette chuckled and gave him a hug as well. "It's okay, you gotta save your own skin." She said, also giving hugs to Dawn, Tyler and Geoff, and a knuckle bump to Duncan (Insistant on his part).

"Bye guys!" Bridgette called as the boat sped away, leaving the original friends alliance with only 5 members.

As soon as she was out of sight, Gwen turned around and jabbed her finger into Noah's chest.

"You." She hissed, "If only you had voted for Tyler, she might still be here."

"actually, no she wouldn't." Chris interjected. "She got way more votes, just saying.

"Thanks for giving me so much credit. I tend to know what I'm talking about." Noah said, brushing by her and walking back to the cabin.

Gwen sighed, and looked at a despondant Geoff, "Sorry Geoff." She said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hm? Oh, it's okay, everyones got to go sometimes." Geoff said, everyone now walking back to the cabin.

Once everyone was asleep, it cut to Chris on the Dock of Shame.

"Well folks, looks like we had another surprise elimination! Guess Bridgette shouldn't have lost her temper like that! Find out the conclusion to all the drama next time on Total! Drama! Chaos!"

_**~~~~VOTING CONFESSIONALS~~~~**_

_Alejandro: I vote for Bridgette. Even though Heather wants her around, NO ONE, and I repeat NO ONE, slaps my chica and gets away with it. I think everyone else is on the same page. Or at least they better be. _

_Bridgette: Sorry Tyler, but it's you or my friends!_

_Dawn: I vote for Tyler, he is the best possible choice._

_Duncan: Tyler's gotta go, sorry bro._

_Eva: That TRAITOR is finally going down! Yes! Bridgette is out of here!_

_Ezekiel: I vote fur Noah. I think it's good to take out the leaders of the alliances, and since Alejandro is immune, it's goota be Noah._

_Geoff: Sorry Tyler dude, but you're the reason this all started in the first place._

_Gwen: Bye Tyler. Nothing personal._

_Heather: I vote for the bookworm. Hopefully Alejandro will keep true to his word and keep Bridgette, but I'm not holding my breath. It's sort of cute how he stands up for me._

_Lightning: The Lightning votes for that surfer girl!_

_Mike: I vote for Bridgette, even though I would like to vote Noah._

_Noah: After thinking it over, I decided to vote for Bridgette. I feel it would be best for the alliance, and after hearing her story, theres no way Alejandro would let her stay._

_Tyler: I vote for Bridgette, I hope Noah's alliance doesn't kick me off. _

Result:

Bridgette: 6 votes.

**Tyler: 5 votes.**

Noah: 2 votes.

**38th Place: Blainley.**

**37th Place: Staci.**

**36th Place: Beth.**

**35th Place: LeShawna.**

**34th Place: Sierra.**

**33rd Place: Cameron.**

**32nd Place: B.**

**31st Place: Lindsay.**

**30th Place: Sam.**

**29th Place: Izzy.**

**28****th**** Place: Scott.**

**27****th**** Place: Zoey.**

**26****th**** Place: DJ.**

**25****th**** Place: Katie.**

**24****th**** Place: Bridgette.**

**Remaining Screaming Bass:**

**Anne Maria**

**Brick**

**Cody**

**Courtney**

**Dakota**

**Harold**

**Jo**

**Owen**

**Sadie**

**Trent**

**Remaining Killer Gophers:**

**Alejandro**

**Dawn**

**Duncan**

**Eva**

**Ezekiel**

**Geoff**

**Gwen**

**Heather**

**Lightning**

**Mike**

**Noah**

Tyler

Thanks for reading guys ! Ciao!


	15. Chapter 15: The Lamest Challenge Ever?

Hey all! Time for another chapter! Quicker this time! Nice, eh? Anyways, let's get on to my review replies .

**areszeablahblah4 (Guest): No, sorry, I don't like Gwody :P. Even if I did like it, It still wouldn't fit the story. **

**acosta perez jose Ramiro: Thanks dude!**

**Mickeymouse4everz (All reviews): Thanks for all the reviews dude! I'm glad you like it and I can tell you love Cody. XD**

**Cupcakes11: I know, right? It sucks she had to go ****. I'm glad you like it, and yea, poor Cody!**

**Snakeshark19: Yea man, Eva's got an idol, woo! Here's what happens next :D!**

**Kenny plain: Hell yea she did!**

**Guest: I KNOW! Why did she have to go?**

**ThatCrazyChick196: I think the reason Noah did that was to manipulate it so he or Dawn doesn't get kicked off. He likes Bridgette plenty, but it's him or her. And Tyler is on his side. Yeah, Heather got served! Haha Alejandro is safe… for now. But he's not going to be the main villain this story :P. And Nawn is not the main focus of this story, so it's not going to be heavy fluff or slash every chapter XD. Glad it was amazeballs :P. **

**RedEyedWarrior: Thank you so much ****, Yea, it was hard to kick Bridgette off, she's one of my favorite characters ****. Yes, Dakota has some scheming going on, it'll be revealed this chapter :D. Yes, but the question is, will Mike find out :P. Yea, Bridgette left on a high note, at least.**

**Flower Blooms: Haha, poor Dakota then, yes! Now? No :).**

**Flower Blooms: Woo Scott is gone! Yea! Obviously Chris would like them, he's Chris XD! And everyone has thier guilty pleasures. Mine is Teen Titans!**

**Flower Blooms: Thanks! Yeah, Alejandro is crafty.**

**Anyways guys, thanks so much for the support, it makes my day! Now let's get on with the chapter!**

The Bass were currently lined up in the BassBoy's cabin, and Brick was pacing around, glaring at most of them. "Alright, everyone, go get your luggage. NOW!" He yelled, as they scurried off to grab their bags, all except Jo, who Brick knew didn't break his clock, so he didn't mind.

After a few minutes, everyone was situated back in the cabin with his or her bags of stuff. Brick started going through them.

First up was Sadie. He looked through, but didn't find any evidence.

Then there was Trent, but after a quick scan, he knew there was nothing incriminating in it.

Neither Harold, Owen, Dakota nor Courtney had anything in them, and now Brick turned to Anne Maria.

"Let's see, what do we have here!?" He yelled, pulling out a hammer and a picture of Mr. Clocksworth with a big red **X** through it out of the Jersey girl's bag.

"INCRIMINATION! DECEPTION! CRIMINAL!" Brick bellowed, pointing an accusing finger at Anne Maria. "YOU SHALL PAY THE PRICE!"

"Whoa!" Anne Maria yelled back defensively, "I didn't do nuthin' to your stupid clock!"

Brick looked like he had just popped a blood vessel. "STUPID!?" He roared, spit flying from his mouth, "SOLDIER, I HAVE HAD THAT CLOCK FOR 14 YEARS. AND THEN I FIND IT DESTROYED, WITH A HAMMER IN YOUR BAG. WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO THINK!?"

"Okay, dude." Justin said, putting an arm on the soldier's shoulder. "First, calm down."

Brick took a couple of deep breaths and relaxed. "Okay."

"Second, I mean, come on, a hammer with a picture of Clocksworth? That smells like a setup. And third, if you scream at my girlfriend like that again, I'll have to rip your face off, even if it does mean messing up my hands." Justin said, pointing in Brick's face. Anne Maria secretly swooned.

Brick nodded, but not in fear. "Well, I guess it does seem a little set up-ish…"

"I saw her do it." A voice said from the crowd of Bass. Everyone turned to look at her. Sadie sat there, the words just leaving her mouth.

"You did? When?" Brick asked sharply.

"Well, I had just woken up, from, like, a bad dream, y'know? So anyways I was lying there, scared, when the bunk across from me shifted and someone got up. They crept out side and I heard the door to they boy's cabin open and close, and then smashing sounds. Then they crept inside, and I saw a flash of curly hair and tinkering in a maroon bag, which is Anne Maria's. So yea…" Sadie lied, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Everyone, minus Justin, turned to glare at Anne Maria.

"WHAT?" she yelled, "That's complete bullshit! I never did anything of the sorts!" But no one believed her.

"That's pretty low, dude." Trent said, frowning.

Courtney glared down her nose at the Jersey Chick. "That was an item dear to his heart. How could you?

Anne Maria backed against a wall. "I didn't do it! Honestly. Jesus!"

"Should we beat the little bitch up?" Jo asked cracking her knuckles.

Brick looked like he was seriously considering it, but at the last moment shook his head. "No, we'll deal with her at the next elimination ceremony. Let's get to breakfast." All of the Bass, minus Anne Maria and Justin, walked out.

Anne Maria sat down on her bunk, seething in anger.

"Annie." Justin said gently, "Did you destroy the clock?"

Anne Maria growled. "No, I really didn't. I really really didn't. I don't know why someone would set me up."

Justin sighed and gave Anne Maria a hug. "It'll be okay."

(With the Gophers)

Dawn and Gwen were currently trying to pry Geoff out of his bed. The party boy was howling in misery.

"C'mon Geoff, you got over it in Season 1, you can get over it now." Gwen said, tugging at his left leg, whilst Dawn tugged at his left leg. At that moment, Duncan and Noah walked in from the restroom.

"Poor lover boy." Duncan teased. "C'mon big boy, breakfast is up."

Geoff sighed. "It's not worth it anymore! WHY-HY-HY!"

"Look Geoff, I'm sorry I voted for her, I liked her too, but I'm just playing the game. You'll see her again." Noah said, rolling his eyes, whilst Gwen threw a sock at him for his insensitivity.

Geoff sniffled. "I appreciate your honesty and all, Noah, but WHY-HY-HY!"

Duncan chucked. "There's egg and bacon Sandwiches!" He said in a sing-song voice.

The effect was instantaneous. Geoff sprinted out of bed and went running into the Mess Hall, screaming "BACON!", still in his underwear.

Duncan chuckled, wrapping an arm around Gwen. "Works every time."

"Who can resist bacon?" Gwen smiled, as the four Gophers went to breakfast.

Over with Alejandro and his crew, Alejandro and Heather were currently smooching on the bed.

Lightning walked back in from the bathroom, and upon seeing the two, scoffed. "Sha-Hormonal lovebirds. You're going to get kicked just like that surfer dude and the other guy got kicked off back a couple of seasons ago."

Alejandro looked up, "I hardly doubt a little love time will end up in us getting kicked off, for that reason at least."

Lightning rolled his eyes as Zeke and Mike joined him.

"Well," Ezekiel said, grinning down at the couple. "Looks like we invaded a little private time, eh? What say we go get some breakfast?" He said, elbowing Mike lightly, who chuckled. The duo walked off to the Mess Hall, Lightning in tow.

Alejandro sighed and sat up. "Now that those two losers are gone, it's time to talk strategy. We need to get rid of Tyler. He's working with the others, I know he is."

Heather stared at him skeptically, "The jock? Growing a brain? Highly doubtful…"

"Why didn't Tyler get voted off last night, then?" Alejandro hissed, "I didn't convince Ezekiel last night, so he could've voted for whoever. Bridgette was with the six, and Tyler wasn't. Tyler should've had 6, maybe 7 votes against him. And that would've been enough because the votes were split between Noah and Bridgette last night. Someone." He finished, grinning, "Is a weasel on the other team."

Heather pretended to be snoring, and jokingly woke up when Alejandro was finished.

"Very funny, chica." Alejandro said. "Don't make me tickle you." He warned.

"Eeep!" Heather squeaked, jumping out of bed. "Uh, haha, no need for that, breakfast, right? Yea! Breakfast, let's go!" She stammered, grabbing Alejandro's arm and pulling him out of the cabin.

Little did they know, Tyler was under the bed, and he heard the whole conversation.

(CONFESSIONAL: TYLER):

**Tyler: Well well, I underestimated the two evil guys. Looks like they were on to our plan. Lucky thing I was under the bed. *He stares at the camera* you're wondering why I was under the bed? Well, you see, I was jogging in the forest…**

***Due to the length and absurdity of this story, it has been cut. Let's just say it involved falling, pain, robots, aliens and Jesus. ***

**(END CONFESSIONAL: TYLER):**

**(CONFESSIONAL: ALEJANDRO & HEATHER)**

**Alejandro & Heather: *Making out***

**(END CONFESSIONAL: ALEJANDRO & HEATHR)**

At the mess hall, the 23 remaining campers were eating a breakfast of Bacon & Egg sandwiches.

"Hell yea!" Geoff cheered, jumping on the table of the Gophers. "TO BACON AND EGG SANDWICHES!" He cheered, and everyone raised a half-eaten sandwich in approval.

After that, there was silence for a couple minutes. Then Geoff whispered something to Duncan, who chuckled and nodded. They sneaked into the kitchen and each grabbed a big cart full of old food. They wheeled it out to the open and Duncan cleared his throat.

"Excuse me everyone, important announcement!" Duncan yelled catching everyone's attention. "This is super important… FOOD FIGHT!"

The effect was instantaneous. Both tables were instantly overturned by Cody (with the help from Trent) and Lightning, and Eva instantly sprinted over to a cart, wheeling it back to her table while Jo did the same.

"EAT SCUM!" Eva roared, grabbing a rotten egg and hurling it across the room. Everyone scrambled to avoid it, but it hit Owen. Instead of breaking, it ricocheted off of him and it flew back towards the Gopher table.

"Oh Fuc-" Tyler said, before getting creamed in the stomach by the egg. "Oh sweet baby Buddha!" the jock squeaked, holding his stomach.

Meanwhile, Cody was doing something diabolical. He had taken straws and moldy ketchup and made a grenade.

"GET SHIT ON, BITCHES!" Cody screamed throwing it across the room. Unfortunately, his arm wasn't that good, and it landed right in the middle of the room, next to the two carts of food.

Cody, Noah, Alejandro, Courtney, Jo and Ezekiel were either lucky enough to have seen the bomb or smart enough to get the hell out of dodge because they sprinted out of the Mess Hall extremely fast.

"_KABOOM!" _

The bomb exploded, sending rotten food in every. Single. Direction. Everyone in the Mess Hall was completely soaked through with food.

The six clean heads peeked back into the Mess Hall.

"Wow, that worked better than I thought it would." Cody said sheepishly.

All eyes glared at him, and Trent decided to speak up for his friend.

"Look guys, it was a food fight. Don't even try to tell me you wouldn't of done the same." Trent said, nothing visible but his eyes and his food stained lips.

Everyone thought for a second then nodded, slapping Cody on the back.

Duncan and Geoff grinned at each other again. "Good job, buddy!" They cheered, both picking up in a bear hug.

Cody grinned at the acceptance until he realized he was now also covered in food.

"Great." He grumbled.

At that moment, Chris walked in with a gas mask. "Good morning campers!" He said, "Phew! You guys stink! Go shower and meet me back here in half an hour."

The campers grumbled and drifted off to the showers, minus Noah, Alejandro, Courtney, Jo and Ezekiel.

Alejandro went off to help Heather 'shower', much to the others chagrin.

The four sat down around and continued their breakfast.

"So, what made you scram homeschool?" Jo asked Ezekiel.

Ezekiel chuckled, "I saw Cody lob the bomb over, and I ran for my frekkin life!"

The other three chucked, "What aboot you, Noah?"

Noah smirked, "Oh, I knew Cody would do something like that, I'm a nerd for Christ sakes."

Courtney chuckled. "I was the one that gave Cody the straws, so I decided to get the hell out of dodge."

The all shared a chuckle and continued eating until the others came back from the showers. Heather's face was red and Alejandro had a rather cheesy grin, and everyone shuddered a little bit.

"Did it just get sunnier in here?" Noah asked as Dawn sat down next to him. Dawn blushed.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "You shameless flirt." He chuckled sarcastically.

Noah was about to jibe back, but Chris entered at that moment.

"Hello campers! Now that you guys don't smell like an 85-year-old obese man had diarrhea and used you as toilet paper, let's announce today's challenge! I call it, the stay-on-high-platforms-and-push-people-off challenge!" He lifted his hands up, like he was expecting some great applause.

Everyone stared at him.

Chris blinked.

Everyone continued staring.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Well, since you asked." Trent said dryly. "A, that has to be the worst title ever. And B, what kind of challenge is that? Lose creativity much?"

Chris's ears turned red. "Hey, give me a break." He said defensively, "There's a lot of you this season, you try coming up with a bunch of new challenges."

Eva snorted, "Because along with the old challenges and the VR challenges, it's SO hard to come up with a couple interesting new challenges.

Chris's face was now red as well. "Just shut up and meet me in the forest grove in 10 minutes." He stomped out amidst laughter.

"Why is it so much fun messing with him?" Mike asked, chortling.

Geoff sighed and put his hands behind his head. "I don't know, bro."

Harold sighed and sat up from the table. "Well, we should probably go and get ready for today's hellish challenge."

Owen groaned. "You know, I really hate these exercise challenges. I wish we could have more challenges like the Awakethon. Just sit around until you fall asleep… good times." He reminisced, swiping the rest of Harold's sandwich.

_**(At the forest grove)**_

"Okay!" Chris said once all the campers were gathered at the grove. "Now, here is how it's going to work. There are twenty-three platforms up at 7 meters (about 20 feet). There will be three rounds, best of three wins. You're goal is to knock people off their platforms using your hands."

Eva started to say something, but Chris interrupted her, "Not fists, just hands, pushing, no hitting. If you hit, you'll be automatically disqualified." The fitness buff snapped her fingers.

"Now, anyways. You can also use a 2-meter stick you'll be giving. It has a boxing glove on the end to smack other people off with."

Jo and Eva grinned. "I can get behind this challenge." They both said in unison.

Chris grinned, "I knew you guys would like this. Now if you Gophers would please stand on the green tablets, and you Bass on the red. C'mon, hurry up…it's not like we have all day."

The campers groaned and moaned and got on their platforms.

"Do I have to do this?" Noah asked, inspecting the platform worriedly.

Chris cackled. "Yep! Now lets have some fun!" He pressed a button, and all platforms rose up to 7 meters.

"Oh, whoa! Haha! Hoo." Owen chuckled as he wobbled around.

The tablets formed a square, with four rows and four columns. The colors were randomized.

"Round 1. Begin!" Chris announced, and the major strong players went instantly for the kill.

"Take that!" Jo cackled, shoving Noah off the platform.

"Perfect." Noah sighed, arms crossed, as he plummeted to the ground.

Eva smirked; knocking Sadie and Owen clean off the platforms.

"FOR SPARTA!" Harold yelled, charging at Eva, jumping from platform to platform. He bounced right off of her and down off the platform, screaming thousands of samurai curses.

Tyler looked stoked. "EXTREME!" He yelled, lunging at Jo. He knocked her down, but she was able to grab onto the edge, hoisting herself up.

"Nice try, sport." She teased, "It'll take more than that to take me out though."

Tyler cracked his knuckles. "Good thing I have more."

As the two charged at each other, Lightning had just taken out Cody and was struggling with Justin. Lightning might have had more strength, but Justin was smart enough to use his strength against him.

"Give it up, lunkhead." Justin snarled, struggling with the jock.

"Sha-please, you can't beat me! Lightning is unstoppable!" Lightning said, finally overpowering the model and sending him to the ground. Lightning smirked and dusted his hand off.

"That's how you Sha-do it!" Lightning said, "That's how you Sha-urk-!" He was elbowed in the back by Jo, and sent plummeting down to the ground.

Brick and Duncan were grappling, but it was clear who had the upper hand.

"I respect your strength, but I am more powerful!" The victor of the two cheered, sending the other to the ground.

Duncan groaned and rubbed his head. "Damn him!" he snapped.

Brick smirked and jumped a platform as Tyler came barreling towards him, somehow surviving his battle with Jo. The sporto, not expecting the sudden movement of the soldier-in-training, tripped and fell of the platform, falling down to the ground.

Gwen and Courtney were currently struggling with each other, and who knows who would've won if Ezekiel hadn't come out of nowhere and knocked the CIT off Gwen's back.

"ARRRGH!" Courtney screamed on the way down.

Brick was eyeing his possible opponents. He saw Alejandro, who was currently battling with Jo, and losing. He saw Dawn get gently sent over by Trent, and saw Anne Maria struggling with Geoff.

Brick smirked and ran over, shoving Anne Maria and Geoff. They both let out shrieks of surprise on the way down.

"Oops, sorry." Brick called down uncaringly. He chuckled to himself before he was sent sprawling by Eva. A little cloud of dust formed where the cadet landed.

Dakota, who actually knew a little bit about hand-to-hand combat, coupled with the fact that she still retained some strength from her former mutant self, was able to knock Heather off her platform and was currently getting the upper hand on Gwen.

"Haha!" The glamour girl yelled in triumph, finally getting Gwen in an arm bar and shoving her off.

"HA-HA!" Svetlana squealed as he vaulted over Dakota's head. With a spinning pirouette, he knocked Dakota over the edge, and would've gone after Trent, if Jo hadn't threw Alejandro into the MPD, knocking them both off.

Jo smirked, "Double kill."

Suddenly, a figure leapt on Jo.

"WHAAA!" Ezekiel yelled as he struggled with Jo, who screaming, "Get off me, you sexist pig!"

"That was three season agoo, eh! Give me a break!" Ezekiel shouted. He signaled to Eva, who nodded, taking the opportunity to ram Jo off the platform.

"Whoa!" Jo cried as she fell down.

Eva smirked, managing to grab Ezekiel's toque and hoist him back up, (Don't ask me how it stayed on his head. It's Zeke's toque. It's magic.)

Eva and Ezekiel stared at the two remaining Bass.

Dakota smirked, "Bring it on! We'll crush you!"

Trent didn't look so confident.

Eva smirked. "You take blondie. I'll take care of lover boy."

"Okay, let's get this on!" Ezekiel shouted, leaping across the platforms and hurling himself at Dakota.

Trent gulped and looked at the approaching Eva. "Oh screw this." He whimpered, and jumped off his platform. He hit the ground, coughing.

"Hahaha! What a loser!" Duncan cackled.

"Psh, I'd like to see YOU take on Eva." Trent glared, dusting himself off.

Duncan was about to open his mouth, but Gwen interjected. "He's got a point."

Duncan closed his mouth and nodded.

**(CONFESSIONAL: TRENT):**

**Trent: You might be calling me a coward, but when you see someone like Eva charging at you and you know you're 7 meters in the air, your judgment gets a little scrambled. **

**(END CONFESSIONAL: TRENT):**

Dakota was getting the upper hand on Zeke when she was carelessly shoved off the platform. Eva scoffed and looked down at her.

"And the Gophers win round 1!" Chris announced, causing the Gophers to cheer. "Now, on to Round 2!" The handsome host pressed a button, and all platforms whizzed back down to the ground.

"All boarding?" Chris called cheerfully, as most of the campers hesitantly stepped back onto the platforms. "Going up!" Chris cackled again, making the platforms shoot up. He grabbed for his megaphone, "BEGIN!" He yelled.

Jo and Brick saw each other from amidst the struggling bodies and nodded. Together they located Eva and charged her, knocking her from behind.

Eva, although winded, didn't get knocked off, but swung around and karate kicked Brick off the platform. In the split-second she was off balance from the kick, Jo rammed her only sound leg, and then shoved her falling form off the platforms.

Eva, arms crossed, nodded in approval as she hit the ground, creating a crater.

Noah and Harold were struggling, but it was over fairly quickly. Noah had the lower center of gravity, but that proved his downfall when Harold white crane kicked him in the chest, causing him to topple over and down to the ground. Harold grinned before dodging out of the way by a charging Lightning.

**(CONFESSIONAL: NOAH):**

**Noah: *Nursing bruises* Yeah, definitely not my type of challenge.**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: NOAH):**

Lightning, after charging by Harold, leapt from platform to platform in pursuit of Cody, who was nervously running as fast as he freaking could.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Cody screamed as he turned around and charged Lightning. Lightning merely batted him to the side and off the platform, now charging after Courtney.

"Oof, damn it!" Cody groaned from the Cody-shaped imprint in the ground.

**(CONFESSIONAL: CODY):  
**

**Cody: *Sighs* I thought that would work, like in the movies! The hero is getting chased by a more powerful villain, but then gets a stroke of courage and KABLAMMO! *He mimes an explosion* The villain is dead, roll credits! But it didn't really work out that way. Next time I'll try Haduken…**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: CODY):**

Svetlana was currently hurling fancy kicks and charges at an equally limber Harold, who was blocking and counter-striking for all he was worth. It went on like this for a while until Svetlana slipped up, causing him to fall. With his limber skill, he hopped back on, but left Harold, instead knocking a quaking Owen off the platforms.

"Ha-ha! No one can beat Svetlana!" Svetlana squealed, he danced across the platforms, pushing Sadie off.

"Ha-ha! Wa-ha! HA-whoa!" Svetlana said, screaming as he was pushed off by Courtney and sent hurtling towards the earth.

Meanwhile, Geoff was tussling with Dakota. The party boy managed to overpower her, but right before he could throw her off, Jo pushed him over, snatching Dakota and bringing her back onto the platform.

"Haha careful!" Jo snarked, "You've got to be alert every step of the –urk!" Lightning, who was barreling around, collided into Jo, sending the jockette down to the ground.

Lightning stopped for a second to gloat. "Yea! Woohoo, go Lightning, go Lightning, he's the sha-best!" Dakota took the opportunity to promptly shove him off the platform.

Tyler was pushed over by Trent, who was then shoved off by Alejandro.

Dawn had levitated down, not wanting to engage in physical abuse.

"ROUND TWO, GOTHY!" Courtney screamed, lunging at Gwen, who ducked.

The CIT grabbed one of the platforms and nimbly jumped back up.

Gwen thought for a moment, and said, "Look Court-" But Courtney had already shoved her off the platform.

Anne Maria was struggling desperately against Duncan, knowing if they lost that she would probably be sent home. The fact remains that Duncan is a lot stronger, as he shoved her hands away and kicked her legs out from under her, slamming her down on the platform.

Groaning, she was picked up by the delinquent and tossed over the side like a sack of potatoes.

Duncan turned to see Courtney barreling towards him. He turned to the side at the last minute, sticking his foot out. This caused her to crash down on the platform.

Groaning, Courtney sat up, rubbing her head. "Ow." She moaned, rubbing her forehead. Duncan then promptly pushed her over the side.

Duncan, sensing something, leapt to the side as Harold's masterful kick soared just above his head.

Duncan groaned. "Why is everyone going for me?" He dodged a couple more of Harold's kicks, and then tried to bear hug tackle him. Harold, however, was far too agile to be caught in such a messy attack, and nimbly leapt to the side as Duncan tripped, stumbling for his footing. He straightened, glaring at the nerd. He cracked his knuckles, and suddenly Ezekiel was at his side.

"Get him for me, will you?" Duncan asked the prairie boy carelessly. Ezekiel nodded and charged at Harold, but a quick move sent him off the platform.

The screen closed in, only showing Duncan's and Harold's eyes. They set back in the ultimate pose for glorious victory. They were about to charge. When suddenly…

"Whoa!"

"Gosh!"

Alejandro and Justin shoved off Harold and Duncan, respectively.

"Idiots!" Harold muttered, holding his head. Duncan looked woozy.

Alejandro and Justin now glared at each other.

"Hello, _clone_" Justin spat, giving the Latino the stink-eye.

Alejandro just smirked. "Hello Justin, jealous much?" He asked, raising an eyebrow cockily.

"No, but you will be jealous of my mad ninja move skills!" Justin hollered. He started striking different poses, looking very ridiculous. Alejandro watched, wide-eyed, trying not to laugh. After about 25 seconds, he said (With difficulty) "Are..*Snicker* you quite *chuckle* finished?"

Justin smiled his handsome smile. "Yes, but I wasn't serious about that, I just wanted her to sneak up behind you."

"Huh?" Alejandro said before getting Dakota's foot to the chest. He went shrieking off the platform. "Oof!" Alejandro grumbled, picking himself off the ground and rubbing his head.

**(CONFESSIONAL: ALEJANDRO):**

**Alejandro: Hmm, it seems that Justin has more brains than I thought…. Interesting…**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: ALEJANDRO):  
**

"Alright, we got this!" Dakota cheered, staring down Heather. Heather was nervously looking from Dakota to Justin, Dakota to Justin.

The aforementioned duo looked at each other, and then charged.

"WAAATEKIKITAKIWATAAU!" Justin jipped.

"HUYAYAYAYAAYAYAYAY!" Dakota demolished.

"AGGHHHHHHH!" Heather hollered, running away.

"Come back here, coward!" Justin cursed, leaping from platform to platform after her.

Dakota, unbeknownst to Heather, changed direction, and the two Bass were slowly moving in for the kill.

Heather checked behind her to see Justin slowly gaining ground. She gulped and turned around to get Dakota's head to her chest.

"Oof." She grunted, hitting the platform. She got up wobbly, and sent a random kick in Dakota's direction. She missed, and Dakota moved in for the kill. She tackled Heather, but she dodged out of the way just in time. She was about to get running, when a hand grabbed her ankle, bringing her to the platforms.

Heather turned to see a triumphant Justin standing over her. He picked her up and held her over the side. No matter how much she squirmed, she couldn't get out of his grasp.

"This is for Island." He said, letting go. Heather fell screaming all the way down.

"And the Bass win round two!" Chris announced. The Bass all cheered loudly, Anne Maria cheering the most.

"Now, we move onto sudden death!" Chris said, pressing a button. Half of the platforms fell away, leaving them twice as small as they used to be. "Up you go!" He cackled sadistically.

Once everyone was on the platforms, Chris began the challenge. "Go!"

Owen immediately fell from his platform, making another Owen-sized crater in the ground.

Sadie, already wobbling, felt herself be pushed off by a red clad jock, who moments after tripped over his own two feet and hit the ground.

Anne Maria was desperately struggling with Gwen, trying to force the Goth girl over the edge. Gwen, however, was smarter, and used her own pressure against her, causing her to tumble all the way down.

Harold was gracefully dancing about throwing ninja kicks and punches everywhere. He was able to hit Svetlana in mid-leap, causing him to lose his balance, and he went all the way down.

"Not bad, nerd." Duncan sneered at him. He was balancing no problem, and looked ready to take him down.

Harold merely grinned and gave a mock salute, then pointed behind Duncan. Duncan turned to see Jo breathing heavily on his neck. Duncan raised a finger and started to open his mouth, but Jo swiped him out of the way, making the delinquent fly across the platforms, knocking into Cody, sending them both to the Earth.

"Ha!" Dakota cried happily, as she sent Heather careening over the side, shouting in rage. Dawn had levitated down again, much to the annoyance of some of her team.

"You know, we could really use you up there!" Heather grumbled at her, shooting her a sideways glare. "If we lose you might be in some serious trouble."

Dawn merely smiled. "I do not think we are not going to be victorious." She said, as a butterfly landed on her head.

Heather sighed, facepalming. She stayed like that until a screaming Geoff landed right on top of her. Her muffled shouting could be heard underneath the party boy's butt.

Trent smiled victoriously, having just sent Geoff over the edge. He hopped around, looking for a feasible target, and then saw Noah, looking like he was hiding. Trent smiled and started leaping towards him, but when he got within 10 feet, something crashed into his side and he went soaring off the platforms, 50 feet away, and then sent crashing down to the ground.

"Oh my head." The musician groaned, rubbing his head painfully.

Meanwhile, up at the platforms Eva and Noah high-fived. "Thanks for being bait, bookworm." She praised (Eva praise, really praisful, am I right?)

Noah rolled his eyes, "Thank-Ow." He said, as Courtney tackled him out of nowhere. Courtney may have had the drop on him, but she used too much force, and they both went sailing over the edge.

Justin was trying to fight off Ezekiel, who was on his back. "Get off me, homeschool!" Justin snarled, writhing around, trying to free himself from the prairie boy's claws. He spun around, using too much force, and his feet skidded off the platform. He hit his butt and then slid down in the space between the platforms. Ezekiel merely hopped off his back and went to find another victim.

Lightning was hopping around chasing after Brick, the latter trying to form a plan in his mind.

Brick decided to turn and send out a kick, but Lightning's body was like steel, and he hurt his foot. Cursing himself, Brick now hobbled around on 1 foot, and the dumb football player was quickly gaining ground.

"Sha-booyah!" Lightning cheered, pushing Brick, tripping him and sending the cadet to the ground. Lightning dodged to the side as Dakota came soaring by him. She quickly turned around and tackled his legs, bring him down to his knees. Jo came up from behind him, picking him up as he struggled.

"Sha-let go! No one gets the best of Lightning!" he protested, still squirming about. Jo tossed him over the side, much to his annoyance.

Jo hopped off in pursuit of Zeke, and Dakota was about to go after Alejandro when a Gothic figure blocked her path. "Time for round two." Gwen smirked, cracking her knuckles. Dakota cackled, cracking her neck.

Gwen lunged first, and Dakota ducked, lifting up and pushing the 'boyfriend stealer' with her back. Gwen would've gone soaring over the edge had Eva not caught her.

"Phew! Thanks Eva. Dakota is tougher than I thought." Gwen said gratefully. Eva smirked, "Any time, now I'll take care of Blondie, you go and get the ninja nerd. Careful of his kicks though." Gwen nodded and hopped off to find Harold.

Eva looked at Dakota, who paled visibly. The fitness buff charged at her, and Dakota leapt up, aiming a kick at her. Eva easily caught the kick and whirled Dakota around, throwing her away. Dakota managed to land on a platform, but had little balance. Eva took her chance and she lunged at the ex-mutant, shoving her off the platform.

Eva smirked and looked back just in time to see Gwen tripping over Harold's well aimed kick and falling off the platforms. Her smirk faded slightly, and she looked around at the remaining players. It was her, Alejandro and Zeke versus Jo and Harold. Her smirk returned. "Let's crush them." She cheered. Ezekiel let out a battle cry and lunged at Harold, who dodged out of the way. Alejandro swiftly moved after them. Jo and Eva lock eyes. Tension fills the air. They don't even look away when Alejandro's screams as Harold sends him over.

With battle cries, the two women charged at each other. Eva threw a heavy punch, catching Jo in the stomach, but the jockette didn't even flinch. Jo kicked Eva in the face, sending her stumbling back. The air became charged with anger as the two charged at each other again.

Meanwhile, Ezekiel and Harold were struggling with each other. Neither one was able to get the upper hand.

Ezekiel swung around Harold's kick and leapt on his back. Harold struggled to get him off, elbowing the prairie boy in the ribs. After a couple hits, Ezekiel changed positions and wrapped his arms around Harold's head. Stumbling blindly, Harold fell off the platform, but Ezekiel was unable to jump back on, and they both went tumbling.

Now it was just Jo and Eva. They glared at each other, making intimidating noises and gestures. Jo punched the palm of her hand. Eva slit her finger across her throat. Jo cracked her knuckles. Eva cracked her neck. Then suddenly, they charged.

**BAM!**

They met with extreme force, pushing up against each other, trying to overpower each other.

"Ha!" Jo said, throwing a punch at Eva's stomach. Eva leapt back to avoid it, sending a roundhouse kick Jo's way.

Jo deflected it with her arm, but it stung, and she let her guard down for a second.

"Ow, damn it." She hissed rubbing her arm. Eva took the opportunity to slam into her, nearly knocking her off the platform. However, Jo was able to recover her balance and jump towards the center of the platforms.

Eva growled in frustration and started making her way towards the last remaining Bass member. While Eva may have been a little stronger, Jo was a little more nimble. After a few minutes, she finally made it to Jo, and the duo commenced battle.

Eva threw a punch, Jo a kick; both collided, hurting each other slightly. "Damn!" Jo cursed again, rubbing her stomach.

Eva tackled the Season 4 fitness buff to the ground, pinning her. Jo got her feet under Eva's stomach and tried to launch her off. She succeeded, but just barely. Eva stumbled backwards, but quickly regained her balance.

"GWAHH!" Eva roared, jumping into Jo and shoving her, hard. Jo flew backwards and off the platforms, plummeting to the ground.

"AND THE GOPHERS WIN!" Chris announced, as Eva roared in triumph. The Gophers erupted into cheers and hoisted Eva on their shoulders when she jumped down.

Anne Maria was very pale, and looked down as most of the Bass looked at her with evil smiles.

"Well Bass, I'll see you guys in a little while, Gophers, you go have fun, and rejoice in the fact that you don't have to send someone home."

The Bass nodded, not really upset, and walked off, as the Gophers cheered, running off to the beach to go do stuff.

(With the Bass)

Everyone, minus Anne Maria and Justin, were currently sitting in the Mess Hall, discussing the elimination ceremony.

"I think we all know who we are voting g for tonight." Brick said, crossing his arms.

Dakota nodded. "Time to get rid of Mr. Clocksworth destroying Anne Maria."

Everyone nodded or murmured in agreement.

Justin and Anne Maria were cuddling in the Bass cabin, both knowing that it would most likely be the last time they would be together for a while.

Anne Maria sighed, "This really sucks. I was hoping to get farther this season, but someone had to and set me up."

Justin nodded, stroking Anne Maria's curly hair. "We can only hope. We know who we are voting for, right?"

"Yeah, might as well vote for her, I don't know why they would do that." Anne Maria muttered, snuggling against Justin.

(With the Gophers)

Everyone was at the beach, relaxing in some way or another. Noah was reading his book, one hand on his book, the other around Dawn, who was dozing in the sunlight. Heather and Alejandro were tanning. And everyone else was in the water, doing different things. Everything was fine and fun… at the moment.

(At the Elimination Ceremony)

The Bass were seated at the elimination ceremony, Chris having just arrived.

"Greetings Bass. It's time to send one of you home." Chris said solemnly. "Now let's get started. The first marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dakota."

Dakota smirked and grabbed her marshmallow, eating it with a rather vicious vigor.

"Marshmallows also go too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Owen…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Trent…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Harold…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

and Cody."

The four guys shared a collective sigh of relief as they caught their marshmallows. Cody and Harold shared a high five, and Owen grabbed all three guys into a big hug.

"Also safe is Courtney." Chris said, tossing the CIT her marshmallow, who happily ate it.

There were now 5 people left. Justin, Sadie, Brick, Anne Maria and Jo.

Justin was rather relaxed about himself, but was very sad and worried about his girlfriend.

Sadie was also confident, thinking that she was 100% safe.

Jo was just a tiny bit nervous. She thought that because she blew the challenge her team might bear some resentment.

Brick was also 100% confident.

"…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Brick. You are safe."

The cadet nodded solemnly, crushing his marshmallow in his fist.

"Jo, you are safe as well." Chris said. Jo laughed in relief, eating her marshmallow.

"And then there were three." Chris said, looking from Justin, to Anne Maria, to Sadie. "The second to last marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Justin."

Justin didn't even bother to catch his marshmallow. His eyes were fixated on the last marshmallow.

"Sadie, Anne Maria, this is the final marshmallow of the night. It goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sadie."

Sadie smiled, catching her marshmallow.

Anne Maria slumped her shoulders in defeat as Justin let out a pained sigh.

"Anne Maria, you have been sent home. Please get your stuff and get out." Chris said, walking back to his trailer.

Anne Maria went off to get her stuff. When she got back, only Justin seemed sad to see her go. He gave her a big kiss and then she went into the boat, sailing away from the island.

Justin sighed as the other Bass exchanged smirks.

(With the Bass Boys.)

Justin had sighed and went to bed instantly, turning off his light.

It was rather silent, but there was a sort of triumphant air coming from Brick's bed, and Cody and Harold seemed happy Anne Maria had left. Trent was reading a book and Owen was sound asleep after such a 'tiring day.'

Brick was fiddling with his knife. "Good job getting rid of Anne Maria, boys." He said to Cody, Harold, and Trent.

Harold nodded. "Yeah, I can't believe she would do something like that."

Cody had drifted off, so he gave no response.

Trent just said "Mmm."

The Bass slowly drifted off to sleep.

(With the Bass Girls)

Dakota was smirking triumphantly, exchanging glances with Sadie.

Jo was doing push-ups, still immensely relieved that she wasn't sent home.

Courtney was writing in her 'strategic notebook'. Muttering to herself.

(With the Gopher's, Alejandro's side)

Heather and Alejandro were both asleep, cuddling each other.

Mike was looking at a picture of Zoey, sighing sadly. HE missed her so bad.

Tyler and Lightning were playing NFL 2013 on their iPods, and Lightning was kicking Tyler's ass.

Ezekiel was busy whittling something, but no one could see what it was.

(With The Gopher's, Noah's side)

Dawn was busy meditating on her bed. She sensed that there had been some foul play in the Bass, but she couldn't make out anything other than that.

Gwen was relaxing, her head in Duncan's lap while he played with her hair.

Geoff was chilling, watching 'The Most Ultimate Party 4: The Revenge of the Party' on his computer.

Noah was reading Twilight, a bucket for puke nearby. After about 5 minutes, he chucked it into the garbage.

"God damn." Was all the bookworm said. He then went to bed, everyone soon to follow minus Geoff, who watched all 'The Most Ultimate Party' movies there was.

**(With Chris)  
**

Chris stood on the dock of shame. "Well Folks, that's all for today! Who will Dakota take out next? What do we have in store next time? Find out later on Total! Drama! Chaos!"

_**~~~~VOTING CONFESSIONALS~~~~**_

_Anne Maria: Well, I guess I better vote for Sadie. I don't know why she would lie about something like that._

_Brick: Well, it's time to go, Anne Maria._

_Cody: I can't believe Anne Maria would do something like that! Well, I guess I vote for Anne Maria..._

_Courtney: I vote for Anne Maria. _

_Dakota: Hahaha. My plan worked to perfection! Anne Maria is gone!_

_Harold: Gosh, I vote for Anne Maria, she's such a jerk for doing that to Brick!_

_Jo: I'm not going to lie, I'm worried for myself, I vote for Anne Maria, I doubt people would chose her over me._

_Justin: Anne Maria doesn't understand why Sadie lied, so I guess I vote for her._

_Owen: I don't know if Anne Maria would do something like that, but I guess I vote for her because everyone else is…_

_Sadie: *She giggles* Dakota was right! All I had to do is tell a teensy little lie and now I'm through to the next round! If she's right about that, maybe she's right by saying if I stick by her I'll make it to the Final 3!_

_Trent: I don't believe Anne Maria would do something like that. I think Sadie's up to no good. If you had seen the flabbergasted look on Anne Maria's face, I think you would agree with me._

Result:

**Anne Maria: 8 votes.**

**Sadie: 3 votes.**

**38th Place: Blainley.**

**37th Place: Staci.**

**36th Place: Beth.**

**35th Place: LeShawna.**

**34th Place: Sierra.**

**33rd Place: Cameron.**

**32nd Place: B.**

**31st Place: Lindsay.**

**30th Place: Sam.**

**29th Place: Izzy.**

**28****th**** Place: Scott.**

**27****th**** Place: Zoey.**

**26****th**** Place: DJ.**

**25****th**** Place: Katie.**

**24****th**** Place: Bridgette.**

**23****rd**** Place: Anne Maria.**

**Remaining Screaming Bass:**

**Brick**

**Cody**

**Courtney**

**Dakota**

**Harold**

**Jo**

**Justin**

**Owen**

**Sadie**

**Trent**

**Remaining Killer Gophers:**

**Alejandro**

**Dawn**

**Duncan**

**Eva**

**Ezekiel**

**Geoff**

**Gwen**

**Heather**

**Lightning**

**Mike**

**Noah**

**Tyler **

**Thanks for reading guys :)! Ciao! Please Review if you enjoyed :D!**


	16. Chapter 16: Drama, Zombies, Fun Fun Fun!

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update. I was having MAJOR uninspiration, but I'm all good now. And as my token of sorrow, I present this insanely long chapter! Also, if you could check out my other story, The Will To live, that would be awesome! It's a zombie survival TD fic, so I think some of you would enjoy! Also, quick shoutout to ferguson97, for being awesome, his Gwody oneshot is really good, go check it out! We are almost at 200 reviews! HOLT SHIET! If we could get there this chapter that would be awesome, so please review**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TD or the challenge idea. The credit goes to a friend of mine the Kobold Necromancer! Thanks for letting me use it.**

**Broadwayfan2013: Haha thanks, I update as often as I can, sadly ****.**

**Snakeshark19: Thanks dude! Yep, poor girl! Yeah, I wanted to do something different, but we'll see how efficient the alliance is :o. Trent defiantly sensed something amiss.**

**RedEyedWarrior: Has anyone ever told you that you are the best at writing reviews? Seriously, you put a grin/smile on my face with each of your reviews XD! Yeah, poor Anne Maria, it wasn't her time to go, but apparently everyone else thought so :/. Yeah, **_**true that**_** dude. Seriously. Sadie's made herself a lot of enemies XD. Yeah, Sadie making it to the Final 3? Unlikely, but possible… Yes, perhaps Justin will convince Trent who will both convince Brick and shit will go DOWN. Why thank you ****. I'd like to hope this story will play out to make everyone happy. Harold is pretty badass!**

**Cupcakes11: Yup, 21 more to go until we have our winner! Sadie certainly has changed since Katie left. We'll see who goes next o_O… double elimination this chapter, maybe you'll get lucky ;)**

**Torie Rillistkrycat: A new face! Welcome ****! Thanks ****, and yeah I love AleHeather too!**

**acosta perez jose Ramiro: The man with the awesome name! How's it going? Thanks for the compliment, and yeah, Eva is definitely the strongest competitor! Will that be her downfall, however?**

**You Rock D (Guest): Thank you! And no problem, I love writing! Sorry, but there will be no DxC in this story, DxC is in my other story, The Will To Live. In the beginning of this story we took a vote, and DxG won by a long shot :/.**

**Kenny Plain: You'd be right!**

**LOLOLL (Guest) Hehe, Nawn is great, isn't it?**

**Mugheessaeed2002: Anne Maria was fun, wasn't she ****? I love writing her, especially with Justin, but they all have to go sometime, except for one XD. Thanks, glad you liked it!**

**Hi peeps (Guest) I know, that's why I joined FanFiction, to make my TD fantasies come true… *Sniffle***

**PaulaDeenMustDie (Guest): Interesting name, my friend :D! Thank you so much! Yes, Nawn is my favorite couple…ever actually XD. That's a fantastic idea, and I had though about doing Truth or Dare but now I've decided to do what the ROTI cast did in the second episode, though it would be a full challenge. Thanks for the suggestion! The best to you too!**

**The Cheesebub: Yay! You're back, I thought you had stopped reading my Fanfic ****. I'm actually off to read/review your latest chapter of Total Drama Returns, I love that fanfic so much! Don't worry about it that you were away though, life happens ****. Yes, VR's challenges are every two challenges, so this one will be one, as you will soon find out! I'm glad you liked all the chapters, and I was sad to write Bridgette off, I liked the little family the six of them had, (Though I actually hadn't planned that when I first started this story :o) Indifferent about Katie an Anne Maria, what about DJ? Poor guy, he started as a main character in the actual series but has slowly descended to a sub-main :o… bummer dude. Here is more, I hope you enjoy!**

**Tigerfang98 (Guest): Don't worry about; as I said above, life happens XD! Haha I'm glad that you said that, I was worried that people would find the challenge incredibly boring :/. Fortunately it seems people enjoyed it, I can promise this challenge will be much MUCH more action-packed. Thanks for the offer, but I did some brainstorming with my buddies the other day, and we have challenges for up to the final 10, but I'll definitely let'cha know if I need any ideas!**

**ThatCrazyChick179: Hey! No worries ****. And yea, I just needed a filler challenge, sorry it was kind of boring :P Yes, and Dakota is evil! And here's more, sorry it's not very soon .…**

**Well guys, I hope you enjoy the chapter, it sure was fun writing it :D! By the way, I'm listening to Epic Rap Battles of History at the moment; any of you guys watch them? **

**Ciao!**

It was a peaceful morning, or at least it was until Chris put a blowhorn to his megaphone and blared it in seven 5-second bursts. Let's just say it was not a very happy awakening for the campers.

"God damn it, I hate that man." Noah groaned as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

Duncan yawned and stood up, stretching profusely. "It wouldn't be so bad if there was just an alarm or something."

"Yeah, the fact that we have to listen to his voice is torture enough, much less need it as an alarm clock." Gwen chuckled, coming into the cabin.

"What're you doing up so early?" Noah asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, you know, just stuff." Gwen said convincingly. "I took a shower, went for a walk."

"Hmm, I see…where's Dawn?" The bookworm asked, noticing her empty bunk.

"I think she's in the Mess Hall." Gwen said, motioning with her head. The bookworm nodded in thanks and headed off.

Duncan yawned again, "Babe, I'm going to go hit the showers." He poked her in the side, making her giggle, "Wake me up next time, I wouldn't want to miss a walk with you." He said, winking. Gwen just rolled her eyes playfully and shoved him out the door.

**(CONFESSIONAL: GWEN):**

**Gwen: Okay, so I wasn't _exactly_ taking a walk. I was out in the woods, but not for an early morning stroll… I was looking for idols. I spent three hours combing the island, and nothing! These things must be better hidden than I thought… either that or they've all been found… god I hope that's not the case. **

**(END CONFESSIONAL: GWEN):**

**(CONFESSIONAL: NOAH):**

**Noah: Do I buy for a second that Gwen 'took a shower, and then went for a lovely little stroll? Hell no. She was out looking for idols. I've been looking myself, but haven't found any… I wonder if anyone has one.**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: NOAH):**

Geoff yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes groggily, like a child. "Dudes, this wake up time is killer man." He said, putting on his signature party hat.

"I know, Geoff, I know." Gwen sympathized, patting the party boy on the head.

Lightning was doing push-ups at the side of his bed. He had been doing them for quite a while. "Six-thousand eight hundred and forty seven! Six thousand eight hundred and forty eight! Six thousand eight hundred and forty nine! Sha-Six Thousand eight hundred and fifty! Sha-BOOYAH!" His last words startled a previously sleeping Heather, who had managed somehow to sleep through Chris's hellatious alarm.

"Would you mind shutting up?" Heather asked, annoyed. When she got no response, she scoffed and looked around. The cabin was empty except for the two. "Where is everyone?"

Lightning continued to ignore her, and it was only when Heather was about to nail him in the crotch with one of her heels did she notice that the muscular jock had ear-buds in. She walked over and yanked them out.

"Sha-OW!" Lightning squealed, holding his ears. "What was that for, Mean Lady?"

"Where are the others?" Heather asked again, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Oh! Homeschool went to go chill in the woods, your boyfriend went to take a shower. And I think that Mike went for breakfast. Not sure where strong girl is."

Heather sighed and grabbed her toiletries, stalking out of the cabin towards the bathroom.

"Sheesh!" Lightning called after her, "You're Sha-welcome… bitch." He muttered the last one under his breath before heading to the Mess Hall to take a shower.

It turns out Eva was also in the Mess Hall, she was currently scarfing down breakfast.

"Uh, Eva?" Mike asked timidly. Eva shot him a sideways glare as she stuffed an entire fried egg into her mouth. "What?" She grumbled through her food.

"Uh, why are you eating so fast?"

"Because." The tough girl responded, not taking her eyes off her food. Mike decided it would probably be better to leave her alone, and went back to plotting ways to throw Noah off the island.

**(CONFESSIONAL: MIKE):**

**Mike: *Glaring at the camera* Just because I haven't ranted about Noah for a little while doesn't mean I'm not still mad at him! You know, actually, this might not be a bad time to rant. Ok, first, we'll start with his attitude. I think that he's totally over the top sarcastic, and he's generally lazy… And also**

_**~*~*FAST FORWARD~*~* **_

_**~*~* LOW BATTERY ~*~***_

**(END CONFESSIONAL: MIKE):**

_**With The Screaming Bass Boys**_

Brick stretched and stood up, grinning. He sniffed the air. "It's good to have a traitor free morning."

Justin shot him a dirty glare but said nothing. The Hawaiian quickly put on his signature dark green tee shirt and left the cabin.

"What's his problem?" Owen asked, as the other boys stared incredulously at him.

"Are you serious?" Cody asked, scratching the back of his geeky head.

"Maybe, it's because, uh, hmm, let me think… his girlfriend got booted last night?" Trent asked, bewildered.

Owen chuckled. "Oh! Of course! I knew _**that**_**! **I mean c'mon! It's not like I'm an idiot or anything!"

The air was silent and crickets could be heard.

**(CONFESSIONAL: OWEN):**

**Owen: Oh… WAAAAAA! *He bolts out of the confessional***

**(END CONFESSIONAL: OWEN):**

Trent facepalmed and hurried out of the cabin; he was hoping to catch up with Justin. About 30 feet ahead of him, Justin was stalking along, hands in his pockets and an upset frown on his face.

"Yo, Justin! Wait up man!" Trent called, jogging over to fall instep with the model.

"What do you want?" Justin asked darkly, not looking at the musician.

"I want to find out how the hell Anne Maria got set up last night." Trent said, causing Justin to perk his head up in interest.

"Huh? Why? What do you care? And why don't you agree with everyone else?" Justin said suspiciously, thinking it might be a ploy from whoever set his girlfriend up to take himself out next.

"Because I've been framed as well, back in Season 1. I know how it feels when being set up, and I could tell Anne Maria wasn't the culprit. That means we have a traitor." Trent responded.

Justin was silent for a moment; he seemed to be weighing his options. "Alright, we find out who did it. Together." He held his hand out.

Trent smiled and shook his hand. "Hell yea. Whoever did it, they are going down."

"Now, any ideas?" Justin asked. "We're almost at the Mess Hall, and I'd rather not be seen talking about this in public."

"Well, I'd have to definitely say Sadie. She's the one who obviously lied. And maybe Cody, I overheard him talking to Harold that Brick's alarm clock was bugging him a lot." Trent pondered, scratching his chin.

"But Sadie is definitely our prime suspect as of now." Justin countered, "The only thing is, I doubt she would be smart enough to act on her own, so someone's pulling the strings. Probably a girl."

"Yes, and someone who was nice to her after Katie's departure." Trent agreed. They both froze for a moment, then said in unison, "Courtney!"

'Of course!" Justin said, smacking his forehead. "It's so obvious!"

Trent smirked, "I think we might've cracked this case already, Watson!" He joked, highfiving Justin.

"We'll see what happens next elimination ceremony, that's for sure." The model replied, chuckling.

_**With the Screaming Bass Girls**_

Speak of the devil, Courtney was currently in the girls' bathroom with the rest of the Bass girls, and they were getting ready for the day. "Isn't it nice to not have to smell that spray tan every morning?" Jo asked, breathing deeply.

Dakota nodded. "Absolutley! I can now really feel my best, even though I wish Sam was still here." She said, her face dropping slightly.

"Aww, it's okay!" Sadie squealed, hugging Dakota. "It'll be fine, you'll see him eventually!"

Dakota's left eye twitched slightly, but no one noticed. "Thanks a lot Sadie!" She said, hugging the chubbier girl back.

Courtney sighed and left the bathroom, ready to face the day. As she exited the cabin, she saw in the distance Justin and Trent entering the Mess Hall. They seemed to be in deep conversation (**This is the same time the two were talking about who framed Anne Maria). **Courtney made a mental note to look into it and followed after them to get some breakfast.

_**At the Mess Hall**_

About 15 minutes later, everyone was sitting in the Mess Hall, eating his or her breakfast of pancakes (Much to the delight of Owen). Another 15 minutes later Chris came into the Mess Hall, his usual sadistic grin plastered onto his face.

"Greetings Final 22!" Chris congratulated. "We now have the original number of contestants as the first day of Total Drama Island!"

Some of the campers let out cheers, others seemed to be unimpressed by this 'milestone'.

"Final 22. Whoopie. Call me when we get to the Final 10." Noah said, unimpressed.

"Yeah, it wasn't exactly hard to get this far." Courtney said, crossing her arms.

"Well! Some of you don't seem to be that happy. Here's something that ought to grab your attention! New teams!"

That indeed did catch everyone's attention. The couples (Noah and Dawn, Duncan and Gwen, Owen and his pancake, and Alejandro and Heather) looked at each other worriedly.

"Here's how it works. Your original team, whether it was from Season 1 or Season 4, what was the color?"

Alejandro started to say something, but Chris shushed him. "I know you debuted in World Tour, Al. Just hold on a second. Anyways, so, who was a Gopher and a Rat?"

Gwen, Owen, Justin, Jo, Brick, Dawn, Cody, Noah, Heather, Lightning and Trent raised their hands.

"Good! You guys re now known as the Screaming Rats!" Chris announced, as the 11 campers looked with raised eyebrows and excited grins.

"Now, that means the rest of you, those who were Bass's and Maggots, go stand over there."

Harold, Ezekiel, Eva, Dakota, Sadie, Mike, Duncan, Tyler, Courtney and Harold stood over to where Chris was beckoning. "You guys are now known as the Killer Maggots!"

The ten campers looked around, observing their new teammates. Alejandro was still left standing, looking perplexed, and hoping he wouldn't be eliminated due to not being on either of the teams.

"What about me?" Alejandro asked, a worried tone starting to creep into his voice.

"Well Alejandro, you are one lucky duck! There are 11 Rats and 10 maggots, so instead of eliminating you, we'll just put you on the maggots, now the teams will be even."

The campers shifted around so that they were at their new teams.

"Good to be teammates again." Cody said, highfiving Noah, who glared at Justin. "Can't say the same for everyone." The bookworm said.

Justin rolled his eyes, not looking for a fight. He shot a sideways glance at Trent, who was awkwardly sitting next to Gwen, who seemed very upset that Duncan was now on the enemy and with Courtney.

**(CONFESSIONAL: JUSTIN):**

**Justin: These new teams certainly put a new spin on this game. Sadie and Courtney, our prime suspects, are on the other team. However, Trent is still with me, so we can still plan and poke around. I got egghead back on my team though, that's sort of a drag. But I'm not worried about him right now.**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: JUSTIN):**

**(CONFESSIONAL: GWEN):**

**Gwen: *Sighs* Duncan's on the other team now, and with that witch Courtney! If she tries to get her claws back in him, so help me God. *She punches a hole in the wall of the confessional.***

**(END CONFESSIONAL: GWEN):**

**(CONFESSIONAL: CHEF):**

**Chef: *He is standing next to Gwen's hole with a bucket of nails and a plank of wood* Goddamn kids and their goddamn drama…**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: CHEF):**

Dawn was very glad that she and Noah were on the same team still, as all the other current couples on the island were now split up. She hugged his arm, and he smiled at her.

Heather, on the other hand, was steaming mad. She had no allies on her team, excluding the bone-headed Lightning.

"Chris!" Heather hollered. "This is so unfair! Why do I have to be with these…these…losers?"

Chris chuckled. "Because I said so."

Heather groaned and banged her head on the Mess Hall table, where Alejandro was quick to come over and comfort her.

Owen was clutching his pancake. "Chris! You forgot to put Pancake-a on a team!" He said, hugging the wheat treat to himself.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, Chef, put 'Pancake-a' on the right team."

Chef smirked, strutted over, ripped the pancake out of Owens's hands, and ate it right in front of the fat boys face.

Owen gaped in shock, his pupils dilating. He then fainted dead away.

Brick and Lightning didn't seem to care for the team switch much, but Jo was peeved that she lost Courtney in her alliance.

**(CONFESSIONAL: JO):**

**Jo: Goddamnit! Courtney was going to be my right-hand woman! Now she can't be, and that's some serious bad news. I guess I could always take Brick-for-brains with me, he'd be easier to crush in the finals.**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: JO):**

Ezekiel felt very nervous, being on the same team with all of his old bass teammates. Fortunately for him, Harold, who was stoked to be back with his old teammates, was there to make him feel comfortable.

"Hey Zeke! What's up?" Harold said amiably. Ezekiel shifted awkwardly. "Not much, how about you, eh?"

Harold grinned, "Good to see your on better slang terms."

As the two continued chatting, Dakota and Sadie were across the room, busy scheming. Or rather, Dakota was talking out loud and Sadie was idly staring out the window.

"So, now that the teams have switched, we have to get new allies, and new targets." Dakota said quietly to Sadie, who continued to not hear a word she was saying. "So, after this VR challenge and we see who goes home, we'll come up with a plan, okay?"

Sadie nodded absentmindedly, and Dakota rolled her eyes.

**(CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA):**

**Dakota: Well, this new team swap definitely sheds new light to this game. I'll have to replan everything! It's fine, though, I'm really starting to get into this strategy thing. At least I still have my pawn, Sadie.**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA):**

Courtney and Duncan were staring in opposite directions, glaring at the walls opposite him.

"Jerk." Courtney muttered.

"Bitch." Duncan hissed.

"Cheater." Courtney growled.

"Controlling." Duncan mouthed.

"Ogre." Courtney said.

"Obsessive." Duncan hollered.

"Faggot!" Courtney shouted.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down you two!" Tyler said, getting in between the two.

"Oh shut up you broken jockstrap!" Courtney shouted, trying to get past Tyler. Luckily for Duncan, Tyler was not having any of that. He shoved the CIT down, her body thudding into her chair rather harshly.

Eva stomped over to the trio, and her mere heavy breathing was enough for them to stop. Eva grabbed Duncan and dragged him away from Courtney.

Mike was glumly sitting by himself. He had few friends and no Zoey. He was starting to tire of the competition.

Geoff was just chilling, being Geoff, and Alejandro was comforting Heather.

"Well! Now that you campers are all cozy-fied with your new teams, it's time to get on with our next VR challenge! If everyone could just follow me to the VR room." Chris said, beckoning to the VR room outside.

**_At the VR room_**

"Okay campers! Ready to hear what your next VR challenge is?" Chris asked.

"Just get on with it!" Heather barked, crossing her arms.

Chris held his hands up in defense. "Alright! FINE! Now, here's how it will work. After you strap in, you'll find yourself in an abandoned city with a partner and a random weapon. Don't fear if your weapon sucks, there are more hidden around the city. Rats, you have to make it to the docks of the city; and Maggots have to get to a helipad on the tallest building on the city. There will be zombies. You must survive. If you die, you'll wake up. One people will be by himself or herself, as there is an odd number of teammates on each team. The Team with the most survivors wins. Any questions?"

No one raised his or her hands.

"Good! Let's begin then, strap in!"

Everyone got into a chair and strapped themselves in. "See you guys soon!" Chris said cheerfully as he flipped the lever, sending the contestants into the VR world.

**~*~*~*~VR TRANSITION~*~*~*~***

Cody and Jo woke up in an abandoned restaurant. Cody held up his pack of 5 throwing knives and sighed happily, as Jo grinned at her baseball bat with a bunch of nails through it.

"I like this thing." The tough girl commented, swinging the bat through the air, making a whoosh noise.

"Yeah, these knives are actually pretty nice quality." Cody remarked, throwing one at the wall opposite him, where it stuck.

"Alright, let's get out of here and find these docks." Jo said, making for the front door. Cody quickly pulled her out of view as 10 or 11 zombies strolled by the glass frame, moaning slightly.

"You can't just stroll out there." Cody hissed, as Jo looked ready to pound the tech geeks' face in for telling her what to do.

"Don't tell me what to do." Jo spat, shrugging him off her. She went outside and started beating the snot out of the zombies. Within 45 seconds they were all dead, and Jo was beckoning to Cody.

Cody sighed as he left the restaurant and the duo made their way out doors.

Whilst Cody and Jo were walking, in a different VR land, Geoff and Sadie awoke to find themselves in a gym, with Geoff having a hunting rifle with 25 shots, and Sadie having a frying pan.

"This thing is pretty killer, man." Geoff said, aiming down the sights of the rifle. Sadie frowned jealously as she swung her frying pan about.

"Why do you get the big killing gun?" Sadie pouted.

"I think it's just random, bro." Geoff said, putting the 15 spare bullets in his pocket. "Anyways, let's head to that skyscraper man. We can check for more firearms on the way, if you want."

"Oh I would LOVE THAT! EEEEI!" Sadie squealed, alerting zombies to their presence in the near mile.

Geoff sighed inwardly and took off running, not really bother to see if Sadie was behind him, which she was, right at his heels, as the zombies started moving towards them.

Brick and Heather woke up in an abandoned high school. Brick had a 9mm pistol with 45 shots, much to his delight, and Heather had what looked like medieval sword, which proved to be quite effected when it sliced right through one of the wooden desks in the classroom.

"We should be good with these." Brick said cheerfully, holstering his pistol.

Heather hefted her blade. "Yeah, I think I can work with this." She smirked, cutting another desk in half.

"Let's move out." Brick said, making sure to keep his voice down.

They exited the classroom to find themselves in an abandoned hallway. At the end of each hallway was an elevator. On the wall opposite the classroom they had just exited was a message in red letters. It said 'Make your choice.' There were no windows or other doors in the hallway.

"Hmm," Brick pondered, "It seems one elevator will successfully take us out of the high school. And if I had to guess, the other one will presumably kill us."

"Were their any windows in the classroom?" Heather inquired.

"I don't know, be right back." Brick said, popping back into the classroom. All that was in the classroom were 5 desks, (two of which were now broken), 5 chairs, and a flimsy unshielded light bulb hanging from the ceiling.

Brick popped back out. "No dice." He sentence-fragmented. "What do you think we should do now?"

"I say we take that one." Heather said, pointing to the left elevator.

"Don't you think we should think this through?" Brick asked.

Heather merely scoffed. "Wasting time debating isn't going to do anything about it. Also, it's _Chris_. It's not like he'd put a clue here. So let's just pick this one and take our chances.

Brick sighed and looked disdainfully at his weapon. "Figures we get such a tough situation and such good weapons." He muttered. They both entered the elevator and pressed the button. The doors closed.

Ezekiel and Alejandro found themselves in the same situation as Brick and Heather. They awoke in a classroom with Alejandro holding a crossbow, and Ezekiel having a bow and arrow. There were 250 acid tipped arrows to divide amongst the two.

"Heheh, nice, eh!" Ezekiel cheered, pulling back an arrow and launching it into the side of the wall, where an apple-sized hole was melted into it.

"Now, now. Don't waste ammunition, friend." Alejandro said kindly. He was currently giving 150 arrows for himself, and 149 for Ezekiel. "Here you go." He said, handing the bundle of arrows to the homeschooler.

"Let's get out of here, eh?" Ezekiel said, opening the door. Outside, there were now other windows or doors except the two elevators.

"Hmm, interesting." Alejandro said, observing the writing on the wall. "Ezekiel, it would seem the best course of action for each of us to take our own elevator, that way it ensures one of us will get out alive."

Ezekiel thought for a moment. "Okay!" He said, grinning broadly. "I'll take this one." He pointed towards the left one.

Alejandro smiled deviously on the inside. "Perfect. Let us begin."

The duo each got into an elevator. And Alejandro was already to scheme. "Okay Ezekiel, on 3, okay?" The prairie boy nodded. "1…2…3!" Ezekiel slammed his fist on the button, whilst Alejandro did nothing. Ezekiel's door slammed shut and whisked upwards. Alejandro, meanwhile, bolted out of his elevator and ran across the hallway, putting his ear against the door, where he could hear. "Woo! I goot the right one! Poor Alejandro."

Alejandro smirked and opened the paneling, rewiring it so that the elevator could come down once more. He heard Ezekiel shriek and the elevator came whizzing back down to them. The doors opened and Ezekiel spilled out in a heap.

"Oof. Oh! Hey Alejandro, what happened?" Ezekiel asked, confused to see his teammate still alive.

"Well, funny story, friend. I chose the wrong elevator, but was able to escape unscathed. Then I just pressed your elevator button and it came back down." Alejandro said swiftly and smoothly.

Ezekiel didn't know or care if Alejandro was lying, he was just glad he still had a teammate. "Awesome, uh, sauce, is it? Yeah! Awesome sauce! Let's get moving!"

Alejandro chuckled in actual amusement, patting the prairie boy on his head before pushing the elevator button, sending them up into the zombie-infested world.

**(CONFESSIONAL: ALEJANDRO):**

**Alejandro: *Chuckling* Ezekiel never ceases to amuse me. He's actually a good kid, if a little naïve. That makes him perfect alliance material. Maybe I'll even let him come to the Final 3, I doubt Heather would mind.**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: ALEJANDRO):**

Dawn and Justin awoke in a hospital room. Dawn had a hunting knife and Justin a 6-foot long spear.

"I'm against violence." Dawn said solemnly, dropping her knife onto the bed.

Justin sighed inwardly. It was going to be hard to survive if you had a teammate that couldn't fight. Then he remembered something. "Dawn, its just virtual reality. It's like a video game." He said.

Dawn thought about this, and then reluctantly picked the knife back up. "Only as a last resort."

"Only as a last resort." Justin assured.

They exited their hospital room to find a zombie with its back to them; it was strolling around, groaning occasionally. Justin stealthily crept behind it and drove his spear through the head. A bolt of electricity shot out of the spear, exploding the zombies' head.

Justin chuckled a little bit. "Awesome."

Dawn however looked slightly disturbed. Justin took note of this and frowned. "Oh come on, Dawn. A, its fake; And B, it's already dead!"

Dawn sighed and said nothing.

"Let's get out of here." Justin grumbled. The duo exited the building, searching for the docks.

Duncan and Courtney woke up in a museum. Duncan had 12-gauge pump action shotgun with 50 rounds, and Courtney had… a rubber chicken.

"What is this?" Courtney said loudly and angrily. She slammed her rubber chicken against the wall, where it did nothing but squeak pathetically. "THIS IS BULLSHIT!" She screamed. She then saw who her partner was. "AND YOU? THE OGRE? THE FAGGOT? OH DEAR SWEET LORD JESUS HELP ME!" She ranted, storming around as the vein in Duncan's temple throbbed more and more.

"The least you could do is give me the shotgun." The CIT snapped at him. Duncan held his shotgun protectively against himself. "Hey, no way sister, get your own!"

"GRAAH! YOU BASTARD!" She screamed lunging at him. Duncan quickly pointed his gun at her and pulled the trigger, blowing her ribcage and intestine against the wall. She fell groaning to the ground, whilst Duncan re-cocked his shotgun.

"Whoops." He smirked, He made his way through the Ancient Roman display, blowing a couple zombies head off on the way.

After making his way out of the museum, Duncan looked around and saw that the tallest building was only a couple of blocks away. Zombies crowded the streets, so he found a fire escape and scrambled up, planning to go from building to building.

**_In the Real World_**

Courtney gasped in anger as she awoke from the VR. "That Bastard!" She screamed, kicking the VR machine, doing nothing but hurting her foot in the process. "OW!" she screamed again. "I HATE THIS GAME!" She yelled, before storming off.

Gwen and Lightning woke up in a movie theater. 'Dawn of the Dead' was playing on the tattered movie theater.

"Oh, I love this movie!" Gwen cackled, placing her civil war rifle with a bayonet in the seat next to her.

Lightning shifted his backpack full of 20 explosive footballs, and after about five minutes asked, "Can we sha-go now?" annoyed.

Gwen sighed and shouldered her rifle. "Figures I get no ammo. This thing is worthless." She disconnected the bayonet. "At least I can use this."

Lightning smirked. "Alright, let's Sha-find this place!" He sprinted out of the theater, slamming a zombies' skull into the wall on the way. Gwen reluctantly followed him outside.

Whilst running down the street. Gwen found a butcher's cleaver next to a fire hydrant, so now she was able to dual wield with the bayonet.

"Let's sha-cut through here!" Lightning said, crashing through the doors of a shopping mall.

"We don't even know where we are yet!" Gwen hollered after him, face palming. She followed him into the mall.

Mike and Dakota woke up in an abandoned jail. It had a creepy feel, as there were headless corpses all around.

"Eeew." Dakota groaned, pinching her nose. On her back was an AK-47 with only one magazine of ammo.

Mike had a barbwire whip and a cowboy hat. "Oh! Manitoba! I haven't seen you in a while buddy!" Mike said, putting on the hat. He gasped, and his voice changed.

"'Ello love!" Manitoba said, grinning cheesily. "Hey Mike! How's it cracking?" He said, knocking on his head a couple of times. "Oh, Zombies you say? Haha, nice! Let's get going!" He started running through the jail, with Dakota right behind him.

"Mike! Manitoba! Whatever! Do you know where we are going?" Dakota asked, clutching a stitch in her side.

"Of course! I have the best sense of direction ever!" Manitoba said. Sure enough, they turned a corner, and right there was the exit to the jail, the gates wide open.

"Oh." Dakota said, breathing tiredly. "Well, nice work. Let's find the tallest building."

The duo ran off into the city streets, keeping an eye out for zombies.

Owen and Trent woke up in a pet store. Owen had a slingshot and Trent had a Nerf gun.

"The fuck is this shit?" Trent groaned, firing a dart at the wall, where it exploded, leaving an enormous crater.

Trent blinked. "Oh."

Owen giggled, "Let's see if mine does anything cool." He pulled a small rock out of the rubble and put it in his slingshot. He fired it at the wall, where it pinged off it and fell harmlessly to the ground. The fat boy sighed.

Trent counted his 29 darts. "Alright, lets get moving." He said, beckoning to the door.

They were just about to leave, when they heard a noise coming from the back of the store. It sounded like scratching and whimpering.

Owen froze in terror. "What was that?" He squeaked, his knees quaking.

"Probably just a zombie." Trent said, uncaring. Then they heard a howl. The hairs on the back of Trents neck stood up. "I suggest we run quietly." Trent said.

"OHMYGODRUNFORYOURLIVES!" Owen bellowed, crashing into the wall, knocking himself unconscious. Trent heard another howl, and an enormous 6-foot tall zombified dog came leaping over one of the shelves. Trent aimed his gun and fired a dart at it, this one shooting something different. It perfectly mimicked the blast of a shotgun.

The hellhound flinched, but leapt at Owen, tearing his giant stomach out. Trent recocked and fired another dart, this one shooting a spray of acid. It scored a direct hit on the hungry hellhound, and it fell down, dead.

Trent sighed and rubbed his head. He heard a robot-like voice. "Congratulations. You have killed ONE hellhound. If you find ONE more, you will win immunity."

Trent sighed. He left the building and made his way down the street.

Eva and Tyler woke on the top of the building they were supposed to escape on. The moment they spawned, they heard a voice. "Congratulations, the helicopter will be here in an hour and a half. Use the supplied to stay alive, you should have more teammates on the way."

Eva looked around to see a crate overflowing with rocket launchers, landmines, grenades, and all sorts of ground force firearms. She cackled and started setting up the landmines.

"You, take these, and SIT DOWN." Eva snarled at Tyler, handing Tyler a Glock 18 and a Mosin Nagat with a couple of boxes of ammo. " No need for you to blow yourself up." Tyler nodded in agreement, grinning sheepishly. "Do you shoot as well as you play sports?" She asked disdainfully. In response, Tyler took the Glock and fire 15 times into the wall, creating a "yes' with the bullet holes.

Eva nodded, impressed. She continued setting up the defense whilst Tyler picked off zombies on the street.

Noah woke up in a boat. A couple miles away the shady outline of a dock could be seen.

The bookworm looked around, not seeing a partner. He grinned. "Perfect. No idiots to get in my way." He snarked. He looked at the M4A1 in his hand, and the three boxes of ammo on the floor of the boat. He poked around the boat, knowing that there must be something else on it. He was right. After opening up the steering wheel, he found his prize. It was a suppressor. Noah chuckled as he attached it. Feeling confident and throwing caution to the wind, he started up the motor of the boat and made his way towards the docks.

After about 10 minutes, he reached the dock, where a couple of zombies were just relaxing, moaning around. He blew off their heads with a couple shots.

He heard a voice just like Tyler and Eva did. "Congratulations, the boat will be here in an hour and a half. Use the supplies to stay alive, you should have more teammates on the way." Sure enough, there was a couple of boxes of ammo, grenades, mines and all that good stuff. Noah wasn't going to bother with that stuff, he was just going to chill in his OWN boat until the boat came, but Chris had thought of that. As soon as the boat came to a stop, three holes were punctured into it, sending water rushing in by the gallons.

Noah sighed as he left the boat, and started setting up supplies. The dock was about 200 feet long, so if more people would just show up, it would be pretty easy to defend.

Harold was in heaven. He had awoken in the middle of a street. He had two samurai swords, with a set of 10 ninja stars and a pair of spike nunchucks. He also had 5 smoke bombs.

Harold looked around, checking his bearings. He saw the tallest building a couple blocks off, and started moseying his way towards it. On the way, he ran into about 15 zombies. They all charged him.

"Ha-ha!" Harold said, throwing 3 of his re-usable ninja stars. They cleanly took off the heads of three zombies. He pulled out his samurai swords and started swinging away. What he didn't see was a hellhound that had just appeared out of nowhere behind him. It lunged at him, and Harold had just enough time to turn around and cry out. He closed his eyes, expecting to open them to see the roof of the VR room on the island, but all he experienced was a deafening noise, and he opened his eyes, startled.

Duncan sat there, recocking his shotgun. "Hey dorkus." He smirked.

"Thanks Duncan." Harold said, giving the punk a high-five.

Duncan merely smirked. Then he heard the voice, "You have killed one hell hound. Kill one more to win immunity."

"Where's your partner?" Harold asked, retrieving the ninja stars.

"Oh jeeze, don't get me started." Duncan said, rolling his eyes. "It was Courtney."

Harold chuckled dryly. "Oh man, I see where this is going."

"Yeah, I blew her stomach out." Duncan said, grinning. "Now shall we head to the building?"

Harold nodded and they started making their way to the tallest tower.

Dawn and Justin had been searching for the docks for a while now, but they had found nothing but more zombies.

"This is getting tiresome." Dawn said as Justin slashed through yet another zombie.

Justin was sweaty and panting. "You're telling me." He snarled. "How many zombies have _you_killed?"

"Zero." Dawn said calmly, as Justin's eyebrow twitched.

Suddenly, a crowd of zombies, maybe 30 or 40, came groaning around the corner. Another 15 came from the back.

"Run!" Justin yelled, kicking down a door. He sprinted inside to see that it was an apartmant building, and an abandoned .45 pistol was on the counter. He snagged it on his way through and ran up some stairs, shoving a zombie down it on the way. He forgot Dawn was there, and the zombie landed on top of her. He realized his mistake and lunged down, stabbing the zombie in the head, but it was too late. A chunk of flesh was missing from the moonchild's face, and she moved no more.

Justin cursed and ran up more stairs, eventually coming to the roof. If he were on the Bass team, he would've been one building away from the extraction point. From this tall building he saw the dock and a figure setting up traps. Justin smiled gratefully and hopped from building to building, eventually coming to the dock.

"Hey Noah." Justin said, plunking beside the sitting bookworm who was reloading his M4.

"Hey." He said, bored. "Where's your partner?"

"Oh, about her. Sorry Noah. My partner was Dawn, you see, and well, we got cornered and she refused to fight. Sorry dude."

Noah, seemingly not upset, merely raised an eyebrow. "Is that all?"

Justin was about to lie, but thought better of it. "There was also some adrenaline caused stupidity on my part." He admitted.

Noah chuckled. "It's fine, I myself didn't think she'd make it very far what with her non-violence ways."

Justin chuckled as well, glad Noah wasn't mad.

"Here, this might help out." Noah said, handing the model a sawed off shotgun with a box of ammo.

"Nice!" Justin said, aiming down the sights. "I saw you earlier putting some traps down. What was that all about?"

"Oh that, I just installed some C4 on the underside of the dock" Noah said, "Five minutes before the boat gets here, I'll blow it, that should buy us enough time."

"Clever bookworm." Justin nodded.

The duo sat on in silence, waiting for more teammates to show up, if there were going to be any.

Geoff was running, and he was running hard. He and Sadie had located the tallest building and were running towards it, but they had turned the wrong corner and found dozens of zombies in their pathway. They had started scrambling after the two, and after they had started running, Sadie had tripped, allowing Geoff some time to get inside a building while the zombies devoured her.

He was running through the same building, and was almost at the roof when about 6 zombies crowded through the doorway. Geoff 'eeped' and ran backwards, where the other dozens of zombies were making their way through the building.

Geoff saw no other option except a closed window. He took a deep breath. "Yolo." He muttered. He dived out the window, cutting off an arm in the process.

"AHHH!" He screamed as he plummeted towards the concrete 20 feet below. He landed hard, with a fire hydrant sticking through his chest. A zombie then fell out the window and landed on him, crushing his head into pulp. **_(A/N: That kids, is why YOLO sucks.) _**

Cody and Jo had escaped the block they spawned on safely and were currently making they're way towards the docks, due to the map they had found.

"This is pretty helpful." Cody said, looking at the map. "It says here we should just hang a left and oh! Yes!" Right in front of them were the docks, with Noah and Justin pointing their guns at them.

"Hey! Chill Rats, we're plenty alive." Jo snarled, walking down the dock with Cody in tow. "Good to see you two alive. Were you teammates?"

"No, I was the lone survivor and pretty boy here fed my girlfriend to the Zed's." Noah said dryly as Justin rolled his eyes.

Jo nodded and tossed the baseball bat into an empty box. She rooted around and came up with a .44 magnum and 5 hand grenades. "This'll do." She grinned. Cody meanwhile had found an M4, just like Noah.

"These are obviously the optimum weapon." Cody said in nerd speak. "The high caliber round plus the large magazine makes it the most wanted survival weapon you could ask for."

Jo shoved the tech-geek into the water, making Justin and Noah chuckle.

Cody clambered back on, rolling his eyes. "Real hilarious." He said. He made sure his gun wasn't damaged by finding a zombie on a nearby roof and shooting it. It fell to the ground with a satisfying thud.

Manitoba/Mike and Dakota had run into Ezekiel and Alejandro, and were traveling together now. They were crossing through an alleyway when three zombies appeared form the shadows. They lunged for Dakota, but three arrows, two from Ezekiel's bow and one from Alejandro's crossbow, melted and exploded their heads.

"Phew! Thanks guys!" Dakota said gratefully.

"No problem." Alejandro said smoothly. "Shall we continue? The building is only a couple blocks ahead."

The foursome continued walking, exiting the alley way. They were about halfway down the street when they heard a rustling noise coming from a nearby alleyway.

"Hello?" Ezekiel said, peering into the alleyway.

Harold peeked his head out from behind a dumpster. "Oh, hey guys! Duncan, it's cool."

Duncan emerged from behind another dumpster, his shotgun slung across his shoulder. "Hey guys, fancy meeting you here." He grinned, "Shall we continue?" The six made their way to the skyscraper.

Gwen and lost Lightning when he ran into the shopping mall, and had given up looking for him to continue her pursuit to the docks. She was almost there, and had just met up with Heather and Brick, who had chosen the right elevator and made it back to the surface.

"Hey ma'am!" Brick saluted, "Where's your partner?" He asked.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Lightning ran pell-mell into a shopping mall and I lost him, so I left him.

Brick gasped. "You should never leave a man behind!" he said, frowning and pointing a finger crossly in Gwen's face.

Gwen shoved the finger away. "It's just VR, genius. Now let's get going."

Heather smirked. "She's right, you know. We should get moving."

Brick rolled his eyes. "That's what she just said, no?

The trio kept moving.

Meanwhile, Lightning was browsing the shopping mall, hopelessly lost. He had been to a sports store and picked himself up some football amour and a couple of baseball bats. But that didn't change the fact he was still lost.

"Where the sha-hell is Lightning?" He groaned, rubbing his head in confusion. He had already sued a couple footballs on the zombies. He now gave himself 3 footballs to blow through walls to try and reach the outside. Luckily for him, on the first ball he found himself on the outside world. There were 5 zombies, but that was no problem for Lightning. He bashed their heads in with a baseball bat. About 200 yards ahead of him he could see three tiny figures. "HEY! WAIT UP!" Lightning screamed, sprinting towards them. The figures turned around, and you could just make out the shine of dogtags.

After about 20 more seconds, Lightning had sprinted across the 200 yard gap, not even tired. "I though you guys had sha-left Lightning!" the football player said, looking angrily at Gwen.

"Good to see you, soldier." Brick said, "Now let's get to the dock.

"Take off in 15 minutes." The voice at the top of the skyscraper said. "Spawning zombies at the bottom of the tower. Get ready."

"Ugh, our worthless teammates better get here soon!" Eva snarled, charging her AK-47. Tyler was lying prone, his Mosin Nagant ready to go. From many stories below they heard the animalistic moans of the undead freaks.

"Get ready!" Tyler hissed through his teeth.

The zombies busted down the barricaded door, and the two jocks opened fire.

"The boat will be here in 15 minutes." A voice at the docks said. Everyone had just arrived, minus Dawn, Owen and Trent. Everyone assumed Trent was dead, but what they didn't realize was that he was almost at the docks, with hundreds of zombies after him.

"Okay, everyone ready up." Brick commanded, taking his pistol and making sure it had full ammo. He then grabbed a shotgun identical to Justin's and loaded It, adding some shells on his belt.

Heather was picking through the weapons, hunting around until she found what she was looking for. "Haha! Yes!" She said, a crossbow in her hands. There was a pack of 500 steel-tipped arrows.

Noah had his M4 silenced, and Cody had found a red dot sight for his.

Justin also still had his shotgun, and Jo had come across 4 more grenades, making her total 9.

Lightning had insisted keeping the baseball bat, but had given up after Heather offered him her sword after finding the crossbow. He had found some better armor and was ready to go.

Gwen had an MP5K and a couple throwing knives. She had found the MP5K by accident underneath one of the boxes. Unfortunately, it only had 30 shots, so she had a glock nearby just incase.

"Alright, the zombies should be approaching soon, they can't make this too easy for us." Cody said, on edge. Sure enough, they here them approaching, but what was weird was there were some explosions and other weird noises as well.

Everyone craned their necks to see if they could see what was coming. The answer came when Trent came sprinting around the corner of the block nearest to the dock, sprinting down the dock, firing his last dart, which turned out to be a shotgun dart. He blew the limbs off a couple zombies, but they were just swallowed up by the slow-moving crowd.

Trent's face broke into relief after seeing the 7 survivors on the end of the dock. "Get a gun ready for me!" He yelled down to them. Jo quickly found an M14 semi-auto assault rifle and loaded, throwing with perfect aim to Trent, who was about halfway down the dock.

"Whoa! Nice throw!" he called, catching the gun and turning, blowing a couple zombies apart. The zombies were on the dock now, and a bunch were getting pushed off by each other, but there will still hundreds, maybe thousands coming.

"Get ready." Brick said, his teeth clenched as Trent made it to them, clutching a stitch in his side.

Ezekiel, Alejandro, Dakota, Mike, Duncan, and Harold were currently fighting for their lives. They were on the eighth floor out of the 12-story building. And zombies were threatening to overrun them.

They reached the door to the ninth floor, and everyone zoomed upstairs. Emerging to the ninth floor, they saw with relief only 7 or 8 zombies, but there were still dozens behind them.

Duncan fired his shotgun, blowing 2 of the zombies out of the way with one shell. He now only had 7 shots left.

Mike/Manitoba flicked his whip, gouging out the eyes and brain of another zombie. It fell to the ground, still twitching.

The two made it to the other side, and while Duncan was making sure no zombies came from the stairs, Manitoba was cheering the other four on.

Harold picked up his second to last smoke bomb. "Go guys!" He yelled, throwing the smoke bomb down. Everyone ran, but the smoke blinded Alejandro. Coughing, he tripped over a corpse, crashing into the window, which cracked.

Groaning, blinded, and holding his head, he thought it was the door, and shoved it with his shoulder, and it cracked even more.

"Alejandro! That's not the door!" He heard someone scream. He whipped around, heading towards the voice, but a pair of arms wrapped around his chest, and he felt teeth sink into his shoulder. He cried out in shock as his arm turned numb, "Go! I'm bit!" The zombie continued to ravage his shoulder as Alejandro struggled in annoyance, not feeling pain due to the VR. "Stupid thing." He grumbled as his vision went fuzzy and he woke up.

Meanwhile, the five survivor had made it to the eleventh floor, and were sad to see more than 20 zombies milling around the tiny office space.

"It's like a seriously bad game of sharks and minnows, eh?" Ezekiel cracked with a weak attempt at humor. He pulled an arrow and notched it, sending it into one of the zombies' head.

The five rushed across the hallway, but Dakota was not so lucky, a zombie grabbed her ankle, flooring her. Dakota grabbed her AK47 and fired into the zombie's skull, but used her last 3 bullets. By the time she got out of its grip, 10 more had descended on her. She cried out in fear as the zombies killed her.

The geek, the MPD, the delinquent and the homeschool busted onto the roof, and Harold was almost gored by Tyler's shaky trigger finger.

"Relax, it's us." Duncan said, throwing his hands up. Tyler broke into a grin. "Man, am I glad to see you." He said, "Are you all that's coming?"

"I think so, we don't know what happened to Geoff and Sadie, so I assume their dead."

Eva scoffed. "Weaklings. Now hurry up! The chopper gets here in 5 minutes."

The four crossed over onto the helipad, and the zombies started pouring in.

"FIRE!" Eva bellowed, and the six survivors shot from their guns or bows into the crowd of the undead.

Noah, Justin, Cody, Heather, Gwen, Brick, Jo and Lightning were fighting for their lives. There was only about 35 ft of clear space between them and the zombies. Lighting had already been wounded, but insisted on going back in. He did not come back out. His sword rolled off the dock and into the water.

"Shitshitshitshitshitshit!" Justin squealed, trying to reload his gun. Suddenly something appeared out of the water and snatched Cody, dragging him under.

Jo quickly diverted her fire to the water, and shot the zombie that had grabbed the tech geek. She was too late, however, as a blood stained shoe rose to the surface.

"They're in the water!" Jo hollered, causing the remaining survivors to quickly step away from the edge, but their main attention was focusing on the horde advancing down the dock. There was now only 25 feet of clear space.

Eva had taken to using hand-to-hand combat, that's how close they were to the helipad. She was kicking them down as they tried to climb up the three-foot high helipad.

Duncan was currently out of ammo, and was using a little 9mm pistol, which wasn't doing much unless you hit them in the head. He was stupidly bent over the edge, and a zombie easily grabbed him from the side and pulled him in, the delinquent screaming in frustration.

Suddenly, they heard something, and Manitoba/Mike stole a glance at the skies. It was the helicopter. It started its descent down, and someone who looked suspiciously like DJ's momma was driving it.

"C'mon Eva! The chopper is here!" Harold wheezed. He had given up using his ninja stuff a long time ago and was currently pounding rounds of a hunting rifle into the beasts.

The chopper touched down, and it was a blur for poor Harold. He lunged into the copter, felt one, two bodies next to him. He shook his head and saw… Ezekiel and Mike next to him, the former firing arrows while the latter was screaming encouragement.

Eva took one last glance at the chopper, and then another glance at Tyler getting torn to pieces, and pulled out a grenade, dropping straight down. She then used her incredible athletic skills to jump eight feet, just as the chopper was taking off. She lunged at Ezekiel's hand, missing it by about 5 inches. She would have plummeted to her death had not something tangled around her arm.

"Haha, gotcha!" Manitoba/Mike said, having tangled the fitness buff's arm with his barbwire whip. Eva thought she was in shock until she remembered she couldn't feel pain, and climbed up the barbwire whip, making her hands go slightly numb. Once in reach, Harold and Ezekiel pulled her into the copter, and she nodded approval at Mike. "Nice work, Doctor Jones." She said, looking at her cut arms and hands. She looked at the three of them. "This is?"

Ezekiel nodded. "Yup…"

Eva sighed. "Damnit. I hope four survivors is enough to win." The helicopter flew into the sky, where the pilot who looked suspiciously like DJ's momma said, "Counting, four survivors. Ending program." She pressed a big red button, and the helicopter exploded, sending the four survivors back into the real world.

The boat now had 2 minutes until it arrived. The six survivors were running out of ammo, and one of the boxes that still had some was knocked into the water by a flying zombie limb.

Jo threw another one of her grenades, blowing a nice crater in the wall of undead.

One zombie sprinted forward, tackling a helpless survivor of the dock, tearing their throat out in the process.

"Damn it!" Noah said, "Who'd we lose?" he asked.

"I don't know!" Brick said, using the last of his primary ammo. He pulled his pistol out and started blowing skulls open that way.

"We lost Heather!" Gwen said, throwing a grenade in herself.

Justin was lying prone on the dock, using the last of his shotgun ammo. He had just seen Heather get taken and was sort of shaken up. Then in the distance, they heard a motor. The boat appeared on the horizon.

"The boat's here soldiers!" Brick said, his voice breaking with relief. It came a second to late for him though, and the zombies surrounded him, Gwen, Justin, Trent and Noah. The boat pulled up and Jo hopped on, throwing another grenade right at the remaining survivors, hoping to clear a pathway for some of them. It worked for Justin, and he dove threw the crowd just as the grenade exploded. He stumbled his way through the crowd and onto the boat.

Unfortunately for Gwen, the grenade blew off her head. Her lifeless body tumbled into the already slightly maroon water.

Noah, Trent and Brick were surrounded. Trent got grabbed from behind and devoured. He pulled the pin of a semtex grenade he found in a box as he was dragged into the crowd, blowing another hole into the crowd. Fortunately, Noah saw this and ran for the boat, which was starting to take off. "C'mon Brick!" Noah shouted, as he dove for the boat. He would've missed if it hadn't been for Jo, who grabbed his elbows and yanked him onto the boat.

Brick hear Noah's cry and turned towards the boat. He ran for it, leaping over half-destroyed zombies and ducking under full ones. He was just about to leap and…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

A zombie wrapped his hand around Brick's ankle, causing him to stumble. He tripped over another zombie and fell off the dock, bashing his head on one of the pilings as he fell.

"Fuck." Jo snarled as she punched a hole in the wall of the cabin, startling the driver. (Who looked very much like Josh.)

Justin and Noah glanced at each other as the angry Jo continued to rant.

"Computer says three survivors. Ending program." Josh said, pushing a big red button on the boat. It exploded as well, sending the three survivors back to the real world.

Noah, Justin, Jo, Ezekiel, Harold, Eva and Mike woke up at the same time. The first thing they saw was Chris leering over them.

"Congratulations!" He said cheerfully, "Seven out of the twenty two of you survived. Now, it's time to announce the results. The winners are… the Killer Maggots with four survivors, opposed to the Screaming Rats with only three!"

The Killer Maggots erupted into cheers, hugging and highfiving Zeke, Eva, Mike and Harold.

"Really?" Jo groaned/yelled. "We went through all that trouble to live for nothing?"

"Haha, not quite, Jo!" Chris said, smiling. "You three survivors on the losing team get immunity!"

"Yes!" Jo cheered, pumping her fist.

Justin and Noah exchanged high-fives, extremely relieved. Noah didn't want to leave Dawn and Justin still wanted to find out who had set Anne Maria up.

"Rats, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony tonight." Chris said over the Maggots' cheers.

All Rats except Noah Justin and Jo looked upset.

**(_Skip to the Elimination Ceremony)_**

The Rats sat at their stumps, looking nervously at the wheel that now had the faces of Noah, Justin, Cody, Trent, Heather, Gwen, Owen, Dawn, Brick, Lightning and Jo on it.

"Hello Rats! Welcome to your first Rat double elimination ceremony. But first, let's get rid of some unwanted faces!" Chris said, snapping his fingers. The faces of Justin, Jo and Noah vanished, and the other slices grew to fill in the space.

"Now, eight rats left, only 6 more can get marshmallows." Chris said grinning. He gave the wheel a spin, and it landed on…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Owen.

"Yea!" Owen cheered, grabbing his marshmallow and stuffing his face with it.

"Let's see who else get one!" Chris said, spinning the wheel a couple times. They landed on…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Brick…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Trent…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dawn.

The musician, moonchild and soldier caught their marshmallow very happily. There were now only Gwen, Heather, Lightning and Cody left.

"The next marshmallow of the night goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Gwen."

The goth girl sighed in immense relief, and Duncan, who had been watching from nearby, nearly collapsed with joy.

"Three people left, only one more marshmallow." Chris cackled, spinning the wheel one final time, where one-third was Cody, one third was Heather, and one third was Lightning.

"The final marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Cody!"

"Sweet baby Jesus I send my praise to you!" Cody breathed loudly and happily. He weakly caught his marshmallow and sighed in relief. Even Gwen couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

"Heather, Lightning, you have been eliminated!" Chris announced, putting earplugs in…for good reason too.

" WHAT? ME? GOD DAMN IT!" Heather shrieked insanely, "NO! NO! NO! NO!"

Meanwhile, Lightning was playing stubbornly and was in denial. "Sha-what? No! Lightning isn't eliminated! Lightning always wins!" He protested.

Alejadnro came sprinting over, his face pale. "No, don't tell me, chica?" He said, and by the look of his teary-eyed raven beauty, he knew it to be true. "Caca de toro!" He snarled. Kicking one of the stumps. It split in half. "Traerla de vuelta en el juego al instante!" He said to Chris…

"Haha, sorry dude, but eliminations are final. Says so in the contract." Chris said, looking at his fingernails."

"Kesar el culo hijo de puta" Alejandro snarled again. He then went over to Heather, who looked angry and sad.

"Chica, look at me." He said gently. "I'm sorry you got eliminated." He laid his forehead against hers. "I will do my best to win again, and to bring you back into the game." He said, caressing her face. Heather nodded, and kissed him, stalking onto the dock, but not after kicking Gwen in the shin.

Lightning was still in denial. "Nope! Nuh-uh! Lightning isn't going NOWHERE."

Chris sighed and snapped his fingers, Chef came over, rolling his eyes. He grabbed Lightning and started to bring him to the Dock with Heather, but the football played wasn't giving up so easily. He elbowed the cook in the stomach, making him fall to the floor. He then sprinted into the woods, cackling. Meanwhile, the boat drove Heather away.

"Well Rats, the nine of you are safe, go head back to your new cabins." Chris said, looking annoyed that Lightning got away. "Don't worry about Lightning, Chef and the RCMP will take care of him." The Rats looked uneasily about themselves and went to their cabins.

**_At the Maggot Male cabin_**

The bed settings were Ezekiel and Harold had top and bottom bunks respectively on the left side of the room. Mike and Alejandro had top and bottom bunks respectively in the center, and Geoff and Duncan were top and bottom on the fight. Tyler had won over the single bed in a game of rock-paper-scissors.

Currently everyone in the cabin was in a good mood. Harold was teaching Ezekiel how to play Pokemon on his old Gameboy Advance, and Tyler was watching in amusement as Ezekiel fumbled with the controls.

"Okay Ezekiel, nice work. You beat the Wingull, now let's head to a Pokemon center." Harold said. Instead of staying to the path, Ezekiel ran straight into a trainer, who started to battle them.

Harold sighed and slapped his forehead. "It's not too hard Zeke, the up button means you go up, the down button make you go down! Same with left and right!"

Ezekiel held up his hands defensively, dropping the Gameboy onto the bed. "Sorry, eh! I'm not used to all this technology."

Tyler chuckled and picked up the Gameboy and started playing. He had owned one when he was six, a year before he started getting into sports. His first game was Pokemon Sapphire.

Harold chuckled. "I guess, but it's not too hard to figure out."

Over on the other side of the cabin, Duncan, Geoff and Mike were talking about their girlfriends. "Yeah, Zoey's got a great personality, she's so sunny!" Mike said happily. His depression from earlier seemed to have vanished.

"She's also got some great assets, huh?" Duncan said, winking at the MPD. Mike blushed slightly, but grinned goofily. "Yeah, she really does." He said, winking right back. Duncan and Geoff burst out in laughter.

**(CONFESSIONAL: DUNCAN):**

**Duncan: At first, I thought Mike was just some Alejandro following weirdo. However, it turns out he's pretty cool. I'll be damned.**

**(END CONFESSIONAL: DUNCAN):**

As Geoff was dreamily talking about Bridgette's 'girly bits'. Alejandro kicked open the door, causing it to bang on the wall and fly back at him. He paid it no mind, however, and just kicked it again, walking through the threshold.

"What's the matter dude?" Geoff asked worriedly.

"That conniving host kicked off my Heather." Alejandro snarled.

There was silence, everyone was happy that Heather was kicked off, but no one dared say it, not even Duncan.

"Who was the other person that got kicked off?" Tyler asked,

"It was Lightning." Alejandro said quietly, "But he ran off into the woods, I don't know what Chris is going to do about him. But he's off the team, I know that."

More silence…

"I'm going to bed." Alejandro said sourly and sadly.

Everyone soon followed, the mood being somewhat dampened.

**_In the Maggot Female cabin_**

It was very quiet in this cabin, as most of the girls here wanted to keep to themselves. Courtney was still in a bad mood about the challenge, Dakota was quietly scheming to herself, and Eva was being Eva.

Courtney and Dakota had top bunks, and Eva slept under Courtney and Sadie under Dakota.

After a little while, Sadie tried to bring up conversation. "So did you hear who got eliminated?" She asked. This definitely brought interest to the cabin, as none of the other girls knew who had left.

"Was it boyfriend stealer bitchface?" Courtney asked hopefully?

"Or hellatious hag Heather?" Eva asked just as hopefully?

"Heehee, sort of. Heather did get eliminated!" Sadie giggled. Dakota widened her eyes in happiness.

"YES!" Eva roared happily. "HELL YES! TAKE THAT YOU SKANK!" She hollered, and then gave a rare chuckle. "Thanks for putting me in a good mood, Sadie. I'm going to go to sleep quickly so I can have nice dreams of dissecting that witch while she is still alive." She turned off her light and went to sleep.

Dakota looked slightly disturbed. "Umm, okay… anyways Sadie, who was the other one?"

Sadie thought for a second. "Uhm, I don't know his name. He was from your season, hunky black football player?"

Dakota nodded. "Lightning."

"Yeah, him" Sadie said, nodding.

"Cool!" Dakota said, stretching out on her bed. "That's two strong competitors down on the enemy team, hopefully we can win tomorrow." With that, she turned off her light and went to bed.

The other two soon followed.

**_In the Rat Male cabin_**

Cody was still shaking slightly as he slid underneath his covers on the top. He couldn't believe he was still in. He thought for sure he would be eliminated.

"I'm so effing lucky." He sighed to his bunkmate below him, Owen. The fat blonde chuckled. "Don't worry dude, we're all glad your still here."

"Yeah," Trent said from across the room, on the top bunk over Justin. "Way better for you to stay here over that bitch Heather of the dumbass Lightning."

Noah chuckled from his bed in the middle. "Well said," he said, clapping sarcastically.

"Wait a second." Brick said, "Can you even clap sarcastically?"

"Sssh!" All five other boys said instantly. "No breaking the fourth wall!" Justin whispered to his bunkmate.

"The author will eliminate you!" Owen hissed at him, waving his arms frantically.

Brick chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry."

The other boys rolled their eyes, eventually going to sleep.

**_In the Rat Female cabin_**

Gwen and Dawn were sharing a bunk, after Jo (shockingly) had politely requested the single bed.

"That elimination went fairly well, Rats." Jo said contently. "We lost Heather and Lightning. While they may have been strong players, Lightning has jelly for brains and Heathers just straight up mean."

Gwen nodded, smiling. "It's so nice to outlast her again." She said wistfully.

Dawn smiled, saying nothing. She too was glad that Heather was gone, but she knew that Alejandro would be incredibly horrid tomorrow.

"I am going to bed now." Dawn said tiredly.

"Don't you want to go say goodnight to your boyfriend?" Gwen teased her.

Dawn smiled, a pink tint staining her cheeks. "We already did." She said, the tint becoming more prominent as she recalled the event.

Jo chuckled, "Oh man, so many weaknesses." She sighed. Then she too went to bed. Gwen soon followed.

**_Cut to Chris on the Dock of Shame_**

"Well folks! Looks like this episode is at its end! We lost Heather and Lightning, and now only 20 remain. Who will be eliminated next? Will Justin ever find out the truth? And is it possible for me to get any more handsome? Probably not. Anyways! Tune in next time on Total! Drama! Chaos!

**38th Place: Blainley.**

**37th Place: Staci.**

**36th Place: Beth.**

**35th Place: LeShawna.**

**34th Place: Sierra.**

**33rd Place: Cameron.**

**32nd Place: B.**

**31st Place: Lindsay.**

**30th Place: Sam.**

**29th Place: Izzy.**

**28****th**** Place: Scott.**

**27****th**** Place: Zoey.**

**26****th**** Place: DJ.**

**25****th**** Place: Katie.**

**24****th**** Place: Bridgette.**

**23rd Place: Anne Maria.**

**22nd Place: Heather.**

**21st Place: Lightning.**

**Remaining Killer Maggots:**

**Ezekiel**

**Eva**

**Tyler**

**Sadie**

**Courtney**

**Harold**

**Geoff**

**Duncan**

**Mike**

**Alejandro**

**Dakota**

**Remaining Killer Rats:**

**Noah**

**Justin**

**Cody**

**Trent**

**Gwen**

**Owen**

**Dawn**

**Brick**

**Jo**

**Well guys, I hoped you enjoyed! Sorry again for the long wait. Please review :) we're almost at 200! HOLY SHAT!**


	17. Chapter 17: Don't Stray Away, Buddeh!

**Hey guys! How's it going? Time for a new chapter, and we are almost getting sort of close to the merge! I'll tell you, that the merge will be somewhere between 15-10 players. Now that there are only 20 people left, it'll be coming up sooner that you think! Anyways, there is a poll on my profile, where you vote for your top 5 favorite characters. **

**Currently I'm on a 10 hour train down to Charlottesville, VA to see my baby cousins, and I'm out of school! WOOHOO! **

**ThatCrazyChick179: Thanks! And I'm glad you loved it ** **! Haha and I can't take too much credit for the challenge :P.**

**Cupcakes11: Thanks so much! Yeah, hopefully he will, and yeah, that was a fun little coincidence when I figured out they'd both be on the same team XD! Yeah, I might ask for some, I'm starting to run dry .… Thanks again ** **.**

**kenny plain: Is it possible? Yeah, probably :P. Lightning as the Season 5 Izzy? Unlikely, but you never know. **

**Pabulover123: Woo! Zombies! Haha I'm glad that you liked Manitoba's appearance. **

**Acosta pereza jose Ramiro: Thanks man, that means a lot ** **. Yeah, I thought there might be, I barely know any Spanish so I had some help from the Internet XD.**

**Awe yeah (Guest) Thanks! And good idea, we'll see if it comes about. Originally I hadn't planned on any contestants returning due to how many there are, but you never know.  
**

**Helmet 798: Why, thank you ** **! Haha, yes, it would be quite hard XD. Thanks, I thought that would be cool because there has never been ANY interaction between the two. Haha we'll see, will Alejandro paint a target on his back or gain new friends for sympathy?**

**Torie Rilistkrytcat: Yeah, Heather is pretty awesome. I don't know, depends if Lightning can keep his sanity. Thanks!**

**Snakeshark19: Thanks! Yeah, it's form kobold and from walking dead, it was my favorite challenge from his TDC2: TDBG. Yes, I think they will, lets jut hope they can figure it out before they make enemies. There are mixed emotions about Heather leaving it seems, and I'll miss Lightning too :P. Yes, Nawn ftw!**

**Izzynoah316887: Sorry, Nizzy is not active in this story :)**

**Guest: Yeah, they did, will they suspiciously die in their sleep? Probably not. Lol.**

**RedEyedWarrior: Yay! Another review! Yeah, it was definitely time for Heather to go, and I was debating either kicking off Lightning or another character, but the person shall remain nameless ;) Haha its funny because our opinions are so different on Lightning XD! Yeah, I was hoping to put some readers on edge by putting them in the bottom four. Yeah, I always found their 'conflict' in the show kind of stupid, and it wasn't really based on anything :/. Don't worry, DxC won't happen in this story ** **. Thanks! The VR ones are definitely my favorite to write, because you can basically do anything. Yes, WALKING DEAD IS AMAZING! Haha and wow, you are comparing me to some big names, thanks so much ** **! Thanks again for another interesting review!**

**Izzynoah316887 (Guest): Sierratrent? No, sorry XD, I've never even heard of that couple. Nizzy, as I said, won't make an appearance in this fic and I hate B/Dawn with the power of 1000 suns. **

**Izzynoah213887 (Guest)…again.: No, as I said the past two times, Nizzy is not going to be in this fic. Neither is Bawn, sorry.**

**Broadwayfan2013: Thanks! Thanks for the complemints, and yeah, Heather is pretty awesome ** **.**

**TheImpossiblyAwesomeWriter: Hello! Thanks to all your reviews and for my 200th review! And I don't mind at all! I'm glad you liked it enough to have reviewed every chapter! And thank you so much for being honest in your reviews. I like you you are not afraid to say if you didn't care for something. I wish more people would do that :)!**

**Thanks so much for all your reviews guys; they make my day! We hit 200 reviews, that is just RIDICUOUSLY AWESOME! Haha anyways, let's get on with the chapter, shall we?**

It was early in the morning, about 5 am. The camera pans through the woods, where a mysterious muscular figure is seen, but only for a second. The figure bolts out of view, but a football jersey can just be glimpsed. The camera continues to pan through the woods, before coming to Brick, who was taking his early morning run. Without having his clock, he had been using Gwen's iPod to wake himself up.

"Hup! Hup! Hup!" Brick breathed, just reaching his eighteenth mile. He was running through a new part of the woods, thinking he might search for some idols. He kept running for about 5 minutes, and then came across a small temple, hidden away.

"What the?" Brick muttered, walking up to it. He couldn't see a door, so he went around. Still no doors could be found. The temple was about 5 feet tall, so he decided to climb it, as it was made of stone. Luckily for him, when he reached the top there was a hole, leading down into the temple. He stuck his head in, looking around. Located on a pedestal, was an idol. It was the Chef Idol. **(For all who don't know/remember, the Chef Idol makes your vote count as three.) **

"Booyah!" Brick hissed, grinning. He nimbly hopped down, grabbing the idol off the pedestal. He half-expected an alarm to blare or spears to fly from the walls, but nothing happened, at least that he could see. The only thing that happened was a message was sent to Chris, informing him that the Chef Idol had been found.

Brick left the temple. Still looking at his idol in awe. He heard some voices ahead, and quickly put the idol in one of his big pockets.

**(CONFESSIONAL: BRICK):**

**Brick: Woohoo! I can't believe I got an idol, that's fantastic! This really changes my point of view. If I feel like I'm in danger, I can just get two people to vote with me and I'll pick a target! Oh, wait. Wasn't this idol one of the ones that couldn't be used before the merge? I think so, that means I have to last that long. But at the moment, I'm pretty confident. **

**(END CONFESSIONAL: BRICK):**

Brick peered ahead. Ahead was a sunny clearing. He crept forward to see Duncan and Gwen, snuggling amid the grass. Brick smiled to himself, before turning around, coming face to face with a masked character. It clapped a hand over his mouth before he could cry out, plunging a tranquilizer dart into his chest. The cadet struggled futilely before the drugs took over, rendering him unconscious.

The masked assailant slipped off into the bushes, carrying Brick on his shoulders.

While Brick was being carried away, all the other campers (Minus Duncan and Gwen) were chilling in the Mess Hall. Breakfast had just been eaten, and the 17 contestants that were currently in the building were chatting and talking happily about last night's eliminations.

Just then, Duncan and Gwen came in from their early morning adventure, both a little pink in the face and grinning foolishly.

"I don't even want to know." Jo said, rolling her eyes as Gwen sat down, staring at the delinquents back as he went to sit at the Bass table. Out of the corner of her eye, Gwen could see Courtney shooting daggers at the couple.

"Where's host man?" Geoff asked curiously. It was true, there was and had been no sign of Chris.

"I don't know, dude." Tyler said, looking around. "I'll go take a peek outside."

"No need!" Said the very handsome host himself, walking through the doors to the Mess Hall. "I'm here! Please, hold your applause." No one said anything.

"Okay, anyway." Chris said, frowning. "Here's how you challenge works. There is no challenge!"

Everyone looked surprised. "Really, no challenge?" Alejandro said skeptically and harshly, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms."

Chris nodded cheesily. "Yup! Haha, the looks on your faces are priceless. Seriously though, no challenge! Just relax, kick back, and enjoy the fact that Heather isn't here anymore!"

Many campers looked happy at this statement. "I can get behind that." Gwen smirked, as Harold nodded and chuckled in agreement.

"So go! Have fun! Relax! Normal challenges begin tomorrow!" Chris said, waving the campers out the Mess Hall, where they all went to go do their own stuff. All of the campers went to their own cabins to get their bathing suits on for a day of fun at the beach.

While the Rat dudes were changing into their bathing suits, (not in public, thank you very much) Trent noticed something, as all the guys were ready to head out the door. "Where's Brick?" The musician asked, puzzled.

All the boys looked amongst themselves. "I don't know where he is, has anyone seen him?" Cody asked.

"He wasn't in the Mess Hall." Noah added, packing a book into his beach bag.

"I'll go check the bathrooms." Owen offered, jogging out to go check. He came back a few minutes later with empty hands. Well half empty, because he had snagged a turkey leg from the Mess Hall.

"Nope, nothing in there." Owen said, taking a bite out of the turkey leg.

"I wonder where he is." Justin said, walking out the door with Noah and Trent in tow. "If he doesn't show up within a couple of hours then we'll go looking for him. But for now, I'm going to go catch some rays. My tan desperately needs it."

After the trio left, it was just Cody and Owen in the cabin. "Well, I think I'm going to go for a walk." Cody said smoothly, trying to hide the fact he would be looking for idols.

"Okay dude! I'm going to go catch some Z's." Owen said, laying down on his bunk and closing his eyes.

Cody scurried out of the cabin and headed towards the woods.

Meanwhile, Dawn, Gwen and Jo had also gone to the beach, and Dawn was currently meditating on a rock, Gwen was dozing under the umbrella, and Jo was out shark hunting.

The three Rat boys arrived. Trent went instantly over to the water and dove in, relishing the feeling of the cold water against his skin.

Noah walked over to his girlfriend, sitting down besides her, and Justin lay down a blanket to start his tanning.

Jo swam out of the water. "Where are the others?" She asked Noah, who was currently reclining on the rocks reading his book with Dawn's head in his lap. He stopped the stroking of her hair to look up, squinting against the bright sun. "Owen is snoozing and Cody went for a walk. As for Brick, we haven't seen him all morning." The bookworm said, looking back down at his book.

Jo frowned, thinking of the possible explanations for her teammates absence. She couldn't come up with anything, other than the fact he was dead. But she knew Chris wouldn't want to deal with the lawsuits.

"I don't know; it could be some sort of challenge." Jo pondered scratching her chin. "Chris saying we have the day off and then something hunts us down?"

"I seriously doubt it, Jo." Noah said rather rudely. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm trying to read. If you could take your competitiveness somewhere else, that'd be dandy."

Jo rolled her eyes, kicking sand in his face. She left him coughing slightly and trying to get sand out of his eyes.

"You deserved it." Dawn smiled, half-jokingly.

Noah rolled his eyes, trying to blow the sand out of his nose. "Of course I did. I deserve everything bad that happens to me."

"Just keep stroking the hair." Dawn said, closing her eyes again. "High maintenance." He said under his breath, but Dawn could tell by his tone and aura he was kidding.

_**With the Bass**_

Chris had left the VR room open so the contestants could use it on their 'day off', leaving a variety of fun activities to do. Of course he kept the challenge VR discs under lock and key. Currently everyone from the Maggots minus Alejandro was playing 'Zero Gravity Dodgeball'

_**In the VR World**_

The court there, in Harold's words, was 'epic'. The game itself was basically a mix between Dodgeball and Capture the Flag in the sense that: 1, the way you got people out was by hitting them with the balls. It was like Capture the Flag in the sense that: 1, There were two bases, 2, that you could go onto the enemies side, and 3, the arena was big like a Capture the Flag field. There were a bunch of obstacles you could hide behind, there were 5 ball spawners in each teams base that spawned a ball every 15 seconds, there were tablets that would teleport you back to your base or to a random location. The bases were big stone castles, though no one knew why. Also, it was zero gravity so you could soar through the air.

They had assigned random teams when they entered, and got Dakota, Geoff, Eva, Courtney and Tyler VS Ezekiel, Mike, Duncan, Harold and Sadie.

_**3. 2. 1. GO. **_A voice rang out through the arena, and the red team, (Dakota, Geoff, Eva, Courtney, Tyler) each grabbed a ball and soared through the air. Tyler hurled a ball towards the enemy base, where he could see a tiny figure in the distance. Tyler, being Tyler, missed by about 45 feet, but the ball slammed 20 feet into the castle wall before finally stopping. The figure took aim and fired a ball back towards Tyler, who was slowly floating down to the ground. The ball missed by 5 feet, but nailed Eva, who was struggling to cooperate with the low gravity. Her body instantly vaporized, and a voice said _**Red Team, Player 3, Eliminated**_.

_**Back in the Real World**_

Eva woke with a start. She sighed in frustration. "Stupid low gravity." She grumbled. "Might as well watch the game." She said, turning on the TV and seeing Harold nimbly dodge a ball thrown by Courtney. After a few minutes, she was so engrossed with the game that she didn't notice the slim figure sneak up behind her, plunging a tranquilizer dart into her neck. The fitness buff gasped, standing up before the drugs took over and she collapsed back in her chair.

The figure chuckled. They grabbed Eva and carried her off.

_**Back in the VR World**_

Duncan has just been nailed in the stomach by one of Geoff's balls, and he vaporized into dust.

_**Blue Team, Player 3, Eliminated.**_

"Nice shot!" Courtney yelled, laughing maniacally. She laughed so hard in fact, that she creeped Geoff out, and he hopped away.

_**Back in the Real World**_

Duncan chuckled as he unstrapped himself from his chair. "Damn you Geoff." He said, stretching. He noticed the TV was on, but no Eva in sight. He shrugged. "Ah, she probably got pissed off by the lack of Tyler and Sadie's athletic skills." He said. He sat down, and no figure came after him.

He watched for about 15 minutes more, as Dakota, Geoff, Sadie, Tyler and Mike joined him.

"Looks like we win." Duncan smirked as a well-aimed shot from Ezekiel blew Courtney apart.

Ezekiel and Harold woke up, grinning. Courtney, on the other hand, was a different story. She stomped out of the VR room, shoving Ezekiel over as she left.

As everyone minus Courtney, Eva and Alejandro chuckled and chatted about the game, the masked figure flew by the door. Only Ezekiel and Mike saw it.

"What the heck was that?" Ezekiel asked, pointing towards the door. All of the other campers looked the same way.

"What was it?" Geoff asked, not really interested. "It looked like a figure." Mike said, "It freakin zoomed by the door way!"

No one really seemed interested, and there was a moment of awkward silence before Tyler suggested, "Want to go hang out at the beach?" Everyone cheered and walked to the cabins to go get their stuff.

_**Courtney**_

Courtney growled in frustration. She was storming through the woods, close to where Brick was captured. She was in such a rage that she wasn't even really paying attention to where she was going. All she was thinking about was that cheating bastard and the two-timing skank. A.K.A, Duncan and Gwen.

After about two more minutes of storming, she came across a little campsite. There was a tent, a large slab of smooth stone with very good drawings of the remaining twenty campers in the game on it, and twenty wooden poles. After looking at everything again, she saw that Brick and Eva had red X's through their drawn faces and that two of the poles had the actual people tied to them.

Courtney sighed in frustration. "Of course, no challenge my ass Chris. You are going to pay." She whispered. She made to leave quietly, but as she turned around she came face to face with the masked assailant. "Eep!" Courtney squealed, slapping the figure in the face, but the mask was made of metal, and she ended up just hurting her hand. The figure grabbed one of the eighteen darts on its belt and plunged it into Courtney's side. Courtney staggered upright and started to stumble away, but only made it about 5 steps before crashing back down to the earth.

The figure chuckled and scooped down to pick up Courtney's body. "Three down, Seventeen to go!" The figure sang. It sounded slightly high, like a female. The figure tied Courtney's body to a pole, and then grabbed its red sharpie, drawing an X over the drawn face of Courtney.

_**Owen**_

Owen was snoozing on his bunk; totally unaware to anything that was going on. He was currently having his favorite 'Donut-Copter' dream, and didn't even react as the masked figure entered the cabin and tranquilized him. The figure than went out side and gave a thumbs-up to Chef, who was in a helicopter; the contestants somehow not hearing it. He lifted the roof off carefully and the figure tied a cable around Owen. The helicopter than lifted Owen and lowered the roof down, and Chef drove the fat boy to the figures campsite, where they tied him up and X'd him out.

_**Alejandro **_

Alejandro was brooding in the boy's bathroom. He was in one of the toilet stalls, planning and scheming. He heard the door open and thought nothing of it, until someone knocked on his stall door.

"Can I help you?" The Latin boy said, not amused.

The door was kicked open, and as Alejandro shielded himself from the splinters of the door, the masked figure threw a dart, hitting Alejandro right in the forehead. He wobbled for a second, and then fell off the toilet, his head hitting some toilet paper on the way down. (Clean toilet paper)

The figure cackled, grabbing the hunky teen and hauling him off towards the little camp they had set up.

_**At the Beach**_

The fifteen campers were all at the beach, doing their various things. Currently Jo was trying to convince Noah and Dawn that they should go look for Brick.

"There is no way he would be gone this long!" Jo protested, crossing her arms over her bikini clad chest.

Noah sighed. This had been going on for the past half hour, and he was on his last nerve. "Just go look for him then! Jesus, leave me alone!" Noah snarled. "Why do you keep pestering me?"

"Because YOU are the only one with brains on this team!" Jo said, throwing her arms in the air. "Look, everyone is here other than Eva, Courtney, Alejandro, Owen and Brick. Lets go, right now, and find at least three of the others, and I'll lay off you. I seriously think Chris is punking us."

Noah groaned as Dawn readjusted herself on his chest. "You're going to make me get up, aren't you?"

Jo nodded firmly.

Noah sighed, he looked around for help like a drowning man grasping for a life preserver. "Cody!" He called, waving to his buddy who was chatting with Trent at the moment.

Cody said something to Trent and jogged over. "Yeah Noah? What's up?"

"Can you do me a favor? Jo here thinks that we are actually taking part in a challenge and that the five people who aren't here have been captured. She wants to go and find them."

Cody looked perplexed. "And what has that got to do with me?"

"She wants me to go with her. Can you go in my place?" Noah asked, motioning with his eyes to the sleeping Dawn.

Cody nodded happily. "Sure! No problem man! The Codester is here to help! Let's go Jo!" He said, motioning with his head towards the cabin where Owen was once sleeping.

The duo walked to the cabin, peeking inside. Owen was not in sight.

"He's not here!" Jo said with a touch of triumph in her voice.

"Maybe he went to the Mess Hall? He loves to eat." Cody pointed out.

Jo mentally facepalmed. "I should've thought of that. Let's go quickly!" She ran to the Mess Hall, poking her head inside. No one was there.

"Let's check around. I'll check the rest of the cabins. You check the cliff and around the woods." Jo said, rubbing her neck impatiently. "Meet back here in twenty minutes."

Cody groaned impatiently. "Do I have to? Everyone is at the beach and their having a good time, if they are gone, their gone."

Jo glared menacingly at the tech geek, causing his thin wall of courage to shatter, and he quickly pulled himself into a salute. "Er, yes ma'am!" he said worriedly, scurrying off to the woods.

Jo smirked at her authority, and made her way to the cabins.

**(With Cody) **

Cody was walking through the woods. He was about halfway through searching, and had previously just missed the little area where the captured contestants were being held. He meandered around for a little while longer, not really interested in look, before heading back early to where he was supposed to meet Jo. He returned to their meeting point to see Jo sitting there, crossing her arms and smirking.

"Took you long enough." Jo said, rolling her eyes.

Cody sighed, "I looked around the entire freakin place, and nothing." He lied, "I didn't see or hear anything." That part was truthful.

Jo sighed, "Well I guess this is some part of Chris's sadistic challenge."

"Well, we better get back to the others, let them know what is up." Cody said, pointing over his shoulder to the beach.

Jo nodded. "I'm just going to hit the bathroom, I gotta take a leak."

_Don't guys only say that? _Cody thought, puzzled. "Be careful, if something is after us, you probably shouldn't go alone."

"Please, I think I can take care of my self, perv." Jo scoffed, implying the tech geeks opinion to have company in the bathroom.

"No! That's not it! Jeeze! I… ah forget it." Cody said, as Jo had already walked off. He quickly made his way back to the beach, checking his back constantly. He breathed a sigh of relief upon reaching the beach, waving to his friends.

**With Jo**

Jo had just arrived at the bathroom, and upon seeing the boys door open, decided to peek inside. She saw the splintered door and her eyes widened. "Well, that explains how one of them got taken. Probably the fat boy." She muttered. She turned around and went into the girls bathroom. Right after taking a piss, she left the bathroom, coming face to face with a fellow camper.

Jo's eyes widened again. "Wow, what are you doing here?" The figure grinned and pierced Jo's arm with a dart. Jo cried out and took a swung at the figure, which ducked and back flipped away. Jo staggered after the figure until the drugs overcame her, and she collapsed to the ground, a small circle of dirt emitting from where she hit.

Mean while, back with the other contestants, Cody has just finished telling the others the story. However, most of them were highly skeptical of said plan.

"Do you really expect us to believe that? I mean, you said yourself you didn't even look that hard." Duncan said, raising an eyebrow.

"It seems pretty realistic." Gwen argued, "I mean, Chris did this to us in the first season. You were there." She said, poking his chest playfully.

Duncan grinned, "Yeah, I know, I just find it hard to believe that Chris would do it again."

"Why?" Dakota piped up. "Chris has been reusing challenges this season, why not this one?"

Tyler facepalmed, bruising his nose in the process. "Guys, c'mon, get real! You are all being over paranoid!"

"Maybe we're not." Harold said, entering the conversation. "It seems entirely plausible that Chris would lull us into a false sense of security, then start picking us off."

"Ugh, this is too heavy man, I'm going to go get some chow." Geoff said, holding his hands up and starting to make his way towards the Mess Hall.

"That's not a good idea!" Ezekiel called after him, "What if it is a challenge, and you get eliminated from it?"

Geoff sighed. "I dunno man, do you really think this is a challenge? Or is it? Ugh, you're making my brain hurt, man!"

"Just play it safe." Gwen assured him.

"Hey, no need to be giving the other team advice." Noah deadpanned, not looking up from his book.

Geoff's stomach growled. "But I'm hungry!" He whined.

"I can go with you!" Tyler said, shrugging.

"Yes, lose two teammates, that's a good idea." Harold said, crossing his lanky arms.

"I'm telling you, it's not a challenge!" Duncan said, raising his voice slightly.

"Exactly!" Geoff said, deciding to take the side of his punk friend. "Now, I'm going to go get some food, and when I get back, I can prove you wrong!" He walked off down the forest path, leaving the beach.

"Another one bites the dust." Gwen muttered, rubbing her arm.

Harold was ready to take charge. "Okay, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. We can do teams and bicker, argue, and sabotage. OR, we can play this smart, and just try and stick together."

"What's wrong with sabotage and arguing?" Noah asked sarcastically.

Harold grinned. "And we can beat Chris at his own game."

This got everyone's attention. The idea of pulling a 1-up on Chris was a very pleasurable image.

"I mean, come on." Harold continued, "We are all on pretty good terms here, so let's play smart! We don't leave this beach, that's rule number one. At least, not yet. We need to get fire, and some food too, because this might be a while until Chris calls the challenge off. I say we all go together, and that we go now."

"Hold on, Sherlock." Duncan piped up, frowning slightly. "You're assuming that we all believe you. What if we don't?"

Harold grinned broadly. "If you don't, by all means. Please, go wherever you want!"

Duncan rolled his eyes and scoffed, but didn't go anywhere. Neither did anyone else. Harold seemed to convince everyone that it was a challenge, luckily for him or her.

"Now, I say we do two groups. Yes, I know I just said we should stick together." Harold said, interrupting Noah, who had opened his mouth with a cocked eyebrow. "But since the psycho is probably dealing with Geoff right now, I think it will be safe to split into two groups. Now, I think I will let Gwen take over, as she won the challenge last time, and probably knows how a psycho's, even a fake one, mind works." He then bowed and gestured for Gwen to take the spotlight.

Gwen, taken aback by Harold's courtesy, cleared her throat. "Okay, now, let's see, how many of us are there?"

Mike did a quick headcount, "Fourteen of us." He said, "Eight Maggots and six Rats."

Gwen nodded. "Well than it's pretty simple. Rats will get food, and Maggots will get wood. Get as much as you can in fifteen minutes. Judging by the fact we can't find any of the missing contestants, the psycho probably takes them somewhere, so fifteen minutes should be plenty of time. Any questions?"

No one said anything.

"Alright let's move!" Gwen said, punching her palm.

**(With Geoff)**

Geoff was in the Mess Hall, whistling as he made himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Haha, killer man!" Geoff chuckled as he picked up and held it in the glorious light. "This is totes rad, my bro!"

As the party boy went to take a bite of his delicious sandwich, he heard a noise from the other side of the Mess Hall. He turned, thinking it was Tyler who had said he would follow him.

"Wassup man?" Geoff said, his mouth full of food. His eyes widened and he took a step back. "Oh crap!" He exclaimed, smacking his forehead. He didn't realize that he smacked himself with the hand holding his PB&J, and he smeared peanut butter all over his forehead. Before he could wipe it off, however, the figure threw a dart across the room, hitting Geoff in the shoulder.

"Hey, that's not nice, bro!" Geoff squeaked, prying the dart out and watching the light gray liquid run down into his shoulder wound. He staggered for a couple seconds, trying to remain upright. He was successful until the figure strolled up to him, poking him on the nose. Geoff crashed to ground, unconscious. The figure hoisted him over their shoulder and threw him to the ground, making sure he was unconscious. It did the trick. The figure carried him off to the camp, where the other captured contestants were being held.

**(Back with the Screaming Rats)**

The Rats had just entered the cafeteria about 5 minutes after Geoff had been captured. They called and looked for him, but there was no sign.

"Well, I guess he got taken." Cody said, scratching the back of his head sadly.

"Yes. What a bummer." Noah added, making air quotes around the word 'bummer'.

"C'mon guys, let's grab some food as quickly as possible." Gwen scolded, going to the cabinets and grabbing a box of crackers.

"Crackers, because that'll help." Noah said, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms.

"Maybe you can get off your lazy ass and help us." Justin snapped, grabbing a couple of gallons of water from the fridge.

Noah sighed. He went over to the drawer and got three loaves of bread. "Better?" He asked.

Justin smirked. "Much."

"Alright, let's not fight." Dawn said, going over and grabbing the jars of peanut butter and jelly that Geoff had left on the counter previously.

"Does everybody have some sort of food?" Gwen asked. Everyone nodded. Justin had the water, Cody grabbed some chocolate and sweets that he found in a secret stash, Noah had the bread, Dawn the PB&J materials, Gwen had some crackers and chips, and Trent had grabbed five pounds of beef from the freezer to have for dinner over the fire.

"Okay, let's go!" Gwen said, running out of the Mess Hall, the other five behind her.

**(With the Mutant Maggots)**

The eight Maggots were currently gathering wood for the fire, and all was fairly quiet until a shrill yell pierced the air.

"GOD. DAMN IT!" Mike yelled, holding his finger. A squirrel had just leapt onto him from a tree, causing him to flail about, trying to get the little mammal off of him.

Ezekiel, Duncan and Dakota came bursting into the clearing. "Are you okay dude?" Duncan asked, panting.

Mike, who was currently Chester, was not amused. "LIKE YOU YOUNGSTERS REALLY GIVE A RATS ASS!" He yelled, causing the other three to groan at having Chester amongst them.

"Calm it, gramps. I was actually asking if you were okay." Duncan said, rolling his eyes.

Chester grabbed a nearby stick and hobbled past Duncan, smacking his knee along the way.

"Ow!" Duncan said, rubbing his kneecap. In return, he tripped Chester, causing the old/young man to fall. Fortunately for the team, the impact knocked Mike back into control.

"Ow," Mike groaned, rubbing his head. "Damn Chester, why do you have to plague me so?"

Duncan kicked him in the ribs whilst he was still down.

"Hey!" Mike said indigently, holding his ribs. "What the hell was that for?"

Duncan showed him the bruise on his knee.

"Oh," Mike said apologetically. "Sorry."

Meanwhile, Sadie and Harold were gathering wood, and Sadie was chattering endlessly on to Harold, who was trying, yet slowly failing, to keep his patience.

"And that's why we were never allowed to drive on the beach again!" Sadie finished, picking up her fourth stick, a very small twig.

Harold sighed inwardly, thinking it was over.

Sadie gasped in delight. "Oh! That reminds me of another story!"

Harold groaned out loud. Then, to his relief, he saw he couldn't hold anymore sticks.

"Uh, Sadie? I'll be right back, I have to go drop off my sticks. Why don't you stay here and continue working?" Harold said, starting to walk away.

"Sure thing!" Sadie said brightly, she bent down to pick up her fifth stick, and Harold noticed she was already sweating from exhaustion. He looked at her sadly, then made his way back, half hoping she would be taken while he was gone.

Sadie straightened, stretching her back. She was not used to physical labor, as evident by her size. Then, as if the gods were smiling upon her, she saw a perfect obviously man-made bundle of sticks about 10 feet away that she could carry, and it would look like she had done a ton of work, therefore allowing her to stop working. She eagerly walked towards them, but when she was within a couple feet, a rope net fell on her, along with a coconut, hitting her directly on her temple, purposely knocking her unconscious. The figure leapt down from the trees, dragging the rope net deeper into the forest.

Harold, meanwhile, had felt guilty about leaving Sadie and decided to go back. There was no sign of her. He face palmed. "Way to go, Sherlock." He scolded himself. He sighed and picked up the perfect bundle of sticks, bringing it back to their new camp, where all the remaining campers were now residing.

"I can't find Sadie." Harold sighed, dropping the bundle of sticks into the fairly large woodpile.

Dakota sighed dramatically. "Well, way to go, Harold!" She said accusingly, "You just lost us a teammate!"

Harold held up his hands defensively. "Hey! It's not my problem that by the time I had grabbed as much wood as I could carry that she had only picked up five twigs!"

Tyler decided to take Harold's side, as did most of the others.

"Sadie isn't exactly the most efficient worker, bro." Tyler told Dakota, who was still falsely upset.

Dakota sighed, knowing that her minor plan of framing Harold wouldn't work. "I guess you're right." She said, crossing her arms. "It just sucks that Sadie's out, we just lost our numbers advantage…"

Ezekiel patted the newfound schemer on the shoulder, "It's alright!" He said cheerfully. He then addressed everyone. "Who says we just relax and have some fun till dark, eh?"

Everyone cheered. They all ran off into the water to play a game of Marco Polo.

After some debate, it was decided that Trent should be Marco first. Trent sighed good naturedly and put Tyler's headband over his eyes.

"You guys promise to tell me if I'm about to run into a rock or shark?" He half-joked, as Cody checked to make sure he couldn't see by fake-throwing a punch at his face. Trent didn't flinch, so Cody new that he actually couldn't see.

"Of course!" Ezekiel said kindly, patting the musician on the shoulder.

"Alright, let's get it on!" Tyler yelled, looking odd without his headband. The other contestants were in the water as well. They set up boundaries and Trent counted to sixty, the other contestants paddling away.

"Sixty!" Trent said. "Marco!"

He heard a chorus of "Polo's!" And a couple of "Hey! (Insert name here) you didn't say Polo!" and then the "Yes I did!" But he knew those happened all the time.

"Marco!" he swam towards a voice, it sounded slightly feminine.

"Polo!" the voice said, and Trent heard splashing as they tried to get away. But Trent was always a good swimmer, and leapt towards the voice crashing into a body.

They both went under, but only for a moment. They both came back up gasping and chuckling.

"Who'd I get?" Trent asked, snorting water out his nose.

"Me, Cody." the voice of Cody said. Trent then heard him ask Gwen something. "Is it okay if I stay in the water until someone else gets out? I don't want to be chilling on the beach alone while you guys's attention isn't on me. I'll get taken for sure."

Gwen responded, saying yes, and Cody waited a few more minutes until 'Marco' got Tyler out.

Trent swam around, also tagging Gwen, Justin, Ezekiel, and Dawn.

"Haha, I am the master!" Trent said, as he leapt upon another swimming figure, thinking it was a guy. He heard a female 'eep' as his left hand enclosed on something squishy. He didn't realize he had grabbed Dakota's breast until she said, "Do you mind?"

Trent quickly retracted his hand in embarrassment as everyone in the water erupted into laughter. Trent's face turned brighter than Tyler's bandanna as he apologized over and over again. However, Dakota didn't really mind, despite her newly found antagonistic characteristics.

**(CONFESSIONAL: TRENT): **

**Trent: *His face still bright red* Wow, I can't believe I did that! *He facepalms* I feel like such a loser.**

**(CONFESSIONAL: TRENT):**

**(CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA):**

**Dakota: *Her face is slightly pink* Wow, that was embarrassing. *She looks at the camera* Hey! I know what you are thinking, I do not have feelings for Trent, at all! It's just rather nice when a decently attractive man grabs your breasts. It's like if some hot girl 'accidentally' pressed her boobs against your face! It's just nice, it doesn't mean you like him. *She rolls her eyes* And besides, I don't like insane people. Also! I'm pissed off my plan to frame Harold didn't work. Those had been going so well, at least with Anne Maria. *Before she can continue, a dart flies through the confessional window, impaling her in the temple. She drops immediately, and the outline of the figure is seen until they throw a ninja star at the camera lens. It cracks, and then shuts off.**

**(END CONFESSIONAL:)**

"Wait, where did Trent and Dakota go?" Mike asked. It was true, they had just disappeared.

Trent was on the beach, confused. "That was weird." He told the people on the beach. "I was in the water, embarrassed, and then I was in the confessional, confessing!"

Ezekiel tried to shush him. "These whole past paragraphs have been breaking the fourth wall!" He whispered, waving his scrawny arms around frantically.

"Where is Dakota?" Noah asked, coming out from the water.

"I don't know, she probably was the same as me, maybe she's still confessing?" Trent guessed.

"We should try and find her." Harold said, "I don't want to lose anymore teammates."

Duncan scoffed, coming back out of the water with the rest of the contestants. "Didn't we just agree that we shouldn't leave the beach?"

"I'll take a couple people, any volunteers?" Harold asked.

Trent stepped up. "I want to apologize again." He explained.

Ezekiel shrugged, "Why not, eh?"

"Alright, let's go check the confessional." Harold said. The trio made their way down the forest path back towards the camp.

Noah and Duncan both scoffed at the same time. "They're goners." They both smirked at each other.

**(With Harold, Trent, and Ezekiel)**

The trio had just arrived at the confessional.

"Let's see here." Trent said, opening the confessional door. Nothing seemed out of place.

"Hmm, maybe she wasn't here?" Ezekiel pondered, scratching his stubble.

Harold, on the other hand, had a keener eye for detail. "Wait guys," He said, "The camera lens is cracked."

The other two examined the camera as well. "By jove, he's right!" Ezekiel exclaimed obviously.

Trent rolled his eyes at the homeschoolers comment. "Is the tape still in?" he asked, not knowing how to open it even if there was.

Harold shrugged. "Only one way to find out!" He pulled out a hammer from nowhere, and Ezekiel gasped. "NO! NOT CAMERA!" He sobbed, flinging himself at Harold's feet. "Take me instead!"

Harold chuckled, patting Ezekiel on his toque. "Relax, I grabbed the wrong tool." He there the hammer out the open window of the confessional and grabbed a screwdriver from his pocket. He unscrewed the screws and sure enough, the tape was untouched.

"Let's watch it!" Harold said, "Maybe we can see what happened!" He takes a camcorder out of his pocket and pops the tape in.

"Just how big are your pockets, eh dude?" Ezekiel asked, confused. Harold ignored him. He popped the tape in and they fastfowarded to Dakota's latest confessional.

_**Dakota: *Her face is slightly pink* Wow, that was embarrassing. *She looks at the camera* Hey! I know what you are thinking, I do not have feelings for Trent, at all! **_

It was here, when they heard banging on the side of the confesional. Trent paused it, and the other three stared at each other. Harold was ready to take charge, however. "Zeke, you come with me, we will jump whoever is there. Trent, you play the tape, we need to find out what happened. Trent nodded pressing 'Play' again.

_**It's just rather nice when a decently attractive man grabs your breasts. It's like if some hot girl 'accidentally' pressed her boobs against your face! It's just nice, it doesn't mean you like him. **_

Harold and Ezekiel ran outside, and grunts and 'oofs' could be heard.

_***She rolls her eyes* And besides, I don't like insane people. Also! I'm pissed off my plan to frame Harold didn't work. Those had been going so well, at least with Anne Maria. *Before she can continue, a dart flies through the confessional window, impaling her in the temple. She drops immediately, and the outline of the figure is seen until they throw a ninja star at the camera lens. It cracks, and then shuts off.**_

Trent's eyes widened with absolute shock. "It was you!" He said out loud. "I have to tell Justin!" He grabbed the tape and bolted outside of the confessional, only catching a glimpse of a slightly bruised and very annoyed Noah, who had decided to follow the trio, unknown to them.

He continued to run, ignoring the calls from the other three guys.

He was almost to the beach, he was about one third down the forest path, when two rocks tied to a piece of rope came whizzing out of the bushes, wrapping around his ankles and sending him to the ground. A dart was soon to follow, hitting it's mark perfectly. Trent continued to crawl towards the beach. "Damn…it…" He panted, before getting knocked out.

The figure was JUST able to grab Trent and drag him into the bushes before Ezekiel and Harold, with Noah walking behind them, came running down the path. ALl three were calling for Trent.

"Damn it, what an idiot!" Noah cursed, kicking a rock.

"I'm getting a weird vibe, eh." Ezekiel said, shivering.

Harold and Noah looked at him, and then the three of them quickly ran back to the beach, all gasping for breath.

"What happened?" Dawn said, alarmed at seeing her boyfriend doubled over and panting.

"Zeke got a weird vibe…" Harold panted. "Dakota and Trent are missing."

"We really aren't playing this smart." Duncan said, grabbing a handful of wet sand and throwing it across the beach. It splattered with perfect accuracy onto the rock.

Noah wheezed. "This is a stupid challenge."

Everyone chuckled.

"Chris is doing a pretty damn good job of scaring us." Justin admitted, chuckling.

"Where is the sadistic bastard anyways?" Tyler asked, wringing out his headband he got back from Trent when he mysteriously arrive on the brach.

"I don't know, probably orchestrating this whole thing." Mike said, his arms crossed over his knees as he sat.

Gwen sighed. "This is exactly what happened last time, back on Island."

Harold crossed his arms, resolute. "Then we won't go anywhere!"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Duncan's belly made a very loud growl, as did Ezekiels, Dawns, and Tylers.

"Oof, I'm hungry, eh?" Ezekiel said, rubbing his noisy stomach. "Let's cook up some food!"

Harold, grinning like the awesome nerd he is, sprang up. "I call being the chef!" Harold said, running over to the pile of food. He grabbed some plywood out of his pocket and started building a food station. Within 5 minutes, much to the other campers awe, he was finished. He had also somehow found a Chef's hat.

"Alright, what'll it be?" Harold asked, setting up the food.

"Well don't you think we should build a fire for the beef first?" Noah said monotonously, gesturing to the bundle of sticks and branches the Maggots had collected.

Harold turned slightly pink. "Oops!" He grinned, "Forgot about that! Duncan, may I borrow your lighter quickly?"

Duncan pulled his lighter out of his pocket. "Whatever gets the grub cooking." He said, tossing it to his ex-arch-enemy.

Within a few minutes, Harold had a small fire going, and within another 10, it was good enough to start cooking beef on.

Soon enough, everyone had their own preference of food. Cody had some candy with his meal which was a taco. Noah too was having a taco. , Dawn and Gwen had PB&J, due to Dawn being a vegetarian and Gwen not feeling like beef. Tyler, Ezekiel, Duncan and Harold were having hamburgers, and Mike and Justin were just snacking on chips, crackers and candy.

It was now dusk, and the sun was setting quickly.

"Damn!" Noah said happily, a rare case for him. "This is really good!"

"Yes, I'm sure the poor animal in there agrees with you." Dawn said frowning slightly.

Noah couldn't help but smirk as he slung his arm around her shoulder, giving her a one-armed hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry, it's just taco's are one of my favorites." Noah said, not sounding THAT sorry, as Dawn leaned her head against his shoulder.

Harold's eyes widened as they came to a realization. "I didn't make tacos."

Noah raised an eyebrow as Cody looked up from his meal.

"Well someone did." Noah said, showing the ginger nerd the half-eaten taco on his plate. "And I think Cody had two."

Cody nodded, and then suddenly coughed. THen he clutched his stomach as his eyes bulged. "Oh my god." He groaned, "That did NOT settle well." And then, much to the other camper's disgust, he farted. Hard.

"Oh shit." Cody groaned again, "This hurts. I gotta use the bathroom!" He farted again, running off towards the bathroom.

"The psycho will get you!" Justin called after him.

"At this point, bro, I really don't care!" Cody said, his voice fading.

Suddenly Noah doubled over as well. "Ow." he moaned. "He pointed a finger at Gwen, Justin and Dawn. "Don't you guys lose us the challenge. I'm going to scram before I embarrass myself like Cody did." And with that, the bookworm ran off to the bathrooms.

**(At the bathrooms)**

Cody groaned, emptying his bowels. He was in immense discomfort. He had been in there for 5 minutes, and there was no sign of any psycho. He was thinking he might be able to make it back when he was finished. Then he heard the door slam open. His bowels emptied a little bit more.

"Chill Cody, it's just me." Noah groaned, stumbling to the toilet next to Alejandro's destroyed one and slamming and locking the door.

"What the fuck was IN those tacos?" Cody moaned as Noah relieved himself.

"I don't know, but I'm glad I found out before I had more than one." Noah said, feeling sympathetic for his two-taco eating friend.

There was silence for a few more minutes, until a piece of paper and a pen slid under Noah's stall door.

Noah bent down further and picked up the piece of paper. It read 'Hi Noah! Signed, the Psyhco."

Noah sighed. He wrote something on the paper. It said 'Can you at least take Cody first so I can finish up?' He slid it back under the door.

The note was quickly slipped back under the door. In big bold letters that covered the entire paper, it said 'SURE'.

About 5 seconds later, Noah heard a stall door being kicked down, and Cody screaming 'What the fuc-?' and then silence. Then the bathroom door closed.

About 10 minutes later, Noah was just about finished when he heard the bathroom door open again.

The bookworm sighed again. "Come to finish me off?"

"Yup!" A voice said.

Noah smirked, recognizing the voice. "I should've known it was you."

The voice laughed. "Who else? Duh?"

"Can you at least spare the kicking down door part? I'll come quietly." Noah said pulling his pants up and zipping up.

"Sure, but only because you are my friend." The voice said playfully. Noah unlocked the door and saw the figure holding a dart.

"So that's how they are so quiet." Noah pondered. He raised his arms up. "Take me away." He smirked.

The figure jabbed the dart into Noah's forehead. A couple seconds later, Noah fell asleep.

The figure cackled.

Back at the beach camp, the remaining eight campers were chatting about different things, when the fire suddenly went out.

"What the hell?" Duncan said.

"How'd the fire go out, I can't see anything!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Me neither, eh!" Ezekiel said.

"Nor can I." Dawn added.

"Ow!" Mike said, "Something pricked me!"

"Yea, something pricked my neck!" Gwen said.

"You okay babe?" Duncan asked.

"Mike, what was it?" Ezekiel asked.

No response.

"Guys?" Duncan asked again.

He felt something by his side. It was Harold.

"Keep quiet." He hissed, "And give me your lighter, I need to restart the fire."

Duncan silently pressed his lighter into the palm of Harold's hand.

"Ow!" Tyler said, "Something god damn prickedjiasd." He drooled.

"Tyler?" Ezekiel asked.

Justin had the brains to stay quiet, and was helping Harold with the fire. Finally Harold got it up so they could see the are around the fire. Tyler, Gwen and Mike were gone.

"And then there were 5." Duncan smirked, looking around at Dawn, Harold, Justin and Ezekiel, all of whom looked quite pale.

Suddenly, a figure whisked past the fire, dancing in the shadows.

"What was that?" Justin gasped, trying to follow the shadow with his eyes, but to no avail.

The shadow whisked by the fire, this time grabbing hold of Dawn's blouse, dragging her back into the shadows.

"EEEEEEEE!" She screamed, before an "Ow!" was heard, and then silence.

Now all four boys were very scared.

"What the hell was that?" Duncan whispered.

"I have no idea." Justin responded, his voice shaking.

Suddenly, the shadow was seen again, aiming straight towards Ezekiel. Ezekiel dived out of the way and was only able to grab his toque.

"HEY! MY TOQUE!" He yelled, running into the darkness in pursuit of the shadow. None of the other three dared follow him.

About a minute later, the figure whisked straight through the camp, scaring the living hell out of the three remaining boys.

The figure faked Justin out, pretending to go for him, so that he dived out of the way, accidnetly knocking Duncan over. With no one to help Harold, the figure threw a dart, hitting him right in the thigh. Harold passed out quickly, and by the time Justin and Duncan were back on their feet, his body was gone.

Justin thought quickly. He grabbed Duncan by the scruff of his shirt, whispered, "Sorry buddy!" and threw him into the darkness. The figure whisked by and scooped him up, the delinquent shouting curses the whole way.

The moment after, Chris's voice was heard. "Congratulations Justin and the Screaming Rats! Justin, as you are the only one conscious, please make your way to the Mess Hall! Thanks!"

Justin sighed in relief and started walking down the forest path. Then, a dart slammed into his neck, knocking him out cold.

Two hours later, all of the contestants woke up in the Mess Hall at exactly the same time. Their first thought was that they were in the Mess Hall. The second was that Chris was looking annoyed, and the third was that there was a very familiar face grinning down at them all.

"Hi guys!" Izzy said, cackling. "That was so much fun, huh?"

"What's **she **doing here?" Alejandro hissed pointing at Izzy.

Chris also looked annoyed. "Izzy was your captor! I promised her that she could come back in if she captured everyone. I knew it was fool proof because she couldn't capture EVERYONE, because there had to be a winner, a.k.a. Justin. Anyways, Izzy reworded it to knocked out, so when she knocked out Justin, she technically earned herself a place back in the game."

Most of the contestants groaned, something that Izzy didn't seem to mind.

"Which team am I on, Chris?" She asked happily.

"I guess I'll just give you to the Rats." Chris said unhappily. "Maggots lose, so you'll be sending someone home. Meet me at the campfire pit in five minutes.

**AT THE BONFIRE CEREMONY.**

"Welcome Maggots, to your first elimination ceremony! Let's just get right too it, shall we?" Chris said with his usual sadistic smile.

There were no objections, so he began instantly.

"The first marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ezekiel!"

"Woohoo!" Ezekiel cheered, grabbing his marshmallow and stuffing it into his face.

"Also safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dakota!"

Dakota smiled, blowing a kiss to the camera.

"Also safe are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Geoff…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Courtney…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Harold…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sadie…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Mike."

That left four contestants. Eva, Tyler, Duncan and Alejandro.

"The next marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Eva."

The fitness buff smiled happily and ate her marshmallow.

"There are only two marshmallows left. One of them goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Tyler." Tyler sighed in major relief, missing his marshmallow and punching himself in the face by accident.

"Duncan, Alejandro, we have two season winners right here! At least, real winners…Americans." Chris said, glaring at the camera **(A/N: Please note that I do not harbor hate towards Americans, I am one :D! It's just that American did different endings than the original for TDWT and TDROTI)** "One of you will be leaving tonight. The last marshmallow of the night goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Duncan. Alejandro, it's your time to go, bro."

Alejandro stood up, fire in his eyes. He quietly got up, grabbing his bags and leaving. However, he remembered he would soon see Heather, and his face brightened slightly. He left the island.

"The rest of you are safe." Chris said, "You may go."

"One question!" Courtney said, "What the hell happened to Lightning, did you find him yet?"

A twinge of annoyance appeared on the handsome hosts's face. "No, we haven't we are still working on it though." He said, rubbing his chin. "Anyways, get out of here!" The Maggots all left, glad to be rid of a major villain.

_**In the Rat Boy Cabin**_

"Where are Justin and Trent?" Cody asked Brick, looking up from his computer.

"I don't know." Brick said, "Have you seen them, Owen?"

"Nope. They're probably making out right now." Owen joked. He then sighed. "Lucky Trent."

Everyone stared at him weird, prompting to ask: "What?"

Noah ignored it, trying to change the subject. "So, seen any good movies lately?"

Meanwhile, Justin and Trent were walking back from the bathroom, the former very tired.

"I really have something to tell you, man! You'll want to know!" Trent urged, as Justin yawned loudly.

"Man, I'm sure i do, but I'm so tired I'll probably just forget it by morning. Why don't you tell me then?" Justin said. It was true. He looked ready to fall asleep right then and there.

Trent sighed, facepalming. "Fine."

The two walked into the cabin.

_**In the Rat Female Cabin**_

Gwen, Izzy and Jo were currently watching a slasher flick on Gwen's computer, and all were debating the best way to survive one.

"Kick-assery, dude!" Jo said, widening her arms for emphasis. "If there is someone after you, you have to fight fire with fire!"

Gwen shook her head. "No way, Jo! Stealthiness is the key!"

Izzy tapped her chin in thought. "I think I have to go with Jo's idea, bad-assert all the way!

As the trio continued to argue friendlily, Dawn meditated on her bunk.

_**In the Maggot Male Cabin**_

Harold and Tyler had already fallen asleep, but Duncan, Geoff, Ezekiel and Mike were still awake.

"So glad Mr. Sulky Alejandro is gone." Ezekiel said, stretching on his bunk,

"Yea, he was a TOTAL downer, man!" Geoff said, hanging his cowboy hat on one of the bunk beds bed posts.

Mike chuckled. "Glad I didn't have to do a full season with him!"

They chatted idly for a little while longer before falling asleep.

_**In the Maggot Female Cabin **_

Courtney had fallen into an angry sleep, and occaiosanly shout-murmured things.

Sadie too had falln asleep, and Dakota was very bored, as Eva was listening to music and doing a late-night workout.

Dakota sighed, "Might as well plan my next move." She said, taking out a notebook. In it were a page on each of the campers on it, with X's on their faces if they were eliminated. She took out a pen and turned to Alejandro's page. She put an X on his face and smiled. She closed the book and lay down on her bed thinking. Eventually, she fell asleep as well.

_**CUT TO CHRIS ON THE DOCK OF SHAME**_

"Well folks! That brings the end to another exciting episode of Total! Drama! Chaos!" Chris said, grinning at the dock. He tore of his microphone, thinking the cameras were off, "Alright, let's find this sonofabitch Lightning."

**39th Place: Blainley.**

**38th Place: Staci.**

**37th Place: Beth.**

**36th Place: LeShawna.**

**35th Place: Sierra.**

**34th Place: Cameron.**

**33rd Place: B.**

**32nd Place: Lindsay.**

**31st Place: Sam.**

**30th Place: Izzy. (First time)**

**29****th**** Place: Scott.**

**28****th**** Place: Zoey.**

**27****th**** Place: DJ.**

**26****th**** Place: Katie.**

**25****th**** Place: Bridgette.**

**24th Place: Anne Maria.**

**23rd Place: Heather.**

**22nd Place: Lightning.**

**21st Place: Alejandro.**

**Remaining Killer Maggots:**

**Ezekiel**

Eva

**Tyler**

**Sadie**

**Courtney**

**Harold**

Geoff

**Duncan**

Mike

**Dakota**

**Remaining Killer Rats:**

**Noah **

**Justin**

**Izzy**

**Cody**

**Trent**

**Gwen**

**Owen**

**Dawn**

**Brick**

**Jo**

**Wow guys! thanks for all the support! Izzy's back, so it's sure to get even crazier! Now I gotta run, so ciao!**


End file.
